TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Edward tenía grandes planes para su futuro. Un engaño adolescente le obligó a abandonarlos. Bella solo aspiraba a una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Ese mismo engaño la alejó de la que era su vida. Ahora Bella está de regreso y Edward buscará la revancha. Él está preparado para ejecutar su venganza. Ella está dispuesta a vivir su penitencia.
1. Chapter 1

Edward tenía grandes planes para su futuro. Un engaño adolescente le obligó a abandonarlos. Bella solo aspiraba a una vida tranquila y sin sobresaltos. Ese mismo engaño la alejó de la que era su vida. Ahora Bella está de regreso y Edward buscará la revancha. Él está preparado para ejecutar su venganza. Ella está dispuesta a vivir su penitencia.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _PRÓLOGO_**

—Mierda, Bella, mis padres van a matarme —lloraba Victoria, su mejor amiga, en su habitación sosteniendo entre sus manos tres test de embarazo con idénticos resultados —¿Qué voy a hacer?

—No entiendo, Vicky. ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada? —le observaba la castaña incrédula.

—Oh, Bella —lloró la chica recostándose en su hombro.

—Cuéntamelo, Vic. Cuéntame de quién es. Sé que encontraremos una solución.

Victoria la observó sonrojándose culpable.

—Oh, Bella —volvió a soltar el llanto.

—Venga, Vic, dímelo. Eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro, Vic, no voy a juzgarte…

—Dios, Bella —sollozó —Es de Edward —dijo por fin.

—¿De Edward? ¿Qué Edward? —inquirió confundida y aterrada.

—Edward. Tu Edward. Edward Cullen.

Bella dio un respingo y se alejó de ella con los ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas.

—¿De Edward? —susurró —¿Te acostaste con Edward?

—Sí, Bella —lloró la chica acongojada —Lo siento, Bella, lo siento tanto… Perdóname, por favor…

—¿Cuándo te acostaste con Edward?

—En la noche de las hogueras en la Push —explicó la chica sin dejar de llorar.

—No entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que te acostaras con él? ¿Cómo nunca me lo dijiste?

—Lo siento, Bella, lo siento. No quería herirte… Perdóname…

—No, no… —titubeó —No tengo nada que perdonarte… Edward y yo no tenemos nada…

—No, pero tú estás enamorada de él desde siempre…

—Oh, no, claro que no —mintió —Ya sabes, es sólo un capricho infantil… Edward… me gusta, sí, claro, pero nunca ha habido nada entre él y yo, ya sabes… él cree que soy una niña…

Edward Cullen era el hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen. Habían vivido en Forks toda la vida, a tres calles de la casa de Bella.

Bella le amaba desde que, cuando tenía seis años y Edward once, él había rescatado a su pequeño Igor de peluche del cruel Mike Newton que amenazaba con arrancarle la cola.

Los Cullen eran íntimos amigos de los padres de Bella, y aquel día habían estado comiendo con los Swan.

Mike Newton, el vecino de Bella, le había quitado el muñeco mientras ella se columpiaba y amenazaba con desmembrar al burro lila de peluche que Bella amaba.

Edward había salido de la casa en ese momento, dispuesto a dar unos saltos en su patinete cuando había encontrado a la pequeña niña, llorando desconsolada mientras Mike reía sosteniendo al muñeco con un miembro en cada mano.

Con rapidez se había acercado al niño y le había propinado un empujón que lo había cogido por sorpresa.

Cuando Mike había caído al césped le había arrancado el muñeco de las manos, convirtiéndose en el héroe de la niña.

Habían pasado diez años desde aquel día, pero Bella sólo había podido enamorarse más en todo ese tiempo.

. . . . . .

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, Victoria? —gruñó Edward furioso.

Estaba en su coche junto a la chica con la que había tenido sexo tres semanas atrás en la playa de la Push, durante la fiesta de las hogueras.

Aquel día, recién llegado de la universidad para pasar las vacaciones, había salido de fiesta con sus dos mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper.

Habían estado bebiendo en el pueblo y luego habían decidido ir a la Push, a la fiesta que Rosalie Hale les había dicho que se había organizado junto a las fogatas a orillas del mar.

Todos los jóvenes del pueblo estaban allí, incluida Bella Swan, la hija de los amigos de sus padres junto a sus amigos.

Una de sus amigas se le acercó y se le insinuó durante tanto rato que finalmente la invitó a dar una vuelta por la playa y el bosque.

Era una chica preciosa de diecisiete años, con el cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos azules y profundos.

La chica resultó ser bastante más lanzada de lo que esperaba y le ofreció sexo sobre las rocas de la playa.

Y él, un chico de veintiún años sexualmente activo, no se había negado.

Victoria le había llamado tres semanas después, diciéndole que debía hablar con él urgentemente, por lo que la había recogido en la cafetería en la que la chica atendía mesas junto con Bella y habían ido hasta el mirador del Calawah River.

—Estoy embarazada —sollozó la chica cubriéndose el rostro con las manos —Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Es mío? —gruñó furioso.

—Desde luego que es tuyo —gritó indignada —¿Qué clase de puta crees que soy?

—Qué sé yo, Victoria. Te acabo de conocer y lo hiciste conmigo la primera vez que nos hablamos.

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de ti, cabrón insensible?

—No lo sé. No creo que puedas estar enamorada de mí si ni siquiera me conoces. Además recuerdo haber utilizado protección por lo que no entiendo cómo has podido quedarte embarazada.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿qué tienes? ¿cinco años? ¿no sabes que los condones se rompen?

—Sí, pero también acostumbro revisarlos en cuanto me los quito y no recuerdo que estuviera roto ni nada parecido.

—Ya, con lo borracho que estabas tal vez te equivocaras.

—O tal vez te acostaras con alguien más y quieras endosarme un hijo que no es mío —respondió con rudeza.

Victoria soltó un llanto desgarrador ante la mirada impasible de Edward.

—Sabía que eras un cabrón, aunque Bella asegurara que eras un tipo legal y noble que te harías cargo de tu hijo, yo siempre supe que no lo harías.

—¿Qué coño tiene que ver Bella en esto?

—Es mi mejor amiga y siempre habla de ti como si fueras un dios. Siempre dice que los Cullen son personas honestas, serias y responsables pero supongo que se refiere a tus padres, porque es evidente que tú no vas a hacerte responsable de esto —lloró la chica volviendo a hundir el rostro en sus manos.

Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza desordenando sus cabellos sintiéndose acorralado.

—De acuerdo, Victoria, cálmate un momento. Hablemos de esto. ¿Estás segura de estar embarazada? A veces las mujeres se retrasan…

—Me he hecho tres pruebas…

—Ok —suspiró —Y dices que estás segura que es mío.

—Claro que lo es, no me he acostado con nadie más, cabrón —gritó.

—Cálmate —repitió —Bien, ¿qué piensas hacer? —hizo la pregunta más temida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Conseguiré el dinero y te acompañaré en lo que sea necesario para quitártelo —ofreció.

—¿Quitármelo? —Victoria le observó desconcertada.

—Sí, ya sabes, realizarte un aborto.

—¿Abortar? —gimió indignada —¿¡Crees que quiero abortar!?

—No lo sé —gruñó exasperado —Te repito que no te conozco en absoluto. Sólo sé que tienes ¿cuánto? ¿dieciséis?

—Diecisiete —le corrigió.

—Diecisiete. Imagino que tendrás planes para tu vida, qué sé yo, acabar el instituto, ir a la universidad.

—No voy a abortar. Desde luego que no. Soy católica —esgrimió.

—¿El catolicismo no aboga por la abstinencia?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Bien, entonces, si no te planteas abortar ¿qué sugieres? ¿Piensas tener el niño? ¿Darlo en adopción? Yo estoy estudiando en Portland, tengo un préstamo universitario y todo lo que saco trabajando en un Starbucks está destinado a la universidad. No tendré suficiente para pasarte la manutención del niño.

—¿Manutención? ¿Piensas simplemente pasarme la manutención para el niño?

—No sé qué coño quieres que haga, Victoria —gruñó exasperado.

—Nos tendremos que casar.

—¿Qué? —gritó —¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Es la única solución que veo para que mis padres no me maten.

—Tus padres no te matarían.

—No les conoces, te lo he dicho, somos católicos. Soy menor de edad, Edward y tú eres mayor. Tendremos que casarnos.

—Estás loca. Vivo en el campus de la universidad, no puedo llevarte a vivir a mi habitación en la residencia y desde luego no puedo mantenerte a ti y a un bebé.

—Pues tendrás que dejar la universidad —espetó furiosa —Si yo no podré ir no veo porqué debería ser diferente para ti.

—No voy a dejar la universidad —rugió contundente sintiéndose acorralado.

Tres semanas después se reunieron con sus padres y los Shuterland, los padres de Victoria, en el ayuntamiento de Forks.

Edward daba un reticente Sí, quiero, en el mismo momento en el que Bella subía al autobús que la llevaría a vivir con su madre en Phoenix.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí una historia nueva.**_

 _ **Será un poco dura y no siempre amaremos a los protagonistas pero ya espero ver las reacciones que se levanten.**_

 _ **De momento publicaré los miércoles, ya que aún no la tengo muy organizada, pero cuando pueda adelantar más, intentaré actualizar más de una vez a la semana.**_

 _ **Espero vuestros comentarios a ver qué os parece la historia.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo como siempre que podemos encontrarnos en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **.**_

 _ **Besitos y Gracias por leerme una vez más!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

Habían pasado diez años, pero todo seguía igual.

Cuando Bella bajó del autobús en la estación de Forks, todos los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza de imágenes.

La estación, igual de deslucida que en aquel entonces.

A un lado la pequeña cafetería que había sido regentada por la señorita Cope. Al otro, el puesto de revistas del señor Varner.

Todo seguía igual y, aunque ella quisiera creer que había cambiado, aún sentía el mismo nerviosismo que el día que había marchado.

Los últimos diez años había vivido en Phoenix, con su madre y Phil, el segundo marido de ésta.

Al acabar el instituto, se había matriculado en la Universidad de Phoenix donde se había preparado para ser maestra preescolar.

Llevaba cuatro años viviendo en el pequeño departamento de una habitación que había comprado al salir de la universidad y del cual aún continuaba pagando su hipoteca.

Con su excelente expediente académico, había conseguido una plaza fija para trabajar en el colegio Arcadia Montessori. No había sido sencillo conseguir una plaza allí, pero con sus calificaciones y su perfecto currículum lo había logrado.

Pero al acabar el último curso escolar, su padre había sufrido un paro cardiorrespiratorio y su salud se había vuelto delicada.

A pesar de odiar Forks y la idea de volver allí, Bella se había sentido en la obligación de viajar a Forks, para instalarse y poder cuidar de la desmejorada salud de su padre.

Había inspirado profundamente antes de tomar la decisión, pero lo había hecho.

Así había conseguido una plaza como maestra de la escuela pública de Forks, donde se haría cargo del kindergarten, cuya plaza estaba vacante, desde que la actual encargada se había retirado.

Recogió sus dos maletas del compartimiento inferior del autobús y se dirigió en busca de un taxi que la llevara a la casa de su padre, en la que había vivido hasta los dieciséis.

Sue, la mujer que vivía con Charlie y se encargaba de la limpieza y las comidas, le esperaba en el portal con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Bella, cariño. ¡Cómo has crecido! —exclamó la mujer abrazándola con ternura.

Sue, era una mujer de unos sesenta y tantos, y trabajaba para Charlie desde que Renée se había marchado a Phoenix después de su divorcio, hacía ya más de quince años.

Era pequeña y menuda, con el cabello negro muy oscuro, recogido en un moño bajo.

Sobre su cabello despuntaban cabellos blancos que no estaban allí diez años atrás, su rostro se veía más arrugado y delgado, y su cuerpo indudablemente más frágil.

No obstante le dio un abrazo fuerte antes de coger las maletas de Bella y llevarlas al interior de la casa, aunque Bella protestara intentando quitárselas de las manos.

—Tu padre está durmiendo —le explicó la mujer —Puedo servirte algo de comer antes de que se despierte.

—¿Cómo está él, Sue?

—Está bien —aseguró la mujer —Aunque se le ve más deteriorado.

—¿Qué dicen los médicos?

—Que nos enterrará a todos —rió burlona mientras servía un enorme plato de espaguetis a la boloñesa. —Pero ¿tú cómo estás, cariño?

—Bien, muy bien. —aseguró con la mirada triste.

—Pero no querías volver aquí —aventuró la mujer comprensiva.

—No. No mucho, en realidad.

—Entiendo, cariño.

Sue había sido como una madre para Bella durante mucho tiempo. Y la única persona, además de Victoria, que conocía sus sentimientos por Edward.

Por esa razón la había apoyado indefectiblemente diez años antes, cuando había decidido marcharse.

Bella no se atrevía a preguntar por Edward y Victoria, pero Sue sabía que necesitaba hacerlo.

—Victoria se marchó de Forks hace unos cuatro o cinco años —explicó sorprendiéndola.

—¿Sola?

—Sí. Nadie sabe dónde ha ido, pero no ha vuelto a aparecer por aquí.

—¿Y Edward? —preguntó temerosa.

—Es el nuevo dueño del taller mecánico de Harry.

—¿Edward es mecánico? —inquirió boquiabierta —Vaya, no lo puedo imaginar. ¿Y el niño? —preguntó por fin con los ojos húmedos.

—Victoria perdió aquel bebé a un par de meses de la boda. Aunque luego tuvo un niño, que ahora está con Edward, Tyler. Tiene cinco o seis años, creo. Es una delicia de crío.

—¿Y el niño no se fue con Victoria?

—No. Edward lo tiene.

—Oh, vaya. —exclamó meditabunda —¿Y él… se ha… vuelto a casar? ¿Tiene una nueva pareja?

—Oh, no, ¡qué va! Vive su vida dedicado a su hijo. Es un gran padre, pero su rostro se ha vuelto duro, triste e inexpresivo. No se parece en nada al chico divertido que reía todo el tiempo. No es una vida sencilla para Edward. Vive pendiente del niño y sus hipotecas. Rara vez se le ve divirtiéndose con sus amigos —le explicó Sue taciturna —Pero cuéntame de ti, ¿tú cómo estás, cielo? ¿qué tal tu corazón? ¿No te has enamorado?

—No. Salí con un par de chicos, pero nada prosperó.

Bella había tenido dos relaciones importantes en su vida, pero ambas habían fracasado.

Su primer novio fue Jacob Black.

Había conocido a Jacob en la universidad. En algún momento le creyó un buen amigo, pero nunca iban a más.

El día que Jacob se enteró que Bella aún era virgen a los veinte años, su interés en ella cambió.

Dos meses después le entregó su virginidad. Estuvieron juntos cuatro meses y se acabó cuando Jacob eligió una nueva conquista.

Después de Jacob, conoció a Quil Ateara. Un joven encantador con quien mantuvo una relación durante dos años, pero nunca logró sentirse completa.

Cuando Quil le pidió matrimonio, ella le dejó.

Desde entonces tuvo que reconocer que prefería estar sola, y así se había mantenido desde hacía ya dos años.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—No lo hagas. Estoy feliz con mi vida como es. Tengo un trabajo que me encanta, mi propio departamento…

—Pero ahora estás aquí.

—Sí, pero todos sabemos que será temporal. Cuando papá mejore volveré a Phoenix.

—Le hará bien a tu padre tenerte aquí.

—Y a mí me hará bien estar con él —aseguró pensando que no había nada más de positivo en su regreso a Forks.

Esa tarde, como tantas otras, Edward llegó a su casa sintiéndose exhausto.

Como cada tarde, detuvo su viejo Volvo en el camino de entrada y encendió un cigarrillo pensativo.

Tyler estaría dentro, acompañado por su canguro adolescente que estaría acabando su tarea del instituto.

Cada día era igual.

Cada día de su monótona vida era igual.

En época de clases, Edward se levantaba por la mañana y se ocupaba de prepararse y preparar a su hijo, hacía el desayuno y dejaba al niño en el colegio.

Se iba al taller y allí se quedaba hasta cerrar. Entonces volvía a casa, y se ocupaba de su hijo.

Tyler pasaba uno o dos noches a la semana en casa de Carlisle. Esas noches, Edward se reunía con sus amigos en el bar del pueblo, bebían unas cervezas, jugaban unas partidas de billar y se volvía a casa.

Cada día se tomaba cinco minutos sentado en su coche, el que hubiese deseado cambiar hacía al menos cinco años, y se fumaba un cigarrillo con la mirada clavada en la casa de dos habitaciones que pedía a gritos una mano de pintura, y que arreglara el tejado y la persiana de la ventana del salón.

Cada día mientras fumaba, pensaba todo lo que había querido hacer con su vida y no había hecho.

Había estudiado finanzas en Portland, pero se había visto obligado a dejar la carrera cuando le faltaban aún dos años.

Se había casado con una mujer a la que ni conocía ni quería, porque estaba embarazada.

Sus padres habían hipotecado su vivienda para que él pudiese comprar esa pequeña casa de cincuenta metros cuadrados, un salón, cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño, y él había comenzado a trabajar en el taller de Harry Clearwater para pagar la hipoteca y mantener a su familia.

Victoria había perdido su embarazo cuando estaba de solo tres meses.

Su primer pensamiento había sido que por fin sería libre, hasta que se había dado cuenta que no podía divorciarse y volver a la universidad, ya que debía pagar la hipoteca que por su causa gravaba la casa de sus padres.

Entonces había vuelto a resignarse.

Victoria había comenzado a trabajar en la tienda de deportes de los Newton, donde cobraba un modesto sueldo, pero que les ayudaba para vivir.

Su matrimonio no era idílico ni mucho menos. Había días en los que apenas se soportaban, pero aún así, seguían juntos.

No obstante, Edward salía a menudo, y cuando Emmett y Jasper volvieron a Forks de regreso de la universidad, su día a día se volvió más soportable.

Pero entonces, cinco años después, Victoria volvía a resultar embarazada.

Justo en el momento en que él había decidido comprarle el taller a Harry, quien estaba listo para retirarse.

Había pedido una nueva hipoteca, esta vez sobre el taller y con ella había cancelado la hipoteca de sus padres.

De alguna forma, su vida seguía.

Pero todo se había acabado cuando, a un mes de dar a luz Victoria, Edward se había encontrado al llegar a casa a James Whiterdale, un antiguo profesor del instituto.

 _—¿Y tú quién eres? —había preguntado con rudeza al ver el fuerte sonrojo y nerviosismo de su mujer._

 _—James Whiterdale —El hombre sonrió mirándolo con descarada burla —El responsable de aquel embarazo que Vicky te endosó hace cinco años._

 _—¿Qué? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño y mirando del hombre a su mujer alternativamente._

 _—Sí, aquel era mío. Te recomiendo que te cerciores de que éste sí es tuyo. —se burló James._

 _—¿Qué está diciendo, Victoria? —gruñó mirando a su mujer con furia poco contenida._

 _Ver a la mujer sonrojada encogiéndose en su lugar le hizo sospechar que James decía la verdad._

 _—Lo siento, Edward. Te lo puedo explicar… —sollozó la mujer._

 _—¿Me lo puedes explicar? —gritó furioso cogiéndola por los brazos para zarandearla —¿Qué coño me puedes explicar? Te pregunté si estabas segura de que era mío. Dijiste que no te habías acostado con nadie más. Zorra, maldita zorra, me arruinaste la vida sólo para endosarme un hijo que no era mío._

 _—James era mi profesor. Si les decía a mis padres la verdad, iban a matarme._

 _—¿Matarte? Pues yo soy quien va a matarte ahora, maldita zorra —gritó arrepintiéndose a último momento de propinarle una bofetada y golpeando en su lugar la pared que había detrás de ella._

 _—Lo siento, Edward. No sabía qué hacer._

 _—Y por eso elegiste engañarme a mí, zorra, puta, maldita. ¿Quién es el padre de éste? —rugió señalando su abultado vientre con desprecio._

 _—Es tuyo._

 _—Sí, claro._

 _—Es tuyo, Edward, te lo juro, este bebé es tuyo._

 _—Te harás una prueba de paternidad. No me importa lo que tenga que pagar, pero no me haré cargo de un crío que no es mío._

 _—Es tuyo, Edward —sollozó la mujer acongojada cuando él salió de la casa._

Finalmente la prueba de paternidad había sido positiva y Tyler, era realmente su hijo.

Agradecía cada día por su hijo, pero nunca le perdonaría a Victoria que le hubiera engañado de la forma que lo había hecho.

Al cumplir Tyler su primer año, Victoria había pedido el divorcio. James Whiterdale se la llevaría de Forks, así que nada había que la retuviera allí.

Por una importante suma, para la cual tuvo que aumentar su hipoteca, Edward consiguió que Victoria renunciara al niño y ella se largó sin preocuparse por su hijo, nunca más.

Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero del coche, y salió para dirigirse a la casa.

Despidió a Claire que leía sentada en la cocina y se dirigió al salón en busca de su hijo. Todo lo que amaba en la vida.

—Hola, campeón —le saludó desordenando sus preciosos cabellos cobrizos.

—Hola, papi —respondió el niño sin alejar la vista de la pantalla del televisor donde el gato Tom perseguía sin descanso a Jerry.

—¿Has merendado?

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá junto a su niño, con el botellín de cerveza que había traído consigo de la cocina.

—Sí. Claire me ha preparado un batido de chocolate y plátanos.

—Claire te tiene muy consentido.

Claire era la encargada de recoger a Tyler en el colegio y llevarlo a casa.

Se quedaba con el niño hasta que Edward volvía del taller, salvo cuando éste se retrasaba demasiado. Esos días, Claire dejaba al niño en casa de Carlisle, a dos casas de distancia, durante un par de horas.

Era una chica de dieciséis que adoraba al niño y su amor era más que correspondido.

—¿Qué es consentido?

—Que hace todo lo que tú quieres —rió su padre revolviendo sus cabellos una vez más —Iré a preparar la cena. ¿Qué quieres cenar hoy?

—Hamburguesas con patatas fritas —respondió el niño solemne sin alejar la mirada del televisor.

—Buen intento, campeón —rió divertido levantándose de su lugar —Pues serán espinacas.

—Noooo —gimió el niño —Espinacas, no —suplicó sin éxito.

Edward entró en la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la cena para él y su hijo.

Desde que Victoria se había largado él había tenido que aprender a cocinar. Entre Rosalie, Alice y su propio padre le habían enseñado y no le había quedado más que espabilarse si quería que su hijo estuviese bien alimentado.

Eso era lo único que echaba de menos de la zorra de su ex mujer, que cocinara, pero ni aún por la cocina estaría dispuesto a aceptar que volviera.

Edward cocinaba unas pechugas de pollo en la plancha cuando Tyler entró para decirle que habían acabado los dibujos.

—Bien, ve llenando la bañera mientras acabo la cena.

—¿Me tengo que bañar hoy también?

—Mmm, a ver… déjame pensar… sí, hoy también.

—Pero me bañé ayer…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero mañana tenemos la reunión en el colegio para conocer a tu nueva maestra, estoy seguro que no querrás ir oliendo a caca de perro.

—No huelo a caca de perro —gruñó el niño indignado.

—A ver —le respondió inclinándose sobre él para olisquearlo —Mmm, un poco creo que sí. Venga, a la bañera.

El niño se dirigió al baño refunfuñando, pero hizo lo que su padre había ordenado.

Cuando Edward fue al baño diez minutos después para verificar que estuviera bien bañado y ayudarlo a secarse y vestirse, Tyler jugaba en el agua con sus peces de colores y su caña de pescar de plástico.

Después de cenar y lavar los trastos, Edward se tumbó junto a su hijo y leyó una noche más la historia de Cars, hasta que el pequeño se durmió.

Después de besarlo y arroparlo, volvió a la cocina donde se sirvió una nueva cerveza y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, para intentar poner al día las cuentas que había encontrado en su buzón aquel día.

Al día siguiente tenía la reunión de padres del colegio, y en una semana comenzaban las clases. Por pocos que fueran, el colegio traía gastos.

Ese, sin embargo, estaba siendo un buen mes en el taller, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta cuánto podría ahorrar.

Ty apenas tenía cuatro años, pero él cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de pagarle la universidad.

Y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro, era que él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Tyler fuera a la universidad.

Bebió su cerveza y acabó su último cigarrillo, antes de ducharse e irse a la cama.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí traigo el primer capítulo donde nos iremos enterando un poco más de las historias de nuestros protagonistas.**_

 _ **Gracias por la acogida que le habéis dado a mi nuevo fic. Espero no decepcionar.**_

 _ **Gracias también por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo como siempre que podemos encontrarnos en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

—Venga, Ty, acaba de una vez el desayuno... —apuró Edward a su pequeño hijo esa mañana.

Ese día había organizado con sus empleados para que se ocuparan de abrir el taller ya que él debía acudir a la reunión de presentación organizada por el colegio.

Ese día comenzaba el año lectivo, y para darles la bienvenida, Al Banner, el director del colegio, les presentaría al profesorado además de explicar, para los nuevos alumnos, el funcionamiento general del curso y el colegio.

Aprovecharían la ocasión para que los niños conocieran a sus maestros y sus aulas.

Edward sabía que no había grandes novedades para él, ya que el año anterior Tyler había asistido a la guardería del mismo colegio, además de que tanto Rosalie como Alice trabajaban allí, pero dado que la señorita Jefferson, quien había sido la encargada del Kinder hasta el año anterior, se había retirado, la maestra de Tyler era nueva en el colegio y él aún no la conocía.

Vestido con una de sus tres mejores camisas y los vaqueros que utilizaba para salir, las pocas ocasiones en las que salía, subió al coche, después de ubicar a Tyler en el asiento trasero y condujo hasta el colegio.

—Hola, Edward. Llegáis pronto. —le saludó Alice en cuanto entraron al colegio antes de girarse hacia el pequeño —Hola, Ty, cariño. ¿Preparado para comenzar el curso?

—No. —aseguró el niño haciéndole reír.

Alice Whitlock, apellido de soltera Brandon, era la esposa de Jasper Withlock, uno de los dos mejores amigos de Edward.

Alice era natural de Biloxi, pero había conocido a Jasper mientras trabajaba en una cafetería de Nueva York, donde ella daba clases de Francés y Jasper había sido enviado por un trabajo.

En ese momento, dos semanas les habían alcanzado para que, cuando Jasper volvió a Forks, Alice volviera con él.

Con grandes recomendaciones, la chica consiguió su puesto de profesora de francés en la escuela primaria de Forks.

Alice y Jasper llevaban ya juntos cuatro años. Su boda había tenido lugar tres años antes y hacía solo un año había nacido el pequeño Peter.

—¿Y no estás ansioso por conocer a tu nueva profesora? —preguntó la chica con dulzura inclinándose ante el pequeño que no hizo más que un mohín de disgusto.

—No demasiado —reconoció su padre divertido —Ty adoraba a la señorita Jefferson.

—La nueva señorita te encantará —le aseguró la joven al pequeño que no dejó de observarla desconfiado —Viene con unas excelentes recomendaciones —explicó Alice al padre del niño —Trabajaba en Arizona, en el colegio Arcadia Montessori y han dado unas recomendaciones inmejorables. Parece ser que no querían dejarla marchar.

—¿Y qué la ha hecho dejar Arizona para venirse a este pueblo perdido?

—No lo sé con certeza. Algún tipo de problema familiar. Según lo que me explicara Rosalie, su familia es de Forks.

—Bueno, solo espero que Ty haga buenas migas con ella.

—Las hará —aseguró Alice —Tu hijo es un encanto.

Edward sonrió con orgullo despidiéndose de la joven esposa de su amigo, para entrar, junto a los otros padres y madres, en el salón de clases de su hijo.

Ignoró los intentos de Lauren Mallory de que se fijara en su escote, poniendo toda su atención en Tyler quien charlaba animado con Eric, el pequeño hijo de Lauren y gran amigo del niño.

Lauren buscó iniciar una conversación con Edward pero éste fue rescatado cuando el viejo Banner, el director, entró al salón seguido por la joven nueva profesora.

Edward no pudo evitar envararse irritado al ver a la joven mujer.

La reconocería donde fuera.

Era Bella Swan. La hija de Charlie y Renée Swan. Aquella que había sido la mejor amiga de la zorra de su ex mujer.

Su cuerpo tenía más curvas y su cabello era más corto y con un corte más adulto. Sus ojos no eran tan risueños como habían sido a los dieciséis, pero su rostro seguía manteniendo aquel color y textura de porcelana. Sus labios continuaban siendo llenos y rosados, aún cubiertos por una suave capa de maquillaje que no había estado allí diez años antes.

La odiaba.

Prácticamente lo había olvidado, pero el solo verla le recordó cuánto la odiaba.

La pequeña mosquita muerta que había sido, no le había impedido convertirse en parte del engaño en el que Victoria lo había enredado.

Siempre había pensado en Bella como en una chiquilla tímida, pero a la vez dulce y completamente exenta de maldad.

Pero el saber que se había confabulado con Victoria para obligarlo a hacerse cargo del hijo que James Witherdale había puesto en el útero de ésta última, lo había obligado a verla como lo que era. Una arpía.

El resto de la reunión, con las palabras que el viejo Banner soltó y el discurso empalagoso que la mujer recitó, pasó ante sus ojos y oídos sin llegar a tomar conciencia de él.

Solo veía el momento de que esa reunión se diera por concluida.

Cuando así se hizo, y después de dejar a Tyler en su clase rodeado de sus amigos y su nueva maestra, Edward se dirigió sin repensárselo al despacho del director.

—Edward —le saludó el viejo Banner dando unas palmadas en su espalda antes de sentarse tras el escritorio frente a él —¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

—Quiero hablar contigo —respondió el joven con el ceño fruncido y el rostro severo.

—Sí, dime, hijo. ¿Va todo bien? —indagó el hombre con interés.

Banner había sido siempre un gran amigo de Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward, por lo que la relación que éstos mantenían siempre había sido muy estrecha.

Al viejo Banner, como todos le llamaban en el pueblo, le extrañó el rostro sombrío de Edward.

Desde que la furcia de su esposa se había largado del pueblo dejándole a cargo de un niño de tan solo un año, Edward se había convertido en un tipo serio, callado, reservado y taciturno, pero nunca era de los que estuvieran creando problemas.

Desde el primer día que había dejado a Tyler en el colegio del pueblo, ambos habían sido un padre y un hijo modélicos. Al director no le había pasado inadvertido el rostro serio de Edward durante la presentación de la nueva profesora del kínder, pero aun así, no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que Edward tenía que decir.

—No quiero que esa mujer sea la maestra de mi hijo —explicó con seriedad ganándose una mirada asombrada del hombre frente a él.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No quiero que una zorra como Bella Swan dé clases a mi hijo —repitió solemne.

—Vaya —exclamó el director extrañado —¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Simplemente no la quiero aquí dando clases a Ty. No la quiero cerca de mi hijo.

—Vaya, Edward, lo siento, pero deberás ser un poco más claro si quieres que rescinda su contrato. No puedo hacerlo así sin más. Isabella es una excelente profesional. Viene con un currículo académico impecable y las referencias que trae consigo son las mejores. De hecho es un honor para nosotros que una chica como ella dejase el puesto que tenía para venir a dar clases a un colegio de pueblo como éste. Por si eso no hubiese sido suficiente, es hija de Forks, su padre es uno de los hombres más respetados del pueblo, tú lo sabes. Tu padre y Charlie Swan han mantenido siempre una buena amistad. No entiendo a qué se deben tus quejas, pero deberás ser más específico si quieres que alguien del consejo escolar tome tus reclamos en serio.

—Esa mujer era la mejor amiga de la zorra de Victoria y su carácter y actitud rivalizaba con la de aquella. No quiero que mi hijo tenga esa influencia durante seis horas al día.

—Dios mío, Edward, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Desde luego que lo hago.

—Por favor, Edward, sé razonable. Esa chica era una niña cuando aún vivía en Forks. Tengo entendido que lleva diez años sin pisar el pueblo, no puedes pensar que su carácter de mujer sea igual al que era de adolescente. Todos nosotros durante nuestra adolescencia hacemos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos y avergonzamos —explicó el director mirándolo condescendiente.

—Sé muy bien lo que es hacer cosas de las que arrepentirnos cuando se es joven, pero aun así, me niego a aceptar que esa mujer esté cerca de mi hijo. Y no puedo creer que tú como director de este centro no vayas a tomar en cuenta una denuncia de ese tipo. —discutió enérgico.

—Edward, desde luego que tendré en cuenta cualquier tipo de denuncia que pueda recaer sobre cualquiera de los profesores de este centro, pero es que tú no tienes nada en contra de esa chica —se quejó.

—¿No es suficiente que sea una zorra? —gruñó furioso —¿Dejarás a niños de seis años al cuidado de una zorra?

—Cálmate, Edward —exigió el director —No puedo rescindir el contrato de Isabella a menos que tengas una denuncia firme y real contra ella. De cualquier forma y, en favor de lo mucho que te aprecio, te prometo que tendré un ojo sobre ella y vigilaré que su comportamiento sea adecuado. Ante la menor transgresión como docente, tomaré medidas, puedes estar seguro, pero hasta entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer —explicó.

—No quiero esperar a que cometa ningún desliz, simplemente no la quiero cerca de mi hijo —rugió furibundo.

—Lo siento, Edward. No hay más que pueda hacer —se disculpó el director.

Edward se levantó furioso de su asiento y abandonó el despacho con un portazo que hizo temblar la puerta sobre los goznes.

Después de un largo día de trabajo, en el que Bella se ocupó de conocer a sus pequeños alumnos, se presentó en la oficina de dirección del colegio, para responder a la llamada del director.

—Isabella… —suspiró frente a ella el director del colegio preocupándola.

No entendía qué podría haber ido mal para que el director Banner la observara con esa mirada casi compungida.

Había conocido a sus pequeños alumnos y había conocido a sus padres.

Había mantenido agradables conversaciones con todos ellos y se había sentido arropada y aceptada.

Incluso se había encontrado con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio e instituto y todos se habían mostrado encantados de que fuera la nueva maestra del colegio.

Todos habían sido amables y agradables.

Todos excepto uno.

No había podido evitar temblar y sonrojarse cuando se había encontrado frente a Edward Cullen, para estrechar su mano y presentarse como la nueva maestra de su hijo, Tyler.

Edward la había observado con dureza y no se había mostrado en absoluto amable con ella y, aunque le sorprendiera en un principio, luego imaginó que ella debía recordarle demasiado a su ex mujer, Victoria, quien, según palabras de Sue, había sido una absoluta perra con su marido y el hijo de ambos.

De alguna forma logró evitarle, después de compartir ese frío saludo y volcó toda su atención en el pequeño Tyler.

El niño era la perfecta combinación de la belleza de sus dos apuestos padres. Edward seguía siendo un hombre exquisito, aunque sus manos y su rostro se vieran más curtidos que cuando había sido un simple estudiante universitario y no fue difícil inferir que eso se debiera al duro trabajo que llevaba adelante como dueño del taller mecánico del pueblo.

Victoria, por su lado, había sido una joven hermosísima que había llamado la atención de todos los hombres del pueblo y su belleza había sido volcada en su pequeño hijo.

Tyler era increíblemente parecido a Edward con su cabello cobrizo, pero sus ojos azules eran los inconfundibles ojos de Victoria.

Bella nunca había sido madre, pero aun así era incapaz de comprender que una madre pudiera abandonar a su hijo de un año, pero viendo al pequeño Tyler, le parecía aún más inconcebible que Victoria hubiera podido separarse de ese niño.

Tyler, en las pocas palabras que había compartido con él, se había mostrado como un niñito adorable, educado, correcto y respetuoso.

Bella estaba segura de que se llevaría muy bien con él y, realmente, esperaba poder lograrlo.

Imaginó que se debía al enamoramiento que toda su vida había sentido por Edward, pero ya sentía un cariño especial por ese pequeñito, abandonado por su madre.

Pero toda la compasión que Edward le inspiró en un principio, fue rápidamente olvidada cuando Banner le explicó la razón de su llamada.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Isabella? —dijo el hombre mirándola con un gesto cansado.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer respecto a qué? —indagó curiosa y confundida.

—Esta tarde he recibido una queja de uno de los padres de tus alumnos —explicó el hombre sorprendiéndola.

Bella le observó con ojos desorbitados sin poder asimilar las palabras que el director Banner le estaba diciendo.

Llevaba no más de cinco días en Forks, y en esos cinco días no había dejado su casa más que para ir al supermercado o hacer algún viaje a la farmacia o la tienda de víveres.

Había pasado los últimos diez años viviendo en Arizona, a más de dos mil quinientos kilómetros de ese pueblo y nunca había tenido más contacto con la gente de allí que no fuera su padre o Sue.

Charlie, su padre, era uno de los hombres más queridos de Forks y siempre había sido respetado.

Por otra parte, su currículo y sus referencias del colegio Arcadia Montessori de Arizona eran inmejorables.

Era imposible que alguien tuviese algo en su contra como para poder presentar una queja ante el director del colegio.

Tenía que haber una equivocación.

—Eso no es posible, Al. Es imposible que alguien tenga una queja en mi contra. Llevo años alejada del pueblo. Mis referencias en Arizona son óptimas. Es imposible que cualquiera pueda decir nada malo sobe mí.

—Lo sé, Bella —aceptó el hombre —Yo también lo pensé, pero algo ha de haber para que Edward Cullen, el hombre más tranquilo de Forks, se haya presentado ante mí, especialmente para decirme que no quería que tú le dieras clases a su hijo. —explicó Al Banner dejándola anonadada.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Poco a poco vamos conociendo los sentimientos de Edward.**_

 _ **Gracias otra vez por la acogida que le habéis dado al fic. Espero no decepcionar.**_

 _ **Gracias también por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que podemos encontrarnos en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

Bella se sentía iracunda cuando abandonó el colegio.

La charla que mantuvo con Al Banner la había puesto furiosa. Edward Cullen se había presentado ante su jefe para exigirle que le despidiera, y todo porque en su adolescencia había sido la mejor amiga de su ex esposa.

Bella no iba a permitir que eso quedase así. Después de explicarle al hombre que ella se haría cargo de todo y asegurarle que no tendría ni una sola queja sobre ella, abandonó el colegio dispuesta a hacerle frente a quien fuera el chico que durante años había amado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hasta el taller mecánico que había sido de Harry Clearwater, el hermano de Sue.

Cuando entró en el taller, un jovencito que seguramente aún no había salido del instituto se acercó a ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse incómoda ante la mirada del joven clavada fijamente en sus pechos.

A veces estaba segura de estar acostumbrada a que sus pechos talle extra grande llamaran la atención de los hombres, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómoda cuando alguien ignoraba completamente su rostro prefiriendo dedicar toda su atención a su escote.

Era por esa razón que no utilizaba ropa ajustada ni profundos escotes, pero la ropa formal que había elegido ese día para su primer día de colegio, no lograba disimular completamente su prominente delantera.

Carraspeó intentando llamar la atención del joven, pero ésta solo hizo un pequeño recorrido por su rostro para volver a los botones que se ceñían dificultosamente sobre su busto.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con voz dura.

—Buenas —dijo el joven en respuesta.

—Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen —demandó sabiendo que era la encargada de llevar adelante la conversación.

—¿Quién le busca?

—Isabella Swan —respondió altanera.

El joven por fin se sació de la vista que Bella ofrecía y se volteó hacia un Ford Falcon que había a un lado del taller.

—Jefe, te busca Isobel Swan —dijo el chico golpeando con la mano el capó del coche.

—Isabella —le corrigió ella pero solo se ganó una mirada irreverente.

Solo entonces Bella notó los pies que asomaban por debajo del coche en cuestión.

Tras unos momentos, Edward se desplazó por debajo del coche apareciendo ante su vista.

La mirada verde de Edward se fijó en ella provocándole un profundo sonrojo.

Vestido con un mono de trabajo azul, con enormes manchas negras de grasa, Edward la observó con una mirada llena de desprecio. Desprecio que Bella no fue capaz de justificar.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo mientras limpiaba sus manos sucias de grasa en un paño que en algún momento debió ser blanco pero ahora, difícilmente pudiese limpiar sus manos.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó Bella ruborizándose furiosamente ante su descarado escrutinio.

Edward la observó durante unos segundos que bien pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, según las emociones que revolvieron en Bella.

Era la segunda vez que le veía en el día, después de haber pasado diez años sin verle ni saber nada de él.

Edward había cambiado.

A sus treinta y un años continuaba siendo un hombre guapo, pero el nuevo Edward tenía una rudeza que no había tenido el chico de veintiuno.

Su cuerpo se había vuelto fuerte y robusto, su piel clara se veía bronceada y sus cabellos habían ganado algunas hebras blancas que solo le volvían más masculino.

Su mandíbula recta y firme se veía cubierta por una suave barba y sus cabellos broncíneos lucían desordenados y no tan pulcramente recortados como lo habían estado antaño.

Pero desde luego, no había lugar para sorprenderse. El hombre que había sido, un estudiante universitario de la carrera de finanzas no tenía nada que ver con el rudo mecánico en que se había convertido.

Aun así, Bella se estremeció ante la profundidad de su verde mirada y ante la sensualidad que emanaba de su cuerpo robusto.

—¿Qué se te ha perdido? —preguntó él con dureza agresiva escupiendo junto a sus pies.

Bella se estremeció al ver el hombre que ahora era, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amilanar por su grosería.

—Tenemos que hablar —ordenó ella intentando mostrarse mucho más firme de lo que se sentía —Quiero que me expliques qué has estado hablando con el director Banner.

Edward la observó indolente durante un momento.

—Colin, has acabado por hoy —dijo a su empleado sin siquiera mirarle.

Sin prestarle más atención a la joven frente a él, bajó la cremallera de su mono de trabajo y se lo quitó por las mangas para dejarlo colgando de sus caderas.

Bella se estremeció ante el torso musculoso que se reveló cubierto por una camiseta interior blanca que moldeaba perfectamente el pecho y abdomen del hombre.

Colin se despidió después de dedicarle una última mirada apreciativa a Bella, mientras Edward volcado sobre un lavabo grasiento, tiraba algo de agua sobre su rostro y cuello.

Bella se impacientó ante la insolente forma en que Edward le ignoró.

—¿Qué significa eso de que no soy digna de ser maestra de tu hijo? —gruñó indignada cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Edward se irguió mientras secaba su rostro con una pequeña toalla que había junto al lavatorio. Sus manos seguían manchadas de grasa oscura, según observó la chica.

Edward la observó indolente y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco al ver la forma en que los brazos cruzados de la joven alzaban sus pechos empujándolos contra la tela clara de su camisa.

—No quiero a mi hijo siendo educado por una zorra —explicó con una calma que sacó de sus casillas a la joven maestra.

Bella le observó indignada a la vez que sorprendida.

—¿Disculpa? —rugió —¿Estás hablando de mí?

—¿Hay alguna otra zorra buscando dar clases en el kínder? —inquirió él con cinismo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Por qué te refieres a mí como una zorra? ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? —rugió frenética —No nos hemos visto en diez años, ¿qué puedes saber tú de mí?

—No es difícil saber lo que eres. Puede que fueras una adolescente, pero tú y Victoria os comportasteis como unas verdaderas arpías con vuestras artimañas que me obligaron a casarme con esa… puta —gruñó él iracundo.

Bella dio un respingo frunciendo el ceño confundida.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no hice absolutamente nada para que tú te casaras con Victoria. ¿Cómo puedes culparme a mí? Tú fuiste quien hizo el amor con ella sin que nadie te obligara —rebatió Bella y se sobresaltó asustada cuando Edward se carcajeó divertido antes de volver a mirarla más furioso aún de lo que se había sentido antes.

—Hacer el amor —rió —¿Hacer el amor, Bella? ¿Acaso tu profesión te prohíbe llamar a las cosas por su nombre? Se dice follar, Bella. Follar —repitió acercándose a ella intimidante.

Bella dio un corto paso hacia atrás apretando entre sus dedos el bolso que colgaba de su hombro, pero se chocó con el coche en el que Edward había estado trabajando esa tarde.

—Repítelo —ordenó —Follar. Sigues siendo tan mojigata como hace una década, Bella. —dijo con su cuerpo casi rozando el de ella.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró y los latidos de su corazón se volvieron erráticos.

—¿Eres tan mojigata, Bella? —repitió él en un susurro —Con estas tetas y eres una mojigata —dijo con voz ronca mientras su mano se cerraba sobre el pecho femenino dándole un apretón —Sabes, Victoria me dijo que tú habías estado enamorada de mí toda la vida —agregó mirándola fijamente para no perderse su reacción, a la vez que se alejaba de ella un par de pasos.

Bella bajó la vista sonrojándose avergonzada.

—Oh, por favor —respondió intentando imprimir desdén a su respuesta.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es verdad que estabas enamorada de mí cuando te marchaste de Forks?

—Oh, por Dios, Edward, era una cría, tenía dieciséis... No puedes tomar en serio los encaprichamientos de una cría de dieciséis —dijo displicente sin dejar de temblar.

—O sea que no estabas enamorada de mí —sonrió burlón.

—Desde luego que no.

—Entonces no te importará que me acerque a ti —dijo acercándose más a ella mientras lanzaba sobre una mesa el trapo sucio en el que había limpiado sus manos sucias de grasa —Tampoco te importará si te toco —Alzó la mano para acariciar con el dorso la mejilla de Bella. Su respiración se aceleró —Tampoco te importará si te beso —susurró antes de bajar su boca para acercarla a la de ella.

—Edward... —musitó intentando detenerlo pero los labios de Edward ya se adueñaban de los suyos.

La besó con rudeza dándole duros mordiscos, pero ese beso, que había estado soñando en distintos grados durante casi veinte años la excitó obligándola a arquearse hacia él, a la vez que sus manos se entrelazaban tras el cuello masculino.

Las manos de Edward se posaron sobre sus glúteos y la apretó contra su evidente erección.

Edward odiaba a esa mujer, la odiaba desde lo más profundo de su alma, pero la deseaba con la misma intensidad, y por todos los demonios que iba a tenerla.

Bajó sus manos por la parte trasera de sus piernas hasta alcanzar sus rodillas y levantarla por ellas anclándola contra sus ingles.

Con unos poco movimientos la sentó sobre el capó del coche en el que había estado trabajando, sin dejar de besarla con rudeza.

Con una mano tiró de la camisa de Bella haciendo saltar los botones. Bajó la copa del sujetador y liberó uno de esos prominentes pechos que le habían estado obsesionando durante demasiado tiempo.

—Mierda, nena, tienes unas tetas hermosas —gruñó antes de atacar con sus labios y sus dientes el pezón sonrosado.

Bella odiaba sus pechos desde que a los doce años le habían crecido en unos pocos meses hasta el doble de lo que eran los pechos de sus compañeras de colegio.

Desde entonces, todos los hombres que había conocido alguna vez la habían mirado a los pechos antes que al rostro.

Sus pechos talla grande le habían traído más disgustos que alegrías, y todos los hombres que había conocido y que creía se habían enamorado de ella, sólo habían estado obsesionados con tirarse a la chica de los pechos grandes.

Y parecía que Edward no era la excepción.

Los pezones de Bella se irguieron ante el asedio de las manos y boca del hombre.

Resultaba casi dolorosa la forma en que Edward se afanaba sobre ellos.

Sin delicadeza alguna le levantó la falda larga y con sus dedos gruesos rasgó las braguitas que quedaron colgando destrozadas de su cintura.

Hundiendo sus dientes en uno de los pechos de Bella, Edward bajó sus manos hasta el mono que tenía colgando de sus caderas.

Bajó la cremallera que lo mantenía allí y lo dejó caer, mientras liberaba su pene enhiesto del confín de sus calzoncillos.

—Voy a follarte, Bella —le informó con rudeza.

—Sí, Edward —gimió ella repentinamente presa del deseo.

Había amado a ese hombre desde que tenía memoria. Albergarlo por fin en su interior era más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Sin ocuparse de prepararla para él, Edward la penetró de una embestida haciéndola gritar dolorida.

Edward sólo sentía odio por Bella, casi tanto como el que sentía por Victoria, y no estaba dispuesto a darle nada más que el duro peso de su venganza.

El cuerpo de Bella instintivamente intentó retirarse pero Edward la tomó por la cintura impidiéndole alejarse.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no estoy con una mujer —confesó comenzando a embestir contra ella —y tú tienes un cuerpo capaz de hacer delirar a un bruto como yo —gimió embistiéndola con dureza.

Bella estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar.

Había soñado toda su vida con hacer el amor con Edward. Sabría Dios cuánto lo había deseado y cuánto lo había imaginado.

Pero sus sueños habían sido algo diferentes.

En sus sueños Edward era tierno y delicado. Se preocupaba por ella y la hacía disfrutar y llegar al orgasmo antes de tener su desahogo.

En sus sueños Edward la besaba con dulzura y le dedicaba palabras tiernas y cariñosas.

En sus sueños Edward era caballeroso y considerado.

Y en sus sueños, Edward la amaba.

Pero eso era en sus sueños, porque el verdadero Edward Cullen la odiaba y ella aún no sabía por qué.

Edward estaba frustrado, era evidente que estaba frustrado y ella lo entendía.

Victoria, quien en otra vida había sido su mejor amiga, lo había obligado a perder todo lo que había querido en su vida y lo había convertido en el hombre amargado que era.

Victoria lo había abandonado y le había dejado la responsabilidad de criar a su hijo, sin ofrecerle ningún tipo de ayuda.

Bella sabía que Edward estaba endeudado y su taller hipotecado.

Bella sabía lo duro que tenía que trabajar para sacar adelante a su pequeño hijito sin más ayuda que la de alguna adolescente que hiciera de canguro.

Sabía que Edward necesitaba ese desahogo y que se helara el infierno si ella no estaba dispuesta a dárselo.

Y sería hipócrita si negara que ella también lo deseaba.

Sus dientes mordían su labio inferior intentando acallar los gemidos de dolor que querían escapar de sus labios cada vez que Edward embestía contra ella.

Sus nalgas se rascaban contra el metal del capó mientras él continuaba su asedio.

Edward la empujó suavemente para dejarla acostada sobre el coche y se irguió sosteniéndola por las caderas.

Las manos de Bella se alzaron sobre su cabeza para agarrarse de lo que encontrara, la escobilla del limpiaparabrisas y el borde del capó.

Edward arremetía contra ella viendo sus enormes pechos bambolearse con velocidad.

Ver su entrega y su sumisión lo volvió loco y su clímax no tardó en llegar.

Con un gruñido feroz bombeó contra ella mientras los chorros de su semen golpeaban contra la entrada del útero de la mujer.

Hacía casi un año que no tenía sexo, y la última vez había sido con una prostituta de Port Angeles, que le había desagradado demasiado como para hacérselo más de una vez.

Esta vez su simiente fue abundante y se sintió increíblemente satisfecho cuando acabó.

Intentando recuperar su respiración y sin salir aún del interior de la chica apoyó las manos en el capó a los lados del cuerpo de la silenciosa mujer a la que tanto detestaba.

Bella no se movió.

Edward sabía que ella no se había ni tan solo acercado a las puertas del orgasmo, pero no le importó.

Todo lo contrario. No pensaba hacer nada para ayudarla a obtener su desahogo.

No se lo merecía.

Era una zorra que había ayudado a Victoria a enredarlo en su telaraña y le había robado todo lo que alguna vez había deseado en su vida.

Y no se merecía de su parte el más mínimo respeto.

Se salió finalmente de su interior y subió sus calzoncillos y su mono para calzárselo en la cintura.

—Vístete —ordenó con dureza volteándose de espaldas a ella para acercarse al colgador de llaves que colgaba de la pared, mientras se ponía la parte superior del mameluco.

Bella se bajó del coche sintiéndose dolorida e intentó arreglar su ropa destrozada.

Se quitó los retazos desgarrados de sus braguitas y con ellos intentó secar los restos de semen que salían de su cuerpo y comenzaban a correr por sus muslos desnudos.

Bajó su falda pero su camisa estaba destrozada. Se puso encima su chaqueta y la abotonó en silencio.

—¿Estás lista? —rugió Edward con dureza con las llaves de su viejo Volvo en la mano.

—Sí.

—Venga, vamos —ordenó sorprendiéndola.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A la farmacia. Vas a tomarte la píldora del día después delante de mí. —explicó mirándola con odio.

—No hace falta, tomo la píldora.

—Sí, claro —sonrió desdeñoso —Me importa una mierda. Vas a tomarte esa maldita píldora porque no tengo la menor intención de hacerme cargo de ningún hijo que intentes endosarme.

—¿De qué hablas? No voy a endosarte nada porque ni siquiera quedaré embarazada. Tomo la píldora desde hace seis años.

—Sí, cómo no. ¿Y por qué coño tendría que creerte?

Bella cogió su bolso que había caído al suelo ante la embestida de Edward, y de uno de los bolsillos interiores sacó el blíster alargado de sus píldoras anticonceptivas.

—¿Lo ves, idiota? —gruñó incómoda —Aquí está —dijo señalando el último hueco vació —Martes, ¿ves? Hoy es martes y ya he tomado la píldora del martes.

Edward miró el paquete en silencio antes de dirigirle una mirada despectiva.

—Sólo te diré, Bella, que no voy a hacerme cargo de ningún hijo, ¿entiendes? No me importará si dices que es mío o del mismo Jesucristo. No me engatusaréis otra vez.

—No sé ni quiero saber qué coño estás insinuando, pero no voy a pedirte que te hagas cargo de nada porque ni siquiera voy a quedarme embarazada.

—Bien. Me complace que lo tengas claro. Ahora ya puedes largarte de aquí.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo. Estoy segura que tendréis algo que decir, no?.**_

 _ **Gracias otra vez**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que podemos encontrarnos en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

Bella salió del taller mecánico sintiéndose sucia, dolida y dolorida.

La casa de su padre quedaba a unas doce manzanas de allí, así que decidió caminar para refrescarse con el aire frío y húmedo de la noche.

Su vagina se sentía dolorida y de tanto en tanto sentía un fino hilo húmedo correr por sus muslos desnudos.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos.

Había soñado toda su vida con hacer el amor con Edward, pero nada se había siquiera acercado a lo que había sucedido esa tarde sobre el capó de ese coche, en aquel taller polvoriento.

Sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos pero intentó limpiar su rostro antes de entrar a la casa.

Su padre estaba en el salón viendo un partido de béisbol, Sue cosía calcetines sentada junto al hombre.

—Buenas noches —saludó inclinándose sobre su padre para besar su mejilla.

—Buenas noches, cariño —respondió el hombre con voz apocada.

—Buenas noches, cielo —saludó Sue poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la cocina —Te calentaré la cena.

—No hace falta, Sue —le detuvo —He comido algo en la reunión del colegio —mintió —y creo que no me ha caído bien, así que me iré a la cama.

—Oh, cariño, quieres que te prepare alguna infusión digestiva.

—No, no hace falta, Sue, sólo me daré una ducha y me iré a la cama.

—¿Estás segura, cariño?

—Sí, gracias, Sue —dijo despidiéndose para dirigirse a la planta alta de la casa, donde estaba su habitación y su pequeño baño.

Entró a la habitación y colgó su bolso en el despojador que había tras la puerta.

Se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y las lágrimas volvieron a asaltarla cuando vio su camisa abierta y sin botones.

Aunque más duro que ver su camisa rota, fue ver en la tela blanca, al igual que en su sujetador y en su piel, las manchas oscuras de grasa que las manos de Edward habían dejado impresas en ellas.

Se sentía sucia y humillada. Tanto como nunca se había sentido antes.

Lo que había sucedido en aquel taller era mucho más de lo que ella podía entender.

Después de esa primera noche, en la que no pudo dormir sin sobresaltos y donde el llanto la asaltaba por momentos, llegó la mañana.

Con el sol de la mañana, Bella reconoció que no era posible continuar lamentándose por lo sucedido.

Al principio solo podía sentir odio hacia Edward por la forma en que la había tratado, humillado y lastimado. Pero a medida que las horas transcurrían, su odio fue transformándose en pena.

Ella había conocido al antiguo Edward. Un chico respetuoso, considerado y amable.

Había sido amable con ella cuando no era más que una niñita que lo miraba embelesada y lo seguía donde fuera, siempre que podía.

Ahora, veinte años después se había acabado convirtiendo en un hombre amargado, resentido, malhumorado.

En alguna parte de su ser, Edward sentía que tenía derecho a cobrarse con Bella, lo que fuera que Victoria le hubiese hecho, solo porque ellas habían sido mejores amigas.

¡Mejores amigas!

Bella había sido la mejor amiga de Victoria, pero ésta la había traicionado llevándose a la cama, o a las rocas para ser más exactos, al chico del que Bella había estado eternamente enamorada.

Y le había hecho tanto daño a ese chico que ahora él se creía con derecho a cobrárselo a quien otrora fuera su mejor amiga.

Bella dio vuelta a sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos durante días.

Durante días se sintió ausente rememorando la forma cruel en la que Edward le había hecho vivir un acto con el que ella había soñado durante años.

Pero finalmente, una semana después de aquel encuentro, algo cambió cuando Edward se presentó ante ella en el colegio después de dejar a Tyler en su clase.

La semana de Edward no había sido muy diferente aunque sus pensamientos no hubieran seguido los mismos derroteros que los de Bella.

No había podido sacar a Bella de sus pensamientos ni de su sistema.

La tarde de aquel martes, cuando la había tomado sobre el capó del coche en el que había estado trabajando, había sido realmente inexplicable.

Desde entonces no había podido dejar de pensar en Bella. No había podido dejar de pensar en cuánto la odiaba y la despreciaba.

Y tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en cuánto, a pesar de ese odio, había disfrutado estando en su interior.

Durante los primeros días, achacó a la abstinencia obligada a la que se había estado sometiendo, su increíble respuesta ante el cuerpo de Bella, pero luego tuvo que reconocer que había algo más allí.

Odiaba a Bella, sí. La odiaba y deseaba hacerle tanto daño como Victoria le había hecho a él con la ayuda de Bella. Pero también se sentía increíblemente atraído hacia ella. Se excitaba de solo recordarla y se había encontrado masturbándose en la ducha, con los recuerdos de Bella, de su cuerpo redondeado arqueándose contra él, de sus pechos inflamados coronados por sus pezones erguidos rozándose contra su pecho masculino.

Y no había logrado pensar en nada más que en volver a hundirse en su cuerpo aunque no sabía cómo podría lograrlo.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a no perder la oportunidad, fue en su busca.

Después de dejar a Tyler en clase le pidió a Bella que se reuniera con él en su taller al acabar las clases esa tarde.

Incómoda, sorprendida, pero incapaz de negarse, Bella accedió a encontrarle en el taller.

—Hola, Colin —saludó al joven empleado de Edward en cuanto entró en el taller al final de la jornada.

—Buenas noches, señora. ¿Cómo está?

—Bien, gracias, y por favor llámame Bella. Estaba buscando a Edward.

—Ah, sí, sígame, está en su oficina —dijo el chico subiendo por las escaleras metálicas que llevaban a la parte alta del taller donde se encontraba la pequeña oficina que Edward utilizaba como despacho.

Colin abrió la puerta sin llamar asomando la mitad de su cuerpo para ver a Edward sentado frente al escritorio.

—Edward —le llamó —Isabella Swan está aquí.

—Oh, sí, hazla pasar —dijo poniéndose de pie repentinamente nervioso.

—Adelante, Bella —dijo el chico haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias, Colin. Buenas noches, Edward —le saludó sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Hola, Bella. Ven, entra, siéntate —dijo con un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa —Espérame, por favor —pidió antes de dirigirse a su empleado para enterarse del avance de los trabajos pendientes y decirle que podía marchar.

Bella se sentó en la silla algo destartalada que había frente al tosco escritorio.

El despacho era bastante amplio pero todo allí se veía viejo y deslucido.

Las paredes de un color verdoso con la pintura descascarada.

Sobre el escritorio un ordenador bastante antiguo que emitía un constante zumbido. Tras el escritorio una silla de respaldo alto que había vivido tiempos mejores.

En la pared del fondo un archivador metálico con las puertas torcidas.

El único objeto que se veía nuevo y reluciente era un marco de fotos sobre el escritorio con tres fotos de Edward con su hijo.

Y en la cartelera de corcho que colgaba sobre una de las paredes, entre papeles y anotaciones, tres hojas de distintos tamaños, con dibujos infantiles que enternecieron a Bella.

Edward acompañó a Colin para encargarse de cerrar los portones del taller antes de volver a su despacho donde lo esperaba la mujer que le mantenía obsesionado desde hacía una semana.

Tuvo que inspirar profundamente antes de entrar.

—Estoy aquí —dijo rodeando el escritorio para sentarse frente a ella. Bella sonrió levemente en silencio —Seguramente te estés preguntando para qué te he pedido que vinieras.

—Sinceramente, sí —confesó.

Edward inspiró y exhaló buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—Bien. No es fácil explicarte esto. —Bella arqueó una ceja interrogante —Después de lo que sucedió el martes pasado —comenzó y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse —hay algo que quiero proponerte.

—¿Proponerme? —musitó.

—Me he quedado algo así como obsesionado con lo sucedido.

—¿Obsesionado? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Te deseo —soltó a bocajarro.

—¿Tú… me deseas…?

—Sí. Te deseo terriblemente. No he podido dejar de pensar en tu jodido cuerpo en toda la semana, y te deseo como el infierno. Últimamente no tengo mucho sexo, ya sabes, no es fácil en este maldito pueblo. No puedo simplemente acostarme con cualquier mujer del pueblo porque todas las que están disponibles esperan algo más, algo que yo no estoy dispuesto a dar. —explicó —Tampoco me resulta fácil ir a Port Angeles o a Seattle, como te imaginarás, por Tyler.

—Entiendo —murmuró sintiéndose confundida.

—He pensado que, como tú actualmente no tienes pareja, podríamos tener sexo mientras ambos estemos solteros. —expuso con una naturalidad que a Bella la dejó perpleja —¿Qué dices? —preguntó viendo que ella no era capaz de contestar.

—Me estás proponiendo que mantengamos una relación ¿de qué tipo exactamente?

—Diría que amigos con beneficios, con sexo, pero tú y yo no somos justamente amigos, pero la idea es esa. Sexo sin compromisos cada vez que lo deseemos.

—¿Que lo deseemos o que tú lo desees?

—Lo siento, Bella. Sé que el lunes no hice nada por procurar tu placer, ni para que lo disfrutaras, pero te aseguro que no volverá a ser así. Me encargaré de que disfrutes tanto como yo mismo lo haré.

—Pero… pero… —titubeó —tú me odias…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Quieres acostarte con alguien a quien odias?

—Quiero sexo, Bella. Quiero mantener contigo una relación puramente sexual. Ponernos de acuerdo, vernos, tener sexo y ya, cada uno a su casa y a su vida.

—Pero me odias… —repitió.

—Pero me provocaste un orgasmo de los mil demonios, así que no importa lo que sienta por ti si sé que eres capaz de darme tanto placer. Sólo propongo sexo, nada de noviazgo, ni amor, ni boda. Sólo sexo, ¿qué dices? Yo, desde luego me comprometo a provocarte tanto placer como el que tú me darás a mí.

—No sé… —murmuró sintiéndose confundida —No sé, tengo que pensarlo…

—Tal vez si me dejas darte una muestra de lo bueno que puede ser para ti… —susurró sugerente con sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

Bella dio un respingo.

—¿Quieres que… lo hagamos… ahora?

—Sí. ¿Me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte qué tan bueno puede ser? —inquirió poniéndose en pie para rodear el escritorio.

La respiración de Bella se agitó al verle acercársele con andar felino.

Edward cogió su mano y la instó a ponerse en pie.

Bajó las manos por sus hombros y brazos y rodeó su cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Bella sintió claramente en su vientre la dureza de Edward cuando el bajó sus labios a los de ella para besarla con suavidad.

Ese beso la derritió. No llevaba impresa la violencia ni el rencor que transmitía el que le había dado la semana anterior. No había amor allí, pero había dulzura y calidez.

Edward bajó sus manos a los glúteos de la chica alzándola para sentarla sobre el escritorio.

Sin dejar de besarla coló sus manos bajo la camiseta femenina para alcanzar los pechos confinados bajo el sujetador y los acarició y sobó endureciéndolos.

Bella gimió sintiéndose terriblemente excitada y se quejó cuando las manos de Edward abandonaron sus pechos.

—Tranquila, nena —rió él levantando su camiseta para quitársela por la cabeza. —Tus pechos me vuelven loco —confesó desabrochando el sujetador para liberarlos y verles bambolearse frente a él.

Llevó las manos a los pechos de la chica y los amasó tironeando los oscuros pezones sin dejar de observarlos.

—¿Te gusta que te toque los pechos?

—Sí —musitó.

—¿Te excita?

—Sí —gimió en respuesta, cerrando los ojos para entregarse al placer.

—Me encantan tus pechos. No imaginas todo lo que haré con ellos. —prometió.

Edward bajó sus manos a los pantalones vaqueros de la chica y los desabotonó y se los quitó por las piernas después de quitarle sus zapatillas.

—Eres tan preciosa —murmuró bajando su rostro para hundirlo en el pubis de la chica cubierto por unas sencillas bragas de algodón blanco.

Su olor dulzón lo estaba enloqueciendo y su pene despertó poniéndose firme entre sus calzoncillos.

Tomó entre sus manos los lados de sus braguitas y las deslizó por sus piernas dejándola completamente desnuda sobre el escritorio.

Deslizó sus labios por el cuerpo femenino hasta detenerse sobre el monte de Venus y dedicarse a lamerlo con gula.

La chica gemía excitada cuando Edward separó sus labios femeninos y se dedicó a lamer su vagina y su clítoris.

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando los labios de Edward apretaron su clítoris casi dolorosamente.

—Tranquila, nena —susurró introduciendo dos dedos en su estrecho canal.

Bella se retorcía nerviosa sin encontrar la forma de calmarse.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Edward alejándose de ella.

La ayudó a bajar del escritorio para tumbarla sobre la raída y sucia alfombra.

Se sintió más cómoda a pesar de que la alfombra rascara su piel.

Edward volvió sobre ella y la penetró con dos dedos llevando su boca a la perla palpitante para besarla, lamerla y apretarla tironeando de ella.

Bella gemía y gritaba suavemente cuando en su vientre comenzó a formarse un maremoto que amenazaba con llevarla a la locura.

Edward la observaba fascinado mientras continuaba atormentándola.

Los músculos vaginales de Bella se ciñeron sobre sus dedos y él incrementó el vaivén, enloqueciéndola.

El orgasmo la asaltó de lleno haciéndola gritar. Edward empujó sus dedos más profundamente mientras los últimos espasmos sacudían el cuerpo desnudo de la chica.

Se separó tumbándose junto a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Bella asintió sin poder contestar —¿Crees que podrás tomarme ahora?

—Sí —musitó sintiéndose desmadejada.

Edward se levantó y se acercó al escritorio para abrir un cajón y sacar una caja de preservativos que, confiado, había comprado esa tarde.

Se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y liberó su erección para enfundarla en un condón, antes de volver junto a Bella.

Se tumbó entre sus piernas separándolas.

—¿Puedes tomarme? —repitió golpeando su raja con la punta de su pene.

Bella separó más las piernas como toda respuesta y Edward la penetró con facilidad.

La embistió con premura sintiéndose demasiado excitado como para esperar.

Tras unas pocas embestidas se corrió en su interior con un gruñido de placer.

* * *

 _ **Capi nuevo. A ver qué tal.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el próximo miércoles!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

Edward se tumbó en la alfombra intentando calmar su respiración antes de quitarse el preservativo y verificar que no tuviera ninguna fisura o pérdida para deshacerse de él en la papelera.

Bella no podía identificar sus sentimientos.

Edward le había echado un polvo pero ella le había hecho el amor, y no sabía si sería capaz de mantener una relación así sin comprometer su corazón.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó Edward sacando su cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa.

—Sí —murmuró ella como toda respuesta.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió dando una larga calada a su cigarro —¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece que tengamos una relación?

Bella suspiró cerrando sus ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas.

—No lo sé.

—¿Por qué no? Tú te lo pasaste bien, yo también…

—Nunca he tenido ese tipo de relación.

—Ni yo. Nunca tuve una amante fija. Salí con muchas chicas de forma esporádica cuando estaba en la universidad, pero a los veintiuno la zorra más grande del estado de Washington me engatusó obligándome a casarme con ella y toda mi vida se fue a la mierda. Me acosté con alguna que otra mujer pero nada fijo, y desde que nació Tyler y la zorra se largó ha sido difícil para mí. Alguna mujer en un bar y algunas prostitutas, pero nunca he follado con la misma mujer más de tres veces. También sería nuevo para mí, pero me gustaría probarlo. —Se puso de lado apoyándose sobre su codo, para observar el cuerpo desnudo de la chica —Tengo treinta y un años, Bella. No quiero vivir como un jodido monje.

—No entiendo por qué conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no? Ya te lo he dicho, tu cuerpo me obsesiona.

—Mi cuerpo podrá ser lo que quieras menos atractivo.

—¿Crees que tu cuerpo no es atractivo?

—Sé que no lo es. No puede decirse que sea proporcionado. Mis caderas son estrechas, mis pechos son enormes. Tengo celulitis y algunas estrías.

Edward dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de contestar.

—Hablarle a un hombre de celulitis o estrías es tenderle una trampa porque no tenemos ni puñetera idea de qué son.

Bella llevó su mano a su cintura para señalarle las suaves líneas de un tono más claro de su piel.

—Estas líneas blancas son estrías.

—Vaya, Dios me libre de tirarme a una mujer con cuatro líneas de diferente color en la piel. —dijo burlón.

Bella levantó su pierna apoyando el pie en el suelo y guió sus manos a su muslo para apretar la piel entre ellas.

—¿Ves lo que se forma en mi piel? ¿Esos pequeños pocitos? Eso es celulitis.

—Jo der —exclamó él separando las sílabas —¿Y qué sucede si quitas las manos?

—Casi no se ven.

—Vaya, tal vez no deberías apretarla, entonces. ¿Y crees que esa celulitis podría ser contagiosa?

—Claro que no, idiota —rezongó indignada.

—Entonces me da igual. No le diré a nadie que cuando comprimes tu piel se ven pequeños pocitos.

—No tiene nada que ver, eso no cambia mi cuerpo.

—Tu cuerpo —suspiró —Tienes los pechos más sexys que he visto en una mujer jamás —aseguró.

—¿Cómo pueden ser sexys? ¿Llevo un 38D? ¿Sabes lo grandes que son?

—Veo, lo grandes que son —aseguró —Y te puedo asegurar que me pongo duro sólo de verlos.

—Van completamente desproporcionados con mis caderas.

—Ya está bien, Bella ¿estás buscando halagos? Porque quizás la respuesta sea que yo soy un idiota o no tengo sentido estético, pero verte me pone duro y en lo único que puedo pensar cuando dejo a mi hijo en el colegio, es en hundir mi rostro entre tus pechos y mi polla en tu coño —dijo con dureza —¿Quieres hacerlo o no? No voy a rogarte ni suplicarte, es una simple proposición. ¿La aceptas o no? —inquirió sintiéndose harto.

No pudo negarse a aceptar lo poco que Edward le ofrecía.

—Acepto —musitó sabiendo con certeza que llegaría el momento en el que se arrepentiría profundamente de su decisión.

—Genial —dijo él dando una última calada a su cigarrillo y estirando la mano para aplastarlo en el cenicero que había sobre el escritorio —Ahora sellemos nuestro arreglo con un polvo. ¿Te apetecería un sesenta y nueve? —ofreció deseoso deshaciéndose de su ropa.

Detuvo el coche frente a la casa de los Swan y paró el motor.

Sacó sus cigarrillos del bolsillo de su camisa y encendió uno.

—Normalmente la canguro se queda hasta las ocho —explicó rompiendo el silencio —O sea que no podemos vernos después de esa hora. Algunos días Tyler duerme en casa de Emmett y Rose, pero es muy eventual. Tampoco quisiera tener que dejarle allí cada viernes porque no quiero explicar mis razones. Podemos vernos a la hora de comer, si a ti te va bien o como hoy, aunque deberíamos acabar antes —dijo mirándola después de fijar la mirada en el reloj del salpicadero.

Bella sintió todo el asunto sucio y sórdido. Estar allí buscando cuáles serían los mejores horarios para dejar que el hombre de sus sueños la follase a escondidas le generaba emociones difíciles de soportar.

Pero no se veía capaz de negarle a Edward, y negarse a sí misma, la posibilidad de que ese hombre tuviera su vindicación.

—La hora de comer suelo pasarla en el colegio y me gusta cenar con mi padre —murmuró.

—No será cada día. —aclaró él como si estuviera organizando partidas de póquer con los amigos —También podemos irlo viendo sobre la marcha. Tengo tu número y tienes el mío, así que nos llamaremos para coordinarlo.

—¿Cuándo te volveré a ver? —inquirió no queriendo mostrarse desesperada.

—Te llamaré. El sábado por la mañana mi padre lleva a Ty a pescar. Le diré que tengo trabajo y podemos encontrarnos en el taller. —ofreció mirándola inquisidor.

—Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo, entonces a las diez en el taller. Le daré el día a libre a Colin.

—De acuerdo.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo instándola a bajar del coche.

Bella salió del coche sintiéndose destrozada. Ni tan solo un beso de despedida, un rozar de labios.

Edward se había corrido dos veces en su interior en las últimas dos horas, y la dejaba en la puerta de casa sin un beso de buenas noches.

Bella no tenía muy claro a lo que se enfrentaría o qué era en realidad lo que había aceptado, pero aunque una parte de sí le decía que iba a arrepentirse, su yo más romántico, le recordaba que al fin lograría ser parte de la vida de Edward, aunque no fuera más que como su secreto y sórdido juguete sexual.

Al llegar a casa esa tarde, Edward se sentía mucho más relajado de lo que se había sentido en años.

Por primera vez en muchos años, cuando detuvo su coche en la entrada de su casa, su mente no se vio inundada con pensamientos prácticos y deprimentes sino que se encontró recreando la forma en que el cuerpo de Bella se había retorcido bajo el suyo.

Su boca aún se deleitaba con el sabor almizclado que había descubierto entre los muslos de la joven. Su pecho aún cosquilleaba rememorando la forma en que aquellos oscuros y erguidos pezones se habían rozado contra su pecho.

Y su pene aún se erguía rígido de solo recordar la calidez húmeda y estrecha en la que había estado hundido esa tarde.

Había sido tan sencillo olvidar los sentimientos que tenía por Bella al tener su cuerpo desnudo enredado al de él, que la proposición que le había hecho, parecía completamente natural.

Bella Swan era la maestra de su hijo, la mejor amiga de su ex mujer, y la hija de Charlie Swan, el hombre al que todo el pueblo de Forks adoraba. Sin lugar a dudas convertirla en su amante oculta no era una buena idea, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Su cuerpo, su rostro y su sumisión lo habían vuelto loco y no había podido dejar de pensar en ella cada día de la última semana.

En esos momentos follársela hasta la extenuación había parecido una idea genial. Y realmente ahora, después de haberse desahogado, aun no encontraba las fuerzas para cambiar su decisión.

Tyler y Claire jugaban parchís cuando entró en la casa.

Enfurruñado por ir perdiendo la partida, Tyler no dudó en abandonarla cuando su padre entró.

—Hola, campeón —le saludó revolviéndole el cabello antes de levantarlo en sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo. —Buenas tardes, Claire. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

—Bien. —dijo la chica mientras recogía el tablero y las fichas que había sobre la mesa —Ty estaba hambriento y ya ha cenado.

—De acuerdo. Lamento haber llegado más tarde —se excusó con la joven —Pero a último momento se me presentó una situación en el taller que tuve que atender.

—No hay problema —le disculpó la chica —No tenía planes para hoy y ya sabes que adoro pasar el rato con Ty —aseguró besando el cabello del niño para despedirse y abandonar la casa por la puerta trasera.

Después de duchar a su hijo, Edward se tumbó junto a él en la cama para leer el nuevo libro que su abuelo Carlisle le había regalado.

—El padre de la señorita Bella es policía —dijo Tyler en cuanto un oficial de policía surgió en el libro que leían.

Edward se envaró, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

—Sí, lo es —reconoció sin darle mayor importancia.

—¿Tú le conoces? —inquirió el niño mirando a su padre con gran interés.

—Sí. Él y el abuelo Carlisle siempre fueron buenos amigos.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió el niño asombrado incorporándose sobre la cama y dejando a un lado el sueño que le había estado invadiendo.

—¿Y el abuelito Carlisle le ha visto utilizar su pistola?

—No lo creo. Deberías preguntárselo a él.

—Vaya —exclamó emocionado —La señorita Bella dijo que tenía una pistola y conducía un coche de policía con luces y sirena.

—Imagino que lo haría, sí.

—La señorita Bella dijo que le pediría a su padre que fuese a visitarnos algún día al colegio para explicarnos lo que hacen los policías. —le contó el niño y Edward reconoció que la Señorita Bella, rápidamente se había convertido en la nueva heroína de su hijo.

No supo cómo sentirse al respecto.

Era bueno que su hijo se sintiera cómodo con su profesora. Al fin y al cabo, tenía por delante un largo año lectivo con ella en su clase. Pero pensar que el niño se encariñase con la mujer a la que él odiaba casi tanto como a su ex mujer, le ponía furioso.

—¿Cómo es la señorita Bella? —preguntó cauteloso ocultando su desagrado.

—Es muy divertida —dijo el niño con entusiasmo —Y también es muy inteligente. ¿Sabes que sus papás también viven separados como tú y mi mamá?

—Sí, lo sabía.

—Y ella dijo que cuando su mamá se casó con otro hombre, él se convirtió en su papá también. Y ahora tiene dos papás.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué os explicó todo eso? —inquirió enfadado pero sintiendo que aún podía encontrar en Bella un comportamiento no adecuado para ser la profesora de niños de cinco años.

Al Banner no encontraría objeciones para eliminarla del cuerpo docente de la escuela elemental de Forks.

No pudo evitar sonreír en su interior. En menos de una semana había encontrado un comportamiento inadecuado en la joven. Conseguir las firmas necesarias de los padres para que le rescindieran el contrato, no sería tan difícil después de todo. Por muy bien considerado que estuviese Charlie Swan dentro de la comunidad, nadie se arriesgaría a que sus pequeños hijos recibieran una educación inapropiada.

Sonrió, pero tan rápidamente como había llegado, su sonrisa desapareció.

Él podría hacer que Bella marchase, pero después de la tarde que había pasado junto a ella, no podía negar que había deseado más.

Lleva mucho tiempo sin una mujer al lado, o con la simple compañía más que esporádica de algunas mujeres que se ganaban la vida de esa forma. Pensar en mantener una amante un poco más estable, por así decirlo, le había empezado a calentar en algunos lugares que hacía tiempo no se sentían de esa forma.

En tan solo una semana ya se había hecho a la idea de convertir a Bella en su amante oculta y, por alguna razón que aún no entendía, ni estaba dispuesto a cuestionar, ella había aceptado.

Con su aceptación, él se había encontrado planeando las mil y una formas en que iba a tomarla, poseerla, asediarla y reclamarla en los próximos meses y, el solo imaginarlo ya le excitaba, por lo que no podía imaginar el gozo que sentiría cuando finalmente lo concretase.

Pensar en perder aquello que había imaginado incluso antes de realmente obtenerlo le dejaba un sabor amargo.

Pero, aun así, sabía que conseguir que fuera despedida del trabajo que tanto disfrutaba, le haría infeliz. Tal vez tan infeliz como a él le había hecho verse obligado a dejar la universidad y un futuro prometedor, para dedicarse a vivir una vida mediocre, llena de sacrificios en ese pequeño pueblo que tano le recordaba a la mujer que odiaba.

Si tenía que elegir la mejor forma de vengarse de la joven, tal vez conseguir dejarla en la calle y sin posibilidades de trabajar de lo que más deseaba, fuera una venganza mejor que convertirla en su objeto sexual.

Aunque su pene no estuviera de acuerdo.

—¿Entonces, Ty? ¿Por qué fue que la señorita Bella os explicó lo sucedido entre sus padres?

—Los padres de Eric se van a separar, y Ben le dijo a Eric que sus padres se casarían con otras personas y tendrían nuevos hijos y se olvidarían de él. —explicó el niño —La señorita de Bella dijo que seguramente, si sus padres se volvían a casar Eric tendría dos mamás y dos papás, y sería mucho más divertido porque recibiría el doble de regalos de cumpleaños.

Edward escuchó la explicación de su hijo y se vio obligado a reconocer que la reacción de Bella ante lo sucedido había sido la más atinada, dado el caso.

Sin quererlo, la joven había confirmado que podía ser una buena influencia para los niños y no una negativa.

Sin dudas, los padres del colegio la apoyarían y se negarían a firmar por su despido.

Parecía que, finalmente, Bella continuaría dando clases a su hijo y ganándose así su confianza y cariño y él, no tendría que desahogarse en la ducha con sus manos por un buen tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Nuevo Capi. Parece que al final se convertirán en amantes, ¿o no?.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y para quienes no lo hayan visto aún, en mi perfil os dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Les gustaría un adelanto del próximo capi? Yo lo dejo por si alguien lo quiere leer ;)**_

—¿Vas a decirme que nunca antes habías tenido un orgasmo?

—Sí, sí, desde luego que sí.

—¿Muchos? ¿Pocos? ¿Cada vez que tenías sexo? —inquirió repentinamente curioso —¿Con cuántos tipos lo has hecho?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —espetó incómoda.

Edward dejó de tocarla y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a quedar sentada frente a él.

—Hablemos.

—No he venido para que hablemos.

—No te preocupes, no me importa nada de tu vida más que la parte sexual —dijo con una dureza hiriente.

—¿Por qué me odias, Edward? —inquirió con un quejido.

—Deberías saberlo —contestó con rudeza.

—No lo sé —reconoció —¿Es porque era amiga de Victoria? ¿Qué tanto daño te hizo para que me odies tanto a mí?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 6_**

Bella se detuvo frente a la puerta del taller mecánico de Edward.

Le había dicho a su padre que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, y esa tonta mentira le hacía sentir una colegiala.

Tenía veintiséis años, era una mujer responsable, tenía un pequeño departamento de propiedad en Phoenix, cuya hipoteca pagaba con su sueldo de profesora.

Era una mujer madura, adulta, responsable y soltera, y aún así tenía que ocultarse para mantener relaciones sexuales con un hombre al que amaba y que la odiaba.

Inspiró profundamente antes de llamar al timbre que había junto a la pequeña puerta que había al lado de los enormes portones metálicos.

Edward abrió casi de inmediato y tiró de su mano haciéndola entrar para cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—Te esperaba —susurró acorralándola contra la pared y haciéndole sentir su erección contra el vientre

—Imagino que sí.

—¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte?

—Le he dicho a mi padre que estaría en la biblioteca —explicó —puedo quedarme un par de horas o tres.

—Perfecto. Ven, vamos arriba —ordenó llevándola a la escalera para instarla a subir delante de él.

La hizo pasar al mismo despacho que el miércoles anterior pero algo había cambiado.

Sobre el suelo había un colchón pequeño, cubierto por una sábana blanca y limpia y una almohada también pulcramente vestida.

Sobre el escritorio una caja de condones y sobre ella dos paquetitos individuales.

—Pensé que podía intentar hacerlo más cómodo —explicó Edward —Sé que no es mucho pero no tengo otro lugar donde poder vernos.

—¿Vives sólo con Tyler?

—Sí, pero no quiero que vengas a mi casa en pleno día. Alguien podría verte —expuso haciéndola sentir terriblemente sucia e indigna —¿Necesitas algo? Pasar al lavabo, quieres algo de tomar…

Bella se vio tentada de gritar y patalear o en su defecto correr a la puerta y de allí a su casa, pero intentó serenarse y reconoció que ella siempre había sabido lo que Edward le ofrecía y lo había aceptado, así que no era ese el momento para berrinches.

—No, estoy bien.

—Genial. Dame esto —pidió él ayudándola a quitarse la cazadora y el bolso que colgaba de su brazo —Déjame desnudarte —dijo llevando las manos a la camisa de Bella.

Tiró de los faldones sacándola de dentro de los pantalones y la desvistió como si estuviera desvistiendo un maniquí y no a la mujer con la que tendría sexo.

Quitó la camisa por los hombros de la chica y la lanzó sobre una silla. Suspiró cuando la tuvo frente a él con el torso cubierto únicamente por un sujetador azul.

—Mierda, nena, cada vez que veo tus pechos me trastorno. —dijo llevando sus manos al broche del sujetador para abrirlo y quitar la prenda

Los pechos de Bella se bambolearon frente a él y rápidamente los cogió entre sus manos para hundir su rostro entre ellos aspirando el dulce perfume de la chica.

—Desnúdate, por favor —le pidió en un susurro soltando sus pechos para desvestirse a sí mismo con premura. Bella bajó la cremallera de su pantalón y lo quitó junto a las braguitas y los zapatos para quedar desnuda frente al hombre que, completamente desnudo, estaba enfundando su pene en un preservativo. —Necesito hacértelo ya, ¿estás mojada?

—No mucho —reconoció Bella sintiéndose poco excitada.

—De acuerdo, ven aquí —ordenó empujando los papeles que había sobre el escritorio y ayudándola a sentarse en él.

—¿No vamos a usar el colchón? —inquirió confundida.

—Después.

Edward la instó a separar las piernas y bajó su boca sobre el sexo femenino para besar, chupar, lamer y mordisquear. Con los labios tironeó de su clítoris y con los dedos la penetró y la embistió hasta sentirla humedecerse mientras gemía suavemente.

Cuando la notó suficientemente húmeda la ayudó a ponerse de espaldas a él inclinándose sobre el escritorio y la penetró con su miembro de un solo golpe.

—Mierda, tienes el jodido coño más apretado que he sentido en mi vida —gimió hundiéndose profundamente en su cuerpo

Estiró sus manos para apretar los pechos que golpeaban contra la tosca madera, mientras embestía contra ella fuertemente.

La había estado imaginando durante los últimos cuatro días y cuando habían dado las diez de la mañana de ese sábado, su pene ya estaba duro por la anticipación.

Seguía odiando a esa mujer y todo lo que ella le recordaba, pero aún así no era capaz de dejar de desearla de una forma que no había deseado nunca a otra mujer.

Se corrió tras sólo unas pocas embestidas gruñendo mientras su semilla chorreaba en el interior de la mujer.

Bella se quedó en silencio cuando notó en su interior los espasmos del miembro masculino mientras eyaculaba.

Edward recostó todo su peso sobre ella mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

Finalmente se irguió saliéndose de su interior y se deshizo de su condón.

Bella sumisa continuaba en la misma posición.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward tocándola para que se irguiera y tirando de ella hasta la improvisada cama —He ido demasiado rápido y tú no has llegado.

—No te preocupes —musitó.

—No, nena, este no era el acuerdo. No eres mi puta, Bella. Esta es una relación de iguales y ambos lo pasaremos bien. No busco repetir lo que sucedió la otra semana. Mi única excusa es que me he masturbado cada noche pensando en tus pechos y tu coño y ya no podía pensar. Túmbate —ordenó empujándola suavemente sobre el colchón, antes de coger un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

Se sentó entre las piernas separadas de ella instándola a separarlas aún más.

Dando una calada a su cigarrillo, llevó su mano libre a los húmedos pliegues y los recorrió con sus dedos dando suaves pellizcos.

Bella gimió retorciéndose con su contacto.

—¿Te gusta esto, nena?

—Sí —gimió en voz muy baja.

—Quiero darte placer, Bella, así que deseo conocerte, saber qué es lo que te gusta y qué es lo que no, saber hasta dónde puedes llegar, todo. Dime, ¿cómo te gusta hacerlo?

—No lo sé —musitó.

—Venga, no seas tímida. Dime lo que te gusta…

—No lo sé —repitió sonrojándose a la vez que intentaba juntar sus piernas. Tarea imposible con él sentado entre ellas.

—¿Qué significa que no lo sabes? Al menos sabes qué es lo que te provoca orgasmos.

—Tú me los provocaste el miércoles.

—De acuerdo —sonrió petulante —pero imagino que los habrás tenido antes —Bella se sonrojó ante su mirada inquisidora. —¿Vas a decirme que nunca antes habías tenido un orgasmo?

—Sí, sí, desde luego que sí.

—¿Muchos? ¿Pocos? ¿Cada vez que tenías sexo? —inquirió repentinamente curioso —¿Con cuántos tipos lo has hecho?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —espetó incómoda.

Edward dejó de tocarla y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a quedar sentada frente a él.

—Hablemos.

—No he venido para que hablemos.

—No te preocupes, no me importa nada de tu vida más que la parte sexual —dijo con una dureza hiriente.

—¿Por qué me odias, Edward? —inquirió con un quejido.

—Deberías saberlo —contestó con rudeza.

—No lo sé —reconoció —¿Es porque era amiga de Victoria? ¿Qué tanto daño te hizo para que me odies tanto a mí?

—No voy a hablar de Victoria, Bella —rugió poniéndose de pie.

Bella se levantó tras él y se le acercó por la espalda.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con lo que sea que ella te hiciera? —gimió apenada —No he vuelto a verla ni a saber de ella desde que dejé Forks.

—Tú le ayudaste a arruinarme la vida cuando estabas en Forks —rugió volteándose hacia ella y empujándola contra la pared —Nunca voy a perdonarte, Bella. De la misma forma que no la perdonaré a ella —Llevó su mano a la raja femenina y comenzó a sobarla con rudeza a la vez que su otra mano meneaba su propio pene —Al menos ella me dio a Ty, a ti voy a cobrártelo con sexo —gruñó mientras la levantaba contra la pared para penetrarla con rudeza.

La embistió con ferocidad hasta que sintió su pene a punto de explotar.

Llevó su mano al clítoris palpitante y henchido y lo acarició imprimiendo distintos grados de presión, hasta escucharla gritar mientras su vagina se apretaba firmemente sobre él.

Después de descargar su orgasmo dentro de ella, Edward había abandonado la pequeña oficina, dejándola allí, sola, desnuda, y saciada a la vez que dolida y humillada.

Esperó unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, pero Edward no regresó. Lentamente y aún algo anonadada, se vistió y abandonó el taller mecánico.

—Has regresado pronto —le saludó Charlie cuando le encontró en el jardín podando los setos que separaban su jardín trasero del jardín de los Newton.

—Sí —reconoció con voz triste —Acabé bastante antes de lo que creía.

—Pues me alegro —dijo su padre mirándola con cariño —Trabajas demasiado.

—Papá… —se quejó divertida —Llevo poco más de una semana.

—Pero siempre pareces agotada.

—Es lo que sucede cuando trabajas con niños de cinco años —explicó esbozando una sonrisa que quiso reflejar una alegría que no sentía en absoluto.

—Lo entiendo, los niños de cinco años pueden ser peores que los más terribles criminales —dijo su padre divertido haciéndole reír.

Bella entró en la casa para encontrarse a Sue cocinando frente a los fogones.

Sin mediar palabra se volcó en la cocina junto a la mujer, preparando un exquisito tiramisú mientras Sue acababa de preparar la comida.

Comieron en familia. Después de la comida, Bella y Sue se sentaron juntas en el balancín del porche trasero, para tomar un café caliente, mientras Charlie retomaba su tarea en el jardín desbrozando los setos.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —le preguntó la mujer preocupada por el absorto silencio en el que Bella se había sumido.

Bella volvió desde aquel lugar en el que sus pensamientos la mantenían ensimismada y observó a la mujer con un triste esbozo de sonrisa.

—Hay algo que quisiera que me contaras, si puedes…

—¿Qué cosa, querida?

—¿Qué sabes de lo que sucedió entre Edward y Victoria? —preguntó ganándose una mirada comprensiva de la mujer.

—No sé si puedo ayudarte en mucho, pero ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

—No sé, lo que sea que puedas decirme que me aclare un poco los sentimientos de Edward al respecto.

—No ha sido fácil la vida de Edward desde su boda con esa chica —confesó la mujer —No llevaban mucho tiempo de matrimonio cuando se corrió la voz de que Victoria había perdido el embarazo. Por lo que me explicó Harry en aquel momento, Edward pensó que podría divorciarse y volver a su vida anterior pero entonces, sus padres habían hipotecado su casa para que Edward comprara la casa en la que viviría con Victoria y Edward tenía que trabajar para pagarla. Luego Esme fue diagnosticada y en poco menos de un año falleció. Supongo que Edward se resignó a continuar con la vida que tenía entonces.

—¿Cómo era su matrimonio?

—No sé mucho de eso, Bella. No es que fueran un matrimonio modelo o feliz, pero de alguna forma seguían juntos y Victoria resultó embarazada nuevamente. No destilaban amor allá donde fueran, pero se mantenían cordiales entre sí, hasta pocos meses antes de que el niño naciera.

—¿Qué sucedió entonces?

—Nadie lo sabe pero ya no eran cordiales. Edward se veía mucho más… enfadado, creo. Ya no hablaba, solo gruñía, por así decirlo, hasta que el niño nació. Entonces su relación con Victoria seguía igual de mala pero él sonreía realmente dichoso y orgulloso cuando miraba a su bebé. Estaba encantado con el niño, tanto como sigue estándolo.

—¿Y cuando Victoria se marchó?

—No lo sé. De un día para otro Victoria se marchó pero dejó el niño bajo la custodia de Edward. Tengo entendido que él tiene la custodia absoluta.

—¿Dónde fue Victoria?

—En un principio se pensó que se habría ido a Chicago, que es donde viven sus padres desde hace unos ocho o siete años, pero luego alguien dijo haberla visto en Los Ángeles viviendo con otro hombre, pero todo son comentarios, chismorreos… No puedo decir cuál sea la verdad. —reconoció la mujer —Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Le has visto?

—Sí, desde luego —reconoció Bella sonrojándose y bajando la mirada vergonzosa —Le he visto un par de veces, ya sabes, en el colegio cuando lleva a Tyler por las mañanas.

—Oh, sí, desde luego —aceptó Sue sin imaginar todo lo que Bella estaba ocultando —Es una delicia el niño.

—Sí, lo es —reconoció sonriendo con ternura al pensar en el pequeño que se había ganado su corazón y del que cada vez que le veía, no podía evitar pensar en cuánto habría deseado que ese niño fuera su hijo y no de la preciosa mujer que había sido su mejor amiga, hacía ya una vida.

El desasosiego que Bella sentía había sustituido al sentimiento de humillación que le había sobrevenido esa mañana en el taller de Edward, cuando éste había abandonado el pequeño despacho, después de haberla reclamado con dureza contra la mugrienta pared.

Pero finalmente reconoció que todo había acabado. No sobreviviría si continuaba permitiendo que Edward la humillara de esa forma.

Y ella solo ansiaba continuar sobreviviendo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Sé que los capis se hacen cortos y las esperas largas, pero deben saber que estoy intentando escribir mucho para, pronto, comenzar a publicar más de un capi por semana, así que agradezco la paciencia.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil os dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Como me comentara Caro, el tráiler es posible que no lo podáis ver desde dispositivos móviles (teléfonos o tablets), esto es debido a las leyes de Copyright del tema musical. En ese caso, para poder verlo es necesario al abrir el enlace, buscar la configuración y marcar, "Ver como Ordenador" o "Abrir como ordenador"; de esa forma deberían poder acceder al vídeo.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 7_**

—¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa? Hoy estás de un humor de los mil demonios —se quejó Emmett, frente a un Edward silencioso y meditabundo.

Ese día, él y Tyler habían sido invitados para comer en casa de los McCarthy, como venían haciendo los últimos cuatro domingos. Después de la barbacoa, Edward y Emmett se sumergieron una vez más en la ampliación que estaban llevando a cabo del cobertizo en el patio trasero.

Tyler estaba con Rosalie en el interior de la casa, jugando con el pequeño Henry, el hijo de un año y medio de Em y Rose.

Tyler adoraba pasar el tiempo con los pequeños hijos de los amigos de su padre, pero Henry era, con diferencia, su favorito, ya que había nacido dos meses antes que Peter, el pequeño de Jasper y Alice, y así se había ganado su lugar preferencial.

Edward bufó mientras seguí martillando sobre uno de los tablones.

—Creo que necesitas un buen polvo —se burló su amigo divertido.

—Estoy servido, gracias —contestó con indolencia ganándose una sorprendida mirada de su amigo.

Emmett lo observó esperando una explicación que no le fue dada, viéndose en la necesidad de insistir.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? — indagó curioso.

Edward levantó un hombro con desinterés, dándole a entender a Emmett que no tenía intención de agregar nada más.

Emmett llevaba siendo amigo de Edward desde que a los diez años habían entrado al equipo de fútbol del pueblo.

Con el paso del tiempo le había visto convertirse en un tipo serio, hosco y taciturno.

Todos sabían a qué se debía su constante desazón.

Había pasado su adolescencia al completo soñando con la vida que iba a tener en su adultez.

Años enteros dedicándose a estudiar para lograr obtener un título que le daría un excelente trabajo con el cual obtener una vida despreocupada.

En los años de universidad había sido el tipo exitoso, que tenía a sus pies todas las mujeres que deseara.

Había sido un joven atractivo, inteligente y carismático.

Pero una tarde de verano, en lo que debió haber sido una despreocupada fiesta en la playa sin consecuencias, había visto sellado un destino que no le apetecía en absoluto.

Se había visto obligado a casarse con una mujer a la que no conocía y desde luego, no apreciaba, y todo para hacerse cargo de un hijo que resultó no ser suyo.

No podía haber estado más disgustado cuando tuvo que reconocer que ni siquiera podía divorciarse de Victoria y volver a retomar su vida donde la había dejado.

Para cuando Victoria perdió aquel embarazo, él era responsable de la hipoteca que gravaba la casa de sus padres, Esme había sido diagnosticada con aquella maldita enfermedad que se la acabaría llevando un año después.

Ante ese panorama, Edward se había visto obligado a convertirse en el sostén de su familia, y sus amigos habían sido testigos de la forma en que se había transmutado en un hombre serio y amargado.

Cuando Emmett y Jasper habían vuelto al pueblo con sus flamantes títulos universitarios, Edward se había ocultado más tras los muros que había construido en los últimos cuatro años.

Su amistad seguía intacta, pero ninguno podía negar que sus reuniones ya no eran tan divertidas, porque Edward no encontraba muchas razones para divertirse.

Sus amigos, muchas veces no sabían llegar a él y éste era uno más de esos momentos.

Viendo que Edward no pensaba agregar más información, Emmett volvió a su tarea de pintar uno de los tablones.

Pasaron un par de minutos enfrascados en sus tareas antes de que Edward hablara.

—Bella Swan es la nueva profesora de Tyler —soltó sin más y Emmett no logró encontrar la conexión existente entre esa información y nada de lo que habían estado hablando.

—¿Bella Swan?

—Sí. La hija de Charlie.

Emmett recordó a la jovencita que había sido, cuando vivía en Forks.

Una pequeña adolescente perdidamente enamorada de su amigo.

—Oh, vaya, no sabía que había regresado al pueblo.

—Ni yo —reconoció Edward —, hasta que la vi en el colegio.

—¿Y qué tal? —indagó Emmett, intentando encontrar una razón para que Edward sacara a colación el tema de la maestra de su hijo.

—Encaré a Al Banner y le exigí que le rescindiera el contrato.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque esa zorra era la mejor amiga de Victoria. Fue la que puso en la cabeza de esa puta, la idea de que yo me haría cargo de su hijo si pensaba que era mío, y con eso arruinaron mi vida. No la quiero cerca de Tyler.

—Edward, no puedes culpar a esa chica de sus tonterías adolescentes.

—Esas tonterías adolescentes arruinaron mi vida —discutió sintiéndose más y más furioso.

Desde que Victoria le había asegurado que había sido idea de Bella enredarle en aquella mentira, él no había dejado de odiar a la chica.

Victoria le había confesado que cuando había descubierto que estaba embarazada, Bella le había dicho que Edward era un hombre responsable y que se haría responsable de un embarazo que hubiera provocado.

No fue difícil para Victoria seducir a Edward y convencerlo entonces de que el niño había sido engendrado por él.

Años después la mujer le había confesado a Edward que Bella siempre había estado enamorada de él y era por esa razón que conocía tan bien su carácter comprometido.

Edward había aceptado las palabras de Victoria como la verdad absoluta y nunca había dudado de ellas.

En ellas había cimentado su odio y su odio había sido, innumerables veces, el motor de su vida.

—Yo sigo sin comprender cómo una chica que creía estar enamorada de ti, colaboraría para que tú te enredaras con su mejor amiga.

—Evidentemente su amor por su mejor amiga era superior al que creía sentir por mí. —aseguró con obcecación.

Emmett sacudió la cabeza negando.

—¿Qué dijo Al Banner?

—Que no la echaría a menos que yo encontrara verdaderas razones para hacerlo.

—¿Las has encontrado?

—Aún no.

—¿Las estás buscando?

—Es probable, al menos me mantendré ojo avizor. De momento me la estoy tirando. —soltó por fin y así ganó toda la atención de su amigo, que soltó la brocha que tenía en la mano y se enfrentó a su amigo.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que me la estoy tirando.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Estás diciendo que te estás tirando a Bella Swan?

—Es lo que he dicho.

—¿Y cómo es posible que te estés tirando a una mujer a la que odias tan acérrimamente?

—Hace mucho que no follo con nadie, esa mujer tiene las tetas más espectaculares que he visto nunca, se me pone dura solo con verla y, por si eso no bastara, me debe una, y una muy gorda.

—A ver que yo lo entienda, ¿te estás tirando a esa chica como forma de cobrarte lo que sea que crees que ha hecho con Victoria?

—Sí, algo así. —reconoció.

Emmett se sintió estupefacto y sacudió la cabeza intentando así despejar sus confusas ideas.

—¿Y en qué maldito contexto ella ha aceptado?

—No cuestioné sus razones. Simplemente se lo planteé como una relación puramente sexual y no dijo que no.

—Vaya —suspiró Emmett confuso —¿Y cómo lo estáis haciendo? Es decir, ¿cuándo os veis? ¿cuántas veces lo habéis hecho?

—Solo un par de veces. Pero nos citamos ayer por la mañana en el taller y todo acabó francamente mal. Realmente ahora mismo no sé si ya se ha acabado o aún seguimos con este arreglo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Puede que la insultara —reconoció con un suspiro.

—¿Puede que la insultaras? —inquirió Emmett mirándolo suspicaz y haciéndole sentir avergonzado.

Desde el día anterior había pensado mucho sobre la forma en que había tratado a Bella y en algún momento había llegado a pensar que tal vez su comportamiento no hubiera sido el más correcto.

En realidad, había llegado a la conclusión de que no era un ejemplo que le hubiera gustado que su hijo siguiera. Y, si no era ése un modelo que le agradaría para Tyler, debía ser porque no era un buen accionar.

No importaba lo que Bella hubiera hecho o no diez años antes, si él pretendía tener cualquier tipo de relación con ella, no tenía derecho a tratarla de una forma vejatoria.

—En cierto momento ella preguntó qué había hecho Victoria para que yo buscara cobrármelas con ella —explicó —y su cinismo me enfureció tanto que la traté como a la peor puta que pudiera imaginar.

Emmett negó con la cabeza sintiendo pena por su amigo.

—Tienes que dejarlo ir, Edward —aconsejó por fin —Victoria fue, es y será una zorra, pero ya no está en tu vida. Te viste obligado a dejar todo lo que habías planeado para tu vida, pero ya no puedes volver atrás. Sé que a veces puede parecer un consejo tonto o irreal, pero mira a Tyler y verás lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida. Para bien o para mal, fue Victoria quien te dio a tu hijo y no puedes negar que nada en tu vida podría haber sido mejor que tener a Tyler contigo.

—Tyler es lo mejor que podía haberme pasado en la vida —reconoció —, lo sé. Pero tú no tienes ni idea lo que es imaginar que no serás capaz de darle a tu hijo la vida que hubieses querido darle. No fui capaz de acabar mi carrera gracias a Victoria. Llevo hipotecado diez años y me quedarán otros veinte más gracias a Victoria. A este ritmo, no podré pagar la universidad de Tyler. No podré ofrecerle un futuro a mi hijo gracias a los engaños y elucubraciones de Victoria. —se quejó —Tú no puedes siquiera imaginar lo frustrado que eso me hace sentir.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero sabes bien que Tyler no existiría si tú hubieses continuado tu carrera y acabado la universidad. Nunca habrías tenido una relación seria con Victoria y nunca habrías llegado a tener un hijo con esa mujer. Seguramente habrías vuelto a Forks y habrías conocido a cualquier otra mujer. Tal vez tendrías hijos ahora mismo, no lo dudo, pero no sería Tyler.

Edward suspiró sin dejar de martillar sobre los tablones.

—Bella Swan estaba loquita por ti en aquel entonces —continuó Emmett —Todos lo sabíamos y lo veíamos. Todos veíamos también que esa pequeña niñita se convertiría en una mujer con unas curvas generosas y deliciosas —reconoció Emmett provocando en Edward una ligera sonrisa.

Bella se había desarrollado bastante prematuramente y a los dieciséis, sus pechos llamaban la atención de todos los jovencitos calenturientos de Forks.

Edward y sus amigos no eran ajenos a ese hecho, aunque al ser los Swan tan íntimos amigos de los Cullen, Edward no hubiera permitido nunca que nadie le faltara el respeto. Y, sus amigos no lo habían hecho.

—Si uniéramos su enamoramiento con sus pechos, es probable que al volver de Portland, tú acabaras enredándote con ella.

—Lo dudo —renegó con terquedad.

—Nunca lo sabrás —rebatió Emmett decidido a continuar con su exposición —Tal vez ahora mismo la vida te esté dando una segunda oportunidad. Tal vez ahora mismo el universo esté intentando poner las cosas en el lugar en el que siempre debieron haber estado.

—Eso no son más que ridiculeces atípicas de un hombre como tú —espetó enfadado.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabrás con certeza. Pero si de algo estás seguro es de que debes dejar de ser un cabrón amargado y tienes que disculparte con esa chica. Todos cometemos errores en la adolescencia —aseguró Emmett —Puede que el error de Bella fuese conspirar con Victoria contra ti, cosa que dudo, ya lo sabes, pero tú cometiste el error de tirarte a una mujer que no tenías ni idea qué tan zorra podía ser. Creo que es hora de dejar atrás todo eso y mirar lo que puedes hacer con tu vida ahora mismo.

No contestó. No sabía qué decir. Pero no dejó de darle vueltas a las palabras de su amigo hasta que finalmente, ese lunes se presentó en la puerta del colegio a última hora de la tarde, dispuesto a dejar de lado su orgullo y disculparse con la chica que últimamente le mantenía obsesionado.

Bella dio un respingo en cuanto alcanzó la calzada, al salir del colegio después del largo día laboral.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba aparcado el volvo de Edward. Él se apoyaba sobre el capó, fumando un cigarrillo y con la vista fija en ella.

Se envaró, pero rápidamente se recuperó y siguió su camino.

Por el rabillo del ojo le vio dar una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo con el pie.

Se alejó del coche y cruzó trotando la calle tras ella.

—Bella —le llamó pero ella no tuvo fuerzas para voltearse a verle —¡Bella! —le llamó una vez más levantando el tono de voz.

Ni aun así la chica se detuvo.

Lo sabía. Él sabía que ella no se rendiría tan fácil a él y, aunque una parte de sí le decía que lo mejor era hacer caso a los deseos de la joven, su parte más tozuda se negaba a dejarla escapar.

Se detuvo delante de ella cortándole el paso.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —sentenció.

Bella, sonrojándose, bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —respondió con un hilo de voz a la vez que se recriminaba por su carácter débil y sumiso.

Siempre había sido así. Siempre había sido la chica a la que todos creían que podían llevar por delante.

Nunca había sido capaz de gritar su rabia o su frustración.

No lo había hecho cuando su mejor amiga había seducido al chico que sabía que ella llevaba años amando, pero tampoco parecía poder serlo ahora cuando ese mismo chico se creía con derecho a vejarla y humillarla por vaya a saber qué estúpida razón que ella ignoraba.

Edward suspiró lamentándose por lo estúpido que había sido con esa joven a la que parecía odiar y necesitar por partes iguales.

—Entiendo —dijo por fin llamando su atención —Entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo y no puedo culparte en absoluto —aseguró cuando ella levantó la vista para verle —Pero de todos modos voy a pedirte que al menos me des la oportunidad de ser yo quien hable. Al menos te ruego que me escuches —suplicó.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió dispuesta a escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo él por fin y así finalmente llamó por completo su atención —Lo siento, Bella. Me porté como un verdadero imbécil contigo y no tenía ningún derecho a tratarte así. Entiendo que he desahogado mi frustración contigo y no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—No lo sé. Creo que me hace sentir vulnerable esta atracción que siento por ti. No lo puedo manejar porque ni siquiera lo puedo entender. Mi vida es una mierda, Bella. Odio cada parte de ella con la única excepción de Tyler. Mi hijo es lo único que hay en mi vida que no desearía cambiar en absoluto, y lo que me resulta más frustrante es que yo no hice nada para estar donde estoy. Yo era un tipo responsable, un hombre de veintiún años que sabía exactamente dónde quería llegar y cómo llegar allí. —explicó sintiéndose más y más desconsolado —Solo cometí un estúpido error, un diminuto error que sirvió para que una zorra sin escrúpulos arruinara mi vida —rugió y Bella se estremeció ante la furia que despedían sus preciosos iris verdes.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—También yo lo siento, créeme.

—Pero yo… no puedes hacerme responsable de…

—Basta —la cortó —No quiero volver a hablar de esto contigo, Bella.

—Pero yo…

—No —sentenció —No he venido porque quiera aclarar nada de esto contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué has venido?

—He venido porque quiero disculparme contigo y porque quiero asegurarte, prometerte si es necesario, que, si me das una segunda oportunidad, no volveré a destratarte de la forma en que lo hice el sábado.

Bella le miró incrédula e indecisa.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo, Edward?

—Te estoy pidiendo que volvamos a donde estábamos el sábado antes de que yo explotara como el idiota troglodita que soy. Quiero recuperar lo que teníamos. Que volvamos a esa relación que habíamos acordado. Una relación sexual sin más compromiso que el de hacernos disfrutar y darnos placer mutuamente. Yo, por mi parte, te prometo que no volveré a insultarte ni humillarte. A partir de ahora solo habrá placer entre tú y yo. —¿Qué dices? —preguntó dedicándole la mirada ansiosa de un niño frente a un escaparate de dulces.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente ante su entusiasmo infantil y su pequeña sonrisa calentó el corazón del hombre que se sintió un ganador.

—No me gustó la forma en que me trataste —le recriminó bastante más amablemente de lo que él se merecía —No me importa lo que creas que yo he hecho, no me gustó que me trataras así.

—Lo sé, y te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

—No estoy dispuesta a aceptar que me destrates de esa forma —le recriminó, aunque el suave tono de su voz hacía que no pareciese en absoluto una regañina.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—Yo creía que tú me habías propuesto mantener una relación entre iguales y no que yo me convertiría en tu felpudo, para golpear o insultar.

—Es lo que deseo tener contigo y te prometo que así será de aquí en más, si me das otra oportunidad.

Bella sentía que ella debería resistirse más. Edward, por su parte, pensaba que ella se merecería que él se arrastrase un poco más, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo hacerlo.

Tal vez por esa razón, resultó natural que Edward estirara su mano para enredarla en un mechón castaño de la chica y se inclinara sobre ella para dejarle un beso muy suave en los labios.

Bella se estremeció por el contacto y el enorme deseo que sentía por él le obligó a arquearse hacia su cuerpo en busca de su contacto.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a otro sitio? —inquirió él separándose de ella.

La guio hasta su coche en cuanto ella asintió y con celeridad condujo hasta el mirador de Calawah River.

En cuanto detuvo el coche, con asombrosa celeridad movió los asientos hasta atrás y soltó los cinturones que los mantenían asegurados a sus asientos.

Con las manos en la cintura de Bella, la levantó de su lugar y la atrajo a su regazo, atacando su boca con besos desenfrenados.

La falda de Bella había recogida en su cintura. Con ansiedad le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y liberó sus pechos del confinamiento al que los sometía el sujetador.

Mientras con su boca, su lengua y sus manos se afanaba sobre sus pechos, Bella desabotonó sus vaqueros y liberó su miembro que saltó ávido preparado para buscar su refugio.

Edward la levantó por la cintura y, mientras ella lo guiaba a su interior con sus manos, él la dejó caer sobre su miembro para gruñir satisfecho en cuanto se encontró completamente clavado en su interior.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil os dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 8_**

Edward detuvo el coche delante de la casa Swan.

—Gracias por traerme —dijo Bella con timidez.

Edward aún se sentía desconcertado cuando la veía tan tímida y vergonzosa después de toda la intimidad que compartían.

Eran esos gestos tan tímidos y sumisos los que le hacían pensar en cómo podía haber sido tan cínica y manipuladora en su juventud y haberse convertido en alguien tan dócil y reservada en su juventud.

Era en esos momentos en los que pensaba que tal vez Emmett tuviera razón al dudar de la implicación de Bella en el engaño de Victoria.

Pero su yo más terco se negaba a eximirla de culpa.

A veces sentía que su odio era lo único que tenía. Lo único que Victoria no había podido quitarle y le resultaba difícil dejarlo atrás.

—¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo? —preguntó él volteándose a verla mientras retiraba de su rostro un mechón que se había soltado de su recogido y lo colocaba detrás de la oreja, aprovechando la oportunidad de acariciarla.

—No lo sé.

—He estado pensando que tal vez, sería más sencillo si tuviéramos un par de días o tres dedicados exclusivamente para nosotros —ofreció Edward poco dispuesto a dejar sus encuentros tan a la deriva como hasta entonces.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó ella mirándole extrañada.

—Sí, ya sabes, algo así como, los martes y viernes nos vemos en el taller cuando tú salgas del colegio. Si algún día tú o yo no podemos, entonces lo cancelaríamos, pero en principio quedamos así. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es que… yo creía que tú querías que nos viéramos cuando tuvieras ganas ¿Cómo sabes que querrás verme cada martes y cada viernes?

—Nena, si ahora mismo te viera cuando tengo ganas, no podrías caminar, porque te estaría viendo de lunes a domingo y de domingo a lunes también —explicó sonriendo y haciéndola sonreír en respuesta.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó sintiéndose regocijada y feliz por primera vez desde que habían llegado a ese extraño acuerdo.

—Los martes y los viernes Colin se marcha del taller más temprano, ya que está llevando unas clases en el instituto, por lo que creo que esos pueden ser buenos días para vernos, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, creo que sí —aceptó.

—¿Y te parece bien que sea martes y viernes? Podemos cambiar los días si quieres, pero creo que para mí será sencillo conseguir que Carlisle se quede con Ty esos días un rato a la tarde.

—Sí, me parece bien esos días.

—Entonces —preguntó sugerente inclinándose hacia ella —¿Te parece bien que comencemos mañana mismo? —susurró inclinándose sobre su cuello para dejar suaves mordisquitos en él haciéndola tremolar.

—Me parece perfecto —aceptó Bella sin dilación.

—Te veré mañana entonces —murmuró bajando sus labios sobre los de ella para darle un beso incendiario, que no apaciguó las necesidades de ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Bella entró ese martes al despacho que Edward tenía en la parte alta del taller, aquel despacho que había sido el testigo de sus encuentros, los cambios que Edward había realizado le sorprendieron más que gratamente.

Con una excusa tonta inventada para su padre, Edward había conseguido llevar al despacho el viejo sofá cama que había estado en el sótano de los Cullen durante años.

No había habido tiempo para cambiarle el tapizado, pero Bella agradeció que cambiara aquel raído y sórdido colchón, por ese sofá, mucho más acogedor y confortable.

—Has quitado el colchón —comentó echando un vistazo al lugar.

—Sí. Creo que será mucho más cómodo así —aseguró enredando sus dedos con los de ella para guiarla hasta el sofá donde se sentaron después de que tirara de él para convertirlo en una cómoda cama de plaza y media —Creí que podrías sentirte más cómoda. —explicó y para Bella, que Edward mostrara esa consideración hacia ella le hizo sentir calidez.

Ese fue el primer día de su nueva relación.

En pocas semanas entraron en una nueva rutina.

Todos los martes y los viernes, en cuanto Colin se marchaba, Edward corría al baño del taller y se aseaba para esperar a Bella.

A medida que los días fueron pasando la relación entre ellos fue volviéndose más cordial y amistosa.

Después de aquella primera semana, Edward había dejado de destratar a Bella y humillarla, y ella no había podido evitar caer rendida a sus pies.

No obstante la complicidad que demostraban en el ámbito sexual y físico, sus conversaciones aún seguían siendo impersonales y desafectadas.

Nunca profundizaban en ningún tema que no tuviera que ver con la razón por la que se reunían, obtener placer físico y desahogo.

Era tal vez por esa razón, que dos meses después de comenzar su devaneo, conocían el cuerpo del otro casi mejor que el propio y eran capaces de llevarse mutuamente a la cima, con una simple mirada y unas suaves palabras.

Ambos esperaban con ansias las noches de los martes y los viernes, y desde el comienzo no se habían saltado más que una cita, que había coincidido con el período menstrual de Bella y que a ella le había avergonzado compartir con él, sin imaginar que él no se hubiera sentido violentado de no haberlo hecho.

Desde el principio, Edward se mostraba cordial, atento y generoso en la forma de provocarle placer a Bella, pero nunca daba a entender que lo moviera algún otro tipo de sentimiento diferente al apetito sexual.

Y después de dos meses, Bella ya había dejado de esperarlo, mas no así de anhelarlo.

El último martes de noviembre los había reunido una vez más en el frío despacho del taller mecánico.

Como cada martes, habían hecho el amor en el sofá cama y habían explotado unas tres veces cada uno, antes de sentirse preparados para un impasse que les permitiera recuperarse para una última ronda.

Edward había abandonado el sofá, desnudo en toda su gloria para buscar una manta que guardaba en uno de los armarios que allí había.

—Ven aquí —dijo al volver al sofá y envolverse junto a la chica en la cálida y tupida manta de lana —El tiempo se ha vuelto definitivamente gélido —se quejó tiritando con su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella.

—Ya había olvidado lo frío que era el invierno —reconoció Bella escondiendo su nariz roja y helada contra el pecho desnudo del chico.

—Lo imagino. ¿Phoenix es…?

—Sí. Después de diez años de vivir allí, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse al frío de Forks. Estoy deseando poder sentir un poco del calor del sur —gimió regodeándose al pensar en sus planes para los próximos días.

Edward se sintió repentinamente aprensivo ante sus palabras.

—¿Tienes planes para ir a Phoenix? —preguntó receloso, pero intentando mostrarse desinteresado.

Bella le observó dudosa frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Creía habértelo dicho —dijo con voz queda.

—¿Haberme dicho qué? —gruñó Edward separándose de ella para observarla irritado, aunque sin atreverse a justificar esa irritación.

—Que iré a pasar unos días a Phoenix.

—No, no me lo habías dicho. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? —gritó sorprendido y molesto.

—Sí. Iré a pasar Acción de gracias con mi madre —explicó sintiéndose intimidada por la forma en que el hombre la observaba.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Regresaré el domingo. El lunes debo volver al colegio.

Saber que la ausencia sería de solo cuatro días, pareció sosegar a Edward, aunque fue solo por un momento, hasta que reconoció las implicancias que ese viaje podría suponer para la chica.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viviendo en Phoenix? —preguntó más interesado de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Diez años. Desde que dejé Forks.

—¿Y la universidad?

—También estudié allí.

—Habrás dejado algún novio al marchar —dijo con una sonrisa que intentaba enmascarar los sentimientos contradictorios que lo asaltaban —Supongo que pasarás unos días recuperando el tiempo perdido —comentó burlón asestándole un duro golpe con su presunción.

Bella alejó su rostro de la mirada inquisidora que Edward le dedicaba.

—No, no he dejado ningún novio allí —musitó con los ojos repentinamente anegados.

—Tal vez no un novio, pero seguramente debía haber alguien con quien pasaras el tiempo, ya sabes, un amigo con beneficios —dijo con una sonrisa insolente que hizo que la chica se sintiera, una vez más, como un triste despojo —Imagino que algo harías para divertirte en Phoenix.

—No, no había nadie así —sentenció sentándose sobre la cama y aprestándose a salir de ella dispuesta a vestirse para largarse de allí y poder lamer sus heridas y su humillación, lejos de la indiscreta mirada del hombre que había vuelto a enamorarla después de diez años sin verle.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Edward.

—Me visto —dijo sin mirarle.

—Oh, ¿por qué? ¿ya tienes que irte?

—Ya hemos hecho lo que vinimos a hacer, ¿no? —respondió con insolencia.

Edward se sorprendió ante el arrebato de la siempre sumisa y calmada Bella.

—Eh, sí, bueno… yo… pensé que aún tenías tiempo.

—¿No estás satisfecho aún? —le recriminó enfadada levantando la vista para dirigirse hacia él y solo entonces, Edward pudo ver en el rostro de la joven el malestar que la había invadido.

Intentó con rapidez interpretar lo sucedido, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. De todos modos, por alguna razón que esperó para analizar más adelante, sentía que no podía dejar que Bella se fuese de esa forma, o podría ser ésa la última vez que la viera.

—Espera, Bella, espera un momento —la detuvo saltando de la cama —¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por algo que he dicho? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sabes, Edward —rugió y por sus mejillas rodaron dos lágrimas de rabia, que borró con sus dedos con rapidez —No soy esta especie de puta que tú crees que soy —gruñó furiosa, levantando su ropa interior para ponérsela.

—Hey, espera, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No he pasado mi vida buscando alguien con quien follar cuando me aburría, ¿sabes?

—Yo no he dicho nada de eso —discutió él —Solo te he preguntado si tenías novio cuando estabas en Phoenix.

—Y porque he dicho que no, has asumido que debía tirarme a cualquiera que estuviese a mano.

—Yo no he dicho eso —rugió él a su vez —Pero, vamos, Bella, no eras virgen la primera vez que te acostaste conmigo…

—Querrás decir la primera vez que me follaste sobre el capó de un coche —rebatió ella y recordarlo le hizo ruborizarse nervioso.

Hacía ya meses había reconocido que había sido un cerdo aquella primera vez con Bella, y en cierta forma esperaba que ella lo hubiese olvidado, o al menos superado, pero parecía que ella no lo había olvidado en absoluto, tanto como él mismo no lo había hecho.

—Sí, esa primera vez. Ya me he disculpado por eso, pero no tengo problema en volver a disculparme si lo necesitas.

—No necesito que te disculpes —respondió con timidez.

—Pues lo haré otra vez. Lo siento, Bella, lamento lo que sucedió aquel día, en realidad no lamento lo sucedido sino la forma en que sucedió. La forma en que yo actué, en realidad. Por eso te pido disculpas, una vez más.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Bella con voz queda.

—Pero de cualquier forma, tú no eras virgen esa primera vez —repitió —y no es que te esté juzgando por eso, ni mucho menos, en realidad. —le cortó cuando la vio presta a batallar —Pero solo puedo imaginar que algún hombre ha habido en tu vida.

—Tuve un par de novios en la universidad —reconoció por fin.

—¿Nadie que esté esperando por ti ahora mismo? —indagó Edward temeroso.

—No, nadie espera por mí —aceptó Bella y sus palabras fueron un cálido bálsamo para el alma atormentada de él.

—De acuerdo. Es todo lo que quería saber —dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos desnudos para atraerla hacia él —Y ahora ¿qué te parece si volvemos a la cama a acurrucarnos bajo la manta antes de que muera congelado? —sugirió con voz seductora.

Una vez más, ella se dejó llevar por ese hombre que la volvía loca y que podía ser dulce y cariñoso cuando se lo proponía.

Después de hacerle el amor una vez más, de una forma completamente nueva por su ternura y su calidez, Edward llevó a Bella a su casa, y la despidió con un beso profundo y cargado de promesas deseándole tuviera un buen viaje.

Cuando esa noche, después de dejar en la cama al pequeño Tyler, se sentó en una de las destartaladas sillas de su cocina, con una cerveza y varios cigarrillos, decidido a desmenuzar los sentimientos que le habían sorprendido esa noche cuando había imaginado a Bella entre los brazos de algún desconocido que la esperase en el Valle del Sol.

* * *

 _ **Y me dije... qué tal si adelantamos la actu? Así que aquí estoy, espero que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9_**

—Entonces, ¿cómo ves a Charlie? —preguntó Renée mientras ayudaba a su hija a rellenar el pavo que pronto deberían poner al horno.

Había llegado a Phoenix a primera hora de la tarde y después de compartir con su madre una tarde de compras para la cena, habían vuelto a casa decididas a preparar la cena para el día siguiente.

—Bien, en general, aunque reconozco que no se parece al Charlie de hace un año.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé, mamá. No tiene la energía que siempre ha tenido.

—Espero que se recupere pronto. Se te echa mucho de menos por aquí. —dijo su madre mirándola con cariño.

—Yo también os echo de menos —reconoció, aunque tuvo que esconder su mirada de la siempre atenta vista de su madre.

Renée era la persona que más la conocía en el mundo y era capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos por mucho que ella intentara ocultarlos.

Y últimamente sus sentimientos eran demasiados confusos como para que su madre no los notara.

—¿Tanto como para volver cuando Charlie se encuentre mejor? —indagó su madre con perspicacia.

—Sí, supongo que sí —farfulló mientras embadurnaba el pavo con mantequilla de hierbas.

Renée sonrió dubitativa mientras se dedicaba a preparar la salsa de arándanos.

—Solo lo supones. —suspiró —¿Algo que contarme?

—No, nada en absoluto.

Renée conocía demasiado a su hija como para saber que no diría nada que no estuviese preparada para decir, por lo que lo mejor sería rodear los temas que podían llevarla a algún lado.

—¿Y cómo está todo por Forks?

—Todo igual que siempre.

—¿Te has reencontrado con tus antiguos amigos?

—Sí, la mayoría siguen allí. Jessica Stanley se casó con Mike Newton y tienen un niño de dos años. Ambos llevan la tienda de deportes de los padres de Mike. Angela es la nueva bibliotecaria. Se casó con Ben Cheney, nada más acabar el instituto.

—¿Ben Cheney?

—Sí, estaba un curso por delante nuestro. Parece ser que Angela quedó embarazada y se casaron entonces, tienen ahora un par de gemelos de siete. —explicó poniendo al día a su madre de los chismes del pequeño pueblo en el que había vivido hasta sus dieciséis.

—¿Y Victoria Shuterland? ¿Aún está casada con el hijo de los Cullen? —inquirió Renée con inocencia, haciendo a su hija palidecer.

—No. Se divorciaron hace unos cuatro o cinco años —dijo intentando dar a su voz un tono completamente neutro, aunque no era fácil lograrlo cuando hablaba del hombre que la trastornaba.

—Esa boda también había sido provocada por un embarazo, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque Victoria perdió ese embarazo.

—¡Qué pena! ¿Así que no tienen niños?

—Sí, tuvieron luego un niño, Tyler. Está en mi curso del colegio.

—Oh, vaya, ¿y cómo es? Me imagino que con esos padres el niño debe ser una delicia.

—Lo es. Además, es muy correcto y respetuoso —reconoció sonriendo enternecida ante el recuerdo del pequeño al que adoraba como si fuera su propio hijo.

Se recriminaba casi a diario el cariño que sentía por el niño, porque debía reconocerse a sí misma que no era tan imparcial con él como con sus otros alumnos, pero le resultaba imposible no enamorarse del niño estando como estaba, tan enamorada de su padre.

Ella y Edward no solían hablar mucho de Tyler, ya que a Edward le interesaba mantener separado a su hijo de la relación que mantenía con su maestra, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos brillaran cada vez que hacía el más mínimo comentario sobre él.

—Entonces verás a Victoria a menudo.

—Victoria no vive en Forks. Edward se quedó con el pequeño cuando ella se marchó.

—¿Entonces Edward es padre soltero?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Y tú no has pensado en invitarle a salir? —indagó Renée llamando su atención.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque de niña estabas perdidamente enamorada de él —sonrió su madre con displicencia.

—Tú lo has dicho, de niña. Era una niña entonces.

—Y ahora eres una mujer. Una mujer preciosa, simpática, inteligente y divertida. Y estoy segura de que tienes mucho amor para darle al padre y al hijo. Además de que conoces a los Cullen de toda la vida y siempre fueron unas buenas personas. Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría más que feliz de que tú mantuvieras una relación con el hijo de Carlisle.

—Edward se casó por obligación con quien otrora fuera mi mejor amiga. Según los comentarios que corren por el pueblo, fue infinitamente infeliz y su matrimonio fue un desastre. Dudo mucho que quiera tener algo conmigo, la amiga de su ex mujer —explicó, dispuesta a dar por terminada esa conversación.

Conociendo a su madre como la conocía, debió imaginar que esa conversación no estaba ni de lejos terminada, según la opinión de Renée.

—Victoria Shuterland podía ser tu mejor amiga, pero aún no logro entender que lo fuera, ya que erais las dos personas más disímiles que la mano de Dios puso en Forks, y si Edward no se ha dado cuenta de eso es porque es un bruto, y no se merece siquiera que tengamos esta conversación —sentenció la mujer.

Bella se la quedó mirando unos instantes pensando en sus palabras.

Ésa era la pura verdad. Ella y Victoria no se parecían en absoluto.

Ella nunca hubiera seducido al chico que amaba su mejor amiga y nunca, absolutamente nunca, le hubiese aceptado por mucho que él hubiese lo hubiese buscado.

Ella nunca habría sido capaz de abandonar a su hijo recién nacido y no volver a verle en cinco años.

Ella, evidentemente no se parecía a Victoria en nada, y, como su madre decía, tal vez Edward fuera un bruto, ya que era incapaz de notar esa diferencia.

Pero si en algo Renée había acertado de lleno, era al afirmar que Edward no se merecía siquiera que tuvieran esa conversación.

Aunque ella no era, justamente, consecuente con esa idea.

En silencio volvió al pavo y se negó a volver a pensar en Edward Cullen en los siguientes tres días que pasaría con su familia.

Cuando la mañana del domingo llegó, tuvo que reconocer que no era capaz de cumplir con tan simple decisión.

Un domingo más, Edward y su hijo habían sido invitados a la casa de los McCarthy.

Después de comer con los McCarthy y los Whitlock, Rosalie y Alice les dejaron en el cobertizo donde habían estado comiendo, para hacer dormir a sus pequeños niños.

Edward fumaba un cigarrillo mientras acababa su café.

Junto a él, su pequeño hijo comía su segunda ración de postre.

—¿Y Tyler, qué tal tu nueva profesora? —preguntó Emmett con un tono socarrón que se ganó un gruñido de parte del padre del niño.

—Es mucho más divertida que la señorita Jefferson —aseguró el niño sin levantar la vista de su plato de frutas con nata.

—Ya lo creo —rió Emmett con una carcajada estentórea —Y estoy seguro que tu padre también lo cree, ¿o no, Edward?

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett —rugió Edward dando una última calada a su cigarrillo.

Tyler levantó la vista hacia su padre observándole con reprimenda.

—No deben decirse palabrotas, papá.

—Lo siento, campeón —aseguró su padre con culpabilidad —Me equivoqué.

Tyler volvió a su postre ante la mirada confundida de Jasper.

—¿De qué me perdí?

—Aquí, nuestro amigo —respondió Emmett ante el ceño fruncido de Edward —Que se ha llevado a la chica al huerto —sonrió divertido.

—¿Tienes un amigo que tiene un huerto? —inquirió Tyler volviendo a mirar a Emmett y cortando la posible réplica de Jasper que estaba repentinamente ojiplático.

—Sí. ¿Te gustan los huertos, Ty?

—Sí —respondió el niño con entusiasmo —La señorita Bella dijo que este año haremos un huerto ecológico en el colegio. Y va a enseñarnos para que podamos hacer uno en casa también —explicó exultante —Claire ha dicho que va a ayudarme a hacerlo.

—No me habías dicho que haríais un huerto en casa.

—Bueno, si a ti te parece bien —dijo el niño bajando la mirada vergonzoso al interpretar el mal humor de su padre como enfado hacia sus planes —Claire dijo que me ayudaría.

—Hey, campeón, me parece una idea genial —dijo su padre intentando calmar la desazón que sintió crecer en el niño.

—Estoy seguro, Ty, de que tu padre estará encantado de ayudarte con el huerto de la señorita Bella —acotó Emmett burlón ganándose un puntapié de parte de su amigo.

—¿Tú me ayudarás, papi?

—Claro que sí, campeón, claro que sí.

Entusiasmado, Tyler habló y habló sobre todo lo que la señorita Bella les había enseñado sobre los huertos y los vegetales y hortalizas, además de los enormes planes que la señorita Bella tenía para ese curso.

Ante cada mención que el niño hacía de su profesora, Edward se estremecía, Emmett le dedicaba miradas burlonas y Jasper esperaba el momento de poder interrogar a sus amigos.

Cuando Tyler se levantó de su asiento para, siguiendo la voz de Rosalie ir al salón a ver un capítulo de Bob Esponja, Jasper vio su oportunidad y no tardó en preguntar.

—Explícame ahora eso de que estás saliendo con Bella Swan.

—No estamos saliendo —dijo displicente —Solo estamos follando temporalmente.

—¿Estás follando temporalmente con la maestra de tu hijo? —inquirió Jasper completamente anonadado. —¿Tú estás loco o qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hacer un par de meses, pero es algo eventual —aseguró sintiéndose avergonzado a la vez que un mentiroso.

—Eventual y una mierda —contraatacó Emmett bajando la voz —Eventual es conocer una chica en un bar, meterla en el coche y echarle un polvo. Llevar a una mujer dos veces por semana a tu casa para tener sexo no es algo eventual.

—No la llevo a casa —corrigió incómodo.

—Da igual, al taller o así fuera a un motel. Citarse dos veces a la semana durante más de dos meses es algo más. Y puedes estar seguro de que se te irá de las manos.

—No se me irá de las manos —discutió —y solo estamos follando mientras ambos estemos solos, sin pareja ni nada mejor que hacer.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Edward —aseguró Jasper.

—No estoy jugando con fuego. Es una mujer que me pone caliente y no tiene inconveniente en tener sexo. Sexo consensuado entre dos adultos sin compromisos.

—Es la maestra de tu hijo —recalcó Jasper una vez más.

—Ni mi hijo ni nadie más va a enterarse —gruñó —Lo que significa que tenéis prohibido comentar nada de esto con Rose o Alice. Ellas trabajan con Bella. Sería un desastre que lo supieran.

—Desde luego que no pienso decirle nada a Alice, sería demasiado humillante para Bella, pero de cualquier forma creo que te estás equivocando.

—No me estoy equivocando—discutió comenzando a sentirse demasiado presionado —Solo estoy follando con una mujer dispuesta, ya está —sentenció dando el tema por zanjado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de sus amigos para entrar en la casa y reunirse con su hijo en el salón de los McCarthy.

—Hey, Edward —Rosalie se adentró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá a su lado, bastante tiempo después.

—Hey, Rose —susurró para no despertar a Tyler que se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su padre.

—¿Quieres llevarle a la habitación?

—No, no hace falta. Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

—Es temprano aún.

—Sí, tal vez, pero mañana es el comienzo de clases y aún debo dejar todo preparado.

Rosalie observó pensativa al apuesto hombre que era amigo de su marido desde que eran unos niños.

Nadie podía entender que no hubiera encontrado aún una buena mujer, siendo tan guapo y cariñoso como era.

Rosalie sabía que podía parecer rudo y malhumorado, pero bastaba verle interactuando con su hijo, para reconocer al amoroso hombre y padre que había tras la dura coraza que la zorra de Victoria Shuterland, le había obligado a edificar alrededor de su corazón.

Le apenaba verles solos y ver cuánto necesitaban Edward y Tyler una mujer.

Una mujer para Edward, que calentara no solo su cama, sino también su alma. Una mujer que le acompañara y le ayudara tanto en la casa como en la crianza de su pequeño.

Una mujer que le amara y le enseñara nuevamente a creer que el amor existía y que era posible encontrarlo y formar una familia a su alrededor.

Y Tyler. El pequeño Tyler necesitaba una madre. Una mujer cariñosa que estuviese junto a él, que le amase y le protegiese. Que le pusiera a él por encima de todo.

Una mujer que, junto con su padre, le diera hermanos. Niños para jugar y para que él les cuidara y les enseñara a hacer travesuras.

Niños a los que pudiera dar tanto cariño como le daba a los hijos de los amigos de su padre.

Estaba convencida. Edward y Tyler necesitaban una mujer.

Y ella la tenía.

Solo hacía falta que Edward aceptara su intervención.

Pero estaba decidida y Rosalie no cejaría en su empeño hasta dejar a esas dos personas a las que tanto apreciaba, perfectamente asentadas junto la buena mujer que ella había elegido para ellos.

* * *

 _ **Y hoy me dije... estas niñas se merecen un capi extra. Solo espero que no se mal acostumbren. Así que aquí estoy, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 10_**

No lograba entender qué bicho le había picado, pero ese lunes puso especial esmero en ducharse, afeitarse, vestirse e incluso perfumarse, para llevar a Tyler al colegio.

—¿Estás usando colonia? —preguntó el niño en cuanto se sentaron a desayunar.

—Sí —reconoció sonrojándose como un colegial.

—¿Por qué? —interrogó el niño —Nunca usas colonia.

—Pero hoy es el primer día después de las vacaciones —argumentó rogando que eso sirviera para un niño de cinco años —Tú también deberías perfumarte hoy. La señorita Bella se pondrá muy contenta si lo haces.

Nombrar a la señorita Bella bastó para que Tyler acabara rápidamente su desayuno, corriera a su habitación y volviera perfectamente peinado y perfumado.

—Hoy iré súper guapo. —sentenció el niño ganándose una sonrisa de su padre.

—Siempre lo estás —aseguró Edward revolviendo el cabello del niño que se quejó molesto.

Condujo el coche hasta el colegio sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso y nerviosamente estúpido, y se negaba a aventurar una razón para esos sentimientos.

Aunque en lo más profundo de sí, conocía exactamente la razón.

Bella había regresado el día anterior de Phoenix, después de pasar cuatro días con su madre, rodeada de sus amigos y seguramente alguno de ese par de novios que había confesado haber tenido en la universidad.

Edward no podía dejar de reconocer que Bella era una chica de ciudad, acostumbrada la gran ciudad y sin dudas a los hombres que la habitaban.

Pedirle que se sintiera a gusto con un mecánico de pueblo, rudo, bruto y desastrado, era mucho pedir para una mujer que habría estado, seguramente, rodeada de profesionales, oficinistas y empresarios.

Saberlo le ponía furioso, ya que a eso era a lo que él había aspirado toda su vida hasta que la mejor amiga de Bella le había embaucado obligándole a convertirse en lo que era. Un hombre frustrado que había dejado su inteligencia y sus enormes capacidades para los estudios y las finanzas a un lado, para enterrar la cabeza bajo los capós de esos coches llenos de grasa y suciedad.

Sus manos, empercudidas por mucho que las lavara y fregara al final de cada jornada; sus manos llenas de cortes y arañazos, no podían sentirse sobre la piel de Bella como las manos de aquel novio de la universidad, estudiante, acostumbrado a trabajar con lápices y teclados de ordenador.

No podía evitar pensar en lo sencillo que sería que después de esos cuatro días, al verle, la chica acabara reconociendo que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ese hombre que no era más que un tosco mecánico.

Y él, a poco más de dos meses de haber comenzado su relación, no se sentía preparado para dejarla ir.

Su cabeza le decía que era su polla la que hablaba, pero una parte de él, que se esforzaba en acallar, le hacía creer que allí había algo más.

Poco dispuesto a buscar algo donde, estaba seguro, no lo había, bajó del coche y ayudó a bajar a su hijo.

Desde la entrada del colegio, Bella le vio bajar del coche y se sorprendió al verlo caminar hacia ella con su hijo de la mano. Habitualmente, Tyler venía con su abuelo o la canguro y las pocas veces que era Edward quien lo llevaba, acostumbraba besarlo junto al coche para verlo correr hasta la entrada del colegio y asegurarse que se quedaba con su maestra.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al verlo acercarse.

Esa mañana se veía especialmente guapo. O tal vez fuesen sus ansias por verle después de esas cortas vacaciones que les habían mantenido separados, pero no pudo evitar ver la forma en que las madres se giraban al verle.

Antes de que Edward llegara hasta ella, Lauren Mallory, le interceptó.

Edward, con la mirada fija en la maestra de su hijo, no la había visto acercarse, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando Lauren puso su mano sobre el brazo de él.

—Buenos días, Edward —saludó con un ronroneo sugerente.

—Buenos días, Lauren —respondió con frialdad deseoso de evitarla.

Tyler, ansioso por reunirse con su maestra y sus amigos, se soltó de la mano de su padre y corrió hasta la entrada del colegio.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones? —le preguntó la mujer con voz ronca.

—¿Eh? Bien —dijo dubitativo observando a su hijo hablando animado con la mujer que le tenía obsesionado.

—Estaba pensando que podría invitarte un café, después de dejar a los niños en clase, ¿no crees? —reclamando su atención.

—¿Eh? Yo… lo siento, Lauren, pero tengo que trabajar. Debo abrir el taller, mis clientes esperan.

—No creo que los coches vayan a marcharse si tú no estás allí —replicó la mujer incomodándole —Me gustaría hablar contigo ya que, de hecho, mi coche está fallando un poco —mintió la mujer con descaro.

Edward se impacientó al ver a Bella dispuesta a entrar en el colegio.

—Pásate por el taller y le echaré un vistazo —aseguró alejándose de la mujer con pasos presurosos para alcanzar a Bella.

Bella le vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo e intentó evitarle, pero él la detuvo con facilidad, con solo decir su nombre ante la presencia de varios alumnos del centro.

—Hola, Bella —saludó buscando mostrarse desinteresado.

—Buenos días, Edward.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones por Phoenix? —interrogó más atento de lo que acostumbraba.

—Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué tal por aquí? Tyler acaba de decirme que habéis ido de pesca.

—Sí, las tres generaciones Cullen —sonrió.

—Espero que pescarais algo al menos.

—No yo, pero Ty y Carlisle sí lo consiguieron para mantener intacto el honor de los Cullen.

Bella sonrió divertida y su sonrisa iluminó su rostro y con él el de Edward.

—Me complace saberlo —dijo sonriendo cuando el fuerte timbre del colegio sonó llamándola a clases —Bien, Edward, tengo que entrar.

—Sí, claro —aceptó él —Solo quería saber si tus planes para mañana seguían siendo los mismos —inquirió en voz baja intentando que nadie escuchara sus palabras.

Bella se sonrojó furiosamente e intentó esconder su mirada fijándola en sus pies.

—Eh, sí, creo que sí —titubeó —¿Los tuyos?

—Exactamente los mismos —aseguró sintiéndose exultante, antes de voltearse para alcanzar su coche y dirigirse al trabajo.

Edward estaba por cerrar el taller en el momento que Lauren Mallory se coló en él.

Era la última hora del martes y Colin acababa de marcharse.

Edward solo quería colarse en el lavabo y asearse para esperar a Bella cuando vio llegar a la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Edward —saludó la mujer con voz seductora al bajar de su Honda.

Vestía un pantalón de piel negra que se adhería a su piel y Edward temía que no le permitiera respirar. Un jersey de cachemir también ceñido, haciendo resaltar sus generosos pechos y su abdomen plano.

Peinada, maquillada y perfumada, no parecía una mujer con problemas en su coche.

—Ah, hola Lauren. ¿Qué haces aquí? —indagó mostrándose mucho más cortante de lo que hubiera pretendido.

—Te lo dije ayer —explicó la mujer dedicándole una sonrisa seductora que le importunó —Mi coche está fallando.

—Lo siento, Lauren, tendrás que traerlo mañana, ahora estoy cerrando.

—Oh, no te preocupes, puedo esperar que le eches una ojeada —propuso acercándose a él e invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Lo siento, Lauren, pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo —gruñó impacientándose.

Bella no tardaría en llegar y él no tendría tiempo de adecentarse antes de su llegada.

Además, corrían el riesgo de que Lauren se encontrara con Bella y no sabría cómo le explicaría a la entrometida mujer la presencia a esas horas de la maestra en su taller.

Intentó una vez más despachar a la mujer, pero ella se resistió a marcharse mostrándose seductora.

—Oh, Edward, es tan difícil para una mujer sola llevar adelante una familia —se quejó —Desde que Eric se marchó de casa, yo tengo que ocuparme de todo el trabajo, incluso de esas tareas masculinas como revisar el coche —lloriqueó acercándose a él y estirando sus manos para apoyarlas en el ancho pecho masculino. —A veces me siento tan sola…

Edward se sintió asqueado ante su toque.

Desde su divorcio, Lauren no había dejado de mostrar su interés en él sin importar cuánto intentara él rechazarla.

Pero aún le molestaba más saber que la mujer había estado insinuándosele desde mucho antes de que realmente se divorciara y él, odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres, traidoras, arpías, deshonestas.

Llevó sus manos a las muñecas de la mujer para alejarla de él cuando vio a Bella.

Desde la entrada del taller, bajo el enorme portón de entrada, observaba la escena confundida.

—Oh, Bella —dijo rápidamente antes de meditar exactamente qué decir.

Lauren se sobresaltó y se volteó para ver a la joven maestra de su hijo observarles anonadada.

¿Qué hacía esa mujer allí, en el taller de Edward, cuando éste debería estar cerrado y ella ni siquiera tenía coche?, se preguntó Lauren y su respuesta fue demasiado caliente como para que tuviera cabida en ella la mojigata profesora.

—Bella —saludó la mujer con una sonrisa socarrona —¿Qué haces tú por aquí? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—Eh, yo… —titubeó Bella sin saber qué decir.

—Yo le he pedido que viniera —le cortó Edward con rapidez —Hay algunas cosas sobre Tyler que necesitaba comentar con ella.

—Eh, sí, por eso he venido —dijo la joven insegura —Pero si estás ocupado puedo pasarme en otro momento —agregó no comprendiendo en realidad cuánto deseaba Edward su presencia allí.

—No, qué va —cortó Edward de inmediato —Lauren —dijo volviendo su atención a la otra mujer que les observaba socarrona —, como te he dicho, ahora mismo no puedo mirarte el coche, pero pásate mañana por aquí y le diré a Colin que lo mire nada más lo traigas. No tendrás que esperar.

Lauren se mostró contrariada pero no había nada que pudiera decir por lo que, aunque nada feliz, se despidió dedicándoles una mirada interrogante a los dos amantes.

—Lo siento, Edward. No pretendía interrumpirte —se disculpó Bella en cuanto él hubo cerrado las puertas tras la salida de la otra mujer.

—Qué va —denegó —En realidad has venido a salvarme de esa arpía —aseguró y Bella sintió cierto regocijo al interpretar que Edward ya no pensaba en ella misma como la arpía con la que la había comparado antaño.

—Parecíais… muy cercanos —dijo ruborizada esperando que sus celos no se hicieran patentes en su comentario.

—Me asquea esa mujer —sentenció a la vez que ponía la mano en la espalda de Bella para guiarla hasta la escalera que llevaba a su despacho —Ha intentado meterse en mi cama desde que se divorció del infeliz de Yorkie y no parece darse cuenta que no la follaría ni con una polla prestada. Pero lo que me resulta más desagradable es que intentara meterse en mi cama cuando la zorra de Victoria se largó. No le importó que ella aún estaba casada, y no fue lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta que mi cupo de zorras ya estaba completo por esta vida.

Bella dio un respingo cuando interpretó en las palabras de Edward que él ya no la incluía a ella en la categoría de zorras, y eso la hizo sonreír feliz.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? —dijo Edward en cuanto ella se sentó en el sofá que ya tanto conocía su cuerpo.

—Agua estará bien, gracias —aceptó y Edward se acercó a la nevera portátil que solía tener allí para sus encuentros y le entregó un botellín de agua.

—Si no te importa, quisiera asearme un poco —se excusó —Lauren se coló justo cuando estaba por hacerlo. ¿Puedes esperarme unos minutos?

—Sí, desde luego.

Cuando Edward volvió cinco minutos después, Bella continuaba recatadamente sentada donde él la había dejado.

Con el ambiente caldeado por el calefactor que Edward había instalado allí, se había quitado la chaqueta.

Con el cabello aún húmedo y un delicioso aroma masculino emanando de su cuerpo, Edward se sentó junto a ella. Tomó de sus manos el botellín de agua y le dio un buen trago antes de devolvérselos.

—Entonces, —dijo con un brazo recostado en el sofá detrás de ella —¿Cómo te fue por el valle del Sol? ¿Te hartaste del calor de allí? —preguntó sonriendo socarrón mientras llevaba su mano al cuello femenino para darle un suave masaje.

—Uno nunca puede hartarse del calor cuando vive en la ciudad más lluviosa de los Estados Unidos —respondió cerrando los ojos para dejarse arrastrar por las emociones que el suave toque de Edward le provocaba. —Pero al menos pude usar mi bikini e ir a la piscina del spa —gimió cuando él masajeó sus músculos doloridos.

—Imaginarte en bikini pone en mi cabeza ideas que me ponen duro —murmuró él bajando sus labios sobre el cuello desnudo de la joven, mientras su mano se colaba bajo el grueso jersey de lana que la cubría.

Llevó su boca a la de ella y la besó con hambre, mientras su mano subía por el cuerpo de la chica hasta alcanzar un pecho cubierto por encaje.

Sintiéndose ansioso levantó el jersey de la chica y se lo quitó para dejarla frente a él cubierta por un sujetador de encaje azul que Bella había comprado en Phoenix y que esperaba le volviera loco.

—Mierda, nena, tus pechos se ven espectaculares a través de este encaje —murmuró antes de abocarse sobre sus pechos para besarlos y chuparlos con devoción.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró excitada.

—Me vuelve loco —reconoció —Dime que llevas unas bragas a juego —farfulló sin dejar de ocuparse de sus pechos.

—Llevo unas bragas a juego —dijo ella se ganó que él se alejara de ella un instante para, con la sonrisa más seductora que pudo utilizar, rápidamente quitarle las botas y los pantalones.

—¡Dios! —gimió él —Hace una semana que no estoy dentro tuyo y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más —gruñó separándose un instante para desnudarse con prisas.

—No quiero que lo hagas —rogó ella —Quiero tenerte dentro mío ahora mismo.

—Pues tus deseo son órdenes, preciosa —dijo con seguridad.

Se clavó en su cuerpo de un solo golpe y bombeó contra ella con celeridad para vaciarse en su interior a la vez que ella se ceñía sobre él alcanzando juntos un orgasmo extenuante.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró él contra su pelo cuando, dos horas después, Bella dormitaba sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí el capi de hoy. Este Ed parece que ya va sintiendo cositas!**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 11_**

Diciembre llegó y se fue y con el nuevo año, la relación entre Edward y Bella, se volvió más estable que nunca.

Aún lo ocultaban, y aún se referían a ella como algo temporal, hasta tanto alguno de ellos iniciara alguna relación con un tercero, pero cuando Bella volvió al colegio después de las vacaciones navideñas, se había convencido de que su relación solo se podía dirigir a algún tipo de noviazgo formal.

Edward nunca hablaba de formalizar, ni tan solo de presentarla a su padre, su hijo o sus amigos, como algo diferente a la maestra de Tyler, pero se negaba a cancelar definitivamente sus citas.

—Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas —dijo Rosalie un domingo a mediados de enero, después de que compartieran una barbacoa.

Edward levantó la vista de su café para dedicarle una ceja arqueada a la mujer de su amigo.

—¿Hablas conmigo?

—Sí —dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida. —Quiero presentarte a alguien.

—¿Te refieres a una mujer?

—Desde luego. A menos que hayan empezado a gustarte los hombres —respondió socarrona.

—Gracias, Rosalie, pero no estoy interesado —sentenció.

—Pero voy a presentártela igual —retrucó ella —Y vas a aceptarlo y vas a mostrarte agradable con ella, porque es alguien especial, está sola y le vendrá bien conocer gente para distraerse. No te estoy pidiendo que le pidas matrimonio, ni siquiera que la lleves a la cama, solo te estoy pidiendo que vengas a cenar con nosotros, en una cena de seis y seas un buen anfitrión.

—No tengo intenciones de tener una relación con nadie —le aclaró a la joven con rotundidad.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo —replicó ella testaruda —Solo iremos a cenar todos juntos y quizás después a bailar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Aún no lo tengo claro, pero te avisaré cuando podamos organizarlo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó por fin —Pero no te prometo nada.

—No te preocupes, lo que deba ser será. Además, sé que te caerá genial. Es una mujer muy dulce.

Edward olvidó las palabras de Rosalie, hasta que ese miércoles Emmett se presentó en el taller a última hora de la tarde.

Vestido con traje, camisa y corbata, contrastaba dolorosamente con el mono azul manchado de grasa de su mejor amigo.

—Hey, Edward —saludó el hombre dando un suave puntapié a las piernas de su amigo que asomaban por debajo de un coche.

Edward se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar a la vista de su amigo.

—Ten cuidado no vayas a mancharte tu traje de ratón de biblioteca —se burló poniéndose en pie para limpiar sus manos en el mugriento trapo que sacó de su bolsillo trasero.

—Acabo de salir del juzgado y mi mujer me obligó a venir a verte.

—¿Rose? —inquirió extrañado—¿Y eso por qué?

—Tenemos planes —sentenció Emmett y allí se ganó por completo la atención del joven.

—¿Tenemos planes?

—Sí. Ya te dijo Rosalie que iba a presentarte a alguien, ¿recuerdas?

Edward le dedicó a su amigo una mirada resignada.

—Em, sabes que no estoy interesado.

—Pero también sé que vendrás, porque es importante para Rose y porque tú no te negarías a conocer a una chica preciosa, inteligente, divertida y sin compromisos igual que tú. —dijo el hombre dedicándole una mirada taimada.

Edward bufó molesto ante las palabras de su amigo, sabiendo que no podría negarse.

En realidad, debía reconocer que Emmett tenía razón, él nunca se hubiera negado a conocer a alguna chica interesante, y no entendía por qué parecía estar a punto de hacerlo.

Sabía que la razón era Bella y la relación que estaba manteniendo con ella, pero también sabía, y lo había sabido desde un principio, que lo suyo con Bella era temporal y no iba a ninguna parte, así que conocer alguna chica con quien llegar a algo, siempre había sido la opción natural.

Pero, por otra parte, sabía que le llevaría un tiempo llegar a estar con cualquier otra mujer como estaba con Bella. Llegar a conocer sus cuerpos de la forma en que Bella y él se conocían; llegar a un nivel de entendimiento físico tal como para conseguir orgasmos espectaculares en cuestión de minutos no sería sencillo de lograr con cualquier chica que acabara de conocer.

Aunque si en algún momento quisiera encontrar una mujer, darle algo parecido a una madre a Tyler, debería aceptar conocer chicas y, ¿qué mejor que una mujer con tan buenas recomendaciones de parte de sus mejores amigos?

—¿Y quién es este dechado de virtudes? —inquirió con frialdad.

—Es la prima de Rose. Acaba de salirle el divorcio, aunque lleva separada de su marido desde hace más de un año. Ha vivido en Alaska toda la vida, pero ahora mismo Rose le ha conseguido un piso en alquiler aquí en Forks. Se está trasladando esta semana. Es médico y le han ofrecido un puesto como médico de familia en el hospital. Pagó la universidad trabajando como modelo, así que te podrás imaginar que es preciosa también.

—Vaya, ¿Y con ese currículo crees que estará interesada en un mecánico de Forks, que es padre soltero y vive en una casa que se cae a pedazos? —preguntó mirándole con ironía.

—Tanya es bastante menos superficial que todo eso. —gruñó Emmett enfadado. —Busca un buen tipo, que la respete y no le de las golpizas que le daba su ex marido, que era un importante empresario, con una carrera brillante y un ático en el centro de Juneau.

—De acuerdo —aceptó incómodo ante el pequeño rapapolvo que su amigo le había soltado —¿Cuáles son los planes?

—Este viernes, cenamos en The Lodge y después a tomar unas copas en Eclipse.

—¿El viernes?

—Sí —confirmó Emmett, mirándole suspicaz a la espera de que se negara.

Emmett llevaba meses esperando que Edward reconociera que estaba interesado en Bella de una forma muy diferente a "solo un polvo ocasional mientras ninguno tengamos nada mejor que hacer", pero su amigo era bastante más terco y se negaba a reconocer que había acabado enamorándose de la maestra de su hijo.

Aunque todavía era un secreto la relación que mantenían, Emmett estaba seguro de que había más entre ellos de lo que estaban dispuestos a reconocer.

Había visto su oportunidad de poner a su amigo entre la espada y la pared, cuando Rose le había sugerido presentarle a Tanya Denali, su prima, y pensaba aprovecharla, aunque no contaba con lo testarudo que su amigo podía llegar a ser.

—Tengo planes el viernes —sentenció Edward.

—¿Planes? ¿Qué planes? Porque no creo que te estés refiriendo a follarte a esa chica con la que solo follas de vez en cuando mientras no conozcas alguna mujer que valga la pena. —replicó su amigo con retintín.

—Vete a la mierda.

Emmett soltó una carcajada antes de volver a enfrentar al hombre.

—Estoy seguro de que no tendrás problemas en cancelar tu cita con Bella. Al fin y al cabo, solo estáis follando, lo vuestro no es ni serio ni importante, ¿o sí?

—No, no lo es.

—No es como si se te hubiera ido de las manos y te hubieses enamorado de la chica.

—Claro que no —regañó molesto.

—Entonces no tendrás problemas en cancelarle para salir a cenar con nosotros. Nos vemos el viernes —se despidió Emmett para abandonar el taller dejando a su amigo mascullando molesto.

Edward no se sentía cómodo con sus planes para aquel viernes, pero se negaba a aceptar las palabras de Emmett.

Él no estaba enamorado de Bella Swan.

Era imposible que él pudiera enamorarse de una mujer a la que odiaba casi tanto como a su ex mujer.

Era cierto que ya no sentía hacia ella aquel odio lleno de rencor que le instaba a herirla, humillarla, o hacerle daño de cualquier forma, pero tampoco estaba enamorado de ella, ni mucho menos.

Sentía cierta calidez cuando pensaba en ella, sí, lo hacía, pero era un calor que nacía entre sus piernas y él sabía por qué era eso.

Como solía decirse, Bella tenía un muy buen polvo y a él lo volvía un libertino cuando la veía. Sus enormes pechos, su cintura estrecha, su abdomen algo redondeado y los pequeños rollitos que se le formaban en sus caderas y que ella no se cansaba de odiar e intentar esconder, lo excitaban más que los cuerpos perfectos y con Photoshop de las modelos de revistas.

Pero solo era eso, se repetía.

La había odiado durante mucho tiempo, y durante mucho tiempo su odio había sido lo único que había tenido, así que no estaba preparado para dejarlo escapar.

Pero que no estuviera enamorado de ella no impedía que le excitara y no se sintiera muy dispuesto a perderse una noche, o algunas horas al menos, de buen sexo consentido. Más aun teniendo en cuenta que por mucho que él y Tanya Denali congeniaran, no habría sexo ese viernes para él.

Ante esas perspectivas no fue difícil decidirse, por lo que al día siguiente, le pidió a Carlisle que se quedara con Tyler esa noche y llamó a Bella.

Bella había cenado con su padre y Sue, para quedarse en su habitación enfrascada en el último libro de Nora Roberts.

—¿Diga? —respondió sorprendida y algo incrédula ante el nombre de Edward en el visor de su teléfono.

—Hola, Bella, soy Edward. Edward Cullen.

—Oh, sí, sí. Sé quién eres, es sólo que me sorprendió tu llamada…

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó sintiéndose en falta —Es sólo que me ha surgido un inconveniente y no podremos vernos mañana a la noche, y pensé que tal vez… si puedes, claro… tal vez tú podrías venir hoy…

—¿Hoy? —preguntó ansiosa y deseosa.

—Sí, pero sólo si puedes… he pensado que podrías venir a mi casa… Ty dormirá en casa de mi padre hoy… ya sabes…

No se sentía capaz de decir que no, y no iba a hacerlo.

Edward quería romper las reglas que él mismo había establecido, invitándola a su casa.

Invitándola a su casa y un jueves.

No pudo evitar estremecerse de felicidad. Él quería verla y quería verla en su casa. Y ella no iba a negarse.

Por primera vez sentía que tal vez esa relación estuviese finalmente yendo hacia delante, y ella no haría nada en detrimento de ese avance.

—Sí, creo que estaría bien —aceptó intentando no mostrarse demasiado ansiosa.

—Genial. Te espero en mi casa en una hora.

—Allí estaré —prometió.

Sin demora, se metió al baño. Se duchó y depiló sus piernas, axilas e ingles.

Con premura se secó el cabello y se peinó. Embadurnó su cuerpo con un hidratante de rosas que había comprado esa misma semana, y se dirigió a su armario en busca de algo sexy y bonito.

No había mucho allí, así que se decidió por una camisa verde que se ajustaba pecaminosamente a sus pechos, y unos vaqueros oscuros.

Se puso un suave maquillaje y salió de su habitación.

Su padre ya se había retirado, y en el salón Sue veía televisión.

Se despidió de la mujer diciendo que unas compañeras del colegio la habían invitado a salir, y dejó la casa.

Unas cuatro calles separaban su casa de la de Edward, por lo que llegó allí puntualmente.

Edward abrió nada más ella golpeara.

Vestía un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta bastante desgastada. Estaba despeinado y su rostro con barba de un par de días.

En su mano, colgando entre sus dedos un botellín de cerveza y entre sus labios un cigarrillo a medio consumir.

Era evidente que no había puesto esmero alguno en prepararse para su cita con Bella, pero ella no quiso permitir que eso la deprimiera.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara —Pasa.

—Hola, Edward.

Edward tomó su chaqueta y le gustó verla con esa camisa algo ajustada.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo señalándole el sofá en el que él mismo había estado sentado —¿Una cerveza?

—No, gracias —denegó sentándose nerviosa.

—¿No quieres beber nada?

—Agua está bien, gracias —aceptó.

Edward alzó una ceja pero fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua para la chica.

—Estaba viendo el partido de los Seahawks. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

—No, mucho —reconoció —Pero Charlie no se pierde un partido.

Edward se sentó en el sofá observándola con indolencia.

—Estás muy guapa —reconoció aunque sin emoción.

—Gracias —musitó completamente ruborizada.

Edward acabó su cerveza de un trago y dejó la botella sobre la mesita de café.

Se movió sobre el sofá para acercarse a ella.

—Espero que no tuvieras muchos inconvenientes por cambiar nuestra cita —murmuró levantando su mano para desabotonar la camisa de la joven.

—Ninguno —susurró sintiéndose excitada cuando la mano de Edward se coló bajo su camisa y comenzó a masajear su pecho.

—Me ha surgido un compromiso para mañana, y no me sentía capaz de esperar hasta el martes para verte. —confesó bajando la copa del sujetador para liberar el pecho y abocarse sobre el oscuro y rígido pezón.

—Tampoco yo —reconoció arqueándose hacia él.

Edward chupó, succionó y mordisqueó su pecho antes de separarse de ella para levantarse de su asiento.

—Vamos a la cama —ordenó guiándola a su habitación.

La desnudó en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, antes de desnudarse a sí mismo.

La tumbó sobre la cama y se acostó encima de ella.

Su miembro erecto golpeaba contra los muslos de la chica, mientras la boca y las manos del hombre se afanaban sobre sus pechos.

Los pechos de Bella siempre habían sido sensibles, pero la devoción que Edward mostraba por ellos, la excitaba más aún que las mismas caricias.

Edward bajó una mano a la húmeda entrepierna de la chica, y coló entre sus pliegues dos dedos, que movió en su interior dilatándola.

Bella separó las piernas acogiéndolo entre ellas, cuando Edward retiró sus dedos para reemplazarlos con su miembro enfundado en un preservativo.

—Dios, Bella —gimió —tienes el jodido coño más exquisito que he follado jamás —suspiró comenzando su vaivén.

La embistió primero lentamente, pero ver su rendición, escuchar sus jadeos y sus gemidos lo volvían loco, y la necesidad de arremeter contra ella, se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que incrementara su celeridad.

Bella jadeaba y se movía contra él, saliendo a esperarle en cada nueva acometida.

Cuando Edward sintió su culminación a punto de atravesarle, llevó su mano al clítoris henchido y lo estrujó entre sus dedos, llevando a la chica a explotar en un clímax que la estremeció.

Con violentos espasmos se descargó en su interior, gruñendo satisfecho y sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que hubiera querido, para sus sentimientos confusos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, bueno, bueno, este capi generará debate.**_

 _ **Creo que ya no querréis tanto a Rose como hace dos capítulos atrás.**_

 _ **Espero vuestras opiniones.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Ana:** Me dejaste un comentario para entrar al grupo de Facebook, pero no tengo forma de contestarte. Para entrar al grupo tienes que pasar la solicitud para unirte al grupo. Si no, envíame tu nombre de perfil de Facebook y yo te agrego al grupo para que puedas ver todo lo que tenemos allí. _


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 12_**

Sintiéndose satisfecho y relajado, Edward salió de su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama.

—Esta habitación no es muy cálida —explicó separando las mantas —Ven, métete bajo las mantas —dijo atrayéndola sobre su pecho desnudo y cubriéndola con la ropa de cama.

Bella se estremeció ante el gesto cariñoso del hombre al que amaba, con todas sus fuerzas.

No era la primera vez que Edward la abrazaba después del sexo, pero hacerlo allí, acariciándola de esa forma tan tierna, en la intimidad de su hogar y de la cama en la que dormía cada noche, le dio el calor que Edward aseguraba no había en esa casa.

Agotada por el orgasmo y la enormidad de sus sentimientos, se durmió sobre su cuerpo.

Edward tampoco fue ajeno al gesto que tan naturalmente le había salido.

Encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó en la cama, analizando los sentimientos que le llevaban a tener a esa chica durmiendo sobre su pecho, mientras él la acariciaba con ternura.

Había vivido los últimos diez años de su vida, rezando por la oportunidad de hacerle pagar a esa mujer lo que le había hecho en su juventud, y ahí estaban, desnudos en su cama, abrazados como si fueran una pareja enamorada.

Se le estaba yendo de las manos, sabía que estaba sucediendo.

Desde que había visto a Bella en aquella primera reunión del colegio, no había podido dejar de pensar en llevársela a la cama.

Bella Swan. La hija de los amigos de sus padres le había atraído desde que a los trece, sus pechos de niña se convirtieron en los de una mujer.

Por aquel entonces él tenía dieciocho, y pasaba más tiempo meneando su polla que jugando a la consola, y eso era mucho decir.

Cuando en aquel último verano, antes de marchar a la universidad, había coincidido con la chica en la playa de la Push, su cuerpo le había desestabilizado.

Él acababa de cumplir diecinueve, y en un par de meses se iría a Portland, a cursar la carrera de finanzas.

Bella tenía sólo catorce, pero verla apenas cubierta por un bikini azul, enloquecía a cualquier adolescente.

Su cuerpo aún no tenía las curvas femeninas que con los años adquiriría. Sus caderas eran estrechas, sus piernas demasiado delgadas, y su vientre plano.

Pero sus pechos eran enormes y el bikini, apenas llegaba a cubrirlos.

Pero a qué adolescente masculino, sano y vigoroso, no le gustan un buen par de pechos.

Todos sus amigos se deleitaban viéndola correr por la arena, o saltar entre las olas. Y todos le tomaban el pelo por no aprovecharse del enamoramiento evidente que la chica demostraba por él.

Pero por respeto a los Swan y la amistad que sus padres tenían con aquellos, él se negaba a hacer nada, al menos hasta que la joven tuviera un par de años más.

Pero cuando Bella tuvo unos años más, él ya estaba atrapado por un matrimonio desgraciado con Victoria Shuterland, y Bella, había marchado a Phoenix.

Desde entonces la había odiado y sólo había pensado en herirla si la vida le daba la oportunidad.

Y la vida se la había dado, el día que la puso a trabajar en el colegio de Forks.

Había decidido aprovecharse del sentimiento que sabía que Bella había sentido por él en su juventud y se la había llevado a la cama.

La había humillado aquella primera vez sobre el capó de un coche, tomándola con violencia y nada de consideración.

Y luego había decidido que seguiría haciéndolo, aunque esa sólo había sido la única excusa que se le había ocurrido para volver a tener sexo con esa mujer que tanto lo excitaba.

Y ahí estaba entonces, durmiendo abrazado a esa chica, en su propia cama, y acariciándola y deleitándose con su perfume.

Sabiendo que se estaba adentrando en un terreno que no quería pisar, se separó de ella y se vistió, para volver al salón para ver los últimos minutos del partido de los Seahawks.

Bella se despertó confundida, sin reconocer a priori, el lugar donde estaba, pero rápidamente lo recordó cuando el particular olor de Edward la invadió desde la almohada.

Se arrebujó entre las mantas hundiendo el rostro en la almohada de Edward, para saciarse con su esencia, antes de levantarse para, poniéndose sus braguitas y su camisa, ir en busca del hombre que le quitaba el aire y la razón.

—Hola —musitó entrando al salón.

Edward estaba tumbado sobre el sofá vestido con sus vaqueros y su camiseta, fumando un cigarrillo mientras veía en el televisor una de esas tertulias deportivas.

—Hey —dijo mirándola con calidez y estirando su mano hacia ella.

Bella se acercó y se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

—Ven aquí —susurró Edward apagando su cigarrillo y tirando de ella para acostarla sobre su cuerpo. —¿Descansaste?

—Sí, gracias.

—No tienes que irte todavía ¿no? —preguntó colando una mano bajo la camisa de ella.

—No, aún no —respondió aún sin tener la menor idea de la hora que era.

Edward levantó su rostro y bajó sus labios sobre los de ella para iniciar un beso dulce, suave y lleno de ternura, que a Bella le estrujó el corazón.

Las manos de Edward se colaron bajo sus bragas para acariciar sus glúteos estrujándolos con sus dedos.

Bella gemía restregándose contra él.

Edward con una mano abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y liberó su erección, que Bella apretó entre sus dedos de inmediato.

Edward separó las braguitas y llevó su miembro hasta los pliegues húmedos y henchidos de Bella y los recorrió con la punta inflamada.

—Hazlo tú, Bella —ordenó —Esta vez quiero que seas tú quien me lleve a tu interior —pidió soltando su miembro para dejarlo a merced de la mujer.

Era una tontería, pero en ese momento, Bella sintió por primera vez que Edward le estaba dando el control de su placer.

Bella se movió sobre él y se quitó las bragas antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Cogió el preservativo que Edward consiguió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y enfundó en él su miembro rígido.

Mientras su mano separaba sus pliegues, su otra mano subía y bajaba sobre el falo masculino.

Se alzó sobre él apoyada en sus rodillas y dirigió el miembro enhiesto a su interior.

Edward soltó un suspiro cuando por fin la tuvo empalada.

—Muévete, cariño —rogó con sus manos en la estrecha cintura femenina —Muévete, por favor.

Bella le obedeció y le cabalgó imprimiendo distintos grados de profundidad y velocidad.

Edward se corrió sin poder reprimirse y la mantuvo quieta sobre su cuerpo, mientras gruñía soltando su semilla a las puertas del útero.

Sin dejar que se alejara de él, sus dedos comenzaron a atacar el henchido clítoris que vibraba entre los labios oscuros y se hicieron más acuciantes cuando las paredes vaginales le ciñeron con fuerza, anunciando su culminación.

Bella se derrumbó sobre su pecho, exhausta y satisfecha.

Edward la arropó con la mullida manta que tenía sobre el sofá, y la acarició suavemente hasta que ella volvió a dormirse sobre su cuerpo, mientras él seguía en el televisor la tertulia posterior al partido.

Era bastante tarde cuando finalmente se levantó del sofá con la chica en brazos y se dirigió a la habitación.

Nunca había pasado una noche completa con Bella, pero Tyler no estaba en casa, el clima afuera era gélido y, ¿por qué no reconocerlo?, el tibio cuerpo desnudo de la chica, enroscado al suyo, se sentía demasiado bien como para privarse de él, por lo que tomar la decisión de llevarla a su cama y mantenerla allí hasta el amanecer, fue sencillo e indiscutible.

Edward se sentía demasiado bien durmiendo con una mujer en su cama, pero se negaba a cuestionarse nada ya.

Esa noche solo quería disfrutar de una sensación que llevaba más de una década sin sentir. La sensación de dormir en su propia cama, con una mujer enredada en sus brazos. Una mujer que había sonreído con ternura cuando la había despertado a mitad de la noche para hacerle el amor una vez más.

Durante años había compartido esa misma cama con Victoria, pero cada vez que la miraba, estaba mirando a la cara del engaño, de la frustración, de los sueños perdidos.

Durante más de cinco años, había tenido sexo con esa mujer aunque de forma esporádica, pero cada vez que lo había hecho, no había habido besos, caricias ni arrumacos. Todas esas veces el sexo había sido solo una búsqueda de un desahogo físico mas no así emocional.

Recordaba claramente como comenzaban y acababan esos encuentros. Él se acercaba a Victoria y llevaba su mano a su sexo, Victoria, que solía mantenerse rígida, separaba sus piernas y se dejaba desnudar. Edward la penetraba, bombeaba contra su cuerpo y se corría. Entonces acariciaba el clítoris de su mujer hasta que ella alcanzaba su orgasmo.

Salía de su interior y se dormían de espaldas al otro.

Así eran sus encuentros, así los recordaba, así los odiaba y así soñaba con que no volvieran a ser nunca más.

Aún le resultaba difícil de entender que nunca hubieran sido así con Bella, siendo que su relación había comenzado como un acuerdo con una mujer a la que odiaba.

Pero, difícil de creer o no, nunca habían sido así y él bregaría para que nunca lo fueran.

Cuando apenas despuntaba el alba la despertó con besos y caricias.

Bella somnolienta era una delicia y no fue fácil para él resistirse, por lo que una vez más le hizo el amor.

—Odio decir esto —gruñó cuando se sintió recuperado de su clímax —Pero son las seis y creo que si no quieres tener que explicar donde pasaste la noche, deberías irte.

—Oh, sí —reconoció ella pensando por primera vez en lo que podría decir Charlie si se enteraba de que había pasado la noche con Edward —Tengo que prepararme para ir al colegio.

—Sí, y yo tendré que ir a casa de mi padre a recoger a Ty para llevarlo al colegio.

—Sí, creo que debo irme —dijo ella separándose de él para vestirse.

Edward se levantó y se vistió.

—Te llevo —dijo cuando estuvieron vestidos cogiendo las llaves de su coche.

—Oh, no, no hace falta —discutió Bella aunque no pudo negar la felicidad que sintió ante el ofrecimiento de ese hombre.

—Serán dos minutos. Te llevo —insistió.

—Pero… alguien podría verte.

—No te preocupes, nadie nos verá a estas horas y de cualquier modo no te dejaré ir sola —aseguró saliendo de la casa para subir al coche junto a la chica.

Después de la noche que había pasado con Edward en su casa, Bella llegó al colegio en una especie de trance.

Edward había sido tan dulce y cariñoso esa noche, que ella no había podido evitar sentirse optimista. De alguna forma la relación con Edward estaba yendo un paso más allá.

Tuvo sus clases matutinas y de alguna mágica forma sus alumnos se habían portado estupendamente ese día, haciendo coincidir su conducta con el ánimo de Bella.

Todo era perfecto.

Pero algo se quebró a la hora de la comida cuando entró al salón comedor de los profesores.

Después de calentar en el microondas la comida de su vianda, se sentó junto a Alice y Rosalie que mantenían una animada charla.

—Buenos días —saludó sentándose sonriente junto a Rosalie.

Llevaban varios meses trabajando juntas pero nunca habían sido muy íntimas, aunque siempre habían mantenido una relación afable y cordial.

Pero aquella mañana Bella se sentía radiante y extrovertida como nunca se había sentido.

—Vaya, vaya, Bella —comentó Alice risueña mientras aderezaba un enorme bol de lechugas —Tienes muy buen aspecto hoy —comentó socarrona.

—Gracias —sonrió divertida.

—Parece que has pasado una muy buena noche, ¿eh? ¿Quién es él?

Bella sonrió sonrojándose bajando su tenedor a su platillo de pasta.

—Nadie.

—Uh, no, seguro que es alguien, solo nos hace falta saber su nombre, pero en un pueblo como Forks no creo que lo puedas esconder por mucho tiempo.

Bella sonrió divertida pero se negó a decir palabra.

—Creo que no te dirá nada —comentó Rosalie llevando a su boca una patata.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Alice —No lo digas, pero si no tenéis planes para esta noche, podríais tú y tu chico misterioso uniros a nosotros. —ofreció la joven morena.

—¿Unirnos a vosotros?

—Sí, después de cenar en The Lodge, iremos a tomar algo a Eclipse.

—¿A Eclipse?

—Sí. —le explicó Rosalie. —Por una vez hemos logrado convencer a nuestros maridos.

—Vaya, es genial.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Os animáis? Será una noche de parejas, hemos reservado una mesa para seis pero seguramente no tengan inconveniente en agregar dos puestos. —ofreció Alice mirándola entusiasta.

Pero algo en las palabras de la joven profesora la inquietó. Mesa para seis, pero ellas y sus parejas solo sumaban cuatro.

—¿Para seis? —preguntó.

—Sí. La prima de Rose, Tanya se está mudando a Forks —explicó Alice entusiasta —y… ¡vamos a emparejarla con Edward!

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 13_**

El resto de su almuerzo lo vivió como en trance.

Alice y Rosalie hablaron sobre la chica que iban a emparejar con Edward.

Preciosa, había trabajado como modelo para pagarse una carrera de médico e iba a instalarse en Forks y trabajar en el hospital del pueblo.

Recién divorciada, guapa, simpática y cariñosa. La chica que Edward necesitaba, dijeron.

Una chica a la que no odia, pensó Bella, que acabó su comida mucho antes de lo esperado y se despidió de las chicas aduciendo tener algunas tareas que preparar para sus alumnos.

No pudo evitar encerrarse en el baño de profesores y llorar en silencio hasta que sintió que podía enfrentar unas largas horas de trabajo más antes de marcharse a su casa y encerrarse durante un fin de semana completo intentando superar el dolor de la traición que esa mañana Edward le había infligido sin saberlo.

Después de la noche que habían compartido ella había estado segura de que su relación había cambiado, pero, una vez más, se había equivocado y el dolor que sentía era el que había llevado meses esperando.

Edward no se sentía en absoluto de ánimos para esa especie de cita a ciegas que sus amigos habían organizado, pero, aun así, se preparó para una larga noche intentando que tanto Rosalie como Alice comprendieran que no estaba interesado en iniciar una relación sentimental, con la recientemente divorciada prima de Rose que Emmett aseguraba, estaba como un tren.

De cualquier forma, lo que más le ilusionaba era el día de pesca que tenía planeado para el día siguiente con su padre y su hijo, y para llegar a él debía atravesar esa noche, intentando no irse a dormir muy tarde.

La noche anterior no había dormido más que un par de horas, y se sentía exhausto, pero nada lo haría arrepentirse de las horas que había pasado haciéndole el amor a Bella Swan.

Ni siquiera después de un día entero, podía comprender lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Y no era solamente que se hubiera permitido despertar con Bella, y en su cama, sino que después de tantos meses, había reconocido que no era solo por el desahogo físico que la había llamado.

Durante meses se había dicho y repetido que la relación que mantenía con Bella era algo frío y puramente sexual, pero la noche anterior había sucedido algo y él aún no sabía explicarlo.

Y allí, sentado en su Volvo en la entrada de la casa de los McCarthy, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido, ni a lo que iba a enfrentarse cuando entrara en la casa y le reconociera a Emmett que no quería llegar a nada con la prima de Rose, hasta tanto no tuviera una idea de a dónde iban sus sentimientos por Bella.

—Al fin llegas —le saludó Emmett en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Se me ha hecho un poco tarde.

—No te preocupes. Ven, entra, estábamos tomando una copa antes de salir hacia el restaurante —explicó el hombre haciéndole pasar al salón donde estaban sus amigos, además de una preciosa rubia que le observó con una sonrisa apreciativa.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó Rosalie dando un paso hacia él —Ven, voy a presentarte a Tanya, mi prima —dijo tirando de su brazo hacia la joven doctora. —Tanya, él es Edward, Edward, esta es Tanya, desde luego —sonrió su amiga.

—Encantada —dijo la joven con una voz melodiosa a la vez que estiraba la mano hacia él.

—El placer es mío —coincidió él reconociendo que sus amigos no se habían equivocado al cantarle todas las cualidades de la chica.

Ocuparon los coches por parejas para ir al restaurante y, aunque Edward hubiese querido poder ofrecerle a la joven un coche más nuevo o de una gama más alta, se sintió complacido de que ella no mostrara el menor indicio de descrédito al subir al Volvo.

El viaje hasta The Lodge no era largo, pero les dio tiempo suficiente para hablar un poco sobre el pueblo y lo que la chica esperaba al instalarse allí.

La cena fue divertida y no pudo negar habérselo pasado estupendamente con sus amigos y la joven que acababa de conocer.

Cuando Alice sugirió ir por unas copas al Eclipse, Edward se sentía cómodo y distendido.

Ya en el pub, mientras Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett se alejaban de ellos para una partida de billar, él y Tanya se sentaron en un reservado dispuestos a conocerse mejor.

—Me ha dicho Rose que estás divorciado.

—Sí, gracias a Dios —suspiró ganándose una sonrisa comprensiva de parte de la joven.

—¿Cuánto llevas divorciado?

—Casi cinco años. Mi hijo apenas había cumplido un año.

—¿Y él se quedó contigo?

—Sí, Victoria digamos que me lo vendió —explicó volviendo una vez más a sentirse furioso con su ex mujer.

Nunca le había dicho a su hijo que su madre le había cambiado por un puñado de dólares y estaba decidido a no dejarle saber nunca lo poco que le había importado a la zorra de su ex mujer, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Tyler comenzara a preguntar por su madre.

Siempre había pensado que hubiese querido tener una madre sustituta para Tyler, cuando llegara ese momento, pero sin dudas el momento se acercaba y él aún no había encontrado a esa mujer.

Cuando observó a la joven rubia que le explicaba lo inconcebible que le parecía la actitud de Victoria, para pasar a contarle cuánto había deseado ella misma ser madre, pensó que tal vez en ella pudiera encontrar a la mujer que Tyler necesitaba.

Mientras Tanya le explicaba que su ex marido se había negado a darle un hijo tan vehementemente hasta el punto de llegar a realizarse una vasectomía, Edward intentaba imaginarse haciéndole el amor a esa chica y engendrando un hijo con ella.

Un hermanito para Tyler, una madre para sus hijos y una mujer para sí mismo.

Sabía con certeza que esa joven podría ser la respuesta a todas sus necesidades. Una mujer joven, inteligente, atractiva y exitosa.

Todo lo que cualquier hombre podría soñar.

Lo sabía y por si no fuera suficiente con su apreciación, sus mejores amigos también lo pensaban.

Pero, aun así, él era incapaz de imaginarse enredado con su cuerpo desnudo.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Edward condujo su coche hasta el edificio donde vivía Tanya desde hacía tan solo cinco días.

Había sido una noche realmente agradable y Tanya había resultado una más que grata compañía, aunque Edward debiera reconocer que no estaba interesado en la chica, de la forma en que sus amigos habían esperado que lo estuviera.

—¿Y qué suele hacer la gente en Forks los fines de semana? Ya sabes, para divertirse —investigó la chica cuando detuvo el coche ante el portal.

—Vaya, ésa es una interesante pregunta para hacerme a mí —explicó algo disperso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo idea lo que hace la gente —explicó —Como te imaginarás, un padre soltero de un niño de cinco no suele hacer muchas de las cosas que seguramente podría hacer una chica como tú.

Tanya sonrió.

—¿Y qué suele hacer un padre soltero de un niño de cinco, los fines de semana en Forks? —insistió poco dispuesta a dejarle escapar.

Fue su turno de sonreír antes de contestar.

—Mañana tenemos planeado un día de pesca para las tres generaciones Cullen.

—Vaya, qué divertido. ¿Soléis ir a pescar a menudo?

—Un poco, sí. En general mi padre va a menudo y se lleva a Tyler con él, pero yo les acompaño cuando puedo librarme del trabajo.

—¡Qué divertido! —aseguró la chica —Me encantaría ir a pescar —dijo poniéndolo en un claro compromiso.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? —le invitó, porque supo que no podía hacer nada más sin parecer un terrible maleducado y antisocial.

—Me encantaría —aseguró ella como era previsible.

—De acuerdo, saldremos temprano, así que, si te parece bien, te recogeremos sobre las ocho.

—Me parece fantástico —aceptó ella y se inclinó hacia él para besar su mejilla antes de abandonar el coche y entrar en su portal.

Edward condujo hasta su casa sintiéndose extraño y confundido.

Le había gustado Tanya, sin dudas la chica tenía absolutamente todo para ello, pero él sabía que lo normal y esperado hubiese sido que se hubiese sentido tan encantado con ella como para besarla, antes de despedirse y haber podido asegurarse una cita con ella a solas, como los dos adultos jóvenes, solteros y sin compromisos que eran.

Pero él no había tenido el menor interés en verla de esa forma y aun sabiéndola con certeza, aunque poco dispuesto a reconocerla, la razón estuvo más que clara cuando se metió en la cama.

Al apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada, el perfume que Bella había dejado impregnado en ella la noche anterior, lo obligó a reconocer que no quería estar con nadie más que con la maestra de su hijo.

El despertador repicó en su mesita de noche, mucho antes de lo que hubiese querido.

Se vistió con su gruesa chaqueta de invierno y salió de la casa.

Cruzando su patio trasero, entró al patio de su padre y de allí, por la puerta de la cocina a la casa familiar.

Carlisle trajinaba preparando los aparejos, anzuelos y útiles necesarios para su día de pesca, mientras Tyler desayunaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, un enorme cuenco de cereales de colores con leche.

—¡Papi! —gritó el niño saltando de la mesa a los brazos de su padre que lo apretujó y besó con cariño.

—Buenos días, campeón.

—El abuelo dice que hace un día perfecto para pescar. —anunció con excitación el niño.

—Realmente lo hace —aceptó Edward volviendo a ubicar al niño en su silla —Acaba el desayuno, cariño. Buenos día, papá —saludó a su padre mientras se servía una taza de café y se aprestaba a ayudar a su padre a llenar la cesta con comida y bebida que les serviría de almuerzo.

—Buenos días, hijo. ¿Qué tal la cena de ayer con tus amigos?

—Bien, genial.

—¿Y la prima de Rose?

—Simpática —reconoció —Y divertida. De hecho, le he invitado a venir con nosotros hoy.

Carlisle se volteó a ver a su hijo y rápidamente una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿A pescar?

—Sí.

—Si prefieres salir con ella a algún sitio menos rudo para una chica, Tyler y yo podemos ir a pescar sin ti —ofreció Carlisle deseoso de facilitarle a su hijo la oportunidad de conocer una buena chica que pudiese acabar convirtiéndose en una buena pareja e incluso madre para su pequeño nieto.

—De ninguna manera —sentenció rotundo. —Hoy los tres hombres Cullen nos vamos de pesca. De cualquier forma, fue de Tanya la idea de acompañarnos.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Tanya se veía preciosa aun bajo su enorme parka y gorra de lana rosa. Y resultó además una fantástica compañía.

Se llevó de maravillas con Tyler desde el primer momento, e incluso Carlisle cayó rápidamente bajo el embrujo de sus encantos.

En ningún momento se mostró remilgada o incómoda, sino que incluso se dejó guiar por Tyler para colocar un pequeño gusano en su anzuelo.

Carlisle observó satisfecho a su hijo, parado a espaldas de la chica y rodeándola con sus brazos para sostener la caña de pescar y ayudarla a recoger un enorme salmón, que había conseguido con lo que un Edward envidioso llamó suerte de principiante.

Ese día cenaron pescado en la casa de Carlisle y la chica se ofreció a cocinar para ellos al día siguiente y de esa forma acabaron, Edward y su hijo, pasando el domingo en el departamento de la chica, jugando juegos de mesa y viendo El rey León con palomitas.

Pero ese domingo, cuando Edward volvió a colarse bajo las mantas, el perfume de rosas y canela de Bella le invadió y se durmió ansiando que llegara la tarde del martes, para poder hundirse una vez más en el cuerpo de su amante.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 14_**

Bella no se sentía en absoluto recuperada del dolor que le aquejaba desde la mañana del último viernes, cuando llegó ese lunes a su puesto de trabajo.

Esa mañana no esperó a sus alumnos en la puerta del colegio, poco dispuesta a ver al padre de Tyler.

Cuando su alumno favorito entró, con su pequeña mochila de Spiderman, no pudo evitar emocionarse.

No alejó la mirada del pequeño que colgaba su enorme chaqueta del colgador que llevaba su nombre y su corazón se encogió cuando el niño se volteó y le dedicó una deliciosa sonrisa desdentada, en su carita redonda y sonrosada por el frío.

Como cada lunes, cuando llegó el momento de que los niños expresaran con dibujos lo que habían hecho ese fin de semana, el corazón de Bella se partió en algunos pedazos más.

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el curso, el dibujo de Tyler incluía, además de a sí mismo, su padre y su abuelo, una figura femenina, alta como su padre y con un cabello muy largo y muy rubio.

—Fuimos a pescar con mi papá, mi abuelo y la amiga de mi papá —explicó el niño y luego se recreó contándole a sus compañeros de clase, la forma en que la chica había conseguido un salmón enorme que esa noche habían asado en la barbacoa de su abuelo.

Bella no fue capaz de prestar mucha más atención a sus alumnos esa mañana, pero enfrascados en los recuerdos del fin de semana, nadie notó su ausencia.

Cuando la hora de la comida llegó, se negó a abandonar el salón de clases, poco dispuesta a encontrarse con Alice y Rosalie, no fuera que ese día estuvieran especialmente comunicativas y decidieran explicarle con pelos y señales el éxito que había tenido el viernes anterior al emparejar a Edward con la exitosa prima de Rosalie.

En cuanto llegó a su casa esa tarde, alegó un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se deslizó bajo las mantas de su cama, sin siquiera cenar.

Su padre se preocupó y Sue insistió en que tomara una taza de su exquisita sopa de pollo, pero nadie dio con la medicina para un corazón roto, por lo que nada la hizo sentirse mejor.

Edward pasó el lunes pensando en las dos mujeres que se disputaban su atención en los últimos días.

Tanya era una chica preciosa.

Preciosa, simpática y divertida y, sin la menor duda, estaba más que un poco interesada en Edward.

Él lo sabía y no hacía falta que sus amigos se lo recordaran.

Edward podría meterse en su cama y en su vida sin el menor esfuerzo si lo deseara, pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender, él no se sentía atraído hacia la idea de intimar con la joven.

Desde el viernes a la noche, había pasado el fin de semana entero con la chica, pero, aun así, él esperaba ansioso la tarde del martes.

Y estaba muy claro por qué.

Después de la noche que había compartido con Bella el jueves anterior, no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo bien que se había sentido con la joven durmiendo enredada sobre él.

Si bien había momentos en que sentía ganas de darse golpes para meter un poco de sensatez en su cabeza, no podía evitar pensar en Bella y desear continuar con ella lo que tenían.

Sabía que era una idiotez de su parte mantener una relación con la mujer que había ayudado a su ex mujer a arruinarle la vida, pero no podía evitar sentir cosquilleos cada vez que pensaba en ella.

Era un hombre joven.

Joven y, a los treinta y un años, sin dudas tenía toda una vida por delante.

Era ridículo pensar que no volvería a tener una relación seria con una mujer y, desde luego, Tanya Denali era la perfecta candidata para ello.

Guapa, inteligente, con una profesión exitosa y un buen puesto de trabajo, como médico de familia del pequeño hospital de Forks.

Le gustaban mucho los niños y había hecho buenas migas con Ty y también con Carlisle.

Y, aunque no hacía falta decirlo, Edward sabía que estaba más que deseosa y dispuesta a salir con él y mantener una relación formal.

Edward tenía muy claro que sería un idiota si dejaba escapar una oportunidad como ésa de darle una familia a su hijo y, por qué no, darse una familia a sí mismo.

Y, aunque hubiera preferido desconocer la razón por la cual no estaba interesado, la tenía muy clara.

Llevaba meses sin poder imaginarse en la cama con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera Bella.

Bella Swan. Con su simple cabello castaño y sus ojos oscuros. Con su silueta imperfecta, sus pechos grandes, su cintura estrecha. Con sus estrías y su celulitis. Con la leve redondez de su vientre que ella hacía lo imposible por esconder.

Con su hablar suave y cadencioso, sus tranquilas sonrisas y su serena pasión.

Bella Swan que lo miraba como si el sol saliese cuando él aparecía. Bella Swan, que lo escuchaba sin preguntas, y lo aceptaba sin reservas.

Bella Swan, quien siempre le brindaba el sosiego que necesitaba.

Que podía ser activa y excitarlo y seducirlo de la misma forma que estaba dispuesta a recibirlo y permitirle el desahogo que él necesitaba cuando los problemas del día a día lo tenían molesto, irascible y malhumorado.

Bella Swan que nunca pedía nada para sí, pero a quien él, cada día más, quería darle todo.

Bella Swan era la única mujer con la que podía imaginarse pasando una noche completa en sus brazos.

Llevaban meses compartiendo maratónicas tardes de sexo, pero solo una noche Bella había dormido entre sus brazos y había sido la noche del último jueves.

Y esa noche, él había dormido como hacía mucho tiempo no dormía.

El cuerpo redondeado y cálido de la joven se había enroscado a él como una enredadera y le había mantenido excitado y alerta.

Esa noche había dormido sintiéndose en paz, saciado y contenido.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero las noches que habían seguido a aquella, se había visto durmiendo abrazado a la almohada que Bella había utilizado.

La almohada aún mantenía su perfume y él había descubierto que era el bálsamo perfecto para encontrar calma y paz.

Se negaba a aceptarlo, pero no estaba preparado aún para dar por terminada esa relación, aun cuando estaba seguro de que tenía fecha de caducidad.

Cuando la tarde del martes llegó, Edward se sentía bastante ansioso esperando a la chica que le había estado obsesionando.

Colin se marchó temprano, como cada martes y Edward corrió hacia su pequeño despacho para montar la cama que ya se había convertido en el silencioso testigo de sus apasionados encuentros.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, sintió que algo faltaba, o mejor aún, sobraba.

El reloj que colgaba sobre la pared y que ya se había convertido en el cronómetro que implacable marcaba la hora en la que Edward debía despedir a Bella para poder volver a casa, se le figuró molesto y fastidioso.

En un arranque impaciente, lo descolgó de la pared y lo metió en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Tomó su teléfono y llamó a su padre.

Carlisle sonrió condescendiente cuando Edward le pidió que se quedara con Tyler esa noche.

Supo que su padre lo imaginaba en una cita con la preciosa rubia que le había presentado ese fin de semana, pero no se atrevió a corregirlo.

No se sentía preparado para descubrir su relación con Bella y, por otro lado, no podía estar seguro de que ella quisiera que lo hiciera.

Pero esa noche, no quería que Bella y él tuvieran un límite. Quería quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que fuese posible, incluso si ese tiempo acababa convirtiéndose en una noche entera.

Sintiéndose eufórico la esperó.

Y la esperó.

Pero ella nunca llegó.

Cuando finalmente dieron las diez, Bella llevaba dos horas de retraso, y él se sentía obligado a aceptar que ya no acudiría a su cita.

Sin dudarlo marcó el número de su teléfono, pero sin importar cuántas veces la llamara, ella no contestó. No pudo más que sentirse frustrado y rabioso.

Abandonó el taller y subió al Volvo para atravesar con prisa la docena de calles que le separaban de la casa de los Swan.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, salvo por una pequeña ventana en la segunda planta.

Edward había estado en esa casa cientos de veces, aunque la última vez hubiera sido más de quince años antes.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que ésa era la habitación de Bella.

Como si de un adolescente se tratase, recogió pequeños guijarros del camino de entrada y comenzó a lanzarlos con suavidad contra el cristal.

Bella escuchó el débil repiqueteo en su ventana, antes de interpretar el débil sonido.

Llevaba dos horas encerrada en su habitación.

Las dos horas que debía haber pasado en el taller de Edward, desnuda entre sus brazos, cumpliendo una vez más con esas citas sexuales que ya eran su rutina.

Lo había intentado.

Había ido hasta allí al salir del colegio y se había quedado al otro lado de la puerta durante bastante tiempo, mientras buscaba las fuerzas necesarias para entrar al taller y cumplir las expectativas del hombre al que amaba. Pero finalmente había reconocido que no sería capaz de fundirse con él esa noche, sabiendo que él había pasado los últimos cinco días con otra mujer.

Cuando Tyler, tan inocentemente, había relatado el fantástico fin de semana que había pasado con su padre y la amiga de éste, Bella había sentido su corazón hacerse pedazos.

Había logrado juntar los trozos, pero solo para ser capaz de continuar con sus clases.

Los últimos dos días se había encerrado en su habitación nada más llegar alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y, ni su padre ni Sue le habían cuestionado.

Hacía ya un rato que les había escuchado entrar en sus habitaciones y la casa estaba sumida en el silencio de la noche.

El suave golpeteo en su ventana no fue difícil de escuchar y la obligó a asomarse a ella para investigar.

Su estómago dio un fuerte sacudón en cuanto abrió la ventana y vio bajo ella, de pie en el jardín de su casa, al hombre al que amaba desesperadamente.

—¿Edward? —exclamó en susurros sorprendida —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Baja —ordenó él y ella no se sintió con fuerzas para desobedecerle.

Se puso unos vaqueros, pero no cambió la camiseta de los Picapiedras que solía utilizar para dormir.

Abrigada con su gruesa chaqueta y calzada aún con sus peludas zapatillas rosas salió al jardín para encontrarse con el joven que la esperaba en su camino de entrada recostado contra su coche fumando un cigarrillo.

Se detuvo a dos pasos de él, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho para observarle removiéndose nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —repitió.

—¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? —devolvió él la pregunta.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vivo aquí —dijo confundida.

—Lo sé, pero tú y yo teníamos una cita. Llevo dos horas esperándote en el taller, ¿por qué no has aparecido, ni tan solo me has dicho que no podías venir?

—No pensé que estuvieras esperándome —reconoció bajando la mirada a sus pies con timidez.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió el hombre confundido —No recuerdo que me dijeras que no podíamos vernos hoy —dijo pensativo intentando recordar que ella dijera algo en su última cita —¿Lo hiciste?

—Eh, no, yo no…

—¿Entonces por qué pensabas que no nos veríamos hoy?

—Eh, no sé —le observó dudosa y sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La ceja arqueada de forma interrogante que Edward le dedicó la obligó a explicarse aun sintiéndose completamente abochornada.

—Es que… Tyler…

—¿Tyler? —la interrumpió Edward cada vez más confuso —¿Qué tiene que ver Tyler?

Bella inspiró profundamente para explicarse.

Bajó su mirada, de esa forma tan particular que Edward ya reconocía e identificaba con esos momentos en los que la chica se sentía confusa o vergonzosa.

—Tú dijiste que mantendríamos esta relación mientras no estuviéramos viendo a nadie más —comenzó tímida —Y Tyler dijo que tú estabas saliendo con una chica… así que yo pensé…

—¿Tyler dijo que yo estaba saliendo con una chica? —indagó Edward con los ojos desorbitados y una clara confusión en el semblante.

—Sí. Él dijo que habíais pasado el fin de semana con ella —explicó y le vio asentir con entendimiento.

—Ah, Tanya —confirmó Edward —Es una amiga —explicó y fue el turno de Bella de mirarle confundida —No estoy saliendo con ella, es solo una amiga. No cambia en nada lo que hay entre tú y yo —aseguró —A menos que tú desees que algo cambie —agregó interrogante mientras en su interior rezaba para que Bella no le dijese que era lo que deseaba.

Bella se sentía confusa, pero las palabras de Edward resultaban un bálsamo para su alma adolorida que, desde el pasado jueves, se sentía resquebrajada.

—Tú… no… pero… Rosalie y Alice dijeron que iban a emparejarte con ella —explicó sintiéndose aturdida.

—¿Alice y Rosalie dijeron que iban a emparejarme con Tanya?

—Sí, eso dijeron.

—¿Y puedo preguntar si es algo habitual que habléis sobre mi vida social? —indagó risueño.

El sonrojo de Bella se intensificó y aunque intentó explicarse, no pudo evitar que el joven se carcajeara divertido.

—Yo… no, claro que no… es que…

—Déjalo, nena, no importa. Sé que Alice y Rose intentan hacer de casamenteras conmigo. Lo único que importa es que de momento no lo han logrado y no estoy viéndome con Tanya en ese sentido, por lo que esperaba continuar viéndote a ti, en ese sentido —agregó mirándola seductor —Si es que tú tienes ganas, desde luego.

—Yo… eh… sí, sí, quiero continuar…

La sonrisa que partió el rostro de Edward por la mitad, se ganó un reflejo en el rostro de la joven.

Edward se sentía feliz de que ellos continuaran con lo sea que fuera lo que compartían y Bella no podía sentirse más feliz al reconocer los sentimientos del hombre al respecto.

Había pasado los últimos cuatro días lamentándose e intentando convencerse de que debía ser fuerte y aceptar que se había acabado y en realidad no había hecho falta nada de eso en absoluto.

Edward estaba feliz de que continuaran juntos, con la extraña relación que mantenían y ella se sentía dichosa de que así fuera.

Por mucho que en esos días hubiera querido convencerse que debía ser feliz y conformarse con haber tenido al menos casi cinco meses de una relación especial con el hombre al que había amado toda su vida, no era más que una triste mentira, decir que no necesitaba ni quería más.

Porque ella quería más, quería continuar con Edward por más tiempo, aunque supiera que tarde o temprano todo se acabaría.

Aunque Edward nunca fuese a decir las palabras que ella soñaba, quería al menos tener unos meses más con él, manteniendo esa extraña relación que mantenían.

Sexo era todo lo que Edward quería de ella, pero ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo a cambio de un poco de su atención, viniese ésta de la forma que viniese.

Y cuando había pensado que ya no lo tendría más, se había lamentado por no haberlo disfrutado lo suficiente.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Y no iba a desaprovecharla. Iba a disfrutar de cada uno de los encuentros con ese hombre hasta que se acabaran, solo para que, cuando ese día aciago llegara, ella pudiera sentirse satisfecha.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO EXTRA! PARA PASAR EL FIN DE SEMANA. DISFRUTADLO!**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 15_**

Bella se estiró satisfecha y somnolienta, despertando de una duermevela en la que había caído después de que Edward le hiciera el amor a conciencia.

Él sonrió al verla estirarse y su miembro volvió a ponerse firme cuando, involuntariamente, ella se restregó contra él.

Llevaba poco menos de una hora observándola dormir acurrucada en su cama y, sus suaves ronquidos, sus labios entreabiertos y su cabello esparcido sobre la almohada lo habían hipnotizado, impidiéndole dormir.

Cuando finalmente la había convencido de continuar con su relación, había sido aún más sencillo convencerla de acompañarle a su casa.

Tyler dormía en casa de Carlisle, así que no tenía sentido que fueran al taller, que seguramente se habría vuelto gélido al haber Edward apagado el calefactor que había tenido abierto mientras le esperaba.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica en voz baja cuando se encontró su rostro observándola con atención.

—Te observo —reconoció él dedicándole una sonrisa cegadora.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sonrojándose vergonzosa, a la vez que estiraba la manta para cubrir por completo su cuerpo desnudo.

—Porque eres preciosa —reconoció él volviendo a tirar de la manta alejándola de ella para revelar sus pechos desnudos.

—No lo soy —discutió sintiéndose tímida y avergonzada.

—No voy a discutir contigo por eso. Y deja ya de cubrirte con la manta —ordenó risueño antes de acostarse sobre ella y encajarse entre sus piernas —¿Aún tomas la píldora? —preguntó mientras colaba su erección entre los pliegues femeninos.

—Lo hago —reconoció ella separando las piernas para acogerlo.

—Quiero hacértelo sin preservativo. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Sí —aceptó con regocijo.

—Estoy limpio —aseguró él, aunque ella confiara lo suficiente él como para que no le hiciera falta su aclaración.

—Lo sé, también yo lo estoy.

—Lo sé —reconoció él demostrándole su confianza al enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ese voto de confianza que Edward depositó en ella en ese momento, hizo más por su corazón maltratado que cualquier otro gesto que alguien hubiese podido tener para con ella en su vida.

Y cuando finalmente él volcó su abundante semilla en las puertas de su útero, todos los meses de humillaciones y palabras de odio y rencor que Edward le había dirigido, quedaron definitivamente en el olvido.

Nada fue igual a partir de entonces.

Edward se dispuso a aceptar que, de momento, no tenía intenciones de romper su arreglo con Bella y, aunque aún continuó viendo a Tanya, alguna que otra vez cuando sus amigos organizaban una salida, o alguna comida en casa de los McCarthy, la chica no tardó en reconocer que no era la intención de Edward ir más allá de una simple amistad.

Los meses corrieron en el calendario y el tibio calor de la primavera inundó el gélido pueblo de Forks.

Fue un sábado de mediados de mayo, mientras Tyler y su abuelo pasaban un día de playa en La Push, en casa de los Ateara, amigos de Carlisle, que la relación entre Edward y Bella sufrió una fuerte sacudida.

Bella había llegado a la casa de Edward, a última hora de la mañana.

Edward le había hecho el amor nada más abrirle la puerta.

Después de una segunda ronda y una pequeña siesta, había cocinado para ella espaguetis con verduras y la había llevado de regreso a la cama.

Edward bajaba su mano indolente por el vientre desnudo de la chica hasta alcanzar la raja oculta bajo el vello púbico.

Estaba de lado con un brazo flexionado y apoyando en él la cabeza. Entre sus dedos un cigarrillo que de tanto en tanto llevaba a su boca.

—¿Me dejarás rasurarte completamente alguna vez? —preguntó acariciando el clítoris palpitante que se escondía entre los pliegues de la chica.

—Puedo ir al centro estético —murmuró ella separando un poco sus piernas.

—No quiero que le enseñes tu coñito a cualquiera. Quiero hacerlo yo mismo.

—Están acostumbradas a hacerlo. No creo que les vaya a llamar la atención mi sexo en particular.

—Pues ven muchos más de los que yo veo, así que no dejaré que toquen el mío —explicó haciéndola temblar.

En las últimas semanas, un par de meses quizás, Edward había comenzado a hablar de ella como si fuera de su propiedad, y eso le calentaba el alma.

—Eres muy posesivo.

—No lo sabes tú bien —sonrió alejándose un instante para aplastar el cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de recostarse entre sus piernas para hundir su rostro en el sexo de la joven.

Había dado unos pocos lametazos cuando el teléfono de Bella comenzó a sonar en la mesita de noche.

—No contestes —ordenó sobre su vagina.

—Tengo que hacerlo, puede ser importante —dijo estirando su mano —Tú sigue con lo tuyo que ibas por buen camino —dijo displicente.

—Soy tu esclavo, nena —rió burlón.

Bella se sobresaltó al ver el identificador de llamadas. Era Sue.

—¿Sue? —contestó temblorosa y su temblor se intensificó cuando escuchó la voz llorosa de la mujer.

—Oh, Bella —gimió la mujer —Ha pasado algo terrible…

—¿Sue? —gimió sentándose en la cama y alejándose de Edward que la observó sorprendido —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Oh, Bella, es Charlie. Ha sufrido un infarto —lloró la mujer.

Bella saltó de la cama y dio vueltas en círculos por la habitación mientras Edward la miraba desde la cama.

—¿Dónde está?

—He llamado a la ambulancia. Lo están llevando al hospital ahora mismo.

—Voy para allá —dijo cortando la llamada.

Nerviosa, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y sin ver realmente la ropa que buscaba giraba sobre sí misma.

—Bella, nena ¿qué pasa?

—Mi padre ha sufrido un infarto —dijo escueta.

—Mierda —gruñó Edward saltando de la cama para acercarse a ella. La tomó por los hombros para detener su errante andar. —¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé —gimió Bella dejando salir el llanto.

—Shh, tranquila, nena —la consoló Edward estrechándola contra su pecho mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabello.

—No puede morirse —sollozó escondiendo el rostro en el pecho desnudo de Edward.

—Shh, no va a morirse —susurró reconociendo en sus palabras lo delicado que era el estado de salud de Charlie Swan en ese momento —Calma, cielo. Vístete, vamos al hospital. —ordenó con suavidad.

—No sé dónde está mi ropa —gimió sintiéndose una niña pequeña.

—Tranquila, cielo. Tu ropa está en el salón. Quédate aquí que yo la traeré.

Bella se sentó en la cama de Edward. Él se calzó sus bóxer y sus vaqueros, y cogió su camiseta antes de dirigirse al salón.

Volvió a la habitación con la ropa de Bella y la ayudó a vestirse.

—¿Podrías pedirme un taxi? —pidió Bella mientras se calzaba sus zapatos.

—Claro que no—respondió Edward displicente —Yo te llevaré.

Bella se sorprendió y le observó confusa.

—No, Edward, no hace falta. Alguien podría verte.

—Me importa una mierda. No vas a ir sola —rugió poniéndose su cazadora a la vez que cogía las llaves del coche y sus cigarrillos.

—De verdad, Edward…

—Venga, vamos —dijo alcanzándole su chaqueta y su bolso.

Bella salió de la casa anonadada. La forma de actuar de Edward le sorprendía demasiado, pero en ese momento no podía ponerse a analizarlo.

Hicieron el recorrido hasta el hospital a velocidad récord, y Edward no soltó la mano de la chica en todo el camino.

Cuando entraron al hospital, ella seguía en shock y fue él quien se encargó de hablar con la enfermera y ocuparse de la situación.

En la sala de espera se encontraron con Sue, que se puso a llorar desconsolada en cuanto vio a Bella.

—Bella —sollozó la mujer rodeando a la chica con sus brazos.

—Sue —le llamó Edward intentando calmar a la mujer. Sue se separó de Bella y observó a Edward extrañada en cuanto éste abrazó a Bella y la atrajo hacia él. —¿Qué te han dicho?

—Nada, aún nada.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó poniendo en palabras las preguntas de Bella.

—Estábamos jugando damas, y de pronto dijo que no se sentía bien. Se levantó para ir a la cama y cayó al suelo —explicó la mujer llorosa —La ambulancia llegó de inmediato y ya no sé nada más.

—De acuerdo, tranquila —la consoló Edward rodeándola con su brazo libre.

Sue se separó de ellos para sentarse en una de las sillas de la sala de espera. Bella continuaba silenciosa.

—Bella, cariño ¿quieres sentarte? —susurró levantando su rostro hacia él.

—No —murmuró cerrando los ojos para evitar que escaparan las lágrimas que los inundaron.

—Shh, cielo, —la calmó —tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien —dijo sabiendo que mentía.

Bajó sus labios sobre los de ella y la besó con tierna delicadeza.

Fue un beso muy corto y casto, pero contenía todo lo que Bella había soñado en todos esos largos ocho meses.

Se quedaron allí de pie abrazados, hasta que un médico taciturno salió por las puertas batientes.

Se volvieron hacia él con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento mucho. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos —dijo y el llanto desgarrador de Bella le cortó.

Edward la estrechó contra él sosteniendo su cuerpo para que no cayera.

* * *

 ** _:O :o :'(_**

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Angie de Revista Fanfic -Twilight** : No tengo cómo comunicarme contigo. Déjame tu correo electrónico o Facebook, etc. o comunícate conmigo a través de FB o del correo electrónico: kikicullenswan(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com_

 _ **Pao (Guest)** : Ya que éste es uno de los peores fics que has leído, o una basura, según tú, la única forma de poder llamarle, te aconsejo que seas tú quien se reivindique con su yo interior y busques otra cosa para leer, o al menos dejes de leer este fic. Yo por mi parte, no creo tener que reivindicarme con nada ni con nadie. Si realmente crees que en el mundo no existen mujeres con el carácter de esta Bella, u hombres con el resentimiento de este Edward, entonces mejor te aconsejo que dejes de leer y te des una vuelta por el mundo real. Te sorprendería la de situaciones que se dan en la vida y la diversidad que existe entre las personas._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 16_**

Bella no recordaba cómo había llegado a casa.

Tenía imágenes en la memoria, pero no recordaba haber tomado las decisiones que la llevaron a encontrarse sentada en el sofá de la casa de su padre, junto a una llorosa Sue que gimoteaba junto a ella, abrazándola.

Edward las había sacado del hospital y las había subido a su coche para conducir hasta la casa Swan y dejarles allí, asegurándole que él se ocuparía de todo.

Después se había marchado y ella no se había movido del lugar donde él la había dejado.

Mil pensamientos rondaban en su cabeza.

Su padre, su adorado padre, se había ido.

No había servido de nada que ella se hubiera mudado a Forks para acompañarle, cuidarle y ayudarle.

No había podido salvarle.

Él se había muerto mientras ella se encontraba en la casa del hombre por el cual diez años antes se había alejado de su padre.

Diez años atrás había abandonado el pueblo y la casa paterna, porque el hombre por el cual sentía un tonto enamoramiento adolescente se había casado con su mejor amiga, después de haberla dejado embarazada.

Durante diez años no había vuelto a pisar la casa paterna, y a su padre solo lo había visto las veces que él se había desplazado a Phoenix para visitarla.

Y entonces, después de diez años había regresado para estar con él, en los que, aunque no lo hubiera sabido, acabarían siendo los últimos días de su vida.

Y el día que había muerto, el momento en el que había muerto, ella había estado follando y dejándose follar por aquel hombre que diez años antes le había roto el corazón, obligándola a marchar y alejarse de su padre.

Un hombre que no quería de ella más que un lugar donde desahogarse, un coño donde descargar sus calenturas, tal como él había repetido cientos de veces.

Pero finalmente todo se había acabado, aunque todavía no fuera consciente de la realidad que se le vendría encima, ahora que su padre había muerto.

—Dios mío, Bella —lloriqueó a su lado la mujer que había acompañado a su padre durante los últimos diez años —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Bella acarició con ternura a la mujer, pensando por fin, cuánto cambiaría la vida de esa mujer.

Esa mujer había dejado a un lado su vida, para dedicarse por entero a Charlie Swan. Vivía en su casa, lavaba su ropa, preparaba su comida.

Sue no tenía hijos a los que atender, y sus sobrinos, los hijos de su hermano Harry, ya hacía tiempo habían dejado la casa familiar.

Sue, de quien Bella creía poder afirmar, que había mantenido con Charlie una relación algo más estrecha que la de simple empleada, ahora se quedaba sola.

—¿Qué haré yo sin Charlie? —sollozó la mujer —Ahora que él se ha ido, tú volverás a Phoenix —aseguró la mujer llamando su atención —Y ¿de quién voy a ocuparme yo ahora? —sollozó con congoja llamando su atención.

Bella la observó pensativa mientras la mujer continuaba parloteando apenada.

Pero las palabras de Sue, retumbaban en su cabeza con fuerza.

Ahora que Charlie había muerto, ella volvería a Phoenix.

Siempre lo había pensado, siempre lo había sabido.

Había vuelto a Forks para cuidar de su padre hasta que se recuperara definitivamente.

Eso no había sucedido y su padre había muerto, pero, de cualquier forma, sus razones para quedarse en el pueblo, habían desaparecido.

Nunca había contado con que la salud de Charlie no se recobrara, y siempre había pensado que un año era un plazo más que sobrado para que ello ocurriera, por lo que, al dejar su puesto en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de Phoenix, lo había hecho prometiendo regresar en un año.

Su puesto en Phoenix la esperaba. Allí tenía su propio departamento, allí tenía a su madre, la única familia que le quedaba, allí tenía su puñado de amigos.

Sabía que tenía que volver, y así lo haría, pero, aunque sus ideas estaban muy claras, pensar en que su arreglo con Edward había llegado a su fin, le estrujaba el alma.

Tal como si lo hubiese evocado con sus pensamientos, el timbre sonó y ese hombre estaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando abrió.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con rostro apenado estirando su mano hacia ella para acariciar su rostro y enredar sus dedos en un mechón castaño que colgaba frente a ella.

—Bien —aseguró, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que los desbordaron en cuanto el joven tiró de ella para rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla contra su pecho.

—Shh, nena —murmuró acariciando su espalda con ternura —Calma, cielo. Todo estará bien—aseguró, aunque sus palabras sonaran vacías.

Bella continuó llorando contra su pecho cuando la hizo entrar en la casa y la guió de regreso al sofá, junto a una Sue que los miraba extrañada.

—¿Cómo estás, Sue? —preguntó Edward poniéndose de rodillas frente a Bella.

La mujer mayor solo alzó los hombros como toda respuesta y Edward supo que lo hacía por temor a que el llanto la asaltara si intentaba hablar.

—Bella, sé que ahora estarás un poco abrumada, pero habrá algunas cosas que deberás decidir tú. —explicó el chico —Yo me he encargado de los trámites necesarios entre el hospital y la empresa funeraria —dijo y la tristeza volvió a atacar a la chica implacable —Pero me hará falta saber lo que quieres hacer.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, si quieres organizar la iglesia, el funeral, el pastor…

—Yo no puedo pensar en todo esto ahora —gimió dolida la chica.

—Lo sé, cariño. He pensado que tal vez, deberías llamar a tu madre. Ella querrá estar aquí contigo y tal vez pueda ayudarte a tomar esas decisiones. Aunque si prefieres dejarlo en mis manos, yo me ocuparé de todo —ofreció.

Bella se sintió infinitamente agradecida hacia él, pero no pudo negar que lo mejor sería comenzar a cortar su relación, ya que ésta tenía ya establecida, su fecha de caducidad.

—No hace falta. Tienes razón, llamaré a mi madre.

—Yo le llamaré —dijo Sue y se levantó de su asiento, para retirarse a su habitación dándoles intimidad.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella y la atrajo a su regazo.

La acarició con ternura durante horas, hasta que finalmente la chica se durmió.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, subió con ella a la habitación y la recostó sobre la cama cubriéndola con una manta.

Se quedó allí, simplemente observándola dormir, durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Hubiera deseado quedarse allí toda la noche, pero Bella tenía que descansar y él debía volver a casa con su hijo. En ese momento no había mucho que pudiera hacer por Bella y, sin dudas, los días venideros ella le necesitaría más aún, por lo que decidió irse a casa para poder organizar su vida de forma de poder quedarse con Bella los próximos días.

Ya no podía seguir negándoselo, por mucho que lo hubiera negado y se hubiera resistido a aceptarlo, se había enamorado perdidamente de la chica.

Haberla visto sufrir lo había desestabilizado de la forma que únicamente el dolor de Tyler lo hacía, y ello decía mucho de sus sentimientos.

Decían que del odio al amor había un paso y parecía que era la verdad.

Él había sentido odio hacia esa chica, o al menos había creído sentirlo y ahora, de pronto, se daba cuenta que la amaba. Que no podía soportar que ella sufriera y que solo deseaba evitarle cualquier dolor.

Desde luego que no hubiera podido hacer nada por evitarle el dolor que tenía en ese exacto momento, pero haría lo posible por evitarle cualquier dolor futuro.

Con esa idea, se marchó de la casa de los Swan despidiéndose de Sue con un consolador abrazo.

Cuando Bella despertó, estaba sola en su habitación. No tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, ni mucho menos ir a la cocina en busca de algo que comer, por lo que se limitó a desvestirse y meterse bajo las mantas.

Su sueño fue inquieto, despertándose constantemente durante la noche para simplemente soltarse a llorar.

Un suave toque en su cabello la despertó cuando por fin había conciliado el sueño.

Con llanto desgarrado se lanzó a los brazos de su madre que, sentada en el borde de su cama, la observaba apenada.

—Oh, cariño, lo siento mucho —dijo su madre soltando las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde que había contestado el teléfono la tarde anterior.

—Se murió, mamá —gimió la chica atormentada.

—Lo sé, cielo. Y lo siento mucho, cariño.

Renée sentía también un fuerte dolor por la muerte de su ex marido, el hombre que le había dado a su única hija, pero siendo, como era, una mujer fuerte y decidida, se encargó de organizar todo para los funerales de ese hombre que tanto respetaba y estimaba la gente de Forks.

Con ayuda de Sue, eligieron el traje con el que le vestirían para el funeral, habló con el pastor que daría la misa en su honor, así como también con aquellas personas cercanas que darían un discurso en la ceremonia.

Se ocupó de la comida y bebidas para la recepción que tendría lugar en la casa familiar y junto a Sue se encargaron de dejar la casa en completo orden para recibir a los visitantes.

En esos dos días dejó a su hija en brazos de Phil, su marido, quien durante años había sido para Bella un segundo padre.

Phil se encargó de acompañar a la chica, consolándola cuando la tristeza la invadía e instándola a recordar a su padre, escuchando sus historias y sus anécdotas.

Fue durante esos tres días, que observó con extrañeza las constantes visitas que Edward le hacía a Bella. Pero, sobre todo, prestó especial atención a la forma en que la chica, evitaba quedarse a solas con el joven y siempre, de una forma u otra, obligaba a Phil a estar sentado junto a ella.

—¿Qué hay entre Bella y Edward? —le preguntó a Sue, la tarde del último día, mientras les observaba desde la ventana de la cocina.

Esa tarde, Edward se había presentado con su pequeño hijo, que había besado y abrazado a Bella, regocijándola y enterneciéndola.

En ese momento, Bella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había en el patio trasero. Phil se sentaba a su lado, explicándole al pequeño, la mejor forma de coger el guante de béisbol que había conseguido entre las cosas viejas de Charlie y que quedaba gigante en la mano del niño.

Bella observaba al niño enternecida con una sonrisa dulce, aunque triste.

Pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de la mujer, fue ver al padre del niño con su mirada clavada fijamente en el rostro de la joven y no en su hijo como podía haber sido de esperar.

—¿Entre Edward y Bella? —dijo Sue acercándose a la ventana para contemplar la escena que Renée veía —Nada que yo sepa. Ella es la maestra del pequeño y él, solo el padre de uno de sus alumnos. —explicó —Aunque eso es lo que yo creía que era todo, el día que sucedió lo de Charlie, llegaron juntos al hospital y Edward se mostró excesivamente cariñoso y preocupado por ella. Me sorprendió, pero no puedo decir nada más.

—Él siente algo por ella —aseguró Renée.

—No lo sé —reconoció la otra mujer .

—Y Bella ha estado enamorada de él durante toda su vida.

—Por eso se marchó cuando él se casó con Victoria —explicó Sue. —Bella sufrió mucho y tengo entendido que él tuvo un matrimonio complicado y triste.

—Tal vez ha llegado el momento de que se den una oportunidad.

—Bella ha dicho que volverá a Phoenix en cuanto acabe el curso escolar —dijo Sue mirando a Renée con desencanto.

—Sé que eso ha dicho—reconoció Renée —Así que tal vez debamos darles un pequeño empujoncito antes de que las clases lleguen a su fin —agregó conspirativa, con una sonrisa intrigante arrancando así una sonrisa, a la mujer que llevaba tres días sin sonreír.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **En los últimos reviews, me habéis pedido adelantos, o tal vez hecho comentarios que quizás no he respondido, pido disculpas pero han sido cien reviews para el capi y yo me he tomado unos días de vacaciones, así que se me ha hecho complicado conectarme o contestaros. Pido disculpas y si queréis volver a preguntar lo que sea, espero poder contestar.**_

 _ **Gracias!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 17_**

Finalmente el día del funeral de Charlie llegó.

Edward, acompañado por su padre, sentados en una de las bancas de la mitad de la iglesia, no alejó la mirada de la joven que se sentaba en la primera banca.

Al acabar la ceremonia estrechó su mano y se sintió asqueado al ver la forma tan impersonal en que le saludaba.

Bella, flanqueada por su madre, el marido de ésta y Sue Clearwater, mantuvo su mirada alejada de él, y no mostró la más mínima intención de entablar con él cualquier conversación, más que agradecerle su presencia, como si solo fuera uno más de las decenas de asistentes al multitudinario funeral de Charlie Swan.

Hubiese querido ser él quien la consolase, quien la sostuviese, pero Bella se mantuvo tan apartada de él como le fue posible.

Edward se sentía impotente.

Desde que el médico había salido del quirófano para decirles que Charlie había muerto, Bella se había escondido en un caparazón del que él no era capaz de hacerla salir.

Había intentado acercarse a ella, pero no le había permitido más que la ayuda práctica que se requería en un caso como ése.

Edward se había encargado de los primeros arreglos a hacer con la funeraria y el pastor de la iglesia de Forks, pero cuando Renée Dwyer llegó al pueblo con su segundo marido, éstos habían sido los encargados de alistar todo lo necesario para el funeral del padre de Bella.

Desde entonces, solo había visto a Bella rodeado de otras personas y no había podido mantener con ella ningún tipo de conversación íntima.

Entendía que la chica estuviera muy afectada por la muerte de su padre, pero no podía evitar sentirse atormentado por la frialdad que ella mostraba para con él.

Durante el funeral se había sentido urgido a abrazarla y mantenerla refugiada entre sus brazos, pero ella había recibido el consuelo de brazos de su madre y de Sue, la fiel compañera de su padre que había sido para la chica como una segunda madre.

Edward acababa de acompañar a su padre de regreso a casa, y había vuelto a casa de los Swan.

Vio a Bella rodeada del cuerpo de policía al completo, sonriendo ante las bromas y anécdotas que éstos le explicaban de los años de servicio de su padre.

Reconociendo que no podría acercarse a ella, se sentó en el balancín que había bajo el porche.

Allí le encontró Renée Dwyer, media hora después.

—Ése no es un buen vicio —dijo la mujer sentándose junto a él que fumaba un cigarrillo recién encendido.

—Lo sé —reconoció él —Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo dejarlo —explicó con la vista clavada en las cenizas que se habían formado en el cigarrillo.

—¿Qué tal si me invitas con uno?

Edward miró a la mujer sorprendido y sonrió ante la sonrisa de la mujer.

Sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo superior de su camisa y la ofreció a la mujer.

Renée puso un cigarrillo en su boca y Edward lo encendió con su mechero.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, fumando relajados, sumidos en sus pensamientos.

—Bella habla mucho de Tyler. Dice que tu hijo es delicioso —dijo la mujer por fin.

—Lo es —sonrió él con ternura pensando en el pequeño — Bella es su profesora en el colegio y la ama.

—Tengo entendido que es totalmente correspondido —sonrió Renée.

—Sí, creo que sí —reconoció él pensando en cuánto desearía tener una parte del corazón de Bella, así como la tenía su propio hijo.

—¿Y su madre?

—Victoria Shuterland —dijo con voz asqueada.

—Lo sé. La pregunta que quería hacer es dónde está ella.

—En algún lugar de California. Los Ángeles era, la última vez que supe de ella, pero eso fue hace cuatro años.

—¿Nunca ha intentado ver al niño?

—No. Le pagué una suma ingente cuando nos divorciamos y ella accedió a cederme la custodia completa y olvidarse de él para siempre.

—No puedo entender que una madre esté dispuesta a renunciar a su hijo.

—Victoria nunca fue una buena mujer —aseguró Edward sin dudarlo.

—Nunca entenderé por qué Bella y ella eran tan cercanas.

—Tampoco yo lo entiendo.

—¿Y no te preocupa que tu hijo algún día te recrimine haberle alejado de su madre? ¿No crees que es importante para un niño tener a su madre con él?

—No, si se trata de una persona como Victoria. No le quité a Tyler, ella no lo quería y encontró en él un instrumento para quitarme dinero. Cuando le dije que no le permitiría llevarse a Tyler al otro lado del país, me ofreció vendérmelo. Por una importante suma de dinero ella renunciaría a él. —explicó —No lo dudé ni un instante. Si para ella mi hijo tenía un precio, yo estaría dispuesto a pagarlo para que no le hiciera daño.

—Esa chica resultó ser una mala persona —aseguró Renée sintiéndose tan asqueada como el propio Edward lo estaba.

—La peor. Pero mi hijo es la persona más maravillosa que ha pisado este mundo y cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer para hacerle feliz, valdrá la pena.

—Bella está encantada con él —sonrió Renée con ternura —Le echará mucho de menos cuando vuelva a Phoenix —dijo la mujer y así realmente se ganó la atención del joven.

Edward se volteó a mirarla.

—¿Cuándo vuelva a Phoenix? —preguntó sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco.

—Sí. En cuanto pueda organizar todo aquí regresará a Phoenix.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Bella va a marcharse de Forks?

—Sí, desde luego que lo hará. Bella solamente regresó para cuidar de Charlie, hasta tanto él se recuperase. Ahora que Charlie ya no está, no hay nada que le ate aquí —dijo la mujer reconociendo que había tenido razón en sus sospechas sobre lo que su hija tenía con Edward Cullen.

Y no creía haberse equivocado tampoco al sospechar que esos dos cabezotas necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito.

—Acabará el curso escolar y mientras tanto intentará vender la casa y ocuparse de dejar cerrados los temas que Charlie tuviera pendientes. Después de eso volverá a Phoenix, a su departamento, su trabajo y su vida.

—Bella no puede irse de Forks —discutió enérgico y molesto. —Ella tiene una vida aquí. Ya ha hecho una vida aquí, no puede simplemente irse y ya está —discutió enardeciéndose por momentos.

—No hay nada que le ate aquí, Edward. No tiene familia, pareja… ya sabes. Tiene tantos amigos aquí como los que tiene en Phoenix, y de una forma o de otra aquí todos han seguido adelante con sus vidas. Bella tendrá que seguir adelante con la suya.

—Bella no va simplemente a largarse —sentenció poniéndose en pie dispuesto a ir a reclamar a la chica.

Cuando se adentró en el salón de la casa, Bella aún seguía rodeada de los amigos de su padre y nadie, ni siquiera ella, notó su presencia.

Eso le enfureció aún más y con el mismo ímpetu salió de la casa y se marchó.

Furioso condujo hasta su casa, y bajó del coche con un portazo iracundo.

Nada más entrar se encontró a su pequeño que acababa de volver del colegio acompañado por la canguro.

—¡Papi! —gritó Tyler saltando a sus brazos y la ternura del chico le calmó.

—Hola, Edward. No sabía que volverías tan pronto —dijo Claire mientras dejaba sobre la mesita del salón la merienda para el niño.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía en realidad —reveló —Pero no hace falta que te quedes ahora que estoy aquí.

La chica se despidió y Edward se sentó junto a su hijo para ver los dibujos animados mientras el niño merendaba.

Se quitó la americana y la corbata y desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, antes de sumirse en miles de pensamientos y emociones provocados por la madre de la mujer a la que amaba.

Sí, reconoció. La mujer a la que amaba.

Ya era hora de reconocer que se había enamorado de Bella.

De su delicada sencillez, de su tierna voz y su pausada forma de hablar. Se había enamorado de sus tímidas caricias y sus besos llenos de ternura que se volvían demandantes cuando la pasión la cegaba.

Se había enamorado de la forma en que su cuerpo curvilíneo se retorcía bajo el suyo y los deliciosos gemidos que soltaba su boca cuando el clímax la alcanzaba.

Estaba atado a los pequeños ronquidos que soltaba cuando el agotamiento la vencía y se dormía recostada sobre su pecho, en aquellas escasas noches que compartían en su cama, impregnándola de su exquisito perfume a canela que le embriagaba como el más delicado elixir.

Y no iba a perderla. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, no se iba a permitir perderla.

Cuando el último amigo de Charlie dejó la casa, Bella se dejó caer en el sofá. Se sacó los zapatos y subió sus piernas al sofá para sentarse sobre ellas.

Sue había marchado a casa de su hermano, donde pensaba instalarse durante una temporada hasta tanto decidiera cómo seguir con su vida.

Phil se despidió de Bella y Renée para subir a su habitación.

Renée se sentó junto a Bella, entregándole una taza de café.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? —preguntó su madre en voz baja rompiendo el largo silencio.

—Conmocionada, aún, creo.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer de aquí en más?

Bella levantó la vista de su taza y la fijó en su madre.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Estás realmente decidida a volver a Phoenix? —preguntó su madre rememorando la conversación que había tenido con ella sobre sus futuros planes.

—No tengo nada que hacer aquí —murmuró sintiéndose triste y desesperanzada.

—¿Y Edward? —indagó su madre sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward? —preguntó nerviosa y completamente sonrojada.

—Vamos, cariño, ¿vas a contarme qué hay entre tú y Edward?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sé que hay algo entre Edward Cullen y tú, pero no sé exactamente qué es.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —inquirió bajando la mirada vergonzosa.

—Porque veo con qué empeño te busca él y con qué empeño le evitas tú. En estos días ha intentado acercarse a ti y tú has hecho lo imposible por mantenerte alejada de él. Hay algo entre vosotros y no tiene sentido que intentes negarlo, así que ¿por qué mejor no me explicas qué es lo que sucede?

—No sabría ponerle un título a la relación que nos une —confesó vergonzosa —Diría que somos eventuales compañeros sexuales.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—Nos vemos dos veces a la semana para tener sexo.

Renée se sintió realmente sorprendida. Bella nunca había sido ese tipo de chica, o al menos ella nunca le había visto de esa forma.

Desde luego que su madre no veía razón para juzgarla, ya que se trataba de una relación adulta entre dos personas adultas que no tenían compromisos para con ningún tercero. No había nada de malo allí, salvo por el hecho de que dudaba que su hija no hubiera implicado su corazón en esa relación.

Y, de haberlo hecho, tenía grandes probabilidades de resultar herida.

—¿Y después?

—¿Después de qué? —preguntó alzando la mirada y su madre pudo observar en ella la enormidad de los sentimientos que la embargaban.

—Después del sexo. ¿Qué pasa después del sexo?

—Edward se marcha a su casa, yo a la casa de Charlie y no volvemos a vernos ni hablarnos hasta la siguiente vez.

—Lo que no comprendo es por qué tú piensas volver a Phoenix si tienes una relación aquí en Forks.

—No tengo una relación aquí en Forks —discutió enérgica —No puede decirse que tenga una relación con Edward. Es solo sexo y solo mientras Edward no conozca a una mujer con la que quiera tener una relación.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió su madre anonadada.

—¿Yo, qué?

—Dices mientras él no conozca a nadie, pero ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Y si fueses tú quien conociera a alguien?

—Dudo que eso suceda —reconoció con un suspiro derrotado —Llevo veinte años enamorada de Edward. Al principio solo era una locura de niña, pero luego se convirtió en algo más. Si no fui capaz de olvidarle en diez años sin verle, sabiéndole casado con Victoria, dudo que le olvide entregándole mi cuerpo y mi alma dos tardes a la semana.

—¿Y por qué vas a irte? ¿Por qué no quedarte aquí, e intentar conquistarle definitivamente?

—Edward me odia.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, me odia porque Victoria le obligó a casarse con él. Supongo que piensa que ella se embarazó expresamente para atraparle y que yo le ayudé en alguna forma. Solo sé a ciencia cierta que me odia porque me lo hizo saber durante meses con palabras y con hechos. —Renée la escuchaba confundida —Si me quedo en Forks, solo va a destruirme. Tal vez ya no haya solución, pero pienso que, en cierta forma, si lo dejo ahora, es posible que no me haga tanto daño.

Renée le observó escéptica. No creía en absoluto que su hija fuese a salir ilesa de esa historia, pero tampoco tenía sentido hacerle saber su escepticismo.

—¿Estás decidida, entonces?

—Sí —afirmó —Cuando acabe el curso escolar regresaré a Phoenix. En estas semanas intentaré vender la casa y dejar todo en orden y luego me iré —explicó sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba con cada una de sus palabras.

* * *

 _ **Porque mañana no sé si podré actualizar, adelanto el capi. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Parece que Bella está decidida a irse, justo ahora que Edward se da cuenta que la ama. :(**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **También les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 18_**

Renée y Phil se quedaron algunos días más, antes de volver a Phoenix el miércoles siguiente.

En esos días, Bella se ocupó de poner en venta la casa de su padre, mientras Renée se deshizo de sus ropas y enseres más personales, entregando a la iglesia sus bienes más útiles.

Ese jueves Bella volvió al colegio y aunque no fue fácil regresar a la casa de su padre, pasar esas horas con sus niños le levantó bastante el ánimo.

Después de comer algo liviano se encerró en el desván de la casa, donde comenzó a revisar cajas y baúles buscando clasificar todos los recuerdos que su padre había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

El timbre la sorprendió al final de la tarde.

Edward estaba al otro lado de la puerta cuando abrió.

Sin dudas le sorprendió verle.

—Hola, Edward —saludó con voz átona.

—Hola, Bella, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro. Adelante —dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el hombre entrara. —¿Quieres sentarte? —ofreció pensando que seguramente Edward no tardaría en marcharse.

—Sí, gracias. —Edward se sentó en el sofá y Bella en la butaca frente a él. —¿Cómo estás? —indagó en voz baja realmente interesado.

—Bien —aseguró —Tengo muchas cosas que organizar pero todo va bien.

—Hace días que no sé nada de ti.

Bella le observó sintiéndose una vez más, herida.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero en realidad he estado con la cabeza en cualquier sitio. Debí llamarte para decírtelo, estos días he estado con el período, hasta hoy no se me ha retirado —explicó logrando que él la observara confundido.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Debí avisarte que estaba con el período y que no podía verte. No habrías tenido que venir hasta aquí —dijo y el dolor que le produjo su suposición le desestabilizó.

—¿Crees que te he venido a buscar por sexo? —inquirió y ver el rostro inexpresivo de la chica le hizo sentir un canalla —Mierda, ¿qué clase de hijo de puta he sido contigo? —se lamentó —Lo siento, Bella —dijo estirando sus manos para entrelazarlas con las de ella. —He sido un maldito cerdo. No he venido a verte porque quiera acostarme contigo.

—¿No quieres acostarte conmigo? —preguntó confusa.

—Siempre quiero acostarme contigo —sonrió —Pero no es lo que he venido a buscar.

—¿Entonces?

—Tenía que hablar contigo.

—Dime. ¿Qué sucede?

—El día del funeral, tu madre me dijo algunas cosas que me preocuparon un poco.

—¿Mi madre?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Renée dijo que ahora que Charlie no está, tú volverías a Phoenix. —explicó intentando ver en su rostro la respuesta. —¿Es verdad?

—Sí —respondió escueta.

—¿Sí? ¿Vas a irte? ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Qué sé yo. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí —reconoció con tristeza, sintiéndose más vacía de lo que se había sentido nunca —Esperaré a terminar el curso escolar. También quiero vender esta casa y luego me iré.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no tienes nada que hacer aquí? —gimió —Mierda, Bella, sé que he sido un completo hijo de puta contigo y un cabrón, pero no puedes irte. —rogó.

Bella le observó confusa.

—No entiendo, Edward…

—Sé que no me lo merezco. Sé que tú mereces mucho más, pero no puedo dejar que te marches, Bella —dijo levantándose de su asiento para ponerse de rodillas en el suelo frente a ella.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Edward.

—Por favor, Bella, quédate —suplicó —Quédate conmigo. No te vayas, no me dejes.

—Pero…

—No, no digas nada. Escúchame. Sé que no me lo merezco y sé que no puedo ofrecerte mucho, pero te prometo que intentaré con todas mis fuerzas hacerte feliz. —aseguró —Soy consciente de que puedes aspirar a más, y si no fuera el cerdo egoísta que soy, te diría que lo hicieras. Te diría que no te conformaras con un bruto mecánico como yo, que está completamente hipotecado, que no tiene ni tiempo ni dinero para siquiera arreglar su casa. Sé que no puedo ofrecerte mucho, Bella, pero necesito que te quedes conmigo. Por favor…

—No entiendo… —musitó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Quiero que te quedes en Forks, Bella. Pero quiero mucho más. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Que te cases conmigo.

—¿Quieres que me case contigo? —inquirió completamente anonadada.

—Sí. Siento no poder ofrecerte el anillo que te mereces, pero lo conseguiré. Lo prometo, pero por favor, di que sí. Te prometo que intentaré arreglar la casa, trabajaré más para que no tengas que privarte de nada. Sé que no es mucho lo que ofrezco, sino que es más lo que te pido. Te pido que te conformes conmigo, te pido que aceptes a mi hijo, lo sé, sé que tal vez sea mucho, pero te necesito, Bella, te necesito en mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con la voz en un quejido.

—Porque te amo, Bella. Porque te amo como nunca he amado a nadie en mi vida. Porque todos estos meses que hemos estado juntos, los he vivido esperando el momento de volver a verte. Porque cada noche, en mi cama vacía, me abrazo a la almohada que tú utilizas porque huele a ti, y necesito tu olor para dormirme.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y se desbordaron.

—No lo dices en serio… —sollozó bajando su rostro para ocultar de su mirada las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Oh, mi amor. Claro que lo digo en serio, mi amor. Lo digo completamente en serio, Bella. Te amo, te amo con mi vida y no puedo ni siquiera imaginar que te marches y me dejes. No puedo imaginar no volver a verte. Por favor, Bella, cásate conmigo. O al menos dame tiempo…

—¿Tiempo?

—Sí. Te prometo que encontraré la forma de poder ofrecerte algo más, no sé, lo que quieras, cielo. Dime lo que quieres y buscaré la forma de dártelo. Te compraré un anillo, el diamante más grande que encuentre…

—No quiero que me compres un anillo —musitó.

—Entonces dime lo que quieres. Dime al menos que lo pensarás. Sé que puedes tener un hombre mucho mejor que yo. Sin dudas un profesional, mil veces más solvente que yo, y desde luego alguien que no traiga un hijo ajeno a tu vida, pero…

—Shh —le cortó Bella poniendo las manos en las ásperas mejillas del hombre —Nunca he aspirado a nada más que a tu amor —susurró con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

—No te merezco, Bella. No te merezco pero igual te ambiciono.

Bella rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se dejó caer de su butaca para quedar sentada sobre el regazo del hombre al que había amado en los últimos veinte años.

El llanto angustiado la asaltó y los espasmos la sacudían rodeada por los brazos de él que la acariciaban necesitados.

—Shh, mi amor… calma… —susurraba Edward contra su pelo, sin lograr comprender el significado del llanto de la mujer —Shh…

—Dios, Edward —murmuró ella con hipidos —He esperado toda mi vida escucharte decir que me amabas…

—Bella, mi amor… toda mi vida he sido un idiota…

—Pero estos últimos meses… has repetido tantas veces cuánto me odiabas…

—Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento tanto, mi amor. Te amo completamente y no puedo imaginarme sin ti. Creía que te odiaba, pero era sólo mi frustración, por tener una vida que no se parece en nada a la que alguna vez soñé. —la separó un poco de él para mirar su rostro y confesar con solemnidad —Te amo, Bella. Esa es la verdad. Te amo.

—Te amo, Edward —confesó a su vez cuando sus labios atacaron los de ella.

—¿Te casarás conmigo? —preguntó ansioso cuando se separaron.

—Dios, sí —sonrió dichosa estrechándolo contra ella —Claro que sí. Por supuesto que me casaré contigo. Mañana mismo si así lo quieres.

—No —negó él llamando su atención —Mañana no, porque quiero que tengas la boda de tus sueños, o al menos lo más que pueda acercarme a ella.

—La boda de mis sueños es contigo diciéndome sí, quiero.

—Entonces nos casaremos tan pronto como consigamos una licencia.

—Oh, Dios —musitó —Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—Tú me haces a mí el hombre más feliz del mundo —aseguró volviendo a estrecharla contra él para besarla con ansias.

—¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? —ofreció jadeante cuando se separaron.

—No he venido para hacerte el amor.

—Pero creo que podríamos hacerlo para sellar el compromiso —ofreció coqueta haciéndolo sonreír.

Edward sonrió profundamente antes de ponerse en pie con la chica en brazos y seguir sus indicaciones.

La habitación de Bella se mantenía casi igual a lo que había sido cuando Bella tenía dieciséis.

Una cama individual, cubierta por un edredón morado que se veía algo desgastado.

En la esquina un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador bastante antiguo, y una mesita de noche con una pequeña lámpara completaban el mobiliario.

Edward la tumbó sobre la estrecha cama y se tumbó sobre ella.

—Es una cama bastante pequeña —se lamentó Bella sintiéndose vergonzosa.

—No necesitamos más —aseguró lanzándose sobre sus labios para besarla con ansiedad.

La desnudó con prisas antes de desnudarse a sí mismo. Su pene estaba enhiesto golpeando en su cuerpo.

—Mierda, nena —gimió enterrando su rostro en el valle entre sus pechos —Creo que voy a correrme antes de poder penetrarte.

—Házmelo, Edward, por favor —suplicó anhelante.

—Iré muy rápido, cielo.

—No importa, te necesito dentro de mí. —rogó separando sus piernas.

El miembro masculino se abrió paso entre sus pliegues húmedos y henchidos, y ambos jadearon cuando estuvieron perfectamente acoplados.

—Te amo, Bella —confesó con vehemencia antes de comenzar su necesitado vaivén.

Bella le esperaba en cada acometida y le recibía anhelante.

Cuando sintió su miembro temblar y sus testículos comprimirse, llevó su mano al clítoris sensible y palpitante y lo tocó y acarició hasta que Bella gritó presa del orgasmo. Sólo entonces soltó su semilla caliente en las puertas de su matriz.

Jadeante escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, intentando calmar su respiración y sus sentimientos.

Se quedaron así, perfectamente acoplados durante largos minutos, antes de que él se irguiera apoyado sobre sus codos, para mirar con devoción a la mujer a la que tanto amaba, y tanto había temido perder.

Bella sonrió silenciosa y satisfecha, mientras él acariciaba su rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró cuando tímidas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro áspero.

—Hey —dijo Bella preocupada secando sus mejillas —¿Por qué lloras?

Sintiéndose avergonzado escondió su rostro en la almohada, junto a su cabeza y soltó un llanto que le hacía estremecer.

—Mierda, Bella. Nunca he hecho el amor con alguien que me amase. Nunca pensé que lo haría.

—Tonto —sonrió estrechándolo entre sus brazos —Llevas ocho meses haciendo el amor con alguien que te ama, más que a nada en el mundo.

—Dios, Bella. No lo merezco. No te merezco. Sé que no te merezco, pero te amo y te necesito tanto.

—Deja de decir que no me mereces. Te amo, Edward, y tú me amas. Creo que ambos merecemos tener a la persona que deseamos tener.

—Dios, Bella, pero es que he sido un auténtico cabrón contigo.

—Shh —intentó cortar su angustia.

—Cuando te vi aquel primer día en la reunión en el colegio, sólo pensaba en hacerte daño. —confesó levantando su rostro para enfocarse en el suyo —Aún recuerdo aquella primera noche en el taller. Fui grosero, agresivo, un bruto que sólo quería lastimarte. Sabía que no habías sentido placer en absoluto, pero no me importaba. Sólo quería hacerte daño.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?

—No quiero hablar de ello —dijo saliendo finalmente de su interior para tumbarse a su lado.

—Edward —le llamó cerniéndose sobre él —Quiero poder disculparme contigo y pedirte perdón. Quiero que nuestra relación esté limpia, pero no sé qué es lo que te hice. Te juro que no soy consciente de qué fue lo que te hice para que me odiaras tanto.

—No era tu culpa, Bella. Me costó entenderlo, pero lo he hecho. Eras su amiga, su única amiga y era normal que la apoyaras.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—A Victoria y la forma en que me engañó con su embarazo.

—Lo siento, Edward. No quiero remover ese tema pero Victoria no te engañó, estaba embarazada. Yo vi las pruebas de embarazo. Yo las vi en el momento que se las estaba haciendo.

—Sé que estaba embarazada.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres? —indagó confusa.

—A que yo no era el padre —dijo mirándola con seriedad.

Bella dio un respingo y se sentó en la cama, y por primera vez Edward dudó de su culpabilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Victoria me dijo que se había acostado contigo.

—Sí, pero no sólo conmigo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Victoria era virgen —musitó poniéndose en pie nerviosa cuando Edward se carcajeó.

—¿De verdad me lo estás diciendo, cariño? —se burló estirando su mano hacia ella para que volviera a la cama.

Bella le observó confusa antes de acercarse a él. Edward tiró de ella recostándola sobre su cuerpo.

—¿No lo era? —inquirió extrañada.

—No, no lo era, aunque no puedo asegurar con cuántos tipos más lo había hecho. Pero siendo la zorra que era, nada me sorprendería.

—¿Quién era entonces el padre del bebé?

—Un tal James Whiterdale —explicó y eso realmente sorprendió a Bella.

—¿James Whiterdale? ¿El profesor de ciencias?

—Supongo que sí.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuró recostándose contra el pecho del hombre que amaba —¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Mi amor, —dijo él moviéndola para dejarla acostada sobre su cuerpo desnudo y su pene, nuevamente enhiesto —¿De verdad quieres que hablemos de Victoria cuando estamos en la cama celebrando nuestro compromiso? —inquirió sugerente haciéndola sonreír.

—No —reconoció divertida —No creo que se lo merezca.

—Desde luego —coincidió él volcándose sobre sus labios para hacerle el amor con su boca y su lengua, antes de involucrar el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Y Ahora están todas diciendo: POR FIN!**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 19_**

—Nena, cariño —la voz en susurros de Edward se coló en los sueños de Bella, que se resistía a abrir los ojos y despertar de ese maravilloso sueño en el que Edward la amaba.

Pero la voz de él se volvió más insistente sumándose a las suaves caricias que recorrían su rostro.

—Nena, cielo, despierta. —su aliento tibio en sus mejillas le hizo creer que tal vez no estaba soñando.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al rostro más hermoso que había visto jamás, y vio en él una sonrisa cargada de ternura y una mirada límpida y cargada de ternura.

—Hola —murmuró sintiéndose realmente dichosa por primera vez en demasiados años.

—Hola, preciosa —le correspondió mirándola con adoración —No quería despertarte, pero tengo que irme pronto y no quería hacerlo sin decirte.

—¿Tienes que irte?

—Sí, cielo. La canguro tiene que marchar pronto y mi padre no estará en casa a esta hora. Es su noche de Póker.

—Entiendo —aceptó ella sintiéndose repentinamente triste y decepcionada.

—Bella, nena, esta vez es diferente —aseguró él sintiendo su repentina desazón —Ya no nos escondemos, cariño. Eres mi prometida, aunque aún debo entregarte el anillo. Vendrás a mi casa siempre que quieras, al taller, o yo iré a verte al colegio, vendré a verte a tu casa, saldremos juntos y tendremos citas de las de verdad —prometió ganándose de su parte una sonrisa acompañada de una lágrima solitaria.

—¿Lo haremos? —indagó ella con voz tímida y temerosa.

—Desde luego que lo haremos. —aseguró Edward exultante —Todo el tiempo. Presumiré de novia delante de todo este pueblo. Por primera vez en mi vida, la gente de Forks sabrá lo que significa Edward Cullen enamorado.

Cuando Bella cerró la puerta tras Edward, se recostó en ella y sentándose en el suelo, lloró.

No lograba comprender su llanto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Aunque con certeza podía decir que, después de ocho meses viviendo en Forks, ésa era la primera vez que su llanto no era producto de la pena, la tristeza o el dolor.

Por primera vez lloraba de forma liberadora, deshaciéndose de la angustia causada por el desamor de Edward que la había llevado a aceptar una relación tan placentera como dañina.

Por primera vez supo que lloraba de felicidad.

Edward se sentía exultante cuando entró en su casa esa tarde.

Su rostro, normalmente huraño, estaba cargado de un regocijo tal, que incluso Claire se sorprendió al verle.

En los tres años que llevaba cuidando del pequeño Tyler, nunca había visto a su padre sonreír de esa forma tan radiante y con esa mirada tan libre de desencanto.

Aunque nunca hubiera sido capaz de explicar el porqué, incluso Tyler notó ese día que algo era diferente.

Su padre accedió a pedir pizzas para cenar y no insistió en que debían comer verduras.

Cuando antes de cenar, le llevó a la bañera, ambos acabaron empapados después de jugar una guerrilla de agua a la que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado y que solo generó risas y regocijo en ambos.

No fue sino hasta después de acostar a Tyler, cuando se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con una cerveza, dispuesto a leer el correo, que la realidad volvió a golpearle en la cara.

En solo un par de días debía hacer frente al pago de la hipoteca del taller, además de un abultado recibo del seguro del mismo, el cual no se había esperado.

El pago de su seguro médico llegó acompañado de un amable recordatorio de su visita anual al odontólogo y la necesidad de que su hijo le acompañara.

Él sabía cómo acababan esas visitas, siempre encontraban algún problema en su dentadura que el seguro no cubría y que debería resolver desembolsando una buena suma de dinero.

Cuando abrió el sobre del banco, solo pudo verificar que, después de esos pagos, su saldo quedaría, una vez más, tambaleante, y debería rezar que no surgiera ningún imprevisto, que le dejara en números rojos.

Conseguir el dinero para un anillo de compromiso no sería tarea sencilla.

Se vería obligado a pedir un crédito al banco donde ya le miraban, cual vampiros ávidos de sangre, afilándose los dientes, cada vez que le veían entrar.

Pero después de todo el sufrimiento que le había provocado a Bella durante esos últimos meses, no podía imaginarse no entregarle el anillo de compromiso que la chica se merecía.

Dos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta trasera antes de que ésta se abriera dando paso a su padre.

—Hola, papá —saludó cuando su padre entró en la casa.

—Hola, hijo. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —le preguntó Carlisle preocupado ante el rostro ceniciento de su hijo —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tengo algo que contarte —dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué sucede, Edward? Me estás preocupando. —preguntó su padre cogiendo una cerveza de la nevera de su hijo, antes de sentarse frente a él.

—No, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. —inspiró profundamente antes de hablar para sorpresa de su padre —Me voy a casar —soltó de pronto y su sonrisa contrastaba diametralmente con el rostro desanimado que llevaba anteriormente.

Carlisle lo miró sorprendido sin poder comprender lo que sucedía ni cuáles eran los sentimientos de su hijo al respecto.

—¿Qué? Explícate. ¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a casar? ¿Con quién? ¿Y por qué traías esa cara de congoja? Dime por favor que no es lo mismo que sucedió con Victoria —rogó el hombre haciendo carcajear a su hijo, lo que le brindó algo de calma.

—Oh, no, no, todo lo contrario. Esta vez es diferente. Es lo mejor que podría sucederme en la vida. Voy a casarme porque estoy perdidamente enamorado. Amo a esta mujer y ella me ama de la misma forma.

Carlisle suspiró sintiéndose infinitamente más tranquilo y feliz.

Al fin su hijo sería feliz, tal como él y su madre siempre habían deseado y casi se habían resignado a que no fuera así.

Esme había muerto sin poder ver a su hijo reír feliz y disfrutar de una vida feliz, con una familia que le llenara, pero parecía que finalmente, el chico lo lograría.

Carlisle no pudo más que sentir un enorme regocijo.

—Dios, Edward, me alegro muchísimo, hijo. Pero cuéntame quién es ella y por qué parecías apenado.

—Es Bella —dijo y una suave calidez le invadió.

—¿Bella? ¿La hija de Charlie?

—Sí.

—Vaya, Edward —exclamó su padre recostándose en su silla sonriendo con complacencia —Quién lo hubiera dicho. Todos pensábamos que te idolatraba cuando era una niñita, pero nunca pensamos que algún día podría llegarse a convertir en algo así. Así que vais a casaros. Te felicito, hijo. Creo que es una excelente elección. Viene de una buena familia y sin dudas el haber sido criada por una buena familia la ha convertido en una buena mujer.

—Lo es —reconoció Edward —Es una buena mujer. Mejor de lo que yo me merezco.

—No digas eso. Tú te mereces una buena mujer. Después de haber estado casado con una persona como Victoria, te mereces una buena mujer.

—Ojalá tengas razón, papá. Y espero de aquí en más, poder ser merecedor del amor de esa mujer.

—¿No crees que te ame?

—Me ama, lo sé, es solo que no crea que yo me lo merezca.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces —discutió su padre —¿Ya se lo has dicho a Ty?

—No, aún no. No fue hasta hoy que le propuse matrimonio a Bella y que ella dijo sí, así que en realidad no hemos hablado de cuándo y cómo decírselo a Ty, pero siendo Bella su maestra, creo que será bueno que se lo digamos juntos. Además de que estoy seguro de que Bella lo sabrá manejar mejor que yo.

—Seguramente —reconoció Carlisle sonriente —Pero si vas a casarte con esa mujer y la amas y ella a ti, ¿por qué tienes esa cara de desolación?

—Quería comprarle un anillo —explicó volviendo a su anterior estado de abatimiento —Pero acabo de abrir el correo del banco y no será sencillo rescatar dinero para ello. —explicó —Sabes, nunca en mi vida imaginé que llegaría el día en que desearía comprarle un anillo a la mujer de mi vida y sería incapaz de hacerlo. Son en estos momentos en que todo el odio que he sentido por Victoria resucita.

—Edward, eres feliz. Tienes un hijo maravilloso, ahora tienes una buena mujer a tu lado, una mujer que te hará feliz. A ti y a tu hijo. No pierdas tiempo, ni amargues tu alma pensando en esa mala mujer que fue tu esposa.

—Lo sé —reconoció —pero no puedo evitar sentirme frustrado, por todo lo que debió ser y no fue.

—No pienses en ello —le aconsejó su padre con sabiduría —Piensa en lo que será de aquí en más y lucha para que no sea nada menos que maravilloso. Te lo mereces, hijo. Te lo mereces tú y se lo merece Tyler. Ese pequeño se merece sentir lo que es ser amado por una madre y estoy seguro de que Bella será eso para él.

—Yo también lo pienso —reconoció con una sonrisa cálida imaginando a su pequeño hijo siendo mimado, besado y abrazado diariamente por la mujer a la que ya adoraba.

—Y ahora, espérame aquí un momento —dijo Carlisle poniéndose en pie y bebiendo de un trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza —Tengo la solución para ti.

—¡Papá, no! —gritó Edward cuando su padre ya había alcanzado la puerta —No voy a aceptar tu dinero… —gritó a la habitación vacía.

Cuando su padre volvió, traía en las manos una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro.

La dejó sobre la mesa frente a Edward con los ojos brillantes.

—Es el anillo de tu madre, y antes fue el de tu abuela Elizabeth —explicó en cuanto Edward abrió la cajita —Quizás no sea muy moderno, pero creo que una chica como Bella lo valorará más al saber que ha pertenecido a nuestra familia durante mucho tiempo. Y estoy seguro de que Esme estaría encantada de que Bella lo tuviera. Me hubiera gustado que ella estuviese aquí para verte ser feliz por fin —aseguró Carlisle secando una solitaria lágrima que rodó por su rostro.

—A mí también me hubiese gustado —reconoció —Mamá se fue demasiado pronto.

—Sí, lo hizo.

—Estoy seguro que a Bella le encantará —aseguró Edward emocionado —, pero a ti no te importará perderlo.

—Ese anillo estará en el lugar al que pertenece. La mano de la mujer de mi hijo, la madre de mis nietos. Tal vez en algún momento Bella se lo podrá dar a Tyler para que él se lo entregue a su prometida —agregó el hombre sonriente.

—Gracias, papá —dijo sonriente con la mirada brillante por las emotivas lágrimas no derramadas. —Estoy seguro que Bella lo amará y estará encantada de dárselo a Ty cuando llegue el momento.

—Yo también lo creo. Y ahora, deja esas cartas deprimentes y vete a casa de tu novia, a entregarle a esa chica el anillo que se merece. Y tienes mi autorización para quedarte a dormir allí —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa más que elocuente —Yo me quedaré a pasar la noche aquí con Ty.

—¿Lo harías? —inquirió entusiasta.

—Desde luego que sí. Si esa chica ha puesto esa sonrisa en esa ceñuda cara tuya, yo colaboraré en lo que pueda para que se mantenga allí.

—Gracias, papá —dijo poniéndose en pie y dando al hombre unas palmadas en la espalda —Estaré aquí para llevar a Tyler al colegio.

Cuando Bella volvió a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Edward una vez más allí, la sonrisa que le dedicó iluminó la oscura noche.

—¿Te has dejado algo? —preguntó divertida soltando una sonora carcajada cuando Edward la abrazó con fuerza estrechándola contra él.

—A mi deliciosa prometida —dijo mordisqueando su cuello con tierna diversión.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi padre se ofreció a quedarse con Ty esta noche y yo he decidido venir a continuar lo que empezamos esta tarde.

—¿Se lo has dicho a tu padre?

—Sí, ¿tú no se lo has dicho a tu madre?

—No aún. Creo que quería esperar para comprobar que no era un sueño.

—Voy a darte algo para que siempre te recuerde cuán real es —dijo dejándola sobre sus pies para ponerse de rodillas frente a ella.

Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajita que su padre le entregara solo una hora antes, mientras su novia, emocionada se cubría la boca con las manos con el corazón acelerado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

—¿Isabella Swan, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? —preguntó solemne aunque su solemnidad cayó cuando ella se lanzó sobre él rodeándole con sus brazos y haciéndole caer al suelo, en un enredo de brazos, piernas y risas.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Edward la empujó para quedar ambos sentados sobre el suelo y sacó de la cajita el anillo para deslizarlo en el dedo de la joven.

Cuando estuvo en el lugar correcto, lo observó extasiado llevando la mano a sus labios para besarla con reverencia.

Bella estalló en lágrimas estrechándose contra su cuerpo.

Sellaron así su compromiso y volvieron a hacerlo con sus cuerpos, pasando la noche enredados, amándose con pasión, devoción y la felicidad que les daba haber encontrado juntos su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 20_**

—Buenos días, señorita Bella.

La vocecita de su alumno preferido la hizo voltearse después de saludar a dos de sus pequeños que acababan de entrar.

—Buenos días, Tyler. —le respondió con dulzura sin atreverse a levantar la vista para enfrentar al padre del pequeño —¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Bien, señorita Bella. Hoy me ha acompañado mi papá.

—Ya veo, cariño —reconoció enfrentando finalmente al hombre de pie delante suyo que la observaba con socarronería. —Buenos días, Edward —saludó ruborizándose de forma escandalosa.

—Buenos días, señorita Bella —respondió él dedicándole su sonrisa torcida. —¿Cómo amaneció hoy, señorita Bella?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió ella con timidez.

—Yo no he podido dormir mucho —confesó él divertido.

—Lo siento mucho —le respondió escueta volviendo su atención a los pequeños que aún seguían acercándose a la entrada del colegio.

—Yo no lo siento en absoluto —aseguró Edward poniéndole más nerviosa, si eso era posible —De hecho, espero seguir durmiendo de la misma forma, durante más años que los que llevo de vida.

—Envejecerá prematuramente —le cortó ella desviando su atención.

Edward se carcajeó divertido y más de uno de los padres allí apostados, le observaron con curiosidad.

El pueblo de Forks llevaba tantos años sin escuchar la risa de Edward Cullen, que habían llegado a pensar que existía algún problema físico que le impedía reír.

—No me preocupará en absoluto si cierta ninfa me acompaña en la travesía.

Bella rodó los ojos.

Esa mañana, después de una larga y encantadora noche en brazos del otro, se habían despedido temprano cuando Edward había marchado para estar en su casa cuando Tyler despertara.

En ese momento también, habían acordado mantener su relación entre ellos, hasta tanto pudieran hablar con Tyler y explicarle la situación.

Estaban seguros de que Tyler no sería capaz de guardar el secreto, ni tan solo por las dos semanas lectivas que aún quedaban. Razón por la cual, Bella quería encargarse ella misma de ser quien se lo comunicara al director del centro, al fin de poder evitar cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir por ser la maestra del pequeño.

Pero la actitud de Edward de esa mañana, no hacía nada por disimular su reciente compromiso.

—Lárgate, Edward —susurró haciéndole carcajear una vez más.

—Ok, me voy. Te recogeré a la tarde —prometió dedicándole una sonrisa a la que Bella aún intentaba acostumbrarse —Quiero que hoy mismo hablemos con Tyler —dijo sin darle tiempo a replicar y se volteó para alcanzar su coche.

—Se te ve muy risueño hoy —La voz de Lauren le interrumpió en el momento que ponía la llave en la puerta del coche.

—Buenos días, Lauren —dijo como toda respuesta y subió a su Volvo.

Pero Lauren no era de las que se dejaba evitar fácilmente, por lo que se paró entre la puerta y él, antes de que la hubiera cerrado.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo inclinándose hacia él en una pose seductora.

Edward le dedicó una mirada de desprecio que la mujer ignoró por completo.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Lauren? —preguntó sintiendo colmada su paciencia.

—Oh, vaya, rápidamente te has convertido en el Edward huraño y malhumorado que todos conocemos —rió la mujer con estridencia —Tal vez debería invitarte a un café para que te relajaras —dijo sugestiva —o quizás algo más divertido —agregó estirando sus largas uñas rojas para recorrer el brazo que él mantenía estirado sosteniendo la puerta, dispuesto a cerrarla.

—Veo que eres una mujer que no entiende las indirectas —gruñó mirándole con asco —No. Estoy. Interesado. —dijo enfatizando las palabras —Pierdes tu tiempo conmigo, Lauren, no estoy interesado.

—No sabes qué es lo que estoy ofreciendo —se defendió ella mirándole con intención.

—Te olvidas que estuve casado con Victoria durante seis años, Lauren. Olfateo una zorra a kilómetros de distancia. Y ya he tenido suficientes zorras por esta vida —aseguró con desprecio ganándose una mirada sorprendida y un rostro repentinamente pálido de parte de la mujer —Ve a buscar algún otro idiota que esté dispuesto a ensuciar su polla en tu coño. Yo preferiría cortármela y dársela de comer a las ratas antes que follarme una mujer como tú. —sentenció empujándola sin consideración para cerrar la puerta de su coche —Y ahora te agradeceré que me dejes irme a trabajar. Algunos tenemos que ganarnos la vida.

Edward puso en marcha su coche y se incorporó a la calzada, dejando a Lauren estupefacta en la acera, frente a las miradas risueñas de Jessica Newton y Angela Cheney, quienes después de haber dejado a sus niños en el colegio, habían presenciado el intercambio entre la mujer, a la que no se le tenía en alta estima en Forks, y el mecánico que, por el contrario, no caía mal a nadie.

Su mal humor persistía en cuanto llegó al taller, pero se disipó rápidamente al entrar a su despacho y fijar la mirada en la cama que, durante los últimos casi nueve meses, se había convertido en el testigo del nacimiento y fortalecimiento del amor por esa mujer que finalmente iba a darle una vida por la que valía la pena vivir.

Esa tarde, cuando le dijo a Colin que cerrarían más temprano, su joven empleado le observó pensando que, definitivamente, su jefe estaba enloqueciendo.

Todo el día lo había pasado sonriente, riendo y haciendo chistes y bromas.

Cuando Colin había dejado caer, accidentalmente, un repuesto recién adquirido y que había costado varios cientos, su jefe, no había hecho más que decirle que debía ser más cuidadoso, pero ni aun así había perdido la sonrisa.

Que decidiera simplemente cerrar el taller antes de hora, Colin no se atrevió a discutir o, siquiera, argumentar.

Se duchó en el taller y condujo hasta el colegio, esperando la salida de los profesores.

Pero quiso el destino que antes que su flamante prometida, se topara con las esposas de sus mejores amigos.

—Hola, Edward —le saludaron acercándose a él.

Recostado en el capó del Volvo, aparcado a un par de metros de la entrada del colegio, esperaba a Bella fumando un cigarrillo.

—Hey —respondió nervioso aún por la reacción que tendría Bella al salir y encontrarse con que no había forma de evitar explicarles a sus amigas, la flamante relación que les unía.

—Hemos escuchado que hoy a la mañana tuviste una divertida confrontación con Lauren Mallory —dijo Alice risueña recordándole el incidente que le había puesto de tan malhumor.

—Sí, alguien creo que habló de cortarte la polla y dársela a comer a las ratas —agregó Rosalie abochornándole por haber sido atrapado en tan desagradable confrontación.

—Espero que no lo escucharan los niños.

—No, no lo hicieron —aseguró Alice —Pero ya era hora de que alguien le dijera sus cuatro verdades a esa mujer. Es una arpía. —agregó recordando la última vez que ella y Jasper se habían tomado con la mujer en el supermercado y la forma tan vulgar en que había coqueteado con su marido.

—Si no era capaz de refrenarse cuando aún estaba casada con el tonto de Eric, dudo que algo vaya a detenerla ahora.

—Pues yo solo espero que me deje en paz. Estoy hartándome de sentir su mirada en mi bragueta cada mañana.

—Imagino que lo hará después de lo de esta mañana —aventuró Alice —Pero, y tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas?

No pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero sabía que no había forma de ocultarle a sus amigas su nueva relación y, tuvo que reconocer, que tampoco quería hacerlo, aunque deseaba poder hablar con su hijo antes de que el chismorreo corriera por el pueblo.

—He venido a esperar a Bella —explicó llamando la atención de las mujeres.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo con Ty? —inquirió Rosalie preocupada.

—No, no, en absoluto —dijo y en ese momento vio a la mujer que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, saliendo del edificio, ensimismada en las carpetas que llevaba en sus brazos —Hey, Bells…

Bella escuchó la voz de Edward y levantó la mirada buscándole.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse completamente en cuanto le vio, recostado en el capó de su coche, junto a Alice Whitlock y Rosalie McCarthy, quienes le observaban curiosas.

Dio un pequeño traspié antes de encaminarse hacia él sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Buenas tardes —saludó en cuanto les alcanzó bajando la mirada a sus pies con timidez.

—Hola, nena —murmuró Edward acercándose a ella.

Ante su sorpresa y la mirada desorbitada de sus amigas, con sus manos rodeó el cuello de la joven y la atrajo hacia él para fundir sus labios con los de ella, y darle un beso capaz de hacer explotar fuegos artificiales.

Como siempre que Edward la tocaba, Bella fue incapaz de resistirse y se enredó en un beso incendiario con su prometido, ante las estupefactas miradas de sus colegas.

—Bella y yo vamos a casarnos —dijo Edward en cuanto separaron sus bocas, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿¡Que qué!? —gritaron las mujeres al unísono.

Edward se carcajeó y rodeó a la chica con sus brazos para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Sí. Vamos a casarnos y hoy vamos a decírselo a Ty —explicó notando lo bien que se sentía cada vez que repetía sus planes.

Rosalie y Alice se marcharon aún confusas y sorprendidas, después de que Edward les explicara que Bella y él, llevaban varios meses manteniendo una relación, aunque oculta y, finalmente, el día anterior Edward había hecho la pregunta que había dado como resultado, un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Bella y una boda por planear.

Supo que por deferencia a Bella no le habían gritado o regañado por habérselos mantenido oculto, incluso cuando habían pretendido emparejarlo con la prima de Rose, pero también supo que Emm y Jazz no lo tendrían tan simple cuando ellas les encararan después de que él les dijera que sus respectivos maridos estaban al tanto de la situación.

—¿Qué crees que debamos explicarle a Ty? —preguntó Edward en cuanto entraron en la calle de su casa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, no sé si quieres que él lo explique a sus amigos, porque puedo asegurarte que se verá tentado de hacerlo. Quedan solo un par de semanas para que dejes de ser su maestra y no quisiera que pudiera interferir en algo en tu carrera o en el colegio, si se supiera que vas a casarte con el padre de uno de tus alumnos.

—Oh, Edward, es el kínder, no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema, tampoco creo que nadie pueda pensar que Ty ha aprobado el curso gracias a que tú y yo estamos juntos —explicó haciéndole sonreír.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él deteniendo el coche frente a la casa que repentinamente le pareció más deslucida que lo habitual.

No podía llevar a su mujer a vivir a esa casa destartalada, pensó y se deprimió, pero su malestar se esfumó cuando se percató de que su mujer ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta del estado deteriorado de la casa.

Ella le observó con embeleso y todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

—Vamos allá —dijo Edward dispuesto a bajar del coche, pero Bella le detuvo. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Crees que Ty se lo tome bien… ya sabes… que vayamos a casarnos? —preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa.

Edward la observó sonriendo comprensivo antes de inclinarse hacia ella y dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

—Ty te ama, tanto como yo. Estará feliz de que te conviertas en parte de nuestra familia. Vamos, cobardica.

Tyler estaba en la bañera cuando entraron en la casa.

Él y Claire habían estado trabajando en el pequeño huerto que el niño había plantado en el jardín trasero de la casa, por lo que la chica había decidido mandarle a la bañera antes de que su padre llegara.

Debido al buen clima y el calor que ya empezaba a asolar el pueblo, Tyler disfrutaba jugando en la bañera cual si fuera una piscina, y desde la puerta de entrada se escuchaban los gritos y las discusiones de los muñecos que luchaban y se zambullían en el agua.

Edward presentó a Bella y a Claire antes de que la joven adolescente marchara.

—Iré a sacarlo de la bañera —le dijo a Bella antes de entrar en el baño.

—Hola, papi —la voz del niño resonó en la pequeña casa.

—Hola, campeón —le saludó su padre inclinándose sobre él —¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

—Quizás más tarde, cariño. ¿Qué te parece si sales ahora de la bañera y te ayudo a vestirte?

—Un ratito más —suplicó el pequeño.

—Tenemos visitas —le informó su padre y eso realmente llamó su atención.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién es?

—Una visita que te gustará. ¿Qué tal si te visto para que vayamos a verle?

No hizo falta que acabara la frase. Tyler ya se había puesto en pie y salía de la bañera.

Edward secó y vistió al niño, mientras en el salón, Bella se removía en el sofá, estrujando sus manos, nerviosa.

Tyler salió disparado del baño, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a su maestra sentada en el salón de su casa.

—Hola, Tyler —le saludó con su sonrisa más dulce.

—Hola, señorita Bella —respondió aprensivo al saludo mirando de la joven a su padre sin comprender la razón por la que su maestra podía haber venido a verles.

Por su mente pasaban imágenes de su día de colegio y temió que su profesora estuviera allí para explicarle a su padre que ese día, le había dado un empujón y un puntapié a su amigo Mickey, cuando éste le manchó su tarea con rotulador naranja.

—¿Por qué ha venido a mi casa? —preguntó preocupado.

—Bella y yo tenemos que hablar contigo —le informó su padre guiándolo hasta el sofá.

Edward se sentó junto a Bella, pero Tyler se quedó solemnemente de pie.

—¿Quieres sentarte, cariño? —preguntó Bella con dulzura ante el rostro circunspecto del niño.

—Mickey manchó mi tarea —dijo bajando la mirada ante la perplejidad de los adultos.

—¿Qué dices, Ty? —inquirió su padre confundido.

—Él empezó —acusó enardeciéndose —No fue mi culpa, él empezó —repitió molesto y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de indignación.

Fue al reconocer el nombre de su alumno, que Bella recordó el pequeño y olvidado incidente que había acaecido ese día entre los dos niños implicados y comprendió la reacción del niño.

El asustado Tyler creía que ella estaba allí debido a la pequeña disputa con su amigo y supo que debía calmarle.

—Ty, cariño, yo no estoy aquí para que hablemos sobre lo que sucedió hoy con Mickey. —explicó ante la mirada dudosa del niño.

—¿No?

—No, cielo, claro que no. Ése es un problema del colegio y lo solucionaremos en el colegio.

—¿No ha venido para decirle a mi papá lo que sucedió?

—¿Qué sucedió? —indagó Edward preocupado.

—No, cariño —repitió Bella ignorando la pregunta de su prometido al que dedicó un asentimiento haciéndole saber que luego se lo explicaría. —Tú papá y yo tenemos algo que explicarte, pero lo demás es algo que resolveremos entre Mickey, tú y yo.

—Y si no vamos a hablar de Mickey, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

—Bella y yo, —dijo su padre subiéndolo para sentarlo en su regazo —tenemos algo que contarte.

—¿Qué es?

—Vamos a casarnos —explicó con una sonrisa exultante.

—¿Vais a casaros?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Aún no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero será pronto.

—Ah —dijo Tyler sin llegar a comprender todas las implicancias de ese hecho.

—¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —indagó su padre buscando en el niño alguna reacción.

—Que vais a tener una boda.

—Sí y después de la boda, viviremos los tres juntos.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Bella vivirá con nosotros y seremos una familia.

—¿Seremos una familia?

—Sí. Bella será la mamá, yo el papá y tú el hijo.

—¿La señorita Bella será mi mamá? —indagó el pequeño mirando a su padre y comenzando a entender lo que eso significaba.

—Sí —sonrió su padre enternecido.

—¿Y podré llamarle mamá? —preguntó el niño haciendo temblar a la joven sentada frente a él.

Edward apretó la pequeña mano que tembló entre las suyas, intentando infundirle fuerzas.

Bella miró a su novio buscando una respuesta y la sonrisa de Edward le dio la confianza que necesitaba.

—Me encantaría, cariño —reconoció ella volviendo su mirada al pequeño niño —Si es lo que tú quieres, yo estaré encantada.

—Sí, porque todos mis compañeros tienen una mamá, y yo quiero tenerla también.

—Será un honor para mí, cielo. Estaré encantada.

—Genial. —dijo bajándose del regazo de su padre para sentarse en el de su nueva madre y darle un tierno abrazo —¿Y vas a vivir con nosotros?

—Sí.

—¿Y vas a dormir con nosotros?

—Bella dormirá conmigo en mi habitación —explicó Edward —Y tú deberás dormir en tu habitación.

Ty miró a su padre especulativo antes de dirigirse a la chica.

—Yo algunos días duermo en la cama de mi papi. —explicó

—Pues también podrás hacerlo con nosotros, algunos días —concordó Bella ante el desacuerdo de su prometido —Pero si yo fuera tú, preferiría tener toda la cama para mí, porque seguro que con dos personas más en la cama, tendrías mucho calor y estarías apretado. —explicó viendo al niño mirarla especulativo.

—Está bien —aceptó aunque no muy convencido.

—Entonces ¿qué te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea? —indagó su padre temeroso.

—Sí, me parece genial —aseguró el niño y todas las partes implicadas respiraron con tranquilidad.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 21_**

Edward se reunió con Bella en el sofá del salón, después de dejar a Tyler durmiendo en su habitación.

Sin prestar realmente atención a nada, Bella pasaba distraída los canales de televisión, cuando su prometido se dejó caer en el sofá sobre ella.

La empujó sobre él sofá y cubrió su cuerpo con el de él antes de bajar su boca sobre la de ella y darle un beso incendiario.

—Ha ido bien, ¿no crees? —preguntó al alejar sus labios de los de ella.

—Creo que sí, pero tú conoces a tu hijo mejor que yo.

Edward se quedó pensativo observándola mientras en su mente deambulaban miles de pensamientos.

Recostándose a su lado, jugueteó con los largos cabellos marrones entre sus dedos, pensativo.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella en un murmullo pasando con suavidad sus dedos por el entrecejo fruncido de él.

—Nunca te he preguntado qué piensas o cómo te sientes respecto a ocupar el lugar de madre para un niño que no es tu hijo. —dijo sintiéndose apesadumbrado —Sé que tal vez sea una carga demasiado pesada para ti, pero no sé cómo podría hacértelo más fácil.

Bella sonrió comprensiva sintiéndose incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos en la forma en la que realmente los vivía.

—Te amo, Edward —respondió a modo de explicación —Te amo a ti y no puedes imaginar la magnitud de mi amor por ti. Hay momentos en que parece que mi corazón fuese a romperse.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

—Pero Ty… —suspiró enternecida —Durante estos meses, ha habido momentos que temía no estar siendo del todo justa con mis otros chicos, porque me sentía incapaz de ocultar cuánto amo y cuánto me gusta tu hijo. Infinidad de veces en estos meses, me he encontrado soñando con que Ty fuese mi hijo y no de Victoria —explicó calmando a su prometido de una forma que él no había imaginado sería posible —Tú y Ty estáis ahora dándome la oportunidad de ocupar ese lugar y solo rezo por ser digna de él. Quiero ser su madre y solo puedo agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de serlo.

—Dios, nena, no imaginas lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir esto. He tenido tanto miedo de que tal vez tú no estuvieses dispuesta a darle ese lugar. —dijo él estrechándola en sus brazos —Sé que probablemente, con el tiempo, tú y yo acabemos teniendo hijos, pero nunca quisiera que Ty se sienta menos hijo mío por ello. Sin importar cuánto odio a su madre, nunca podré amar menos a mi hijo —explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Ni yo, Edward. Quiero ser la madre de Tyler. Quiero serlo y creo que él también quiere que lo sea —aventuró ilusionada.

—Puedes estar segura de que él lo quiere.

—Y nunca será menos hijo mío de lo que pudieran serlo aquellos que nacieran de mi vientre. Quizás, con el tiempo —dijo con timidez —si tú estuvieses de acuerdo, me gustaría poder adoptarle también. Que también fuese mi hijo a todos los efectos legales.

—Dios mío, nena —suspiró él aliviado y sintiéndose completamente emocionado —Hablaré con Emmett para saber qué trámites serían necesarios para ello y los comenzaremos tan pronto como sepamos qué es lo que tenemos que hacer.

—¿De verdad te parece bien?

—Me parece increíblemente maravilloso —aseguró volcándose sobre sus labios y besándola con ternura que rápidamente devino en pasión.

Una pasión arrolladora que le llevó a hacerle el amor con ansiedad.

Esa noche fue la primera que Bella pasó en la cama de Edward sin preocuparse por lo que sucediera al despertar.

De hecho, cuando en la mañana del sábado, Tyler les despertó colándose en la cama entre ellos, todo fue tan natural, hogareño y familiar que tanto Edward como bella sintieron que, por fin, sus vidas comenzaban a tener un sentido y una razón.

Edward se encargó de preparar el desayuno para su familia y los tres desayunaron en la cama, charlando y riendo con las locas historias que se le ocurrían al pequeño.

Tyler insistió en ir a la playa y Edward estuvo más que dispuesto a complacerle.

Después de un sábado muy familiar en la playa de La Push y un domingo de barbacoa en el patio trasero de Carlisle Cullen, Edward y Tyler se negaron a permitir que Bella pasara la noche en su casa.

Edward la llevó hasta la casa de Charlie para que recogiera todo lo necesario para pasar la noche con ellos e ir al trabajo a la mañana siguiente.

Después de hacerle el amor en su cama una vez más, intentando ser lo suficientemente silenciosos como para no despertar a Tyler que dormía en su habitación a solo cinco pasos de la de ellos, Edward se mantuvo despierto observando a su flamante prometida que dormía a su lado.

Dos noches antes, Bella había dicho que le amaba tanto que había momentos que sentía que le estallaría el corazón.

Esa era la explicación más exacta de lo que él mismo sentía por esa mujer.

En solo unos pocos meses con ella, había comenzado a ver la vida a través de otro cristal. Uno mucho más límpido y claro.

En realidad, aún había cientos de cosas que desearía cambiar, cientos de cosas que le hacían sentirse frustrado. Aún no sabía cómo haría frente a los pagos de la hipoteca que gravaban el taller, aún no podía siquiera pensar cuándo o cómo podría arreglar los desperfectos de su casa, aún tremolaba de solo pensar en acudir a su visita con el odontólogo y lo que éste pudiese decir sobre su salud bucal y, desde luego, aún no tenía idea cómo podría pagarle la universidad a Tyler, aunque para ello faltaran diez años.

Pero aun reconociendo que sus problemas tan acuciantes no habían cambiado, con Bella durmiendo a su lado, todo se veía diferente.

Cuando esa tarde Carlisle les había preguntado cuándo y cómo sería la boda, escuchar a Bella decir que solo deseaba una boda íntima, tan pronto como fuera posible, le había hecho soltar el aire con alivio.

Él no tenía los medios para hacer frente a una gran boda y un gran banquete, pero creía que podía conseguir el dinero para pagarle a su novia un almuerzo para ellos y sus familias en The Lodge, e incluso tal vez pudiera conseguir que le reservaran un salón para celebrar la boda con algo de música.

Decidido a comenzar al día siguiente con los preparativos para la boda, estrechó a la chica contra su cuerpo y se regocijó en cuanto ella se abrazó a él, y se durmió.

Cuando Edward despertó esa mañana, no pudo reprimir unas tímidas y vergonzosas lágrimas, ante la escena que se encontró en la cocina.

Aún en pijama, su novia y su hijo preparaban tortitas, mientras cantaban en desafinados gritos "Hay un amigo en mí".

Mientras Bella cocinaba las tortitas frente al fuego, Tyler removía la masa.

La escena no solo era hogareña, sino que era también tierna y cálida, y Edward no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocer todo lo que su hijo se había perdido en los primeros cinco años de su vida.

Y se sintió culpable.

Culpable por haber permitido que su vida con Victoria fuese tan desastrosa como para que ella siquiera se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de quedarse y formar una familia con ellos.

Siempre había pensado que Victoria no era una buena mujer, pero en algún momento pensó que tal vez él debió haberse esforzado un poco más.

Se sintió culpable por no haber siquiera, en esos cinco años, buscado la oportunidad de conocer una buena mujer que pudiese convertirse en una buena madre para Tyler.

Y sobre todo se sintió culpable por haberse portado como un maldito cabrón con Bella, en esos ocho meses, en lugar de haber tratado como a una princesa a la mujer que en solo dos días estaba demostrando ser la madre que su hijo se merecía. La mejor madre a la que alguien pudiese aspirar.

Tenía mucho que compensarles a esas dos personas, y estaba decidido a comenzar a hacerlo ese mismo día.

—¡Papi! —le saludó el niño en cuanto le vio bajo el quicio de la puerta.

—Buenos días, campeón —saludó acercándose a él para besar su cabeza antes de inclinarse sobre los labios de la chica.

—Estamos haciendo tortitas —le informó el niño encantado.

—Ya lo veo.

—Debemos darnos prisa, Ty —le urgió Bella —O llegaremos tarde al colegio.

El niño volvió su atención a la masa, mientras su padre servía dos tazas de café y la taza de Spiderman de Tyler con leche achocolatada.

Después del desayuno, cuando Tyler salió de la cocina para vestirse y prepararse para salir, Edward enredó sus dedos con los de su chica y se volcó sobre ella para darle un beso apasionado.

—Gracias —susurró sobre sus labios al separarse.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por ser la madre que mi hijo merece y necesita.

—He imaginado y soñado demasiadas veces con ser su madre —confesó ella, mirándole enternecida —Poder finalmente ocupar ese lugar me hace infinitamente feliz.

—Gracias, Bella. Gracias por haber vuelto a Forks aunque hubieses preferido no hacerlo. Y gracias por haber dicho que sí cuando te propuse ser mi amante aunque yo no me lo mereciera en absoluto. Nunca sabré cómo compensarte el destrato al que te sometí tantos meses.

—Te amo, Edward y saber que tú me amas igual, basta para que olvide cualquier cosa que hayamos podido hacer o decir anteriormente.

Edward condujo a su novia y a su hijo al colegio.

Al detenerse frente a la puerta del colegio, besó a Bella ganándose una risa divertida de su hijo, antes de que ambos bajaran para entrar al colegio.

Y se sentía bien.

Aunque solo pasaran cuatro días de que había hecho su propuesta, ya se sentía parte de una familia.

Y se sentía bien.

Para Bella, ese lunes todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.

Sus alumnos se estaban comportando estupendamente.

Su pequeño Tyler la miraba con adoración, aunque se había mantenido fiel a la promesa que había hecho a su padre de no explicarle a sus compañeros de clase que la señorita bella, pronto se convertiría en su nueva mamá.

No había razones para ocultarlo, pero Bella prefería ser ella misma quien se lo hiciera saber a Al Banner, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

Durante el almuerzo tuvo que soportar las sonrisitas socarronas y divertidas que Alice y Rosalie le dedicaban constantemente.

Rose les invitó para una barbacoa ese fin de semana en su casa y Alice insistió en que deberían salir juntos a cenar.

Al principio Bella se había mostrado cautelosa con las amigas de Edward, ya que no había forma de que ella olvidara que esas mismas chicas habían elegido a otra mujer para que ocupara el lugar de la mujer de Edward, pero luego tuvo que reconocer que no parecían guardarle ningún tipo de rencor sino todo lo contrario.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, hacía meses ya que las chicas habían tenido que reconocer que entre Edward y Tanya no había el menor indicio de atracción, mucho menos del amor desbordante que habían visto unos días atrás cuando Edward había besado a Bella con devoción frente a ellas.

Cuando a pocos minutos de la salida, el director le pidió que se apersonara en su despacho, Bella no tenía motivos para sentirse nerviosa o preocupada.

—Tú dirás, Al —dijo la chica sentándose frente a él.

El hombre se repantigó en su asiento y la observó en silencio y con atención durante el tiempo suficiente para ponerla realmente nerviosa.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Bella? —comentó el hombre con tono apesadumbrado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió sintiéndose confundida.

—Hoy he recibido una queja sobre ti —explicó el hombre sorprendiéndola casi tanto como cuando, casi nueve meses antes, le había dado la misma noticia.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Al? ¿Quién se ha quejado de mí?

—La madre de uno de tus alumnos.

—¿La madre de uno de mis alumnos? Eso es una locura. ¿De qué podrían haberse quejado? No he tenido ningún tipo de problema con ninguno de mis alumnos —aseguró con vehemencia.

—No, lo sé —reconoció el director —No se han quejado de alguna actitud tuya para con tus alumnos.

—¿Entonces?

—Te han denunciado por comportamiento indecoroso —explicó haciéndole palidecer.

—¿Perdona? ¿De qué estás hablando, Al? ¿Quién ha dicho algo así? ¿Qué se supone que he hecho para que me acusen de comportamiento indecoroso?

—Ha sido la madre de Eric Yorkie.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó indignada —¿Lauren Mallory ha dicho que he estado haciendo algo indecoroso? Por favor, Al. No puedes dar crédito a la primera sandez que diga esa mujer.

—Lo sé, Bella. Sé que esa mujer solo dice sandeces. Y si tal vez te hubiese acusado junto a alguien diferente podía habérmelo pensado, pero decir que tú y Edward Cullen estabais enredándoos de forma claramente sexual en la puerta del colegio, no me lo creería jamás. Al fin y al cabo, Edward solo quería deshacerse de ti al inicio del curso —dijo el hombre y Bella se sintió repentinamente silenciada a la vez que su rostro se volvía rojo como la grana.

—¿Qué fue lo que Lauren dijo? —investigó Bella con un tono tan súbitamente sumiso que el hombre frente a ella le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—Dijo que tú y Cullen parecíais a punto de iros a la cama, el pasado viernes a las puertas del colegio y que hoy a la mañana no dudasteis en besaros como adolescentes frente a todos los niños que entraban al colegio.

—Eso no es verdad —gruñó sintiéndose furiosa —Lo que esa mujer tiene es que está frenética porque Edward la rechazó sin miramientos cuando se le insinuó.

—Tal vez, pero ¿hay algo de cierto en lo que ha dicho Lauren? ¿Cómo sabes tú lo que sucede entre Lauren y Cullen?

—No sucede nada entre ellos —rugió molesta.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes con tanta certeza?

Con un largo suspiro Bella levantó su mano izquierda para enseñársela al director.

—Edward y yo nos hemos prometido —explicó sorprendiendo a su jefe.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Lo siento, Al, pensaba comunicártelo, pero solo han pasado cuatro días desde entonces y queríamos que fuese Tyler el primero en saberlo.

—No entiendo —dijo el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza —Creía que Edward te odiaba.

—Sí, todos lo pensábamos —reconoció con una sonrisa enternecida —Digamos que hemos limado nuestras asperezas.

—Ya lo creo que lo habéis hecho si esto acabará en boda. Lo siento, Bella, pero ahora me siento obligado a preguntar qué hay de cierto en lo que Lauren ha afirmado.

—Edward me recogió el viernes y me ha traído hoy al colegio —explicó bajando la mirada avergonzada —Supongo que nos hemos besado al despedirnos, pero puedo asegurarte Al que no fue nada indecoroso o inmoral. Por Dios, si incluso Ty estaba con nosotros. Edward ni tan solo bajó del coche. Sabes que nunca haría nada indecente delante de Tyler o cualquier otro niño.

—Sé que nunca harías nada indecente que pudiese dañar a los niños —reconoció Al Banner —Pero tampoco podemos saber qué es lo que Lauren considera indecoroso. Tal vez su listón esté bastante más alto que el de la media.

—Oh, por favor, Al —se quejó Bella —Todos sabemos que el listón de Lauren es simplemente inexistente. Esa mujer solo está resentida con Edward por ignorarla.

—Es posible, Bella, pero de cualquier forma preferiría que no te dejases ver en el colegio en ningún tipo de situación comprometida. Ya sabes, para evitar las habladurías.

—No te preocupes, Al. No volverá a ocurrir —dijo poniéndose en pie para abandonar el despacho.

—Por cierto, Bella —le detuvo el hombre en cuanto alcanzó la puerta. Bella se volteó a verle —Felicidades. Edward es un gran hombre y vosotros hacéis una pareja estupenda.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, donde hay material de todos mis fics.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 22_**

Edward se sintió tentado de ir en busca de Lauren Mallory, cuando esa tarde Bella le explicó la conversación que había tenido con el director del colegio.

Bella le aplacó aduciendo que todo se calmaría en cuanto ellos hicieran público su compromiso. Por otra parte, solo quedaban un par de semanas para que acabara el curso escolar, por lo que no tenía sentido que le dieran más importancia.

Edward lo solucionó con rapidez, cuando al día siguiente se pasó por el juzgado para conseguir la licencia matrimonial.

En solo un par de días aparecieron publicadas en el periódico las amonestaciones y el pueblo entero se hizo eco del compromiso de dos de sus habitantes a los que apreciaban sinceramente.

Sus familias, los Cullen y los Swan, eran dos familias muy queridas en Forks y, por si eso no bastara, en todos esos años, el pueblo al completo había sido testigo del desgraciado matrimonio de Edward con Victoria Shuterland. De la misma forma se habían volcado en su apoyo al ser testigos de los enormes esfuerzos que hacía el joven para hacerse cargo de su pequeño hijo siendo siempre un abnegado padre y un excelente ejemplo para la criatura.

Por otra parte, Bella era la hija de Charlie Swan, quien siempre había sido un pilar para la pequeña sociedad de Forks y todos habían lamentado su muerte.

La joven, que en el último año se había convertido en una de las profesoras favoritas del colegio del pueblo, había sabido también ganarse el respeto y el aprecio de los habitantes de Forks.

Que esas dos personas hubieran formalizado una relación y estuvieran dispuestos a formar juntos una familia y darle al pequeño Tyler un hogar, mantenía al pueblo extasiado.

La fecha de la boda quedó fijada para el último sábado de junio.

Con tan solo tres semanas de plazo, Bella no tuvo mucho tiempo de preocuparse por Lauren Mallory, y ésta tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para continuar sembrando inquina.

Cuando el año lectivo finalizó, Bella pudo ocuparse de organizar la íntima boda que ella y su prometido deseaban, así como también ocuparse de de todo lo que implicaba poner en venta la casa de su padre.

Ella, Tyler y Edward, pasaron días encerrados en el desván de la casa, clasificando recuerdos, baratijas y deshechos.

Tyler salió de allí cargado con juguetes y libros viejos, aunque su favorita, fue la colección de soldaditos de plomo que Charlie

Pero el mayor tesoro para Bella estaba en el garaje de la casa, cubierto con una enorme lona azul.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nada más dejar al descubierto el Bentley, que había sido de Charlie.

Charlie había comprado el Bentley cuando había obtenido el carné a los dieciséis.

Al haber entrado en el cuerpo de policía a los veinte, había comenzado a conducir el coche patrulla, por lo cual, nunca cambió el coche. En un principio había sido Renée quien lo utilizara y luego Bella durante unos pocos meses, desde que había obtenido el carné hasta su marcha a Phoenix.

El coche llevaba los últimos diez años guardado en el garaje de la casa.

Pero con la muerte de Charlie, Bella se había obsesionado con recuperar el coche y, contando con un prometido mecánico, no había pensado que hubiese problema alguno.

—Vaya, nena —exclamó Edward a su lado —No tenía ni idea de que tu padre tuviese este coche.

—Fue su primer coche. Dejó de utilizarlo cuando comenzó a conducir el coche patrulla. —explicó la chica —Pero se negó a deshacerse de él. Renée siempre se quejaba de que el coche estuviera, según ella, juntando polvo en el garaje. Cuando yo obtuve mi licencia de conducir, lo llevé por un tiempo hasta que me mudé a Phoenix. No ha vuelto a usarse desde entonces. —dijo mientras Edward daba vueltas alrededor del coche mirándolo y tocándolo extasiado.

—¿Crees que aún funciona?

—No tengo idea —reconoció antes de sonreír con petulancia —¿Pero para qué quiero un novio mecánico si no es para que me arregle un coche? —inquirió burlona haciéndole reír divertido.

—Espero que quieras a tu novio mecánico para algunas cosas más —argumentó él acercándose a ella para rodear su cintura y estrecharla contra su cuerpo —Pero quizás pueda encargarme del coche también. —dijo antes de abocarse sobre sus labios.

—No esperaba menos de ti —murmuró ella contra sus labios.

Después de verificar que el coche no arrancaba, lo habían hecho trasladar por una grúa hasta el taller y allí se encontraron la siguiente tarde de sábado, trabajando en el coche, mientras Tyler pasaba un día de pesca con su abuelo paterno.

—¿Nena, estás segura de que no preferirías buscar un coche nuevo? —preguntó Edward desde debajo del coche.

Bella estaba sentada sobre una de las mesas de trabajo, sacudiendo las piernas como una niña pequeña que no es capaz de alcanzar el suelo desde una silla alta.

—¿Acaso no te crees capaz de arreglarlo? —inquirió insolente y divertida.

Sin contestar, Edward se impulsó para salir de su lugar y se sentó sobre el carro con las manos apoyadas en el suelo, para mirarla con una mirada cargada de sarcasmo.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió retador —Creo que no escuché bien desde aquí abajo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Bella se carcajeó divertida ante el fingido rostro indignado de su novio.

—Dije que, siendo el mejor mecánico de la costa oeste, estoy segura de que tú podrás arreglarlo —respondió seductora haciéndole sonreír.

Edward se levantó limpiando sus manos en el trapo blanco y grasiento que sacó del bolsillo trasero de su mono.

—Eso era lo que me había parecido escuchar —susurró acercándose a ella para pararse entre sus piernas abiertas y bajar su boca sobre la de ella.

Bella enredó sus piernas en las estrechas caderas masculinas y rodeó su cuello con los brazos para fundirse en un beso contra él.

—¿Crees que no es posible arreglarlo? —preguntó cuando sus bocas se separaron.

—No, estoy seguro de que puede arreglarse, pero estamos hablando de un coche de los setenta. Los repuestos que necesitaré serán caros y difíciles de conseguir. Solo no sé si valdría la pena.

—Era el amado coche de Charlie —explicó nostálgica. —Estoy segura de que le gustaría saber que lo hemos arreglado.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —prometió Edward deseoso de hacer feliz a su chica.

Edward se enfrascó en buscar por internet los posibles proveedores de los repuestos que le harían falta para arreglar el coche de Charlie, por lo que no se percató que Bella no había subido con él al despacho.

Por el contrario, Bella continuaba junto al Bentley, atendiendo la llamada de Ronald Clapp, el agente de bienes raíces que se estaba ocupando de la venta de la casa de su padre.

—Tenemos una oferta, Bella —le explicó el hombre satisfecho —Y es una buena oferta —aseguró.

—¿Tan pronto? —inquirió sintiéndose inquieta.

Sabía que vender la casa de Charlie era lo que tenía que hacer, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse extraña ante la posibilidad de deshacerse de ella.

—Sí, y si realmente estás decidida a vender la casa, no deberías pensarlo mucho más —le aconsejó Clapp.

Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse en cuanto Clapp le comunicó el importe de la oferta que había recibido.

El viejo Clapp tenía razón: era una buena oferta.

Era una buena oferta y en su cabeza Bella ya sabía exactamente en qué quería invertir ese dinero.

No había nada que ansiase conseguir para ella misma. Ella ya tenía todo lo que quería.

Ella ya tenía a Edward y a Tyler y no ansiaba nada más que ser feliz con ellos y que ellos también lo fueran.

Tyler era un niño feliz y con la noticia de la boda de su padre y la obtención, gracias a esa boda, de una madre para él, parecía sentirse realmente exultante.

Pero Edward era otra historia.

Se veía feliz y ella sentía que lo era. No obstante, no recordaba haberle visto tan risueño y divertido como lo había visto en las últimas semanas.

Por si no pudiera fiarse de sus apreciaciones, Carlisle se lo había dicho e incluso Emmett McCarthy, el mejor amigo de Edward, le había dicho a Bella una tarde en una de las barbacoas a las que ella había asistido con Edward y Tyler, que nunca había visto a Edward tan feliz como entonces.

Ella sabía que él era feliz, pero, de cualquier forma, ella quería hacerlo feliz y también sabía a ciencia cierta, qué era aquello que Edward siempre había deseado y no había logrado obtener.

Tal vez, obtener un buen dinero con la venta de la casa de Charlie, le permitiese a Bella, darle a su prometido, aquello que tanto había anhelado, durante tantos años.

De alguna forma, y aún sin saber exactamente cómo, Bella invertiría ese dinero, para que Edward pudiera acabar la universidad.

Una vez la decisión estuvo tomada, le dijo al hombre que estaba de acuerdo y que solo necesitaría un par de semanas, hasta que se llevara a cabo la boda, para poder entregar la casa.

Sintiéndose exultante con sus planes, acabó su llamada y subió al despacho de Edward.

No pudo evitar un extraño escalofrío en cuanto entró en la pequeña habitación.

Durante meses, esa habitación había sido testigo de la gestación y el nacimiento del amor que les unía a ella y a Edward y que había alcanzado su clímax con la hermosa declaración que Edward le había hecho en el salón de la casa de su padre.

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta para observar a su prometido, tecleando frustrado en busca de repuestos y piezas para el coche que se había comprometido a reparar.

—No será fácil encontrar piezas originales —le explicó sin siquiera levantar la vista de la pantalla —Y si doy con ellas, no serán baratas. —agregó apenado.

—No te preocupes por el dinero —le dijo Bella, que se sentía repentinamente optimista.

—No sé, cariño. No sé cuánto podríamos permitirnos pagar por los repuestos…

—No te preocupes —repitió en un susurro a la vez que caminaba hacia él.

Edward no dejaba el ordenador por lo que su chica tuvo acercarse a él y presionar el botón de apagado para finalmente llamar su atención.

El hombre levantó la vista confundido, pero sonrió con entendimiento al ver la mirada lujuriosa que velaba los ojos de su chica.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió girando la silla para quedar frente a ella.

—Este despacho… —dijo Bella sentándose a horcajadas sobre él —Ese sofá… qué sé yo… diría que me trae recuerdos…

—¿Qué recuerdos? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa torcida a la vez que colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta holgada de la joven, para guiarla hasta los pechos que tanto le excitaban.

—Recuerdos que he pensado que tal vez te gustaría volver a experimentar… —explicó sugerente excitándolo.

—Dime qué recuerdos son ésos —la presionó Edward sabiendo cuán tímida resultaba Bella cuando se trataba de hablar abiertamente de sexo.

—No me hagas decirlo —gimoteó sonrojándose vergonzosa.

—¿Tal vez recuerdos de mis manos sobando tus pechos? —dijo llevando sus manos a los pechos para demostrarle aquello de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, tal vez sí —jadeó la chica.

—Quizás recuerdos de mis dedos tironeando tus pezones —agregó mientras cogía los punzantes pezones entre sus pulgares e índices y haciéndolos rodar y tironeándolos a través del suave algodón del sujetador.

—Mmm, sí —suspiró Bella mientras sus manos iban al bajo de su camiseta para deshacerse de ella.

—Y quizás también recuerdas mi boca y mis dientes saboreándolos.

Edward se deshizo del sujetador que cubría los pechos de Bella y hundió su rostro entre ellos antes de que su boca los mordisqueara, chupara y succionara con devoción.

Bella, completamente excitada se contoneaba sobre la dura erección de Edward que golpeaba con violencia contra la cremallera de sus pantalones.

Cuando sintió que no tardaría en alcanzar la cima, desabrochó los pantalones de su prometido y liberó la poderosa erección para meterla en su interior mientras Edward hacía a un lado sus bragas.

Lo cabalgó con desespero y se corrió mucho antes de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Sintiéndose más que complacido, Edward la estrechó contra su pecho, esperando que se recuperase del violento orgasmo que le había provocado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella cuando por fin el aire volvió a circular por su cuerpo a un ritmo uniforme.

—No tienes que disculparte, nena. Nada me pone más duro que ver tu rostro desencajado cuando llegas al clímax.

—Ahora te toca a ti —dijo Bella y dio unos leves movimientos sobre él dispuesta a volver a cabalgarlo.

—Me gustaría follarte los pechos —le dijo él sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso por su demanda y la respuesta que pudiera generar en ella.

Bella le observó sorprendida y extrañada.

—¿Sí?

—Solo si a ti te parece bien.

—Lo que tú quieras. Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

—Vamos al sofá —dijo él instándola a levantarse de su regazo.

Aún con su miembro enhiesto, con un rápido movimiento convirtió el sofá en una cama, y con unos movimientos quizá más veloces, se desnudó.

—Túmbate en la cama —ordenó y Bella obedeció rápidamente.

Se acercó a ella y se ubicó a horcajadas sobre su torso.

Dirigió su dura erección a los labios de Bella y la instó a abrirlos.

—Primero quiero que pruebes tu sabor —explicó a la vez que colaba su miembro en la boca de ella que le chupó con fruición —Así sabes tú —susurró sintiéndose completamente excitado.

Bella se sonrojó con timidez y ese pequeño gesto lo encendió un poco más.

Mientras la chica le succionaba, sus manos sobaban los pechos femeninos endureciéndolos.

Cuando sintió que no tardaría en explotar se salió de su boca y se colocó sobre sus pechos.

Cogiendo sus manos entre las de él, las llevó hasta los senos que le obsesionaban y los juntó apretadamente sobre su erección.

El suspiro de placer y regocijo que soltó, maravilló a la joven que apretó los pechos un poco más, a la vez que él comenzaba a sacudir su pene entre el canal que habían formado.

Edward se sacudía adelante y atrás cada vez con más rapidez. Dejó que Bella se hiciera cargo de sus pechos y llevó su mano a la raja femenina para penetrarla con sus dedos y embestir en ella con celeridad.

Gritó con fuerza cuando el clímax lo alcanzó y el abundante chorro de su semilla, salió disparado sobre el pecho de Bella, mojando su cuello y su rostro.

Con una fuerte fricción sobre el clítoris femenino, Bella le acompañó en su desahogo y juntos se derrumbaron exhaustos sobre el sofá.

* * *

 _ **Hoy les dejo un capi caliente para esperar capis más prometedores.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en mi grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil les dejo el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 23_**

Bella estaba sola cuando despertó en el sofá un par de horas después.

Edward la había dejado durmiendo y había regresado al taller a hundir las manos bajo el capó del coche.

Allí lo encontró Bella cuando bajó después de vestirse.

—Hola —susurró abrazando a Edward por la espalda.

—Hola, nena —le respondió él besando su coronilla. —Ven, por favor, siéntate en el coche y dale al contacto.

Bella obedeció, pero el coche no emitió ni el más suave ronroneo.

Edward suspiró frustrado y siguió removiendo tuercas y tornillos del motor del Bentley al que aún no lograba encontrarle el fallo definitivo.

—He estado pensando —dijo Bella.

Aún sentada en el interior del coche seguía las órdenes de su prometido.

—Cada vez que piensas, tiemblo —reconoció Edward enfrascado en las piezas bajo el capó del coche —Pon el contacto.

Bella giró una vez más la llave de contacto, pero no hubo la menor respuesta de parte del motor.

—Ya está —le informó al hombre que bufó desanimado.

—Mierda, Bella, si sigo descartando piezas, más valdría conseguir un motor nuevo.

—¿Un motor nuevo?

—Sí. Nena, creo que acabaremos gastando un dineral en arreglar este coche —explicó frustrado volviendo a meter las manos bajó el capó.

—No crees que valga la pena, ¿verdad? —inquirió ella entristecida.

Edward levantó la batería que acababa de desconectar y la sacó del vehículo para dejarla sobre una de las mesas que había contra la pared.

Vio el rostro apenado de la chica que amaba y se prometió que fuera como fuera, podría en él una sonrisa al arreglar el viejo coche de su padre.

Aunque tuviera que volver a hipotecarse para ello.

Se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios antes de darle un toquecito en la nariz dejando una marca gris de grasa.

—Lo arreglaré para ti, nena —prometió con un susurro ganándose una sonrisa encantadora.

Volvió al trabajo mientras su mujer le observaba con adoración desde el asiento del piloto del Bentley.

—Hoy me han llamado de la agencia de bienes raíces —le explicó Bella cuando Edward volvió a ensimismarse bajo el capó del Bentley.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Me han hecho una oferta por la casa —explicó llamando la atención del chico. —Y una oferta realmente buena.

Edward abandonó el motor del coche y se acercó a ella apoyando su brazo sobre la puerta abierta.

—Eso está muy bien, nena, pero ¿realmente estás decidida a vender la casa?

—¿No tienes tú un lugar para mí en tu casa? —comentó divertida. —Creo que me gustaría vivir en la misma casa con mi marido y mi hijo —agregó risueña.

Edward se pasó las manos por la cabeza en un gesto frustrado y apenado.

—Claro que sí —aseguró poniéndose en cuclillas para apoyar sus brazos sobre las piernas de la joven —Es solo que quisiera poder arreglar la casa antes de que tú te traslades con nosotros. —gimió —No quiero que tengas que vivir en una casa que apenas luce decente.

—Si tú y Ty podéis vivir allí, puedes estar seguro de que está bien para mí. ¿Qué más podría querer que vivir en la casa en la que tú y Ty vivís?

—Mierda, nena, tú te mereces más. Te mereces una mansión, una casa grande, lujosa, o al menos con persianas que cierren correctamente.

—¿Vacía? —inquirió comprensiva.

—¿Qué?

—Podría vivir en una mansión de lujo, con persianas perfectas y recién pintada, Edward, pero estaría vacía. No quiero continuar viviendo en una casa vacía. —explicó —Quiero vivir contigo. Contigo y con Tyler. Quiero ocupar el lugar de tu mujer. Quiero ser tu mujer y la madre de tu hijo.

—Ya eres mi mujer, nena. Eres mi mujer y eres la madre de mi hijo, pero no quisiera que, por apresurarnos, te puedas arrepentir.

—¿Crees que me arrepentiría solo porque la casa necesita algunos arreglos? Edward, mi amor por vosotros no es tan precario.

—Lo sé, nena, es solo que quisiera darte tantas cosas y no puedo hacerlo —se lamentó él apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de esa mujer increíble que, aún no sabía cómo, se había logrado ganar.

—Me has dado tu corazón. Tu amor. Y el de tu hijo. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

—No te merezco.

—Igual me tienes —sonrió volcándose sobre sus labios.

Fue en esos días, mientras Bella se ocupaba de la organización de la boda, intercalando horas conectada a la red en busca de la información necesaria para llevar a cabo sus planes de volver a inscribir a Edward en la universidad, que recibió una llamada inesperada.

Estaba sentada en la sala de informática de la biblioteca, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

Contestó de inmediato al número desconocido, buscando mantener el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

—¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó al otro lado de la línea una voz formal y desconocida.

—Soy yo —reconoció frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Jason Jenks y soy el representante legal de la compañía de seguros de vida con la que trabajaba su padre, Charles Swan.

—¿Mi padre tenía contratado un seguro de vida? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Sí —le confirmó el hombre —La póliza fue contratada hace ya una década y usted es la beneficiaria.

—¿Yo soy la beneficiaria?

—Sí. Sería menester que pasase por nuestras oficinas a fin de firmar la documentación necesaria, de forma que podamos ingresar el dinero en la cuenta bancaria que usted nos facilite.

Bella no salía de su asombro y no le fue mucho mejor cuando el hombre le explicó los pasos a seguir para cobrar la importante suma que le informó.

Después de tomar nota de la dirección de las oficinas de la compañía aseguradora, cortó la llamada recostándose en su asiento aún aturdida.

Tras unos minutos recuperándose de la sorpresa, volvió al ordenador con las energías renovadas.

Para cuando salió de allí a la tarde, ya tenía calculados los costos de matrícula a los que Edward debería hacer frente, así como un presupuesto aproximado de lo que le supondría instalarse en Portland durante el siguiente año o año y medio, a fin de poder acabar su carrera.

También había calculado el costo de uno o dos trabajadores para suplantar a Edward en el taller y solo le restaba saber a cuánto ascendía la hipoteca que lo gravaba.

Pero si bien había pensado que la venta de la casa Swan bastaría para cubrir esos gastos, esta nueva inyección de capital en su vida, solo servía para confirmar que podía con certeza, darle a su futuro marido aquello con lo que tanto había soñado durante tantos años.

Suspiró con fuerza antes de entrar en el taller esa tarde, sabiendo que le tocaba la parte más difícil: convencer a Edward de aceptar su ayuda.

Tyler estaba en casa de Carlisle por lo que Edward permanecía en el taller hasta bastante tarde trabajando en el coche de su prometida.

Mientras él trabajaba en el coche, Bella le hacía compañía sentada sobre una pila de neumáticos nuevos.

—Hoy me ha llamado Jason Jenks. —soltó de pronto, decidida a afrontar de una vez por todas el tema que temía pudiese generarle una confrontación con su chico.

—¿Quién es Jason Jenks? —interrogó Edward aún enfrascado en sus tuercas y tornillos.

—Es un abogado que llevaba algunos temas de Charlie —explicó Bella llamando la atención del chico que levantó la vista para fijarla en ella.

—¿Qué quería? —inquirió cauteloso.

—Parece ser que Charlie tenía un seguro de vida a mi nombre. Tengo que pasar por su despacho para firmarlo y cobrarlo.

—Oh, vaya, esa es una buena noticia —reconoció Edward volviendo a bajar la cabeza sobre sus herramientas —Los abogados no siempre dan buenas noticias.

—Pues ésta sí ha sido una buena noticia.

—Sí, creo que sí lo ha sido —reconoció el hombre con un gruñido provocado por el esfuerzo de desenroscar una tuerca que parecía soldada en su sitio.

—Sí. Entre el dinero del seguro, el de la venta de la casa de Charlie y, que he pensado que podría vender mi departamento de Phoenix…

—¿Vas a vender tu departamento de Phoenix?

—Sí, creo que sí. ¿Tú crees que debería conservarlo?

—No lo sé, cariño. No es mi intención permitir que te mudes allí nuevamente…

—Ni es mi intención volver —concordó la joven sonriente —He pensado que si lo vendiera sería más sencillo cancelar la hipoteca.

—Sí, supongo que sería una buena idea.

—De cualquier forma, creo que, entre todo, obtendré una pequeña fortuna —explicó con una sonrisa gigante que hizo sonreír a su prometido.

—Espero que aún quieras casarte conmigo cuando seas una pequeña ricachona —comentó él burlón a la vez que abría una lata de Coca Cola, con la intención de volcar un poco del líquido sobre la tuerca atascada.

—Creo que podremos hacer algo al respecto —aseguró ella después de coger la lata de manos de Edward para beber un generoso trago. —Como sea, el caso es que ya he decidido en qué invertir una parte del dinero.

—¿Estás pensando en invertir?

—Sí —reconoció Bella con una sonrisa petulante y divertida.

—¿En qué vas a invertir? —le interrogó Edward recostándose en el coche mientras esperaba que la bebida efervescente hiciera su trabajo.

Bella se acercó a él sugerente y rodeó su cintura con las manos pegando sus femeninas curvas al cuerpo firme de su novio.

Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros cuidándose de no mancharla con las marcas de grasa y suciedad que cubrían sus manos.

—Voy a invertir en un taller mecánico —le respondió la chica mirándole con intención y esperando ansiosa su reacción.

—¿Eh? —musitó él confundido —¿En un taller mecánico?

—Sí. Más concretamente en el Cullen's Cars & Trucks.

Sintiéndose más confuso aún la observó dubitativo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sí —afirmó ella separándose de él y recostándose en el coche a su lado —He pensado que con ese dinero podríamos cancelar la hipoteca del taller y contratar algún empleado más.

—¿¡Que qué!? —exclamó él alejándose de la chica para acercarse a la mesa de trabajo —Estás loca. No voy a permitir que gastes tu dinero en cancelar mi hipoteca. Ni lo sueñes.

Bella fue tras él, pero tuvo que reconocer que no sería fácil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Llevaba semanas pensando en todo lo que desearía poder darle a Edward, ese hombre al que tanto amaba y que se había visto obligado a relegar sus sueños demasiado pronto.

Había visto lo que ese hecho había provocado en él.

Le había convertido en un hombre frustrado, triste y taciturno y ella deseaba poder devolverle la vida que había perdido.

Desde que había recibido la oferta por la casa de Charlie, el destino de ese dinero había estado claro.

Cancelaría la hipoteca del taller y le pediría a Edward que contratase un empleado lo suficientemente bueno y eficiente para encargarse del taller, mientras él se dedicase a acabar la carrera universitaria que se había visto obligado a dejar colgada hacía ya una década.

Sabía que le habían quedado dos años para poder acabarla, pero se imaginaba que, siendo un estudiante adulto, podría evitar cursar algunas asignaturas y aprobarlas a través de exámenes.

Si la hipoteca estuviera cancelada, y el taller continuara trabajando, después de pagar los jornales de los empleados, podría quedarles algo de dinero para que Edward se mantuviese en Portland.

Bella y Tyler fácilmente podrían vivir de forma cómoda con el sueldo que ella cobraba en el colegio.

Edward podría postularse para alguna beca en sus matrículas, pero aún si no la obtuviera, el dinero extra que Bella cobraría por el seguro de vida de su padre, o incluso por la venta de su departamento de Phoenix, les ayudaría a hacerles frente.

Lo había pensado mucho y había conseguido todos los números implicados, con los que había hecho sumas y restas suficientes como para tener todo perfectamente organizado.

Sabía que la única razón que Edward podía esgrimir para negarse, era su orgullo, pero aún así, o tal vez justamente por eso, sería mucho más difícil convencerle.

—No estoy loca —discutió ella —Lo he pensado todo muy bien y estoy segura de que si me escuchas tendrás que reconocer que es una idea maravillosa —dijo con entusiasmo ante el rostro ceñudo de su pareja.

—No voy a discutirlo, Bella —se negó con terquedad —No voy a permitir que gastes tu herencia en mi hipoteca.

—No es mi herencia, ni es tu hipoteca —le regañó —Es nuestra herencia y nuestra hipoteca, ¿recuerdas? En solo dos semanas lo tuyo es mío y lo mío es tuyo. —explicó sonriendo petulante.

—No. No me quieras enredar. No voy a permitirlo. Esa hipoteca es algo que existe desde antes de que tú y yo comenzáramos nuestra relación. Es producto de mis malas decisiones y no voy a permitir que tú pagues por ellas.

—Obtuviste esa hipoteca para poder mantener a tu hijo contigo —rugió ella molesta —Si estás dispuesto a compartir tu hijo conmigo y me dejas ser parte de él y de su vida, no entiendo que no vayas a permitirme ayudarte a cancelar la hipoteca que fue necesaria para que su madre no se lo llevara.

—No voy a permitirlo —renegó sintiéndose cada vez más molesto.

—Oh, venga ya, Edward. No seas terco y orgulloso.

—Mi orgullo es lo único que tengo, no permitiré que me lo quites.

—No, Edward. Tal vez tu orgullo fue lo único que tuviste durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora mismo tienes mucho más. Me tienes a mí y a Tyler, tienes una familia. Y las familias se ayudan, se acompañan, se apoyan. Las familias comparten lo bueno y lo malo. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer tú y yo. Con el dinero que cobraremos, cancelaremos la hipoteca y contrataremos a alguien que se haga cargo del taller…

—¿Por qué tenemos que contratar a alguien que se haga cargo del taller? —inquirió confundido —Colin y yo podemos hacernos cargo del taller.

—Lo sé, sé que podéis, pero tú no estarás aquí, así que sería bueno contratar a alguien idóneo.

—¿Yo no estaré aquí? —indagó aún más confundido que antes —¿Y dónde coño iré?

Bella sonrió petulante y le rodeó con sus brazos estrechando su cuerpo contra él.

—Tú estarás en Portland acabando la universidad —dijo dándole a su prometido el inquietante golpe de gracia.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 24_**

Edward observó a la chica en silencio durante el tiempo necesario para llenarla de nerviosa ansiedad.

Finalmente, y con ella aún de pie entre sus piernas, habló.

—Explícate —ordenó por fin.

Bella se largó entonces en un entusiasta y animado monólogo, donde le explicó todos y cada uno de sus planes.

El dinero con el que contaban, el dinero que necesitarían, cuánto tiempo y dinero creía ella que podría llevarle a Edward acabar los cursos que le faltaban.

Tenía todo tan bien organizado, tan bien pensado, que, incluso a un escéptico como Edward, que llevaba diez años sin permitirse ilusionarse por nada, le obligó a reconocer que todo lo que la chica había planeado, era perfectamente factible.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó él por fin cuando, después de acabar con su larga exposición la chica se le quedó mirando expectante.

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Que por qué lo hago? Porque te amo. Porque sé que tú odias ser mecánico y siempre te has sentido frustrado al no haber podido acabar la Universidad. Porque pensé que te haría ilusión saber que, si aún lo deseas, no hay nada que te impida hacerlo.

—¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo o mi profesión no seamos suficiente para ti?

Bella le miró con los ojos desorbitados, sintiéndose insultada ante la presunción de su novio.

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí. Tal vez finalmente hayas aceptado que tú te mereces más que un mecánico desastrado.

—¿Eso piensas de mí, Edward? ¿Que soy una estúpida esnob?

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Pues déjame decirte que eres tú el esnob. A mí me resulta completamente indiferente que tú seas mecánico, economista o recoge papeles. Como si eres sexador de pollos. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Solo lo he pensado porque creía que te haría feliz.

—Tú me haces feliz —aseguró él —Estar contigo y con Tyler me hace feliz. Mi vida con vosotros como familia es lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Bella suspiró apenada por la orgullosa e insensata intransigencia de su chico.

—Como quieras. —aceptó derrotada.

—Esto es lo que quiero. Estar contigo y con Tyler. Que formemos nuestra familia juntos.

Bella suspiró claudicando, antes de acercarse a él y rodearle una vez más con sus brazos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó apoyando su rostro contra el fuerte pecho masculino —Pero de cualquier forma, cancelaremos la hipoteca del taller porque me niego a seguir regalándole nuestro dinero con intereses al banco.

Esa noche, después de hacerle el amor a su novia una vez más, en cuanto ella se acurrucó dormida contra su cuerpo, sus pensamientos volvieron indefectiblemente a la conversación que había tenido con Bella esa tarde.

Bella, la mujer que en los últimos meses le había dado más de lo que alguien le hubiese dado en toda su vida, le estaba ofreciendo eso que llevaba una década lamentándose haber perdido.

Y él, estaba aterrado.

Había soñado durante años con obtener un título universitario que le permitiese acceder a un puesto de trabajo que le satisficiera más de lo que le hacía su actual ocupación. Después de perder la oportunidad de obtenerlo, se había pasado diez años quejándose y lamentándose por esa pérdida.

Pero ahora, que tenía la oportunidad de volver a la universidad y acabar lo que diez años antes, le había quedado inacabado, sentía pánico.

Pánico por no poder lograrlo, pánico por haber perdido en todos esos años, los conocimientos, la capacidad e incluso la inteligencia de la que siempre se había jactado en lo que a los estudios se refería.

Pánico por tener que competir en la universidad con jovencitos de veintiún años y no poder demostrar ser tan bueno como ellos.

Pero, sobre todo, sentía pánico por volver a la universidad para acabar demostrándole a su novia y a su hijo, que no era el tipo listo e inteligente que todos parecían creer que era.

Pánico por defraudar a Bella, por decepcionarla después de aceptar que ella le pagara la universidad.

Y, cómo no, no podía dejar de reconocer que le hacía sentir en parte humillado no poder ofrecerle a su prometida la fantástica luna de miel que ella se merecía, para acabar, sin embargo, estudiando gracias a ella.

—¿Por qué no duermes? —la voz somnolienta de Bella se coló en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no duermo? —susurró sonriente estrechándola contra él.

—Conozco tu cuerpo más que el mío —confesó ella —Reconozco tu respiración y tus sonidos cuando duermes —explicó sonriente —Dime qué es lo que te preocupa.

—No es nada, nena. Duerme.

—Vamos, cariño, dímelo. Estamos juntos en todo, Edward.

Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, atrayendo a la chica para recostarla sobre su pecho.

—Esos planes que hiciste… sobre la universidad… —comenzó dubitativo.

—No son planes —le interrumpió ella —Son solo algunas ideas, pero los planes tenemos que hacerlos juntos tú y yo, si tú quieres.

—Ok, pues todas esas ideas, entonces. ¿De verdad crees que debería volver a la universidad?

—Oh, Edward, en realidad, no es lo que yo crea. Yo solo… pensé que te haría feliz poder acabar la universidad. Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no te apetece, cariño.

—Dios, Bella —suspiró estrechándola contra él —Yo, es que… nunca me imaginé que podría volver a la universidad. Simplemente es algo que quedó completamente aparcado en mi vida.

—Entonces, cariño, no tienes que volver. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, yo solo quiero que tengas claro que, si en algún momento piensas que te gustaría hacerlo, que te haría feliz, entonces debes ir a por ello, porque ahora mismo, puedes hacerlo.

—Pero, Bells, yo no creo que sea tan sencillo como tú lo haces ver.

—¿Por qué no?

—Por cientos de razones y ni siquiera estoy pensando en el dinero.

—El dinero no es un problema —aseguró Bella —Tenemos dinero, Edward. Tal vez no para vivir una vida sin trabajar, pero suficiente como para pasar un par de años sin la necesidad de que tú trabajes en el taller. Creo que, si lo prefieres, podrías buscar algún trabajo en Portland que puedas compatibilizar con la universidad y eso ayudaría en tus gastos. Aunque yo preferiría que, si decides volver a la universidad, te volcaras de lleno en ella, para que puedas acabarla cuanto antes y volver a casa con Ty y conmigo. Mi sueldo alcanzará perfectamente para que vivamos Tyler y yo y, con el taller aún trabajando, no creo que hubiera problemas para que tú pudieras dedicarte al cien por ciento a los estudios. Con el dinero que yo saque de la venta de la casa de Charlie y de su seguro de vida, creo que podemos tener un buen respaldo por cualquier eventualidad.

—Sigue sin gustarme la idea de que utilices tu dinero para cancelar la hipoteca de mi taller.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, aceptaré que pongas la mitad del taller a mi nombre —aceptó ella sonriente —Pero me niego a trabajar allí, o lanzaría al diablo todo el prestigio que has ganado. Soy incapaz de distinguir una tuerca de un tornillo —explicó risueña y entusiasmada.

—Estoy llegando a pensar que tú eres capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas —gimió él.

—¿Eso significa que te he convencido de llevar adelante mis ideas? —indagó esperanzada.

Edward inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—No lo sé. También está Tyler…

—¿Qué pasa con Tyler?

—No sé si podría irme a Portland y dejarle aquí.

—Yo cuidaré de él —prometió ella —Edward, en dos semanas voy a convertirme en su madre. Me quedaré con él y prometo que le cuidaré tan bien como tú lo haces.

—Lo sé —reconoció Edward —No tengo dudas de ello. Pero no sé cómo se lo tomará él.

—Te aseguro que estará bien. Tú volverás a casa cada fin de semana o iremos nosotros a visitarte a Portland. Igual con cada período de vacaciones.

—No quiero dejarte sola ocupándote de todo. No es fácil ser madre soltera…

—Qué tonterías dices —rió Bella —No seré madre soltera, solo le cuidaré los días que tú estés en Portland, pero cuento con que volverás cada vez que puedas y también están Carlisle y Claire que estoy segura podrían cuidar de Ty cada vez que yo no pudiese

—No dudo que sería así.

—¿Diría entonces que está decidido? —dijo Bella mirándole interrogante y soltó la respiración que contenía cuando Edward esbozó su ya clásica sonrisa torcida.

—Está decidido. —afirmó por fin —Me informaré de todo lo necesario y volveré en busca de mi título —aseguró volcándose sobre su prometida para besarla con ternura, antes de hacerle el amor.

Al día siguiente, Bella fue invitada, insistida y casi coaccionada por Rosalie y Alice para ir a Portland en busca de su vestido de novia.

Las chicas reservaron una habitación de hotel y pasaron la noche en la ciudad, después de haber pasado la tarde entera en la tienda de novias.

Se había sorprendido por la calidez con que las amigas de Edward habían recibido la relación entre ellos, especialmente si consideraban que hacía solo unos pocos meses atrás, ambas habían intentado emparejar al joven con la prima de Rosalie, pero entre ellas, lentamente se había ido forjando una sana amistad.

Mientras Bella vivía su noche de chicas, Edward se reunió con sus amigos para una noche de hombres, en Eclipse.

Jasper acodado en la barra bebía unas cervezas mientras veía a sus amigos en la mesa de billar.

—Voy a volver a la Universidad —dijo Edward antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y dar un certero golpe a la bola blanca, la que empujó hacia la tronera la bola número quince.

No prestó atención a la mirada sorprendida de Emmett y su ceño interrogante, por lo que aquel se vio obligado a preguntar.

—¿Qué?

Edward se irguió y rodeó la mesa buscando la mejor posición para su siguiente golpe.

—Sí, voy a volver —afirmó —. Bella me convenció.

—Explícate —exigió su amigo cuando la bola que Edward había golpeado, lentamente se acercó a una nueva esquina, pero sin caer en ella.

Edward dio un trago al botellín de cerveza que recuperó de la mesa a su espalda, y descansó todo su peso sobre el taco apoyado en el suelo, antes de hablar.

—Bella ha obtenido una buena cantidad de dinero, entre la venta de la casa de Charlie y el seguro de vida que éste le dejó. Sin darme opción a negarme ha cancelado la hipoteca del taller.

—¿Ha cancelado la hipoteca del taller? —inquirió sorprendido Jasper, que se había acercado a ellos al escuchar las noticias de Edward.

—Sí. Intenté disuadirla pero ni siquiera me escuchó. —explicó sintiéndose algo avergonzado —Dijo que no tenía sentido que guardáramos ese dinero mientras estábamos regalando intereses al banco, así que simplemente lo hizo. Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos aceptó poner el taller a su nombre.

—¿Habéis hecho algún tipo de acuerdo prematrimonial? —indagó Emmett como buen abogado.

—No.

—¿Sabes entonces que da igual a nombre de quien pongáis el taller?

—Lo sé —gimió él pasándose los dedos por los cabellos —Pero no sé qué más podría haber hecho. —gimió —Podía haberme negado en redondo, pero me conoce lo suficiente. Cuando me planteó la posibilidad de volver a la universidad, no pude ocultar el entusiasmo lo suficientemente bien.

Edward le detalló a sus amigos todas las conversaciones que había mantenido con su mujer desde su primer planteamiento y no encontró en ellos el menor rastro de represión, por lo que empezó a pensar que quizás Bella tendría razón y él debería comenzar a evitar sus sentimientos de culpabilidad.

—¿Qué opináis? —indagó igualmente deseoso de contar con la aprobación de sus mejores amigos.

—Me parece una idea buenísima, Edward —aseguró Emmett con sinceridad. —Me alegra que lo decidierais y estoy seguro de que no os arrepentiréis jamás.

—Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar, Edward —aseguró por su parte Jasper —Y me alegra que Bella te convenciera de ellos

—No sé. Temo que la carga sea demasiado para Bella.

—¿Qué carga?

—Ya sabes, tener que ejercer cierto control sobre el taller, ocuparse de Tyler mientras yo esté en Portland…

—Edward, te prometo que ninguno de nosotros permitirá que Bella se vea sobrepasada. Yo mismo, así como estoy seguro de que también lo harán Jasper —aseguró Emmett observando a su amigo que asintió en acuerdo —y tu padre, le daremos una mano en todo lo que tenga que ver con el taller. No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Y en lo que respecta a Tyler, estoy más que seguro de que Bella está encantada con la idea de hacerse cargo de él, es su madre ahora y, ambos sabemos que se adoran mutuamente. Pero también puedes estar seguro de que nosotros le ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite. Cuenta con nosotros. Somos tus amigos y sabemos cuán importante es para ti esto. Déjanos ser parte de esa ayuda.

No pudo evitar mirar a sus amigos y ver en ellos la sinceridad de su ayuda y apoyo incondicional.

Supo entonces que no tenía nada que temer.

Su familia estaría bien, su mujer y su hijo estarían bien y él no tendría que preocuparse.

Él podría dedicarse de pleno a su cometido de acabar la universidad.

No tenía nada que temer, pensó. Pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentirse aterrado.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **La próxima semana, si todo va bien estaré de vacaciones, por lo que no puedo asegurar que pueda actualizar, pero de ser así, lo compensaré la siguiente :D**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 25_**

La boda llegó mucho antes de que Bella se sintiese preparada para ello.

En la habitación del pequeño hotel de Forks, Renée la despertó con una enorme taza de café y una aún más grande lista de quehaceres.

La obligó a hundirse en la bañera que acababa de preparar para ella dándole apenas tiempo para dar dos sorbos del líquido oscuro.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —dijo su madre ayudándola a despojarse de su camisón —pero intenta relajarte tanto como te sea posible.

Renée y Phil llevaba cinco días en el pueblo. Se habían instalado en el hotel de Forks y Renée había obligado a Bella a pasar su última noche de soltera en la suite que habían contratado.

Bella se había negado rotundamente a pasar esa última noche fuera de la cama de su prometido, pero su madre había insistido y su novio, risueño y divertido había considerado aquella como una gran idea.

Por ese motivo, Bella había pasado la noche con sus padres, mientras Edward había sido arrastrado por sus amigos, por los escasos bares de copas que había en la ciudad, para emborracharlo antes de desnudarlo en la plaza principal del pueblo, obligándole a caminar hasta su casa tal como Dios lo había enviado al mundo.

Cuando por fin se había metido en la cama se sentía exhausto, pero no tanto como para evitar llamar a su novia, contarle sus proezas y decirle, una vez más, cuánto la amaba.

Bella había sido despertada por su novio en mitad de la noche y sus palabras habían sido tan incoherentes y a la vez tan dulces y cargadas de ternura que después de cortar la comunicación, le había costado volver a conciliar el sueño.

Cuando su madre la despertó no había dormido lo suficiente por lo que se adormeció rápidamente en cuanto el agua caliente de la bañera la relajó.

Las rodajas de pepino que su madre puso sobre sus ojos sirvieron para aletargarla aún más.

Después de un baño relajante, Renée la obligó a salir de la bañera y la llevó a la habitación para sentarla frente a un suculento desayuno mientras ella se ocupaba de arreglarle las uñas de manos y pies.

Ése fue el último momento de relax del que pudo disfrutar antes de verse sumergida en una vorágine que incluía el peinado, maquillaje y por fin, la puesta del vestido.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas en cuanto se miró al espejo.

—Estás preciosa —susurró su madre a sus espaldas con los ojos tan anegados como los de ella misma.

Había comprado el vestido solo dos semanas antes en Portland.

No había sido sencillo, pero había encontrado el vestido de sus sueños y no había tenido que pagar por él una fortuna.

Con un exquisito escote corazón realzaba su figura haciendo ver sus pechos delicados y femeninos.

El vestido se ajustaba a lo largo de su talle para abrirse en una amplia falda a partir de sus caderas.

No era un vestido exuberante ni llamativo, pero a ella la hacía ver como una princesa.

En sus manos un pequeño arreglo de tres tulipanes azules que aún no sabía cómo había conseguido su madre.

—Y vas a casarte nada menos que con Edward Cullen —Renée sonrió detrás de ella con regocijo.

—Llevo amándole mi vida entera —dijo en voz muy baja, por temor a romper el hechizo que había invadido la habitación.

—Y seguirás amándole el resto de tu vida —susurró su madre en su oído estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron. Al otro lado de ella, Phil Dwyer, quien había sido un segundo padre para Bella, la observó con orgullo y regocijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —dijo con cariño —Y tu prometido está bastante ansioso esperando junto a su pequeño padrino —explicó el hombre enterneciendo a la novia y a su madre, al pensar en el pequeño Ty enfundado en el traje de boda igual al de su padre.

—Pues no les hagamos esperar —instó Renée guiándoles hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Edward esperaba a Bella de pie junto a su hijo.

Bella se emocionó al verles. Los dos hombres de su vida, vestidos idénticamente en sus trajes de color gris oscuro con sendas corbatas grises.

Ambos con sus cabellos rebeldes perfectamente peinados y con sus zapatos relucientes.

Aunque la emocionada inmovilidad de Edward contrastaba con la nerviosa presencia de Tyler, quien se esforzaba por mantenerse quieto junto a su padre, aunque su impaciencia infantil le incitara a moverse y correr.

La emoción de Bella se vio reflejada en el rostro de su prometido en cuanto éste fijó su mirada en ella, enfundada en su delicioso vestido de novia.

Y fue la radiante sonrisa que le dedicó, la que casi hizo correr a Bella hasta sus brazos.

Agradeció en ese momento la firmeza de Phil, que la mantuvo a paso acompasado dirigiéndose a su novio.

Fue una ceremonia corta y pequeña. No más de una veintena de invitados, testigos del momento que ambos habían esperado y soñado durante más tiempo del que estaban dispuestos a admitir.

Pero cuando sus votos fueron verbalizados y sus promesas hechas, las pocas personas que les acompañaban quedaron relegadas y en el recinto no hubo lugar para nada más que ellos y su amor.

En el pequeño salón de fiestas del hotel hubo un pequeño convite, para compartir con sus más allegados un discreto brindis con champagne y pastel de bodas.

Edward se había sentido frustrado por no haber podido ofrecerle a su mujer el viaje de novios que se merecía, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que fuese ella quien lo pagase, así que se conformó con prometerle que la llevaría a un viaje inolvidable en cuando recibiera su título y éste comenzara a darle frutos.

Bella no se había sentido ni remotamente desilusionada, como él esperaba que hiciera, pero aceptó de buen grado la propuesta de su flamante marido.

Sin embargo, ambos estuvieron encantados con la oferta de sus padres, de pasar juntos ese primer fin de semana de casados, disfrutando de una suite en el pequeño hotel de Forks.

Edward, con su esposa en brazos, cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

—Aquí estamos por fin —murmuró en cuanto la dejó sobre sus pies.

—Al fin —aceptó ella asiéndose a sus manos para bajarse de sus tacones —Estos zapatos nuevos me estaban matando.

—Aunque eran increíblemente calientes —ronroneó su marido bajando su boca hacia su oreja para bajar por su cuello y dar un sugerente mordisco en su clavícula.

—Podría calzármelos nuevamente —sugirió sintiéndose repentinamente excitada.

—Tendría que volver a quitártelos…

Edward llevó sus manos a la espalda del vestido de Bella, y comenzó a desabotonarlo a tientas mientras su boca dejaba suaves mordisquitos y besos por la columna de su cuello y hombros.

Las manos de Bella se dirigieron a las solapas de su americana y la deslizó por los fuertes hombros para dejarla caer sobre la moqueta de la habitación.

—Me gusta mucho la idea de pasar esta noche solos tú y yo.

—Y a mí. Nunca pensé que pudiera ansiar tanto la noche de bodas… ya sabes… no es como si nunca hubiéramos hecho el amor… pero hoy… no sé… se siente diferente —reconoció ella mientras sus dedos deshacían el nudo de la corbata.

—Entiendo lo que sientes. Hoy se siente un poco más real, correcto, definitivo…

—Sí —aceptó sonriendo —Esta noche se siente definitivo.

—Y por eso voy a meterte en esa cama y no voy a dejarte salir de allí hasta que vengan a echarnos el lunes por la mañana —amenazó Edward deslizando finalmente el vestido abierto por el cuerpo de la chica hasta dejarlo arrugado a sus pies.

Bella se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora a la vez que caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta que separaba el baño de la habitación.

—¿De verdad? —dijo intrigante —¿En la cama…? Porque yo tenía grandes planes para esta bañera —murmuró al abrir la puerta y dejar a la vista de su marido la amplia bañera que dominaba la estancia.

Edward se carcajeó divertido y caminó hacia ella con decisión mientras se deshacía de su ropa.

—¿Pues quién soy yo para decepcionar a una chica? —gruñó cuando llegó hasta ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Mientras con una mano abría los grifos de la tina, con su otro brazo mantenía a su mujer pegada a él.

Sus labios recorrían ansiosos el rostro y cuello de la joven cuando sus manos volvieron a ella para despojarla de su ropa interior.

Se desnudaron con vehemencia y se sumergieron bajo el agua cálida.

Hicieron el amor con frenesí, para volver a amarse luego con tierna lentitud.

Cuando el agua perdió su tibieza, Edward envolvió a su mujer en las mullidas toallas y la llevó a la habitación.

La tumbó sobre la cama y se tendió sobre su cuerpo, para clavarse en su interior y hacerle el amor con arrojo.

No cumplió su promesa de no salir de la cama, pero podría decirse que solamente extendió un poco los límites, ya que no salieron de la habitación hasta la mañana del lunes.

Durante esas cuarenta y ocho horas se amaron de todas las formas imaginables y en todos los lugares impensables.

Jugaron con la comida y Edward disfrutó del burbujeante sabor del champagne mezclado con el almizclado gusto del sexo de su mujer.

Bella paladeó la dulzura del chocolate líquido, bañando el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de su marido.

Y juntos se alimentaron, compartiendo las suaves ostras y las exquisitas fresas que Renée había elegido para ellos.

Para cuando el lunes llegó, no se sentían saciados, pero finalmente habían comprendido que nunca lo estarían.

De cualquier forma, saber que a partir de entonces compartirían su vida entera y que el futuro les deparaba años de felicidad y mutua compañía, les permitió volver a casa sintiéndose infinitamente optimistas.

Tyler les recibió encantado y entre los tres fundaron las bases de su nueva familia.

Ese verano resultó ser el mejor verano de sus vidas.

Edward, Bella y Tyler, conformaron una familia envidiable.

A la felicidad de tener a su lado a una mujer increíble, Edward debía agregar la inmensa dicha que sentía al ver a su hijo.

Tyler, aprendió en unas pocas semanas lo que significaba tener una madre y resultó ser, maravilloso.

Por las mañanas, en cuanto Edward se marchaba al taller, Tyler corría a la cama de sus padres y remoloneaba con Bella hasta que se levantaban ya avanzada la mañana.

A finales de julio, en cuanto el nuevo empleado del taller comenzó a trabajar, Edward se pasaba largas horas explicándole los pequeños detalles del trabajo.

Garrett Pace, recién casado con Kate LaBow, acababa de trasladarse a Forks desde Joyce, donde había trabajado durante años en el taller mecánico de su tío.

Luego de solamente un día de trabajo, Edward suspiró satisfecho ante la seguridad de que el taller estaría en perfectas manos, en cuanto él se trasladara a Portland.

No estaba en sus planes volver al taller, cuando al finalizar el año que preveía le llevaría hacerse con su título de Analista financiero, regresara a casa, pero en ese tiempo, saber que el taller le reportaba los ingresos necesarios para él y su familia, le daba tranquilidad.

No cabían ya dudas de que los planes de Bella, eran más que factibles y que, aunque no sin esfuerzo y, seguramente con muchos días y noches de añoranza, en poco más de un año, la vida de los Cullen Swan cambiaría radicalmente.

Y para mejor.

Finalmente, cuando el último viernes de agosto llegó, la familia Cullen se dirigió a Portland, con la mudanza de Edward.

A través de Craiglist, había encontrado un pequeño estudio de alquiler a un precio bastante económico.

Una habitación de solo quince metros cuadrados, con un diminuto baño, en el que era menester cerrar concienzudamente la puerta al ducharse para que el agua no inundara la habitación.

Los dos metros que formaban la cocina contaban con una nevera de poco más de dos pies, un pequeño horno microondas y un calentador de agua.

Como sorpresa, Bella le regaló una cafetera eléctrica, que Edward estrenó nada más llegar.

Las pocas pertenencias que llevó consigo, lograron abarrotar el pequeño armario, pero no le preocupó.

Ese viernes y, para cumplir el deseo de Tyler, pasaron la noche en Portland.

Edward estiró el sofá cama, y los tres durmieron juntos intentando ocupar tan poco lugar como les fuera posible.

Cuando Tyler por fin se durmió, sus padres se tumbaron sobre la alfombra e, intentando mantenerse silenciosos, hicieron el amor entregándose al completo, en un intento de compensar los siguientes días que pasarían separados.

La noche siguiente, solo mantener entre sus brazos la almohada de Edward, sirvió para apaciguar en Bella, la triste sensación de soledad.

En ese mismo momento, a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros de distancia, Edward abrió su primer libro de finanzas, dispuesto a hacer que ese distanciamiento fuese lo más breve posible.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo la certeza de que todo saldría bien.

* * *

 _ **Mil disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes. Las vacaciones, el regreso a la rutina... cuesta ponerse al día.**_

 _ **Pero al fin llegó el nuevo capítulo y con él la esperada boda. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 26_**

Los primeros días de Edward en Portland fueron difíciles.

Volver a la universidad podía ser duro para un hombre que no había tocado los libros de estudio durante más de una década.

Habituarse a leer, estudiar, concentrarse era complicado sin tener que añadirle el echar de menos a su hijo y a su mujer.

Esos primeros días les llamaba cada vez que tenía un minuto libre y, aunque Bella hiciera enormes esfuerzos por mantenerse optimista, Edward reconocía en su voz, un dejo de tristeza y añoranza.

En nada se diferenciaba de lo que él mismo sentía, pero ambos intentaban infundirse mutuamente calma y una pizca, por qué no, de resignación.

El primer día de clases, al entrar al auditorio, no pudo evitar sentirse acomplejado y tal vez algo humillado, al verse rodeado de jóvenes diez años menores que él, cuyas únicas preocupaciones eran las fiestas de bienvenida que se organizaban en las fraternidades esas primeras semanas.

Recordando una vez más por qué estaba allí y lo que le estaría esperando en casa al volver, se obligó a enfocarse en lo realmente importante: obtener los conocimientos que le hicieran acreedor del título de Economista que necesitaba para intentar labrarse un futuro más prometedor para él y su familia.

Se sumergió en los libros y en los estudios, pero no pudo eludir la invitación de Riley Biers para tomar unas cervezas y jugar unas partidas de billar la noche del jueves en un bar del campus bastante concurrido.

Riley Biers compartía con Edward las clases de estadística y habían hecho buenas migas en cuanto habían sido designados compañeros para un trabajo.

Riley tenía veintiséis y había tenido que abandonar la universidad durante cuatro años para recuperarse de un terrible accidente de tráfico que se había llevado por delante la vida de su novia y le había dejado a él postrado en una silla de ruedas durante años. Había retomado los estudios el año anterior pero aún no se sentía del todo cómodo con sus compañeros.

Tal vez por ser los dos mayores que la media de sus compañeros, o quizás porque la vida les había dado fuertes revolcones en sus planes, congeniaron de inmediato, y Edward aceptó dejar los libros por un par de horas para distraerse con su nuevo colega.

—Hola, Riley —la voz seductora de una joven morena se coló en su conversación cuando Edward se aprestaba a golpear la bola blanca con su taco.

—Hola, Bree.

La chica se recostó junto a Riley pero sus ojos no se alejaron de Edward, aún inclinado sobre la mesa.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu amigo? —inquirió sugerente dando un trago al botellín de cerveza que colgaba de sus dedos.

—Claro, Bree, este es Edward Cullen. Está en mi clase de finanzas. Edward, Bree Tanner —les presentó el joven y Edward identificó rápidamente la incómoda mirada lasciva que la chica le dirigió.

—Hola, Edward —respondió ella al simple cabeceo que Edward le dedicó —¿O sea que estudias finanzas con Ry?

—Sí. —respondió escueto viendo como la chica se acercaba a él, mientras Riley efectuaba su jugada.

—No te había visto por el campus antes.

—Posiblemente, no —reconoció —Acabo de volver a la universidad este año.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió ella con interés —¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ausente?

—Diez años.

—¡Vaya! Mucho tiempo. Es genial ver tipos maduros por aquí. La mayoría son solo unos jovencitos.

—Como tú, supongo. —dijo mirándola con seriedad y sintiéndose asqueado por el evidente coqueteo de la joven.

Bree se carcajeó e intencionadamente restregó su cuerpo contra él.

—Ya sabes que las chicas maduramos antes.

—Eso dicen —Edward se alejó de ella para rodear la mesa de billar y volver a su partida.

Bree se alejó de ellos dirigiéndose a la gramola donde puso unas monedas para elegir música.

—Sobre Bree —dijo Riley acercándose a él —Es una zorra, pero le va la marcha.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que le gusta follar más que respirar y da unas mamadas como una profesional. Así que si quieres una buena follada puedes contar con ella.

—Estoy casado —replicó Edward mirando a Riley con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé. Lo que no implica que no puedas follarte a Bree o a alguien más.

—No tengo la menor intención de follarme a nadie —explicó entre dientes sintiéndose iracundo —Estoy casado y amo a mi mujer. No tengo la menor intención de serle infiel ni con Bree ni con nadie más.

—De acuerdo. Te entiendo. Solo te digo lo que hay. No voy a juzgarte si te tiras a una chica, ni tampoco voy a juzgarte si decides no hacerlo. Pero me pareció que estaría bien que supieras cuáles son los planes de Bree.

—Sé cuáles son los planes de Bree —rugió indignado —Estuve casado con una zorra como ella durante cinco años y puedes estar seguro que reconozco a una zorra. Pero ahora estoy casado con una mujer increíble y no hay nada más que pueda buscar.

—Ok. Lo que tú digas.

Edward miró a su amigo molesto y bastó con que Bree volviera para restregarse sugerente contra él, para que abandonara el bar y volviera a su departamento.

Llevaba solo cuatro días en la ciudad y ya sabía lo difícil que sería continuar allí los próximos meses.

La primera semana que Edward pasó en Portland fue dura, tanto para él como para Bella y Tyler, pero cuando ese viernes a última hora de la tarde, por fin entró en la casa, después de conducir por más de tres horas, los tres descubrieron que podrían sobrevivir a ese año de separación si iban a existir esos maravillosos reencuentros semanales.

Después de que un exhausto Tyler fuese llevado a la cama, donde su padre le arropó antes de embarcarse en una historia sobre caballeros y dragones donde el niño era el protagonista y Bella la princesa a rescatar de las garras del dragón Edward, Edward volvió a su habitación para encontrar a su mujer tumbada sobre las mantas en una pose seductora que, algo tímida, se obligaba a mantener.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia al verla.

Bella, vestida con un camisón de gasa negra, que había comprado por catálogo y había recibido esa misma semana, le observaba apoyando la cabeza en su mano, con su codo recostado sobre la cama.

Edward se excitó completamente con su sola visión.

El camisón, que a duras penas lograba cubrir sus pechos desnudos, se convertía en una fina niebla oscura, que no lograba esconder la desnudez de su cuerpo exuberante.

Ese mismo viernes, Bella había ocupado la hora de su comida, para dirigirse al centro estético donde había hecho depilar su cuerpo entero a conciencia, algo que sabía con certeza que su marido estaba encantado de ver.

Los ojos hambrientos de Edward, recorrían su cuerpo, yendo de su rostro a su pubis desnudo sin evitar demorarse en los pechos que tanto lo habían obsesionado durante más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—¿Es nuevo ese camisón? —preguntó Edward con voz ronca y susurrante mientras daba los dos pasos que le separaban de la cama, a la vez que se deshacía de su camiseta.

—Sí —murmuró Bella repentinamente tímida, cuando él se sentó en la cama y estiró su mano hacia ella, para acariciar su rostro y bajar por su cuello y su pecho —Lo recibí esta semana —confesó.

Los dedos de Edward se demoraron en los oscuros pezones que se irguieron bajo la tela hinchiéndose ante el contacto.

—Es muy bonito —reconoció deslizando su mano por el vientre femenino dirigiéndose al sur —¿No traía braguitas a juego? —preguntó cuando alcanzó el pubis desnudo y comenzó a acariciarlo a través de la tela.

—Las traía —aceptó ella con la voz entrecortada —Pero pensé que te gustaría que las reservara para otro momento.

—Me parece una idea magnífica —aceptó él hundiendo en el interior de su cuerpo sus dedos envueltos en la suave tela.

La embistió con ellos durante unos momentos sin alejar la mirada del rostro de la mujer que se demudaba ante la oleada de placer y dolor que la invadía.

La erección de Edward chocaba con fuerza contra la ropa que la oprimía, y podía sentirla humedecerse ante la humedad que mojaba sus dedos.

Bella se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama retorciéndose de placer y sostuvo con fuerza la mano de Edward contra su cuerpo, sin poder decidir si detenerle o permitirle continuar.

—Por favor —suplicó ante la mirada satisfecha de su marido —por favor, Edward… quiero que seas tú…

—Soy yo —dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

—No —discutió la chica —Te quiero a ti al completo, tumbado sobre mí, cubriéndome por completo y compartiendo esto conmigo. Necesito que lo hagamos juntos —rogó.

Incapaz de resistirse a su ruego, retiró sus dedos de la cálida estrechez de su cuerpo y acabó de desnudarse a la velocidad de la luz, antes de tumbarse sobre ella y penetrarla de una estocada, mientras abocaba sus labios sobre los pechos inflamados, succionándolos y mordisqueándolos a través de la gasa negra que los cubría.

Después de seis días de abstinencia, ambos explotaron en un éxtasis abrumador, intentando acallar los gritos convirtiéndolos en silenciosos jadeos y gruñidos.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuró él a la vez que se volteaba para tumbarse sobre el colchón y llevaba a la chica con él. —Y te he echado muchísimo de menos todas estas noches.

Se durmieron entrelazados y se despertaron dos horas más tarde nuevamente excitados, para volver a amarse sin quedar ni remotamente saciados.

Tumbada sobre su pecho, Bella le acariciaba enredando sus dedos en el suave y escaso vello que lo cubría, mientras Edward daba intermitentes caladas a su cigarrillo, a la vez que le explicaba su experiencia universitaria.

—Sabes, hacía años que no sentía que estuviera utilizando el cerebro —explicó —Y ahora, en solo una semana, creo que por fin lo he puesto a funcionar una vez más —reconoció con orgullo.

—Es maravilloso, cariño. ¿Crees que te resultará difícil volver a coger el ritmo?

—Tengo que confesar que tenía miedo de no poder hacerlo, pero me he sentido bastante cómodo estos días. Creo que lo más complicado será presentar los exámenes de las asignaturas que he pensado no cursar, pero sé que podré hacerlo.

—Yo estoy segura de que podrás —coincidió —Eres el chico más inteligente que he conocido jamás.

—Yo no diría tanto —discrepó él apagando su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había sobre la mesita de noche —Pero… —agregó volteándose sobre ella para aprisionarla con su cuerpo —he sido lo suficientemente listo como para casarme contigo y no dejarte escapar una vez más a Phoenix, como hace diez años.

—Venga ya —rió ella separando sus piernas para acogerlo entre ellas —Ni siquiera habías notado mi existencia hace diez años.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —batalló clavando su erección en el interior húmedo y cálido de su cuerpo —Aún te recuerdo corriendo por la playa y saltando entre las olas con un bikini azul con estrellitas blancas que cubría demasiado de este delicioso trasero respingón —dijo apretando las nalgas entre sus dedos —y demasiado poco de estos pechos exuberantes.

Bella frunció el ceño sintiéndose sorprendida y deleitada a partes iguales.

—¿De verdad me recuerdas con ese bikini?

—¿Crees que podría ser tan listo como para inventármelo? —dijo burlón —Te recuerdo. Te recuerdo a ti mirándome con adoración y me recuerdo a mí intentando convencerme de que debía respetarte por ser la hija de los Swan, al menos hasta que fueras suficientemente mayor.

—¿Sabías que estaba enamorada de ti?

—Creía que solo estabas embelesada por mí —explicó —Pero, aunque me costara, intentaba ser lo suficientemente noble como para no aprovecharme de ello.

—Ojalá no lo hubieras sido —suspiró ella con añoranza.

—Ojalá. Aunque no sé si en ese momento habríamos estado preparados para estos sentimientos. Y, no puedo dejar de pensar, que no tendríamos a Ty, si no me hubiera enredado con la zorra de Victoria.

—Lo sé —aceptó Bella —Ahora mismo no soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin Ty —reconoció ella y Edward no pudo evitar reconocer en esa mujer, a la mujer que había llegado a su vida, para completarla y hacerla plena.

—¿Crees que algún día —indagó temeroso —te gustaría llevar a mis hijos en tu vientre?

Bella palideció por un instante, pero al momento, una enorme sonrisa llenó su rostro.

—Nada me gustaría más. No podría imaginar un mejor padre para mis hijos, que tú.

—¿Crees que podrías dejar la píldora? —preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente ansioso por ver el vientre de la chica henchido por su simiente.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió confusa —¿No preferirías esperar a acabar la universidad?

Edward suspiró antes de contestar.

—No particularmente —reconoció —No puedo dejar de imaginarte con el vientre enorme cargando a mi bebé. Y… —agregó mirándola con una sonrisa burlona —debo reconocer que si tus pechos van a inflamarse un poco más… el solo pensarlo me pone duro.

—Eres un pervertido —le regañó ella dándole un suave cachete.

—No lo sabes tú bien —reconoció Edward antes de comenzar a embestirla con su miembro firmemente erguido.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA._**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 27_**

Bella despidió a Edward ese lunes muy temprano a la mañana.

Para cuando, a la hora del desayuno, como hacía cada mañana, sacó su paquete de anticonceptivos del cajón de su mesita de noche, la decisión estuvo tomada.

Sin tomar la píldora del día lunes, lanzó el paquete directamente a la basura.

De allí en más, cada fin de semana en los brazos de su marido, Bella soñaba con el momento en que la semilla de ese hombre enraizara en su vientre, trayendo a sus vidas el fruto de su amor.

Durante el mes siguiente, no pudo evitar encontrarse cada mañana frente al espejo, acariciando su vientre aún plano y sopesando sus pechos, sin encontrar diferencia alguna.

Pero, para cuando Edward volvió a casa, cuatro meses después, para pasar las vacaciones de navidad, Bella tenía su primera falta, y una prueba casera con una carita sonriente, para enseñarle a su hombre.

Esa noche, cuando Edward se tumbó a su lado, después de haberle hecho el amor una vez más, Bella decidió que ése era el momento de darle su noticia.

No pudo evitar tremolar nerviosa ante la que pudiera ser la reacción de él ante la noticia de un nuevo embarazo, cuando él acababa de retomar sus estudios, pero ella sabía que nada impediría que él acabara su carrera y viera por fin cumplido su tan postergado sueño.

Ella no era Victoria y no iba a obligarle a renunciar a la universidad.

Pero tenía que reconocer que él tampoco era el mismo hombre que había creído embarazar y a Victoria, y la relación que ellos mantenían no se comparaba en nada a la que él y Victoria habían mantenido.

Edward le había dicho que quería embarazarla y ella sabía que había sido sincero entonces.

Nada tenía que temer, se dijo, aunque su cuerpo le traicionara tembloroso.

Edward confundió su tremolar, y la cubrió con su cuerpo y las mantas.

—Parece que ha llegado el invierno —comentó él comprensivo —¿Quieres que suba la calefacción?

—No. Solo quiero que me abraces. —pidió mimosa y él la estrechó más contra él, enternecido.

—Nada podría desear más —reconoció él besando su frente.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —le informó ella con un suspiro.

Su tono solemne le preocupó, pero se dijo que nada podía estar mal, porque Bella no hubiera esperado tantas horas para explicarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, nena?

Bella, nerviosa y ruborizada levantó la mirada para fijarla en su rostro. Sonrió y aunque fuera una sonrisa tímida, bastó para que su marido se relajara.

—Estoy embarazada —dijo con una voz tan suave que él creyó no haber escuchado bien.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy embarazada —repitió más confiada y la sonrisa exultante que se formó en el rostro de Edward, curvó sus labios en respuesta.

—¿Estás embarazada? —inquirió él dedicándole su más divertida sonrisa torcida.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Solo he tenido una falta, pero me he hecho una prueba casera y ha sido positiva.

—Estás embarazada —sonrió él dichoso poniendo su mano sobre el vientre femenino, antes de estrecharla contra su cuerpo y atacar sus labios con ternura. —Estás embarazada —repitió una vez más sonriendo exultante —Estamos embarazados —se corrigió llenándola de regocijo.

—Estamos embarazados —confirmó ella dichosa y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Nuevamente excitado, Edward le hizo el amor a su mujer con una delicadeza y un cuidado que le enterneció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tienes? —preguntó mirándola embelesado sin abandonar su cuerpo.

—No lo sé. Imagino que unas tres o cuatro semanas. He pensado que podríamos aprovechar esta semana que tú estás en casa, para ver un médico.

—Me encantaría —reconoció él, aunque su mirada se volvió algo triste. —No me gustará perderme el embarazo.

—No vas a perdértelo.

—No estaré aquí.

—Continuarás viniendo cada semana y cuando lleguen las vacaciones, Ty y yo podremos ir a verte a ti. Para cuando llegue el momento, ya tendrás tu título y estarás en casa.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que obtendré mi título tan pronto.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás.

Ese miércoles, el médico de Bella les confirmó sus sospechas. Bella tenía cuatro semanas de embarazo, aunque tardarían unas cuantas semanas más en realizar un ultrasonido.

Edward volvió a la universidad de las vacaciones sintiéndose exultante y dispuesto a volcarse de lleno en sus estudios. Cuanto más se esforzara, antes acabaría y podría volver a su casa y a su familia.

Encontrarse "casualmente" a Bree Tanner en la puerta del salón de su clase de estadísticas la mañana del lunes, no lo puso de buen humor.

Desde que se habían conocido en la primera semana que había estado allí, la chica no había dejado de acosarlo por activa y por pasiva.

No se lo había explicado a Bella en esos cuatro meses, ya que no quería preocuparla, pero la constante insistencia de la chica lo exasperaba.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo la chica acercándose a él sugerente.

—Buenos días, Bree.

Edward la esquivó entrando en el aula, pero la joven se encontró sentada a su lado, antes de que pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

—Magníficas —espetó con rudeza dispuesto a ignorarla.

—¿Y qué tal esa esposa tuya? —indagó la joven con retintín.

Edward la miró por fin dedicándole una sonrisa petulante dispuesto a hacerla callar.

—Perfectamente. Hermosa, como siempre lo ha sido y, embarazada —enfatizó jubiloso.

La reacción de Bree lo tomó por sorpresa.

La joven soltó una larga carcajada llamando la atención de las personas sentadas por delante de ellos, mientras Edward la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Y seguro que te ha dicho que es tuyo —comentó burlona haciéndole envarar inquieto.

—¿Perdona?

—Seguramente ha dicho que es tuyo, que está embarazada y que el hijo es tuyo. ¡Qué oportuno! Tú estás fuera toda la semana y muchos fines de semana durante cuatro meses y ella se queda oportunamente embarazada —explicó la joven riendo —¡Vaya incauto!

—No me gusta lo que estás sugiriendo —gruñó.

—Oh, vamos, Edward, por favor… No puedes ser tan crédulo. Deberías cerciorarte de que es tuyo antes de aceptar darle tu apellido. No serías el primer ni el último hombre que acaba siendo padre de un niño que no ha engendrado, solo porque una mujer se aprovecha de él —soltó la joven y todos los recuerdos de él mismo casándose con una mujer que llevaba en su vientre el hijo de otro hombre, volvieron a él, sacudiéndolo.

Confiaba en su mujer. Confiaba ciegamente en Bella, pero las palabras de esa chica le hacían temblar a la vez que le enfurecían.

—Tú no conoces a mi mujer en absoluto. Si la conocieras sabrías que Bella nunca haría algo así.

—Puede que no conozca a tu mujer, pero conozco a las mujeres como ella. Mujeres que cometen un error y se valen de un tipo ingenuo y honorable para que les salve de una situación comprometida. Esas mujeres nunca cambian. Y nunca te dejan en paz—aseguró Bree con convicción.

Edward la observó con atención.

La vio realmente y pudo ver en ella a Victoria. A la mujer que Victoria había sido cuando él era solo un tipo ingenuo, incauto y honorable, como Bree había asegurado.

No pudo evitar sentir pena por ella a la vez que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo entonces su ex esposa.

¿Habría continuado con su vida de engaños?

Cinco años antes se había marchado junto a James Whiterdale y, gracias a los cotilleos de un pueblo pequeño como Forks, lo último que había sabido de ella era que estaba en Los Angeles.

Nunca le había importado lo que hubiese sido de ella. Victoria había firmado la renuncia de cualquier derecho sobre Tyler y eso era lo único que le había interesado. Pero las palabras de Bree, le provocaron un suave escalofrío.

"Esas mujeres nunca te dejan en paz", aseguró Bree y él no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.

Cuando ese fin de semana volvió a su casa, no había podido aún quitarse de encima esos sentimientos.

Bella dormitaba exhausta después del intenso clímax que su marido le había provocado.

Él, tumbado entre sus piernas recorría suavemente con sus labios y sus dedos el vientre de su mujer, mientras su cabeza daba vuelta a cientos de pensamientos abrumadores.

—¿Por qué no duermes? —susurró su mujer enredando sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos de su marido.

—Duermo demasiado solo en Portland—aseguró él enterrando su rostro en la parte más baja de su vientre.

—Eso espero —sonrió ella en respuesta.

—Las noches que paso contigo, no quiero perderlas durmiendo —agregó dando un suave lametazo sobre la hendidura aún húmeda de su mujer.

Bella levantó sus caderas levemente excitada.

—Si no duermes algo por la noche, estarás agotado para todos los planes que Ty tiene para el día.

—No necesito dormir para ir de pesca. —Volvió a hundir su lengua en el sexo de Bella.

—No me gustaría que te cayeras de la barca. El agua estará helada. —argumentó ella antes de dejar escapar un gemido ante su asedio.

Edward ignoró los comentarios de ella para concentrarse en provocarle más gemidos y menos palabras.

Bella no lo defraudó y jadeó, gimió y gritó cuando su marido volvió a llevarla al cielo con sus labios, lengua y manos.

No se había recuperado aún cuando el miembro de Edward la invadió, acometiendo contra ella con fuertes embestidas, que provocaron en ambos, jadeos y gritos de desahogo.

Edward se salió de su interior y se tumbó a su lado para atraerla al refugio de sus brazos.

—¿Vas a contarme al fin lo que te inquieta? —preguntó Bella después de unos silenciosos minutos.

—¿Por qué crees que hay algo que me inquieta? —inquirió risueño.

—Tal vez porque respondes mi pregunta con otra pregunta —sonrió ella también —Pero también porque has estado taciturno.

Edward suspiró pensativo. Cuando Bella pensaba que ya nunca contestaría, por fin habló.

—Hay una chica en mis clases —dijo llamando la atención de su mujer.

Bella levantó la vista apoyando su mentón en el pecho de su marido para mirarle mejor.

—¿Una chica? —dijo arqueando una ceja —¿Debo preocuparme?

—Claro que no —rió clavando un dedo en su costado provocándole cosquillas —Aunque no porque ella no lo intente.

—¿Coquetea contigo?

—Lo intenta, pero no tiene éxito. No es más que una zorra que coquetea con todo aquel que lleve pantalones.

—¿Es guapa?

—Es una zorra —repitió —No es más que una zorra que no tiene más atractivo que un coño disponible y yo no soy de los que se sienten atraídos por eso.

—Pero estás aquí en nuestra cama pensando en ella —musitó Bella preocupada.

—No estoy pensando en ella en absoluto —aseguró molesto.

Bella alzó su entrecejo de forma interrogante.

—Eh, muchachita desconfiada —le regañó con cariño —Solo la traje a colación para explicarte lo que me ha dicho.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho?

—En cierta forma ha estado hablando de Victoria…

—¿Conoce a Victoria? —preguntó Bella curiosa y confundida.

—No específicamente, pero ha estado hablando sobre las zorras traicioneras que endilgan a los hombres hijos ajenos y eso me hizo pensar en Victoria.

—¿Y por qué estabais hablando sobre zorras traicioneras?

Edward suspiró incómodo pero Bella no le permitió ignorar su pregunta.

—En cierta forma sugirió que eso estaría haciendo mi esposa… —comenzó su explicación y supo que había cometido un error cuando Bella se sentó en la cama alejándose de él.

—¿Crees que mi hijo no es tuyo? —rugió sintiéndose herida.

—Claro que no —intentó tirar de ella acercándola a él aunque ella se resistiera.

—No me está gustando el rumbo de esta conversación.

—Ven aquí, tontita —le obligó a volver a su sitio entre sus brazos ante su reticencia —Que Bree pretendiera hablar de ti no significa que yo lo esté haciendo ahora mismo. Sus palabras nunca me llevaron a pensar en ti, sino en Victoria. —Bella volvió a recostarse sobre él más calmada —Sus palabras fueron "Esas mujeres nunca te dejan en paz" y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en si alguna vez volveremos a saber de Victoria o no.

—¿Sientes curiosidad sobre Victoria?

—En absoluto —aseguró rotundo —Pero es la madre biológica de Tyler, aunque odie ese hecho. Y no sé si debería explicarle a Tyler algo sobre ella en algún momento. Tiene seis años y no sé cuándo podría ser el momento de tener que decir algo. No quisiera que en algún momento pudiera recriminarme mantenerlo alejado o ignorante sobre ella, pero tampoco quiero ahora mismo provocarle ningún tipo de inquietud.

—Es pequeño —argumentó Bella —Hablarle sobre ello solo le provocaría inquietud. Una inquietud que no llegaría a comprender.

—¿Eso crees?

—Absolutamente. Sé que llegará el momento que tendrás que responder sus preguntas. Y puedes estar seguro de que las tendrá. Y también es probable que cuando llegue ese momento, no se sentirá feliz con las respuestas. Pero es apenas un niño, Edward. Aún no podría llegar a comprender nada de todo aquello que tendrías que explicarle. No te atormentes por ello.

—¿Y si alguien en este pueblo se molestase en nombrar a Victoria o decirle algo a Tyler sobre ella?

—Ése sería un acto de pura maldad —sentenció Bella —No creo que nadie en Forks pudiese ser tan mezquino con un niño de seis años. Pero si eso sucediera, tú y yo nos encargaremos de hacerle saber la verdad. De recordarle que nosotros somos sus padres y su familia y que la forma en que le amamos, lo protegerá siempre.

—Espero que pasen años antes de ese día, y agradezco tenerte junto a mí para cuando llegue el momento de hablar con él. Creo que llegado el momento serás más hábil que yo para las explicaciones —agregó estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Pues yo espero que tú dejes de frecuentar esas compañeritas de clase, que ponen ideas raras y miedos en tu cabeza, además de intentar llevarte a su cama —replicó ella con retintín haciéndole sonreír.

—Puedes contar con ello —prometió Edward antes de volcarse sobre su mujer y ahogarla con besos y caricias.

Tal como le prometiera a su mujer, en los meses siguientes, ignoró y evitó tan vehementemente a Bree Tanner, que la joven no tuvo más opción que darse por vencida y desistió de su acoso.

Edward volvió a enfrascarse en sus estudios y sus preocupaciones desaparecieron.

Cuando Bella cumplió su quinto mes de embarazo, ya había conseguido finalizar con éxito, más de la mitad de sus asignaturas pendientes, aunque no sin esfuerzo y dedicación por parte de toda la familia.

Aquel último viernes, Bella se sentía especialmente exhausta.

Con su pesado vientre, las clases en el colegio se le estaban haciendo cuesta arriba.

Edward no hacía más que repetirle su deseo de que dejara de trabajar hasta que naciera el bebé, pero ella, a tan solo dos meses de acabar el curso escolar, estaba segura de que podría continuar un tiempo más.

Pero, aunque ese día se le estaba haciendo pesado, no tenía planes de irse a la cama muy temprano.

Ella y Tyler esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Edward.

Debido a estar compactando dos años lectivos en uno solo, Edward tenía más pruebas y trabajos que lo normal. Por esa razón y debido a la gran cantidad de exámenes que había rendido el último mes, llevaba ya cuatro semanas sin volver a Forks por el fin de semana.

Y toda la familia Cullen esperaba con ansiedad el reencuentro.

Bella había hablado con Edward hacía algo más de una hora y sabía que aún le faltaba una hora más para llegar.

Esos días el clima no estaba siendo muy bueno, y la conducción se volvía un poco lenta por las carreteras.

Tyler estaba ansioso; Bella también, no podía negarlo, pero más le preocupaba que, por las prisas, Edward pudiese tener cualquier tipo de contratiempo con el coche.

Por lo que, haciéndose de paciencia, intentó distraer al pequeño niño de la ansiosa espera de su padre, ocupándose de cocinar pizzas para esperarle

Bella y Tyler estaban en la cocina preparando la masa cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el niño mientras Bella se limpiaba las manos para ir a la puerta.

—No lo sé, cielo.

—¿Es papá?

—No, cariño —le aseguró —Papá no llamaría al timbre y, además, aún tardará un rato en llegar.

—Entonces ¿quién es?

—No lo sé, cielo. Tú quédate aquí estirando la masa y yo iré a ver.

No podía explicarlo, pero por alguna razón, Bella se sentía nerviosa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Edward no estaba en casa y ella sabía que estaba conduciendo.

El Volvo, con sus años, no era el coche más seguro del mundo y el clima fuera estaba húmedo y ventoso.

No quería siquiera imaginarlo, pero tuvo que inspirar profundamente antes de abrir, temerosa de las personas que pudiera encontrar al otro lado de la puerta, un viernes a última hora de la tarde.

Intentó convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero nada la preparó para la visión que se encontró al abrir.

Al otro lado de la puerta, bajo el pequeño porche de su casa, Victoria Shuterland le observaba con una mirada despectiva.

* * *

 _ **Seguramente habrá algo que comentar!**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 28**_

—Victoria —murmuró Bella sorprendida.

—¿Bella? —la sorpresa de Victoria quedó patente en su rostro.

La mirada de la pelirroja fue del rostro de Bella a su enorme vientre, antes de volver a su cara con una sonrisa despectiva y arrogante.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —exclamó por fin —Así que has vuelto, después de todo. Y has conseguido meterte en la cama de mi marido, finalmente —dijo sonriendo desdeñosa a la vez que se colaba al interior de la casa.

La sorpresa de Bella, la paralizó por un momento, ante la visión de la joven frente a ella.

Había cambiado, tuvo que reconocer. Seguía manteniendo su precioso cabello rojizo y sus enormes ojos azules, pero su rostro se veía ajado y su cuerpo demasiado delgado.

Bella llevaba más de diez años sin ver a esa chica, pero el recuerdo de una mujer hermosa, nunca la había abandonado.

Pero, tal como Edward siempre había dicho, un corazón frío, un alma egoísta y dañina, podía afear a la mismísima Blancanieves. Y sin lugar a dudas, algo había sucedido en la vida de Victoria para convertirla en esa mujer marchita, con ese rostro gris y demacrado.

—Lauren dijo que Edward tenía una mujer, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que pudieras ser tú. ¿Y cómo es que has conseguido meterte en mi casa? —interrogó Victoria con insolencia sentándose en el sofá del salón —Estaba segura de que Edward te odiaría lo suficiente como para no permitir que te acercaras a él o a mi hijo. —aseguró enfureciendo a quien fuera su mejor amiga en la que ya parecía otra vida.

—Desde luego que lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas —reconoció Bella enfadada —pero no contabas con lo que es capaz de conseguir el amor honesto, sincero y verdadero.

Victoria sonrió moviendo su mano con desdén.

—Amor, amor… sigues siendo la misma ridícula e infantil mojigata de hace diez años.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Victoria?

—He venido a recuperar a mi familia —aseguró Victoria sembrando el pánico en el cuerpo de Bella. —He venido para llevarme a mi hijo y no voy a irme de aquí sin él —sentenció.

Bella tembló en ese momento dando un paso atrás para recostar su cuerpo agotado en el sillón que había frente a Victoria.

Fue ese mismo momento, el que eligió Tyler para investigar la razón por la que Bella se tardaba tanto en volver a la cocina.

—¿Mami? —la llamó adentrándose tímidamente en el salón.

Bella se volteó a verle con rapidez.

—Ty, cielo… —susurró acercándose a él.

—Hola, Tyler —le saludó Victoria ganándose una mirada sorprendida del niño.

—Hola —contestó el pequeño dubitativo —¿Quién eres? —preguntó con inocencia.

—Soy tu mamá, querido —dijo y la mirada del niño se volvió confusa hacia Bella.

—¿Es mi mamá? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Yo soy tu mamá, cielo —aseguró Bella llevándose al niño de regreso a la cocina —Quédate ahí —le ordenó a Victoria mirándola con furia antes de abandonar el salón.

—¿Por qué esa señora dijo que es mi mamá? —preguntó Tyler a Bella, mirándola confundido.

—No quiero que hagas caso a lo que dice esa señora —le instó Bella, sentándole en una de las sillas de la cocina, antes de coger el teléfono, nerviosa.

—Pero, ¿por qué ha dicho eso? —insistió el pequeño.

—Cielo —dijo Bella poniéndose de rodillas frente a él para quedar a su altura —, cuando tu papi llegue a casa, él y yo te lo explicaremos todo, pero ahora mismo necesito que me prestes atención y hagas lo que yo te diga, ¿sí?

Tyler asintió obediente mientras Bella marcaba en el teléfono el número de su marido.

Edward contestó al segundo timbrazo, sintiéndose frustrado por estar aún lejos de casa.

—¿Edward? —la voz de Bella sonó trémula cuando Edward contestó el teléfono.

—Bella, nena, lo siento, cariño. Se me ha hecho tarde, pero ya estoy cerca —explicó —Tardaré algo menos de una hora en llegar.

—De acuerdo, Ed. Pero tienes que venir a casa. —pidió y su voz errática le preocupó.

—¿Está todo bien, Bella? —inquirió sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. —¿Tú estás bien? ¿Ty? ¿El bebé?

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—No, todos estamos bien, pero… —titubeó —Victoria está aquí —dijo por fin y las manos de su marido se tensaron sobre el volante dando un bandazo.

—¿Qué? —gruñó —¿Qué coño hace allí? ¿Qué quiere?

—Dijo que tenía que hablar contigo. Ha dicho que va a llevarse a Ty.

—Y una mierda —gruñó Edward bajando el pie sobre el pedal del acelerador —Mantenla alejada de Ty, nena. Llama a Carlisle, que recoja a Ty y se lo lleve a casa. Y dile a esa zorra que le conviene salir de nuestra casa antes de que yo llegue o no le agradará lo que tengo para ella —agregó amenazante. —Llegaré enseguida, nena.

—Por favor, Ed, ten cuidado en la carretera. Te necesitamos aquí.

—Lo tendré, cielo —prometió —Te veré enseguida. Te amo, Bells.

—Y yo a ti. —se despidió la chica antes de colgar para marcar el número de teléfono de su suegro.

Carlisle intentó negarse a dejar sola a Bella con Victoria, pero finalmente reconoció que lo mejor sería mantener a Tyler alejado de ella, por lo que le convenció de irse con él, con la única promesa de que Edward le iría a buscar en cuanto llegara a casa.

Bella inspiró profundamente varias veces antes de volver al salón, después de que Carlisle y Tyler se marcharan por la puerta trasera.

Victoria estaba sentada indolentemente en el sofá del salón. Sus pies reposaban sobre la mesita del café, cuando Bella volvió al salón para sentarse sobre el posabrazos de la butaca más alejada de su antigua mejor amiga.

—¿A qué has venido, Victoria? —preguntó preocupada.

La mujer la observaba condescendiente repantigada en el sofá del salón.

—¿Cuándo vas a parir? —preguntó con dureza mirando el enorme vientre de Bella con todo el desprecio que pudo reunir.

—En dos meses.

—¿Niña o niño?

—Niña.

Victoria llevó sus manos a su vientre y ajustó contra él la camisa que vestía.

Su vientre tenía una muy leve curvatura.

—Yo también espero una niña —dijo sorprendiendo a Bella que dirigió de inmediato su mirada al vientre de su antigua amiga.

—¿Estás embarazada? —inquirió estupefacta.

—Sí, lo estoy. —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer —Aquí dentro está la hermanita de Tyler —agregó haciendo temblar a Bella.

—¿Estás embarazada? —repitió Bella anonadada —¿Quién es el padre?

Victoria se carcajeó observando a su amiga con desprecio.

—¿Me creerías si te dijera que es de Edward? —dijo burlona y soltó una larga risotada que incomodó a la vez que enfureció a la dueña de casa.

—¿Quién es el padre?

Victoria se rió un par de segundos más antes de contestar.

—Es de James. James Whiterdale. Parece que a James se le da muy bien eso de hacer niños no deseados —rió.

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada ante el desafortunado comentario de Victoria respecto a su hijo.

—¿Y dónde está James? ¿No está contigo?

La mirada de Victoria se ensombreció, y el que había sido un rostro risueño y burlón se convirtió en una fría y dura máscara.

—James no quiere hijos. Nunca los ha querido y eso no cambiará. Me ha dado el dinero para que me deshaga de la criatura, pero yo he sido más lista —sonrió con arrogancia —y me he largado con él.

—¿Le has robado el dinero a James, pero no piensas deshacerte del bebé?

—Exacto.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Tú qué crees, mojigata? Voy a juntar a mi hijo con su hermana. Voy a darles a mis dos hijos la vida que necesitan y se merecen. —explicó con naturalidad —Desde luego que no esperaba encontrarte aquí queriendo usurpar mi lugar con mi marido y mi hijo, pero estoy segura de que ése será un mal menor que fácilmente solucionaremos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Voy a recuperar a Edward y a Tyler —dijo mirándola amenazante —Y cuando acabe no quedará ni rastro de ti y tus estúpidos cuentos de hadas infantiles.

—Estás loca si crees que Edward va a permitir que te lleves a Tyler. Estuviste dispuesta a cambiarlo por dinero, Edward nunca permitirá que su hijo caiga en manos de una mercenaria como tú.

—¿Y tú crees que Edward podrá hacer algo para evitar que me acerque a mi hijo? —rugió Victoria mostrando un rostro furioso —Es mi hijo y nada impedirá que me acerque a él. ¿Y qué crees que pensará el niño de su padre y su madrastra cuando sepa que intentan mantenerle alejado de su verdadera madre? —agregó con una crudeza y una malicia que hicieron temblar a Bella.

—Nunca podrías ser tan cruel como para hacerle daño a tu propio hijo de seis años. Ni siquiera tú podrías ser tan vil.

—Sois tú y tu maridito los que pretendéis mantenerlo alejado de mí.

—¡Lo vendiste! —rugió Bella furiosa —¿Cómo puedes pretender tener el más mínimo interés en su felicidad después de haberle vendido?

—¡Edward no me dejó opción!

—¿Qué no te dejó opción? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita? Pudiste haberte quedado y ser una madre para él. La madre que el necesitaba. La madre que todo niño debería tener.

—Mi vida estaba con James —dijo displicente Victoria y Bella sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

—Tú elegiste a James por encima de tu hijo. Ninguna madre decente habría hecho eso.

—La abnegación nunca ha sido mi fuerte —sonrió burlona.

Bella se recostó en su asiento suspirando con frustración.

Esa mujer era el epítome del egoísmo. Había vuelto a Forks después de seis años y Bella podía afirmar sin temor a equivocarse, que no era un instinto maternal el que la había movido a regresar.

Sin poder llegar a comprender sus verdaderos motivos, su desesperación residía en la certeza de que ella estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que buscaba, sin preocuparse si con ello hacía daño a Tyler.

Pero Bella no podía permitirlo y estaba segura de que Edward tampoco lo haría.

Pero las palabras de Victoria aún resonaban en su mente. ¿Sería capaz Tyler de perdonarles que le hubieran mantenido alejado de su madre biológica?

Intrigada aún, buscó sondear las intenciones de Victoria.

—Sabes bien que Edward no te permitirá llevarte a Tyler, así que estoy segura de que no has vuelto a Forks con ese objetivo, entonces, ¿qué es realmente lo que pretendes?

—Ya te lo he dicho, voy a recuperar a Tyler y a Edward.

—Edward nunca volvería contigo.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? —dijo la mujer mirándola socarrona e intentando estimular las inseguridades que Bella había tenido durante su adolescencia —¿Crees que no sería capaz de volver a conseguir la atención de Edward Cullen? No creo tener que recordarte que hace diez años fui yo quien se lo llevó a la cama tras solo una noche de fiesta, mientras que tú, que llevabas diez años intentando seducirlo, nunca lograste siquiera que notara tu presencia.

—Tú eras una zorra —refutó Bella indignada —, yo no. Y tú no tienes ni idea lo que Edward pensaba o sentía en aquel momento.

—Permanecí en su cama durante cinco años, Bella —comentó burlona —Estoy segura de que puedes imaginarte cómo pasábamos las noches y lo que tuvimos que hacer para engendrar a Tyler. —agregó burlona.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas de furia e indignación. Pero no iba a permitirle a esa mujer que le derrumbara.

—No vas a lograrlo esta vez, Victoria. Soy diez años más adulta e inteligente como para volver a caer en tu juego. No vas a socavar mi confianza en mi marido y en nuestra relación. Nunca conseguirás siquiera que Edward te dedique una mirada que no sea de odio.

—El odio es un sentimiento incendiario, Bella, tanto como el amor. Es muy delgada la línea que les separa y es muy sencillo pasar de uno al otro.

—Ambas sabemos que no lo lograrás, así que, ya que Lauren te dijo que Edward estaba casado, seguramente tenías un plan B, en el caso de que no consiguieras engatusarlo una vez más.

Victoria le miró entrecerrando los ojos y decidió mostrar sus cartas.

—No voy a marcharme de Forks. Quiero que mis hijos vivan juntos como los hermanos que son, así que voy a pelear por la custodia de Tyler y cuando la obtenga, que la obtendré, —aseguró con convicción —Edward tendrá que elegir si quiere vivir con nosotros, o de lo contrario tendrá que mantenernos. He escuchado que su taller es exitoso y también que ha vuelto a la Universidad por lo que no será un problema. Por fin podrá darle a la madre de su hijo, la vida que se merece.

Ése era su juego, comprendió Bella. Se quedaría en Forks y pediría la custodia de Tyler para que Edward se viera obligado a mantenerla o vivir con ellos.

Pero Victoria no parecía darse cuenta, que pronto, Tyler no sería el único hijo que Edward querría cuidar, criar y mantener.

Ella también estaba esperando un hijo de Edward, y él no abandonaría a ninguno de sus hijos.

Ella lo sabía y estaba segura que Victoria lo sabría también. Por si acaso, decidió recordárselo.

—Debo recordarte que yo también soy la madre de su hijo —dijo Bella acariciando su henchido vientre —¿Por qué crees que te elegiría a ti por encima de mí?

Victoria le dedicó una mirada llena de desprecio. Su mirada violeta recorrió el vientre que ella acariciaba con devoción antes de volver a enfocarse en su rostro.

—Los embarazos a veces se pierden —concluyó amenazante haciéndola estremecer.

* * *

 _ **Y Victoria está demostrando ser lo perra que todos esperábamos.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 29**_

Bella dio un respingo ante las duras palabras de Victoria y apoyó su espalda contra el sofá mientras sus manos se abrazaron protectoras a su vientre.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó con su voz como un gemido.

—No, en absoluto —denegó la mujer con una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo —Solo te estoy recordando un hecho que es más que factible.

—No voy a permitirte tus amenazas veladas en mi propia casa —gruñó Bella.

—¿Tu casa? Disculpa mojigata, pero ésta fue, es y será siempre mi casa. La casa que Edward y yo compramos cuando nos casamos. Te recuerdo que tú estás viviendo en mi casa y durmiendo en mi cama. En la misma cama que Edward y yo compartimos durante un lustro. La cama en la que gritó sobre mi cuerpo mientras se hundía en mí y se descargaba en mi interior para acabar engendrando a nuestro hijo. —dijo la mujer generando en Bella sentimientos de odio, repulsa y también dolor. —La cama en la que durante cinco años, gozó y disfrutó haciéndome el amor.

—Nunca en mi vida te hice el amor y nunca, puedes estar segura, lo gocé o disfruté en lo más mínimo. —rugió Edward desde la puerta abierta.

—Edward… —susurró Bella aliviada poniéndose en pie.

Edward entró en la casa como una tromba, y se acercó a su mujer aunque sin alejar su mirada de su ex.

—¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí? —rugió con furia a la mujer que sentada en el sofá del salón, le miraba indolente.

—Hola, Edward —saludó displicente la pelirroja.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Victoria? ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace cinco años te pagué para que desaparecieras. Firmaste los papeles cediéndome la custodia total y absoluta de mi hijo. Ni sueñes que podrás cambiar eso.

—Estoy segura de que Tyler estaría feliz de tener a su madre con él.

—Tyler ya tiene a su madre —rugió el hombre con furia —Bella es su madre.

—¿Bella? —rió Victoria —Bella es incapaz de ser la madre de un niño tan hermoso como es Tyler.

—Si Tyler se pareciese a ti, tendría una piedra en lugar de corazón. Puedo asegurarte que no es eso lo que él querría.

—Oh, por favor —soltó la mujer desdeñosa —He venido para recuperar a mi hijo y voy a recuperarlo —soltó la mujer con arrogancia.

—¡Te mataré antes de permitir que te acerques a mi hijo! —gritó Edward saltando hacia ella cegado por la cólera.

Bella, que se había mantenido a un lado contemplando la diatriba, se interpuso entre ambos para evitar que su marido cometiera una imprudencia.

—Cálmate, Edward —rogó poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho masculino.

—¡Nunca te acercarás a él! —gruñó.

Bella levantó sus manos y las puso sobre las mejillas ásperas del hombre obligándole a bajar su rostro y enfrentar su mirada.

Edward bufaba revolviéndose furioso, hasta que su mirada se enfocó en la de su esposa.

Solo entonces pudo racionalizar lo que estaba sucediendo y detenerse a cavilar.

En la profundidad oscura de los ojos de Bella, encontró el sosiego necesario para calmarse y razonar.

Apoyó las manos sobre el voluminoso vientre de su esposa que albergaba a su pequeña hija y se sintió rápidamente más sereno.

—Cálmate, Edward. No puedes pensar si estás tan ofuscado. Y ahora Ty necesita que pienses.

Cerró los ojos respirando con profundidad y apoyó su frente en la de su mujer.

—Lo siento, nena. Siento que estés pasando por esto.

—Es nuestra familia —murmuró Bella —Y los problemas los debemos solucionar en la familia.

—Oh, vaya, qué empalagosamente romántico —se burló Victoria —Ya podemos ir acabando con toda esta tontería…

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Victoria? —preguntó Edward con tono cansino, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de su mujer —¿Para qué has vuelto?

—He venido para recuperar a mi hijo.

—No tienes ningún hijo aquí —gruñó Edward enfureciéndose —Dejaste de tenerlo el día que firmaste la cesión de los derechos a cambio de unos cuantos miles de dólares.

—Estaba desesperada —rugió —Estaba desesperada y tú te aprovechaste de eso. Y estoy segura de que cualquier juez con un poco de sensatez lo entenderá y estará dispuesto a rever la sentencia.

Edward se carcajeó sintiéndose asqueado. Miró a la mujer y en su mirada concentró todo el odio que durante más de diez años había ido creciendo hacia esa mujer.

—Estabas desesperada, sí. Desesperada por deshacerte de un niño que para ti no significaba más que un estorbo para tus planes con ese tal Witherdale. Pero ¿qué pasó, Vicky? —bufó entre dientes —¿Finalmente se cansó de ti? ¿Se hartó de dormir con una víbora fría y sin corazón? ¿O consiguió alguien más joven y más caliente?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con James —discutió Victoria —y tiene todo que ver conmigo y con mi hijo. He venido a recuperarlo y es lo que voy a hacer. Desde luego que sé lo que le conviene al niño y no voy impedirle que mantenga contacto contigo —agregó con una condescendencia que hizo rugir a Bella, sabedora de los planes de la pelirroja.

—Oh, por favor —rebatió Bella —Esto no tiene nada que ver con Ty y todo que ver con que James no quiere hacerse caso del hijo que engendró.

Edward desvió su atención de su ex mujer para fijarla en su esposa con curiosidad y desconcierto.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Victoria está embarazada —le explicó Bella —Embarazada de James y él le ha dado el dinero para que se realice un aborto. Ella ha huido con el dinero y ahora quiere llevarse a Tyler para que tú te veas obligado a pasarle la manutención.

Edward se sintió más que desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Victoria pretende llevarse a Tyler para que tú te veas obligado a mantenerles a ella, Ty y su nuevo hijo.

Edward se volteó de nuevo hacia su ex mujer.

En su rostro se vislumbraba el desconcierto, la incredulidad y la repulsa, pero, por mucho que odiara admitir algo así de la madre biológica de su hijo, no le cabía la menor duda de que lo que Bella decía era la verdad.

Victoria era capaz de eso y mucho más, y él lo había vivido en carne propia muchas más veces de las que le hubiese gustado reconocer.

—¿Whiterdale volvió a embarazarte y ha vuelto a negarse a reconocer a su hijo? —inquirió mirándola con desconcierto.

—James nunca ha querido tener hijos —explicó Victoria —Él siempre me lo ha dejado más que claro.

—¿Y tú no lo has entendido lo suficientemente bien?

—Fue un error de cálculo —argumentó —Esas cosas pasan y yo, simplemente me quedé embarazada.

—¿Y vas a tenerlo?

—Desde luego —gruñó indignada —No soy de esas mujeres dispuestas a deshacerse de sus hijos como si no valieran nada.

—No, desde luego —gruñó Edward iracundo —Es más sencillo traer al mundo hijos a los que no quieres ni deseas y después dejarlos abandonados a su suerte.

—No dejo a mis hijos abandonados a su suerte. Tyler está con su padre.

—Nunca te has interesado en lo más mínimo por él. No tienes ni idea si soy un buen padre para él o no. Nunca te importó la vida que yo podría estarle dando. Para ti era preferible dejarle aquí para que no te estorbara en tus planes con ese Whiterdale. Un tipo que nunca te ha querido ni respetado en lo más mínimo.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de cómo es mi relación con James. No le conoces, así que no tienes ningún derecho para hablar así sobre él.

—Y le defiendes —comentó burlón. —¿Y dónde coño está ese dechado de virtudes ahora mismo?

—Le ha pagado un aborto que no va a realizarse, por lo que ella ha huido de él con su dinero —explicó Bella antes de que Victoria fuese capaz de buscar una excusa lo suficientemente razonable para sus propósitos.

Edward la observó con atención, incomodándola, mientras los engranajes de su cerebro poco a poco iban organizando toda la información recibida.

Tuvo que reconocerlo. Ésa era la Victoria que él conocía. La arpía manipuladora, intrigante y venenosa que le había engatusado hacía más de una década para que se hiciera cargo de un niño que no era suyo. Y él había caído en sus redes.

Por aquel entonces aún era un joven crédulo e ingenuo.

Un niñito de pecho frente a esa jovencita maliciosa que había sido a los diecisiete años.

Había sido una adolescente preciosa, con un cuerpo y una cara deslumbrantes que sabía utilizar muy bien.

Había reconocido en él a un joven ingenuo, pero honesto y responsable, que se sintió obligado a hacer frente a las consecuencias que un revolcón juvenil entre las rocas había traído consigo.

Había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para creer que aquel embarazo era su responsabilidad y se había hecho cargo de él.

Había defraudado a sus padres y a sí mismo y como forma de subsanar ese error, se había casado con una mujer a la que detestaba.

Victoria lo había engañado entonces y a él le había llevado años sobreponerse a ese engaño.

Pero ahora, más de diez años después, había encontrado su verdadero lugar en la vida.

Junto a una mujer hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, había formado una familia.

Con el hijo que Victoria le había entregado, en todas las formas posibles, y el hijo que él y Bella habían creado, el círculo se había cerrado.

Y ahora Victoria volvía, con la única intención de volver a inmiscuirse en sus vidas.

Pero él ya no era aquel jovencito crédulo.

Ella misma se había encargado de convertirlo en un adulto cínico y desconfiado y no volvería a caer en su juego.

Sus intereses, sus deseos e incluso su propio destino estaban muy claros para él, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, y menos aún su ex mujer, volvieran a entrometerse.

—Creías que podrías volver a hacerlo pasar por mío, ¿no? —indagó aun conociendo la respuesta —Estabas segura de que lograrías meterte en mi cama para después convencerme de que el niño era mío.

—No es así —discutió Victoria, aunque sin suficiente convicción.

—Sí lo es. No entiendo cómo podías imaginar que podrías volver a hacerlo. ¿Por qué razón querría meterme en la cama con una víbora como tú? ¿Qué tan desesperado pensabas que estaría? Y si por alguna razón que soy incapaz de imaginar, lo hubieras logrado, ¿cómo podías soñar siquiera con que no te exigiría una prueba de paternidad? O tal vez estabas dispuesta a confesar la verdad, pero utilizando la baza de tu amor maternal por Tyler.

—Amo a Tyler —rugió la mujer —Y no estoy dispuesta a volver a perderlo.

—Nunca volverás a perderlo porque nunca volverás a tenerlo —explicó Edward con una calma pasmosa que aterrorizaba más de lo que los gritos podrían hacer.

—Es mi hijo y voy a pelear por él. Ningún juez aceptará mantener a un niño alejado de su propia madre.

—Ningún juez le daría la custodia de un niño a la madre que lo cambió por unos pocos billetes.

—Tú me lo arrebataste y voy a demostrarlo.

—No lo lograrás, Victoria. No hace falta siquiera que lo intentes. Tú estabas casada con el padre del niño y abandonaste el hogar para irte con otro hombre. ¿Quién te creería?

—¡Tú me obligaste! Hacías mi vida imposible, por culpa de tu orgullo herido. Vivir juntos solo habría hecho daño a Tyler y yo no podía permitirlo —argumentó desquiciada.

—Estás loca, Victoria. —rugió Edward –Nadie te creería.

—Pediré un régimen de visitas —argumentó —y me lo darán. Y cuando lo obtenga, Tyler se encariñará conmigo de tal forma que no podrás arrebatármelo. Él decidirá vivir conmigo y tú no serás capaz de interponerte.

Bella se estremeció y estrechó a su marido entre sus brazos.

Edward suspiró sintiéndose atormentado y preocupado.

Pero no iba a darse por vencido nunca en la lucha por la felicidad de su hijo.

Inspiró profundamente y estrechó a Bella contra él.

La fuerza de su mujer y el suave ondular de su hijo contra su cuerpo, le dieron la calma que necesitaba para no saltar sobre su ex esposa.

Suspiró una vez más antes de hablar.

—Búscate un buen abogado —aconsejó —Lo necesitarás si quieres pelear por la custodia de Tyler. Pero hasta entonces, te mantendrás alejada de él o haré que te metan en prisión por saltarte la orden de alejamiento interpuesta contra ti.

—No hay ninguna orden de alejamiento —discutió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Edward sonrió con petulancia como respuesta.

—La tendrás aun antes de subir a tu coche. Que mi suegro fuera el jefe de policía da ciertos privilegios —espetó sonriente ante el creciente enfado de la mujer.

Victoria abandonó la casa con un estridente portazo.

Las cartas estaban echadas.

Ahora solo quedaba jugarlas.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 30**_

Bella se aferró al cuerpo de Edward y él la estrechó entre sus brazos.

Llevaban semanas sin verse y se habían echado de menos con desespero, pero el reencuentro no había sido nada de lo que habían planeado hasta solo un par de horas antes.

La inesperada visita de Victoria les había desinflado el entusiasmo.

Había sido dura y agotadora y había llenado sus cuerpos y sus mentes de sentimientos y pensamientos muy diferentes al regocijo que esperaban obtener al reunirse después de tantos días.

Edward había salido de Portland esperando llegar a casa para estrechar en sus brazos a su mujer y a su hijo, al que colmaría de besos y achuchones antes de entregarle los cromos de la liga de hockey que el pequeño estaba esperando con ansias.

Juntos abrirían los sobres y pegarían los cromos en el álbum que Tyler atesoraba con devoción.

En familia cenarían las pizzas que Bella y Tyler le habían prometido cocinar y Tyler le explicaría todas las historias del colegio y sus amigos que en esas semanas se había perdido.

Cuando finalmente, agotado por la emoción de la reunión, se durmiera entre sus brazos, Edward le llevaría a la cama para arroparlo antes de volver a reunirse con su mujer en la cocina.

Recogerían los platos de la cena y limpiarían antes de caminar entre arrumacos hacia la habitación que hacía semanas no compartían.

Después de cerrar la puerta para silenciar su encuentro, desnudaría a su mujer tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para deleitarse con la piel desvelada.

La tumbaría sobre la cama para besar con reverencia el vientre henchido con su pequeña hija, antes de hacerle el amor con fervor y adoración.

Bella se retorcería entre sus manos y gemiría bajo su cuerpo intentando acallar los gritos que él le provocaría y juntos encontrarían una vez más el cielo. Ése que llevaban semanas sin tocar.

Bella, por su parte, también había esperado ansiosa la llegada de su marido.

Había comprado un nuevo conjunto de lencería, que había planeado ponerse cuando Edward se ocupara de dormir a Tyler, para esperarle en la habitación y ver su mirada oscurecerse al verla tumbada sobre el colchón, cubierta de encaje rosa.

Harían el amor durante toda la noche, para detenerse por momentos cuando Edward le contara todo sobre sus exámenes y sus días en la Universidad, y ella le explicara con detalles las últimas noticias sobre su embarazo.

Enredados sobre su cama, se emocionarían viendo la nueva foto que Bella había obtenido en su última visita médica y una vez más intentarían ponerse de acuerdo sobre comprar una cuna nueva para su hija o utilizar la que había sido de Ty y que Carlisle había recuperado de su desván.

Riendo, Edward le colocaría con prisas, su vieja camiseta de los Seahawks, cuando, a mitad de la noche, Tyler se apareciera en su habitación dispuesto a dormir entre sus padres.

Ambos habían imaginado esa noche durante días y la habían esperado durante semanas.

Pero, una vez más, Victoria Shuterland había aparecido para frustrar sus planes y arruinar una noche que debió haber estado llena de risas y alegría.

—¿Puede hacerlo? —murmuró Bella rompiendo el largo silencio —¿Podrá quitarnos a Tyler? —expresó sus miedos.

—Nunca —aseveró Edward apretándola con más fuerza contra él.

—Es su madre —gimió ella con tristeza.

Edward la alejó de su cuerpo poniéndola frente a él.

Clavó su mirada en el rostro de la mujer para intentar reforzar sus palabras.

—Ella renunció a ese derecho. Tú eres y serás su madre. Siempre.

—No lo soy legalmente.

—Emmett se encargará —aseguró Edward —Hablaré con Emmett para que agilice los trámites de la adopción. Cuando le hayas adoptado legalmente ya nada podrá hacer Victoria.

Bella le observó sintiéndose tan descorazonada como antes de sus palabras.

Ella lo sabía. No importaba lo que los documentos legales pudieran decir. Ella tenía que pensar en lo mejor para Tyler, y no se sentía lo suficientemente lúcida para discernir qué era lo mejor.

—Sin importar los derechos legales que Victoria pueda o no tener, tú sabes que debemos decidir qué es lo mejor para Ty.

—¿Crees que lo mejor para Ty será estar con una mujer que le abandonó parra irse con un hombre que nunca ni siquiera le respetó? —argumentó Edward acalorándose por momentos al pensar en su ex mujer —Le cambió por unos pocos billetes, ¿en qué contexto podría ser bueno para Ty estar con una mujer así?

—Lo sé —reconoció Bella —Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero ¿qué crees que sentirá Tyler cuando a los doce o quince cuando sepa que le impedimos conocer a su madre?

Edward sopesó sus palabras sintiéndose aún iracundo.

—Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él. Pero si algo tengo claro ahora mismo es que no permitiré que un niño de seis años quede a merced de una desquiciada mercenaria que solo le busca para obtener dinero. Tal vez le permita conocerle, pero no será hasta que me demuestre que su interés en Tyler es puro y honesto. Y no permitiré que se acerque a él hasta entonces —sentenció furioso. —Llamaré a Em. —dijo besando la cabeza de su mujer.

Bella fue en busca de Tyler, pero le dejó en casa de Carlisle cuando le encontró dormido.

Ya de regreso a su casa, guardó todos los ingredientes abandonados en la cocina y preparó un par de sándwiches para ella y su marido, mientras él continuaba en el salón, deambulando nervioso con el teléfono en la oreja.

Habían pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando por fin se sentó a la mesa de la cocina frente a su mujer, sintiéndose agotado.

Bella le observaba aprensiva y nerviosa, mientras él devoraba su sándwich en dos bocados.

Edward alejó su silla de la mesa y estiró su mano hacia Bella.

—Ven aquí —ordenó en un susurro necesitado.

Bella caminó hacia él y se sentó en su regazo.

Bajó la cabeza para apoyarla sobre el vientre henchido de su mujer y se deleitó acariciándola y besándola con devoción.

—Ha crecido mucho —murmuró con ternura.

—Sí —aceptó ella enredando los dedos en los cabellos despeinados de su marido.

—¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

—Que está perfectamente bien.

—Aún tenemos que discutir cómo le llamaremos.

—Tyler tiene varias propuestas.

Edward levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

—Un poco —reconoció ella con diversión. —Aunque su propuesta más fuerte es Sandy como la ardilla de Bob Esponja.

Edward bufó volviendo a bajar sus labios sobre el vientre de su esposa.

—No temas, cariño. No llevarás el nombre de una ardilla. —prometió a su pequeña hija que se removió suavemente en su morada.

Bella rió y se sumió una vez más en la calidez del encuentro.

—Tyler tenía muchas ganas de verte hoy —suspiró apenada.

—Y yo. Tenía grandes planes para esta noche —se quejó apesadumbrado —Pero te prometo que os lo compensaré. Voy a quedarme en Forks hasta que todo este tema esté solucionado y acabado.

Bella le observó sorprendida.

—No vas a abandonar la universidad una vez más —ordenó —No voy a permitir que esa mujer te obligue a abandonar una vez más.

—No voy a abandonar la Universidad. Pero después de haber terminado con los exámenes podré tomarme un par de semanas. Pediré las notas de lo que me pierda y estudiaré por mi cuenta, pero no voy a dejaros a ti y a Tyler solos hasta que no logre deshacerme de Victoria. No voy a darle ni la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a vosotros cuando yo no esté.

—¿Qué ha dicho Emmett?

Edward suspiró recostándose en su asiento pensando en todo lo que se les venía por delante.

La conversación con su amigo le había dejado exhausto, pero le había dado esperanzas, e intentó transmitírselas a su esposa al explicarle toda la charla.

Victoria había renunciado a la tutela sobre su hijo por lo que no le sería sencillo revocar esa decisión. Argumentando preocupación por la seguridad física y psicológica del niño, Emmett conseguiría una orden de alejamiento hasta tanto se pudiera determinar el estado de salud mental de la mujer.

Con el tiempo que ganarían en ese proceso, Emmett acabaría los trámites en los que llevaba meses trabajando, para que Bella obtuviera la adopción legal de Tyler.

Siendo la esposa del padre del niño y con una conducta intachable a lo largo de toda su vida y el respaldo obtenido tanto del colegio en el que trabajaba, como el absoluto respeto que la gente del pueblo le profesaba, podría obtener la firma definitiva en unos pocos días.

Después de eso, hablarían con los jueces que hiciese falta, y conseguirían que Victoria se viese obligada a someterse a reconocimientos médicos y, especialmente psicológicos, antes de permitirle un régimen de visitas.

Pero a eso sería a lo máximo que Edward estaba dispuesto a acceder.

Nunca le permitiría obtener a Victoria ningún tipo de custodia o tutela sobre el niño, lo que sería sencillo con Bella como su madre legal, pero, y siempre en función de su comportamiento para con el pequeño, tal vez accediera a permitirle visitarle.

—Cuando le vio, Victoria le dijo a Tyler que era su madre —le explicó Bella preocupándole —Él se mostró bastante confundido. Querrá explicaciones. ¿Qué vamos a decirle?

—No contaba con eso —reconoció Edward —¿Qué crees que debemos decirle?

—No lo sé, pero no podemos mentirle.

—Tampoco podemos decirle toda la verdad.

—Tal vez no toda, o no tan cruda como es, pero debemos decirle que es su madre, o nunca nos perdonará por engañarle.

—De acuerdo —claudicó después de observarla pensativo durante una eternidad —Ya lo discutiremos luego, pero ahora mismo voy a hacerte el amor —informó levantándose de su asiento con ella en sus brazos, para caminar hasta su alcoba.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto a la casa Cullen y el sol se coló por entre las rendijas de las persianas cayendo directamente sobre los párpados cerrados de Edward.

Bella dormía acurrucada contra su cuerpo y se regocijó con ese momento durante unos minutos antes de decidirse a abandonar la cama.

Después de vestirse salió silencioso rumbo a la casa vecina en busca de su hijo.

Tyler aún dormía, pero Carlisle ya tenía el café caliente.

—Edward, hijo —le saludó su padre sirviendo dos tazas con el líquido oscuro y poniéndolas frente a ellos.

—Buenos días, papá.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? —preguntó su padre, poco dispuesto a traer a colación la visita inesperada de la que había sido su nuera durante más años de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera deseado.

Victoria no había sido una buena esposa, ni tampoco había sido para Carlisle y Esme la hija que ellos hubiesen esperado de la esposa de su hijo.

Pero ver que la segunda oportunidad que la vida le había dado a su hijo, le había traído la esposa que todos habían podido desear y soñar, les había hecho olvidar a todos por un tiempo, la existencia de Victoria.

Pero el día anterior, esa mujer, la pesadilla de la familia, había regresado como un fantasma del pasado y, era evidente en el rostro de Edward, que había dejado molestas secuelas en todos ellos.

—Agotado —reconoció el joven dando un trago a su café —Ayer fue una noche bastante difícil y odio que Victoria haya venido para hacer añicos los planes que teníamos todos para esa noche —reconoció con un gruñido.

—Lo sé —reconoció Carlisle apesadumbrado —Tyler estaba muy contrariado por haberse perdido la noche de pizzas que él y Bella estaban preparando para ti. Intentó mantenerse despierto tanto como pudo, pero finalmente el cansancio le venció.

—Lo imagino. Espero que podamos compensárselo en estos días. Seguramente me llevará un par de semanas poder solucionar todo esto para volver a Portland…

—No volverás a abandonar la universidad por culpa de Victoria —sentenció Carlisle con rotundidad.

—No, no lo haré —reconoció —Bella me castraría —rió haciendo sonreír a su padre —Pero no voy a irme ahora que Victoria está aquí. Quién sabe de qué podría ser capaz esa mujer.

—¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Qué ha venido a hacer?

—Pretende obtener la custodia de Tyler.

—¡Pero ella te la entregó! —rugió Carlisle.

—Lo sé, tan seguro como sé que no habrá forma humana de que lo obtenga, pero supongo que tendré que tomar las medidas necesarias para conseguir que ni tan solo haya algo que discutir. Tengo que blindarle el acceso a Tyler. Ayer he hablado con Emmett y él se está encargando ahora mismo de interponerle una orden de alejamiento de Ty.

—¿Crees que intentará acercarse a Tyler?

—Sé que lo intentará. Le importa una mierda el bienestar del niño y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se plantea el daño que le podría causar acercársele ahora para volver a abandonarle en cuanto consiguiese el dinero que busca.

—¿Es dinero lo que busca? ¿Una vez más? Es una maldita mercenaria.

—Sí. Y de las peores. Pero Ty ya no es tan pequeño. Tendrá dudas, preguntas… tendremos qué explicarle quién es Victoria y qué es lo que quiere, pero ¿cómo se le dice a un niño que su madre le cambió y le cambiaría por dinero sin pensárselo dos veces? ¿Cómo se le explica a un pequeño de seis años que su madre no le ama? —gimió Edward preocupado y atormentado.

Carlisle le observó comprensivo y estiró su mano hacia su hijo para palmear su espalda con cariño.

—Con amor, Edward. Esas cosas solo se pueden explicar con amor. Y si hay algo en este mundo que tú y Bella tenéis para darle a Ty, es amor. Es todo lo que un niño necesita. No subestimes la fuerza de vuestros sentimientos —aconsejó su padre con sabiduría y le hizo sentir que tenía la razón.

Tyler nunca podría dudar de que era el niño más adorable y amado que alguna vez había pisado el pueblo de Forks.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 31**_

Bella se despertó con los sonidos que provenían de la cocina.

Su marido y su hijo preparaban el desayuno mientras hablaban sobre el último partido de beisbol que Tyler había disputado esa semana.

Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y se deleitó observándoles.

Tyler batía huevo en un cuenco, mientras su padre freía tiras de beicon.

—Buenos días —saludó llamando su atención.

Ambos se voltearon hacia ella sonrientes.

—Hola, mami —saludó Tyler con entusiasmo cuando su madre se acercó a él para besar su cabecita.

—Hola, mami —repitió Edward con una sonrisa divertida inclinándose para besar los labios de su esposa

—Estamos preparando el desayuno para ti —informó el niño con orgullo.

—Gracias, cielo. ¿En qué puedo ayudar?

—Nada, tú solo siéntate mientras Ty y yo acabamos con los huevos —mandó Edward obligándola a sentarse a la vez que revolvía los huevos en la sartén.

Les observó trajinar, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en la visita de Victoria de la noche anterior.

Victoria había regresado a Forks, y estaría durmiendo en alguna habitación de ese pequeño pueblo, buscando una vez más, diez años después de la primera vez, la forma de separarles.

Quería llevarse a su hijo, quería alejarla de su marido, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo.

Edward sirvió el desayuno y los tres se sentaron a la mesa.

—¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy? —preguntó Bella —Había pensado que podríamos ir al cine.

—Me parece una idea genial —aceptó Edward —¿Tú qué opinas, Ty?

—Mi mamá dijo que haríamos pizzas —se quejó el pequeño con un mohín.

—Tal vez podamos hacerlas mañana. Papá va a quedarse en casa algunos días. —le explicó su madre y el niño sonrió con un nuevo frenesí.

—¡Genial! —gritó Ty con énfasis —Hoy iremos al cines.

—Y mañana por la mañana a pescar. —agregó su padre entusiasta.

Los planes continuaron, pero tanto Edward como Bella, esperaban el momento en que la visita de la noche anterior llegara a la memoria del niño y con ella, las obligadas preguntas que seguirían.

Aún no habían decidido qué iban a explicarle a Tyler, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que deberían ser lo más honestos posibles. Sería difícil, ambos lo sabían, pero ambos lo tenían claro.

Edward era quien se había mostrado más reticente a explicarle a Tyler la existencia de una madre que nunca lo había querido ni se había preocupado por él, pero Bella insistía en que no podían ocultárselo, porque Tyler tenía derecho a conocer a su verdadera madre.

Finalmente, y cuando ya parecía que la presencia de Victoria no sería traída a colación, Tyler les recordó su visita.

—Ayer vino a casa una señora —le informó a su padre haciéndole envarar —Dijo que es mi mamá —agregó levantando la vista de su plato para fijarla en el rostro repentinamente pálido de su padre.

Sus padres le observaron en silencio unos instantes antes de encontrar las palabras para continuar es conversación.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de eso? —indagó Edward por fin.

—Yo ya tengo una mamá —aseguró confiado —La señorita Bella es mi mamá, así que esa señora no puede serlo —explicó.

Bella le observó enternecida antes de reconocer en el silencio, que Edward no sabía cómo continuar o qué decir.

Le miró y vio su mirada fija en ella, suplicándole en silencio le tirara un cable salvavidas.

Dispuesta a rescatar a su marido se hizo cargo de la situación.

—Es verdad, cielo, yo soy tu mamá y seguiré siéndolo siempre. Pero, a veces, las personas pueden tener más de una mamá o más de un papá —explicó la joven ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte del niño.

—¿De verdad? —indagó sorprendido.

—Sí. Existen muchos tipos de mamá.

—¿Sí? —Tyler se mostraba cada vez más extrañado y su padre no le iba a la zaga.

Las palabras de Bella no lograban dilucidar para Edward cuál era el giro que estaba dándole a esa charla, pero estaba seguro que, de cualquier forma, su mujer al menos tenía una idea de algo que decir, lo que era mucho más de lo que él mismo tenía en su lugar.

Casi sin darse cuenta giró su cuerpo hacia ella, tal como Tyler lo hacía, para enfocarse en las siguientes palabras que Bella tenía para decir.

—Sí, desde luego. Están las mamás que llevan a los hijos en su vientre desde que son bebés —explicó acariciando su vientre hinchado ante la mirada interesada de su hijo.

—¿Como tú y mi hermanita?

—Exactamente. También están las mamás que tienen a los niños después de que estos ya han salido de la panza, se quedan con ellos, los aman, los cuidan, y los acompañan siempre durante su vida. Como tú y yo.

—¿Pero entonces mi hermanita también tendrá una mamá que se quedará con ella?

—No. Tu hermanita se quedará con nosotros y yo seré su mamá. Muchas veces, las mamás que tienen a los bebés en la panza, se quedarán con ellos siempre y les cuidarán y les amarán siempre —explicó y Edward comprendió claramente el enfoque que esa mujer tan sabia le estaba dando a las explicaciones para Ty —pero otras veces, no pueden quedarse con ellos y los dejan al cuidado de otra mamá.

—¿Entonces esa señora era una de mis mamás?

—Sí. Victoria es la mamá que te tenía en la panza cuando eras un bebé pequeñito.

—¿Y no podía quedarse conmigo?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —indagó curioso y por un momento, Bella no supo cómo continuar.

Edward inspiró profundamente y tomó el testigo de manos de su esposa.

—Cuando tú eras muy pequeñito, tu mamá tuvo un problema y tuvo que irse de Forks a otra ciudad, pero como sabía cuánto te gustaba a ti, vivir aquí conmigo y el abuelo Carlisle, decidió dejarte aquí con nosotros.

—¿Y ella ahora ya no tiene más un problema?

—Ahora ha podido regresar pero no sabe si podrá quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo —explicó Edward mientras pensaba que, si estaba en sus manos, haría que Victoria desapareciese de Forks y de la vida de su hijo tan pronto como fuera posible.

—¿Y ahora que está aquí va a vivir con nosotros? ¿O yo tendré que irme con ella? —indagó con la mirada repentinamente vidriosa.

—No —cortó Edward rotundo —Ella no vivirá con nosotros y tú no tendrás que ir con ella.

—Solo la conocerás o pasarás tiempo con ella, si tú lo deseas —explicó Bella con más suavidad que la áspera determinación de su marido —Y nunca tendrás que pasar tiempo con ella a menos que tú lo quieras así.

—Yo no quiero pasar tiempo con ella —sentenció el pequeño para regocijo de sus padres.

—Entonces no deberás hacerlo —aseguró Edward, levantándose para levantar a su hijo entre los brazos y darle un cariñoso achuchón. —Y ahora, mientras yo recojo los trastos del desayuno, tú y tu mami elegiréis la película que iremos a ver hoy al cine. —agregó borrando de un plumazo las adultas preocupaciones a las que no debería hacer frente un niño de seis años.

Mientras Bella y Tyler, se vestían y, tumbados sobre la cama, elegían en la cartelera de películas la que verían esa tarde en el cine, Edward habló con Emmett para enterarse de las últimas novedades de su causa.

Expeditivo y, haciendo uso de algunos favores personales, su amigo había conseguido que le pusieran una orden de alejamiento a Victoria, la cual le había sido entregada esa misma tarde en el hotel de Forks en el que se había alojado.

La mujer había despotricado antes de llamar a Edward hecha un basilisco, pero él había conseguido que se mantuviera alejada, recordándole que, de verla cerca de su casa o cerca de Tyler, la policía podría llevarla al calabozo.

Victoria había jurado y perjurado que contactaría con un abogado y que esa situación no quedaría así por mucho tiempo.

Estaba decidida a recuperar a su hijo, tanto como Edward estaba decidido a impedírselo.

Esa misma tarde, Edward, con el asesoramiento de Emmett, puso en funcionamiento todos los mecanismos necesarios para que la vida de su hijo continuara sin sobresaltos.

Emmett, intentó agilizar los trámites de adopción de Tyler por parte de Bella, que habían iniciado meses atrás y, pese a ser fin de semana, le prometieron novedades para los próximos días.

Después de una tarde despreocupada en el cine, Edward, Bella y Tyler aceptaron la invitación de Emmett y fueron a cenar a casa de los McCarthy.

Tyler se había dormido en el sofá del salón con la cabeza recostada sobre las piernas de su madre, mientras los adultos compartían una animada charla bebiendo café.

—¿Qué ha dicho Tyler sobre Victoria? —indagó Rosalie mirando al pequeño después de breve silencio.

Edward suspiró sintiéndose agotado por el recuerdo de la mujer que había estado atormentando sus pensamientos desde la noche anterior.

—Ha dicho que no quiere conocerla ni pasar tiempo con ella. —reconoció con alivio.

—¿Le habéis explicado que es su madre?

—Sí, aunque no estoy segura de que lo haya comprendido realmente —explicó Bella.

—No le será sencillo —expuso Emmett —, pero podría llegar a conseguir un régimen de visitas.

—¿Cómo podríamos evitarlo? —indagó Edward sintiéndose exhausto.

—No lo sé. Tendríamos que demostrar que es nociva para Ty. Pero no sé qué tan sencillo podría resultar demostrarlo.

—¡Firmó la cesión de sus derechos sobre él! —rugió Edward frustrado y molesto.

—Puede sostener que la coaccionaste para ello. Que te negabas a aceptar que vuestro matrimonio estuviera acabado y que ella ya no podía continuar viviendo contigo y tu maltrato psicológico. Puede decir que en aquel momento ella no podía cuidar de Ty, ya fuera por su juventud o su falta de recursos y que, sabiendo que tú podías hacerte cargo de él, decidió cederte los derechos para beneficio del niño.

—Ahora tampoco cuenta con los medios para cuidar de Tyler.

—Puede conseguir un trabajo y, con eso y la manutención que pueda conseguir de ti, podría hacerlo.

—No pienso pasarle ninguna manutención. Es una zorra que solo busca dinero y solo está interesada en su hijo por el maldito dinero que él le pudiera reportar. No voy a ser su cómplice en esto —rugió indignado.

—Edward… —intentó calmarle Bella, sentada a su lado.

—No tiene caso que te vuelvas obtuso y negligente, Edward —le aconsejó Emmett con calma.

—¡Obtuso y negligente! —gritó exaltado —¿Qué mierda harías tú si una zorra pretendiese quitarte a tu hijo? —rugió furioso.

—Edward —repitió Emmett con calma pasmosa —, estamos de tu lado, hermano. No hace falta que te pongas a gritar como si estuviéramos contra a ti.

—No digas entonces que esa puta tiene derecho a conseguir algo de mí o de mi hijo.

—Podemos mirar a un costado si quieres, pero eso no cambiará los hechos. Y creo que lo más conveniente siempre es estar preparado para lo peor. Si queremos luchar contra ello, deberás estar preparado para cualquier cosa —aconsejó su amigo y sus palabras le obligaron a cavilar y claudicar.

—¿Qué debo hacer, entonces?

—Esperar lo mejor y prepararte para lo peor —sugirió Emmett —Y puedes estar seguro que yo, y todo el bufete estaremos luchando por ti a brazo partido. Esa zorra no va a quitarte a tu hijo. Nunca. —sentenció Emmett con una sonrisa arrogante.

Edward se reunió con su mujer en su cama, después de dejar a su hijo, arropado en la suya, durmiendo plácidamente.

Se desvistió y se acostó a su lado antes de atraerla al refugio de sus brazos.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró tumbándose junto a ella, mientras levantaba su camisón para quitárselo.

—Y yo a ti —reconoció ella —, pero el hecho de que debas quedarte en Forks, haciendo a un lado la Universidad por la que tanto hemos trabajado, solo porque Victoria haya vuelto, me da muchísima rabia.

—No voy a abandonar la Universidad —prometió —, pero mi familia es mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluida mi carrera —aseguró —Y ya que estoy aquí, ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos? —dijo arqueando una ceja sugestivo.

Bella sonrió y no pudo más que estar de acuerdo.

Llevó sus boca a la de él, a la vez que arqueaba su cuerpo desnudo, para restregarlo contra el de su marido.

Edward se desnudó con premura y le hizo el amor a su mujer, llevándola a un clímax que les dejó exhaustos.

La rodeó con sus brazos y la acostó sobre su pecho cuando al fin calmó su agitada respiración.

—¿Crees que todo saldrá bien? —inquirió Bella cuando se recuperó.

—Confío en Emmett —aseguró él, dando una calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender —Le confiaría mi vida. Victoria no conseguirá un abogado mejor.

—Tengo pánico de lo que pueda esgrimir para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Nadie va a romper nuestra familia, cielo. Te lo prometo —dijo tirando de ella para besarla con ternura.

Se fundieron en besos y abrazos, cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta delantera les separaron.

—¡Abre, maldita sea! —gritó una voz iracunda mientras Edward saltaba de la cama, para calzarse sus pantalones.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Bella atemorizada, levantando su camisón para cubrirse con él.

—No lo sé, nena, pero no te muevas de aquí dentro —ordenó Edward, saliendo de la habitación —O mejor aún, ve a la habitación de Ty para evitar que se asuste si se despierta.

Confuso abrió la puerta que temblaba bajo los golpes que recibía del otro lado.

Al otro lado de la puerta, James Whiterdale le observaba furioso con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Y a estar atentos que a este fic le queda poquito. Ya se acerca el final...**_

 _ **Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 32**_

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó James intentando entrar en la casa.

Edward se sentía confuso y extrañado, pero se puso firme cuando el hombre lo empujó para pasar.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

—¿Dónde tienes escondida a la zorra de mi mujer? —rugió observándole enfurecido.

James estaba iracundo y Edward se preocupó al verle toquetear nervioso el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Whiterdale? —inquirió Edward con preocupación.

Manteniendo la mano en su bolsillo, James miraba nervioso alrededor del pequeño salón.

—Veo que recuerdas muy bien quién soy, ¿eh? —rió el hombre enfermizo.

—Tengo buena memoria para las alimañas —espetó Edward entre dientes.

En un movimiento rápido e impredecible, James se lanzó contra él empujándole contra la pared.

Puso su brazo en el cuello de Edward, mientras su otra mano desenfundaba una pistola que había estado guardando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—No te pases de listo conmigo, Cullen —rugió enfurecido —¿Dónde coño has escondido a Victoria? —preguntó separando las palabras.

Bella, asustada, había estado escuchando la confrontación al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Tyler.

Nerviosa y preocupada por su marido, eligió ese momento para salir de la habitación, para gran pesar de su hombre.

—¿Edward…? —le llamó dubitativa al entrar al salón.

—Vete de aquí, Bella —ordenó Edward aterrorizado.

James se volteó a ver a la chica que aún descalza y en camisón se adentraba en la estancia.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo James alejando el cañón de su arma del rostro de Edward para apuntar con él a la esposa de éste. —Bella Swan. ¿Y qué se supone que pintas tú aquí, pequeña zorrita?

—Deja en paz a mi mujer —gruñó Edward entre dientes, con sus manos aferrando el brazo del hombre.

James volvió su atención a él confuso.

Después de unos segundos, por fin le soltó, aunque nunca dejó de apuntarles con su arma.

Edward se movió con lentitud, pero decidido, y se acercó a Bella, para pararse delante de ella, interponiéndose entre ésta y el desquiciado amante de su ex esposa.

—Edward… —suspiró Bella aferrándose a él.

—¿Tu mujer…? —soltó vacilante —¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Bella es mi mujer.

—Tu mujer… ¿Y Victoria?

Edward se envaró nervioso. Saber cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para decir a un hombre claramente desquiciado que sostenía un arma en su mano, no era sencillo.

¿Qué esperaba James? ¿Qué pretendía escuchar?

Lo único claro era que estaba buscando a Victoria y, estaba claro que Victoria no se encontraba allí, por lo que intentar conseguir que se marchara a buscarla en otro sitio era la prioridad.

—Victoria no es mi mujer —dijo por fin —Creía que era la tuya.

—Lo es —reconoció James con un tono cargado de ira —Y espero que tengas muy claro que es mi mujer, así que dime de una vez dónde la tienes, antes de que me vea obligado a usar la violencia.

—Victoria no está aquí. Puedes estar seguro de que no tendría a mi ex mujer, metida en la casa donde vivo con mi esposa.

—¿Dónde está Victoria? —rugió James.

—No tengo idea —mintió Edward esperando que su nerviosismo quedara disimulado por la situación que estaban viviendo. —No la he visto desde que os largasteis de Forks hace más de cinco años.

—No me tomes el pelo, Cullen —rugió el hombre dirigiendo el arma al rostro de Edward —Victoria se ha largado y no tiene otro lugar donde ir. Estoy seguro que ha venido a buscarte.

—Es posible que haya ido a casa de sus padres —interrumpió Bella intentando desviar la atención de James.

James la observó especulativo.

—Victoria no habría vuelto aquí —insistió Edward —Sabe que yo no querría verla ni recibirla después de la forma en que acabó nuestra relación y nuestro matrimonio. Es posible que haya ido en busca de sus padres. —dijo apoyando la teoría inventada de Bella.

James se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos que a Bella y Edward se le hicieron eternos.

Finalmente, se acercó a Edward amenazante.

—Espero no enterarme que le has dado cobijo a esa zorra o que intentas quedarte con mi mujer —amenazó —O voy a matarte a ti y a ella. No vas a volver a quitármela —sentenció antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la casa con un portazo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Edward se abalanzó sobre ella para correr el seguro y dar dos vueltas de llave a la cerradura, antes de volver junto a su mujer y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Está desquiciado —susurró Bella contra el pecho de su marido, aterrorizada.

Sin llegar a notar lo profundo de su angustia, las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos y rodaron por su rostro con sollozos nerviosos.

—Shh, calma, cariño —pidió Edward acariciando su espalda con ternura. —Ya se ha marchado.

—Podría volver —sollozó ella.

—Shh, shh, no volverá —prometió Edward.

Sin soltarle se acercó al teléfono que había sobre la mesita auxiliar y marcó el número de la central de policía.

Después de informar a la policía sobre la visita de James y la búsqueda que el hombre estaba haciendo de Victoria, se sintió obligado a comunicarse con aquella.

Victoria estaba instalada en el pequeño hotel de Forks, tal como Emmett les había informado la noche anterior.

—¿Hola? —contestó Victoria al teléfono del hotel con voz adormilada.

—Victoria, soy yo, Edward —dijo sorprendiendo a la mujer.

—¿Edward? —exclamó la mujer interrogante —¡Menuda sorpresa! —se burló ella —Apuesto a que ahora mismo has recordado lo bueno que era el sexo entre nosotros y has decidido darte un desahogo.

—Cállate, Victoria —rugió molesto.

—No te preocupes por nada, cariño, tu mujer no tiene por qué enterarse —aseguró risueña.

—Cállate de una puta vez, estúpida mujer —rugió pensando por un momento en dejarla librada a su suerte a manos de James Whiterdale —Solo te estoy llamando por tu propio bien.

—¿Vas a amenazarme, Edward? ¿A estas horas de la noche?

—¿¡Quieres callarte!? —gritó —Te estoy llamando porque James Witherdale acaba de estar en mi casa, armado y en tu busca —le informó obteniendo un respetuoso silencio del otro lado de la línea. —¿Me has escuchado? —preguntó después de un largo silencio.

—Sí, te escuché —respondió Victoria y Edward se sorprendió por el tono sumiso de su voz, el cual nunca, en los más de diez años que llevaba conociéndola, le había escuchado.

—¿Victoria?

—Sí.

—¿Te sorprende esta actitud en James? ¿Crees que pueda llegar más lejos? ¿Crees que pueda ser peligroso?

—¿Le has dicho que me estoy alojando aquí? —inquirió la mujer llorosa y, por un momento, Edward sintió pena por ella.

—No, desde luego que no. Le hemos dicho que probablemente hubieses ido a ver a tus padres. Le dijimos que no creíamos que estuvieras en Forks, pero de todos modos ya lo he comunicado a la policía. Ellos enviarán un agente al hotel, por si James se apareciese por allí.

—¿Crees que vaya en busca de mis padres?

—No lo sé, Victoria. Tú le conoces mejor que yo, ¿crees que lo haga? Deberías hablar con tus padres e informarles. Tal vez deberían informar a la policía, para conseguir protección.

—Mis padres llevan un año viviendo en Australia —le dijo Victoria —James no lo sabe pero no les encontrará si va a buscarlos a Michigan.

—Supongo que podría volver aquí, cuando no les encuentre.

—Supongo… —susurró Victoria con la voz en un graznido.

Edward comenzó a desesperarse con la actitud pasiva de su ex mujer.

—¿Qué coño quiere decir con "supongo"? ¿Crees que pueda volver a buscarte a Forks? ¿Crees que pueda ser peligroso?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó la mujer con exasperación —No lo sé.

Edward bufó frustrado y cortó la comunicación, pero no antes de aconsejarle a Victoria que se pusiera en contacto con la policía e intentara largarse de Forks donde James no pudiera buscarla.

Edward lanzó el teléfono sobre el sofá bufando iracundo.

Bella se aferró a él estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —murmuró la joven.

—Nada, en realidad. Solo espero que ese tipo no siga pensando que tengo algún interés en tener contacto con Victoria y se ocupe directamente de buscarla a ella.

—¿Crees que podría hacerle daño a Victoria?

—No lo sé, ni me importa —dijo con dureza —Ella decidió enredarse con él, que se haga cargo de sus decisiones —exclamó mientras dirigía a Bella de regreso a su habitación y la cama matrimonial —Olvidémonos de ese par —digo sugerente al volcarse sobre los labios de Bella.

Bella intentó olvidarse de James y de Victoria y lo logró durante la noche mientras su marido la mantuvo ocupada haciéndole el amor y recuperando el tiempo perdido en aquellas largas semanas de ausencia. Pero para cuando a media mañana se despertó, lo hizo con una extraña sensación de desasosiego.

Edward se había llevado a Tyler y Carlisle a pescar, y no volverían temprano.

Bella estaba desayunando un desayuno tardío cuando el timbre sonó haciéndole envarar nerviosa.

Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta para abrirla muy lentamente.

Dio un suspiro cuando se encontró a Victoria frente a ella con el rostro algo desencajado.

—Victoria. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Sabes que no puedes estar aquí —dijo recordándole a la mujer la orden de alejamiento que había contra ella.

—Lo sé. Lo sé —reconoció la pelirroja con sus ojos anegados —Pero no podía quedarme sola en el hotel.

Bella se lo pensó unos momentos pero finalmente la dejó pasar.

—Vamos, entra. Edward se ha llevado a Ty a pescar. Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí cuando regresen. Edward no estará feliz.

—Gracias, Bella —dijo la mujer adentrándose en la que había sido su casa durante los cinco años que había durado su matrimonio con Edward.

Victoria se sentó en el salón y aceptó el refresco que la dueña de casa le ofreció.

Bella no pudo dejar de asombrarse ante la imagen de Victoria y la enorme diferencia que mostraba ésta Victoria con la que había estado sentada en ese mismo sitio solo un par de días antes.

La Victoria beligerante, desafiante e irrespetuosa que se había presentado en la casa la noche del viernes, contrastaba dramáticamente con la Victoria temerosa, tímida y apocada que estaba en su salón.

Bella se sentó frente a Victoria mostrándose cauta.

Finalmente, después de unos segundos, habló.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Victoria?

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió la mujer levantando la vista nerviosa.

—¿A qué me refiero? —exclamó Bella anonadada —¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Apareces tú buscando conseguir algo de Edward, no sé exactamente qué, dices que has dejado a James. Al día siguiente aparece James aquí, buscándote a ti, a Edward, armado… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

—No pensé que James viniera tras de mí —confesó la mujer.

—¿Sabía que tenías intención de regresar a Forks?

—No se lo dije. Supongo que simplemente se lo imaginó.

—¿Por qué te busca?

—Es mi marido. Es de esperar que me busque, ¿no crees?

—Supongo entonces que lo que no es de esperar es que tú huyeras de él sin decirle dónde ibas ni por qué. ¿Pero no te extraña que esté aquí armado? ¿Dispuesto a dispararte a ti? ¿A Edward?

—No pretendía huir de él —reconoció la mujer —Pero no quería que me obligara a abortar.

—No puede hacerlo —aseguró Bella pero Victoria pareció no escucharle.

—Pensé que Edward me ayudaría. Edward es un hombre íntegro. No me obligó a abortar cuando apenas tenía veinte años ni tampoco me echó de su casa cuando supo que le había engañado.

—Nadie puede obligarte a abortar, Victoria. Ni siquiera el padre del bebé.

—Lo sé, pero James puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo —aseguró con una sonrisa despreocupada que Bella no se creyó en absoluto.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué quieres decir con "persuasivo"?

—Ya sabes… a veces… no se toma bien que le contradiga…

—¿No se toma bien que le contradigas? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Te golpea?

—No, no —negó Victoria —No, habitualmente —matizó preocupando a Bella.

—¿No, habitualmente?

—Sí, ya sabes. Oh, vamos, Bella, tú sabes cómo funciona esto. Es mi marido, se molesta cuando le contradigo o le desobedezco, pero no es un hombre violento. Nunca me haría daño realmente…

—¿Estás segura de eso, Victoria?

Victoria la observó y en su mirada se reflejaron todas las dudas que sentía en su interior.

No se atrevía a confiar al cien por ciento en James.

Su vida juntos en los más de cinco años que habían compartido, había estado lejos de ser un lecho de rosas, pero ella había aprendido a manejar al hombre con el que se había casado nada más dejar Forks.

James siempre había demostrado estar loco por ella, pero siempre había sido muy vehemente cuando se sentía celoso.

Ella siempre sabía que no debía hacerlo enfadar y se cuidaba de ello, aunque algunas veces tenía para con él algunas contestaciones que no le hacían feliz.

James se mostraba algo irascible y a veces unía algunos insultos con, tal vez, una bofetada o un empujón.

Pero desde que Victoria había descubierto su embarazo, James se había mostrado más irritable y colérico de lo normal.

Cuando había insistido en que debía practicarse un aborto, la negativa de ella lo había puesto furioso y ese día la había golpeado, pero luego se había disculpado y había vuelto a intentar convencerla y por fin, Victoria había accedido.

Aunque luego acabara huyendo con el dinero que James le había entregado para la intervención.

Su situación no pintaba bien y ella lo sabía.

Levantó la vista de su regazo y la clavó en quien durante su infancia y adolescencia fuera su mejor amiga.

—Tengo miedo, Bella —murmuró con las lágrimas rodando libremente por su rostro.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Ya se acerca el final...**_

 _ **Nos queda muy poquito de este fic y ya estoy pensando en qué vendrá después...**_

 _ **Tantas ideas...**_

 _ **De momento, les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 33**_

—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo tú aquí? —la voz furibunda de Edward retumbó en el salón.

Sentadas lado a lado en el sofá Bella y Victoria dieron un salto.

—Edward —saludó Bella poniéndose en pie para acercarse a su marido que les observaba iracundo.

Victoria, más discreta y temerosa, bajó la mirada llorosa a su propio regazo.

Edward se sentía colérico y violento.

Cuando Carlisle había detenido el coche frente a la casa, él había temblado al ver un coche que no reconocía aparcado en la entrada de su casa.

Pensar que James o Victoria hubiesen vuelto y se hubiesen encontrado a Bella sola en casa, le aterrorizó.

Por un momento pensó que no habría sido una mala idea cancelar su día de pesca, pero la insistencia de Tyler y Bella, le habían acabado convenciendo.

Por unos momentos se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Más por prudencia que por otra cosa envió a su hijo a casa de su padre y caminó raudo hasta su propia entrada, deseando por un momento haber tenido algún tipo de arma en su mano.

No sabía con exactitud lo que esperaba encontrar dentro pero sin dudas, ver a su mujer abrazando a su ex esposa no había estado entre sus opciones.

En el viejo sofá de su pequeño salón, Victoria sollozaba entre los brazos reconfortantes de Bella.

Por un momento no supo a quién de las dos le habría gustado golpear primero. Si a su ex mujer por desoír la orden de alejamiento que le había interpuesto, presentándose en su casa con sabe Dios qué intenciones, o a su actual esposa por permitirle la entrada a esa mujer desequilibrada que podría ser capaz de ponerla en peligro a ella misma e incluso, tal vez, a la niña que llevaba en su vientre.

Bella se acercó a él esbozando una sonrisa temblorosa pero él no fue capaz de dedicarle a su mujer ni una mirada, por el temor de dejar escapar su mal genio y acabar gritándole o diciéndole alguna grosería humillante.

—¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa? —repitió acercándose a Victoria con paso decidido e implacable —Tienes una orden de alejamiento de mi hijo. Si ahora mismo llamara a la policía irías directa a prisión. ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que no te quiero cerca de mi familia? —espetó iracundo ante la visión temblorosa y aterrorizada de la mujer.

—Edward, cálmate, por favor… —pidió su esposa volviendo a acercarse a él.

Edward se giró hacia Bella con una mirada iracunda que le detuvo en seco.

—Y tú, Bella, será mejor que no digas nada si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo para decirte a ti —dijo entre dientes —¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando le dejaste entrar en casa? ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa tu seguridad ni la del bebé? —gruñó —Esta mujer desquiciada no sabes de qué podría ser capaz.

—Oh, Edward, por favor… —respondió su mujer con cierta displicencia que le sacó de sus casillas.

—¿Por favor, dices? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no está compinchada con Whiterdale? ¿Tengo que recordarte que James Whiterdale, su marido o lo que sea, vino a esta casa hace dos días amenazándonos con un arma? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta zorra no está de acuerdo con él y buscan hacerte daño a ti o a cualquiera de nuestra familia?

—Victoria no está aliada con James en absoluto —sostuvo Bella aunque ella misma hubiera dudado de su afirmación solo un par de horas antes.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —rugió su marido exasperado— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Ella? ¿Victoria? ¿La siempre leal, sincera y honesta Victoria Shuterland? —agregó con sarcasmo.

Victoria saltó de su asiento ante las duras palabras de su ex marido.

—Yo nunca haría algo así —gritó con vehemencia —Nunca le haría daño a Bella o a su bebé.

Edward se volteó hacia ella belicoso.

—¡Tú nunca…! ¡Tú nunca…! —bramó increpándola—Por favor. ¿Sabes cuántos tú nunca he escuchado salir de tu boca en una década, Victoria? Tú nunca me engañarías, tú nunca me endosarías un hijo ajeno, tú nunca te desharías de tu hijo… Por favor, vete a otra parte con tus embustes. Ya no tengo veinte años.

—Ni yo —secundó ella indignada —Era una adolescente. Una cría sin rumbo que no sabía cómo solucionar el enorme embrollo en el que me había metido al quedarme embarazada de mi profesor de instituto.

—Y lo único que se te ocurrió fue engañarme a mí, ¿verdad? —gruñó molesto.

—Nunca vas a perdonármelo, ¿no es cierto?

—No. Nunca voy a perdonártelo—confirmó alejándose de ella.

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó la mujer con displicencia —Madura de una vez, Edward. Tal vez te engañara cuando tenías veintiún años, pero tienes treinta y dos, ya es hora de que crezcas y aceptes que eres lo que eres y tienes lo que tienes gracias a mí.

—Tengo a Ty gracias a ti —reconoció él —Pero viví los peores cinco años de mi vida contigo para ello. Pagué mi precio para ello y sin dudas tú recibiste tu parte cuando me lo vendiste. Ahora lárgate de aquí y deja en paz a mi familia si no quieres pasar unos meses a la sombra.

—Edward —le interrumpió Bella —Victoria está preocupada…

—Victoria puede irse al maldito infierno por lo que a mí me importa —le cortó Edward con rotundidad. —Lárgate de aquí, Victoria —dijo mientras abandonaba el salón para dirigirse a la cocina —Voy en busca de un café, cuando regrese llamaré a la policía si aún no te has ido—sentenció.

Victoria levantó su bolso del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta cabizbaja.

Bella se apresuró hasta ella y la detuvo.

—Hablaré con él, Victoria —prometió la joven.

—No te escuchará —reconoció la otra —Me odia y no puedo culparlo por ello. No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. James volverá por mí y no sé qué deberé hacer para apaciguarle.

—Vete al hotel y quédate allí hasta que yo te llame —aconsejó Bella —Hablaré con Edward y encontraremos una solución, ya lo verás. —aseguró intentando mostrarse más confiada de lo que se sentía en realidad.

Victoria la miró sintiéndose avergonzada. Avergonzada por la forma en que había traicionado, diez años antes, a la única chica que había estado dispuesta a brindarle su amistad y apoyo incondicional.

Avergonzada por la pena que le había causado a esa mujer que, diez años después, le ofrecía su ayuda desinteresada, aun a riesgo de una fuerte discusión con su marido.

—Sé que no me lo merezco —reconoció por fin —No me merezco que me ayudes, y por eso mismo es que te lo agradezco infinitamente. Nunca podré compensarte lo que te hice cuando engañé a Edward para casarme con él, ni la forma en que mentí sobre ti durante todo nuestro matrimonio. Nunca podré agradecerte que ahora me ayudes o te pongas de mi parte, pero te lo agradeceré eternamente. Nunca fui una mujer capaz de granjearse amistades buenas o desinteresadas y estoy segura que en todo Forks no hay una sola persona dispuesta a preocuparse o tomarse una molestia por mí y que tú, de todas las personas, seas la única dispuesta a ello, me avergüenza.

—No tienes que avergonzarte. Eres la madre biológica de mi hijo —dijo Bella esperando alguna reacción adversa de parte de la mujer que unos días atrás había sostenido estar en busca de ese mismo niño.

Para su sorpresa, Victoria no solo no reaccionó, sino que hizo un asentimiento que le tranquilizó.

—Nunca podría perdonarme que le sucediera algo a la madre de mi hijo sin que yo hubiese hecho algo para impedirlo. Ty nunca me lo perdonaría y yo no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara. Tú tienes derecho a defender la vida de tu bebé y ni James ni nadie pueden impedírtelo.

—Gracias, Bella. Gracias por escucharme, por comprenderme y ayudarme.

—Haré lo que pueda con Edward —prometió —Es un buen hombre y es un hombre justo. Podrá refunfuñar pero hará lo correcto —aseguró sonriendo tranquilizadora.

—No creo que lo correcto o lo justo sea ayudarme —suspiró Victoria abriendo la puerta para abandonar la casa en la que había vivido durante los cinco años que había durado su matrimonio.

—Lo hará, ya lo verás —repitió Bella despidiéndose —Quédate en el hotel y yo me pondré en contacto contigo.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su casa se recostó en ella apesadumbrada.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Bella? —la voz de Edward sonó dura a sus espaldas.

Bella se volteó a verle y se preocupó cuando Edward se alejó de ella al verla acercársele.

—Edward…

—Estoy demasiado furioso contigo ahora mismo, Bella —explicó incrementando la distancia que les separaba.

—Edward… no te enfades conmigo, cariño —suplicó —La situación de Victoria es preocupante…

—¿La situación de Victoria? —inquirió furioso —Déjame recordarte que Victoria es la mujer que hace tres días amenazó tu embarazo. Es la mujer que vino dispuesta a destruir nuestra familia. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando vi ese coche en nuestra entrada? —rugió amenazante señalando hacia la entrada de la casa —No sabía si era Victoria o James que habían venido aquí para golpear o hacer daño a mi mujer o mis hijos. ¿Sabes lo que tuve que hacer para poder enviar a Tyler con Carlisle de una forma fría y calmada para que no se asustara, sin saber lo que podía encontrarme en el salón de mi casa? Esa mujer vendió a su propio hijo y ese hombre intentó obligarla a que abortara a su propio hijo, ¿crees que a alguno de ellos les preocuparía la salud de mi bebé? ¿Nuestro bebé?

Bella por fin entendió los sentimientos de Edward.

Su ayuda desinteresada a una persona tan egoísta como Victoria, podía haber puesto en peligro su salud y la de su hija y todo por una tonta negligencia de la que no había sido consciente sino hasta que había escuchado las palabras de su marido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó realmente afectada.

Se acercó nuevamente a su marido y lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiéndose reconfortada cuando por fin él correspondió a su abrazo.

Edward la abrazó estrechándola contra él y suspiró sintiéndose calmado con la simple aspiración del perfume de su mujer.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así en tu vida, Bella —ordenó dolorido —Te azotaré si lo haces —prometió haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Es eso una amenaza o una oscura fantasía sexual? —le retó risueña haciéndole sonreír en respuesta.

—Me asusté mucho, nena —susurró acongojado.

—Lo siento. No quería que te preocuparas por mí —le explicó —pero me preocupa lo que pueda sucederle a Victoria. Me parece que James está desequilibrado y podría ser capaz de cometer alguna locura.

—Victoria se ha buscado con creces cualquier cosa que ese enfermo le haga —rugió volviendo a sentirse enfadado.

—Sabes que no lo dices en serio.

—Desde luego que lo digo en serio. Fue una zorra conmigo y no dudo que lo haya sido con él.

—Eso no le da derecho a golpearla —retrucó Bella enfervorizada.

—Desde luego que no —aceptó su marido —Pero es una zorra mentirosa, así que no sé si podemos creer que James haya hecho todo lo que ella ha dicho.

—Tú lo viste buscándola con un arma. Dijo que os mataría a ella y a ti si os descubría engañándole.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces dije a Victoria que sería capaz de matarla? Lo dije cuando supe de su engaño, lo repetí cuando intentó robarme a Tyler y estoy bastante seguro de haberlo repetido cuando se pasó meses atosigándome con las condiciones de la custodia.

—Pero nunca lo dijiste como si realmente pensaras hacerlo.

—No, pero tampoco sabemos que James lo haya hecho.

—Tú mismo me acabas de decir que podría ser peligroso para mí.

—Para ti, no para ella.

—Si piensas que está lo suficientemente desquiciado para hacerle daño a una mujer que apenas conoce, bien podría lastimar a la madre de su hijo. Un hijo que, por otra parte, no desea en absoluto —argumentó Bella y por un momento, Edward reconoció que ella podría tener razón.

Edward suspiró sintiéndose derrotado y se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos que llenaron a su mujer de una extraña incertidumbre.

—¿Realmente crees que debemos preocuparnos por lo que suceda con Victoria? —preguntó por fin sintiéndose a punto de desistir.

Bella notó al momento su claudicación pero supo que un pequeño empujoncito más solo podría ayudar.

—Si le sucediera algo a la madre biológica de Tyler y nosotros no hubiéramos, al menos, intentado hacer algo para evitarlo, nunca nos lo perdonaríamos.

—Solo por Tyler —suspiró él.

—Solo por Tyler —confirmó ella.

Suspirando derrotado Edward se acomodó en el sofá, dispuesto a escuchar lo que su mujer tuviera que decir, sabiendo que tenía arduos días por delante.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Ya se acerca el final.  
**_

 _ **Nos queda muy poquito de este fic, solo dos capis y ya estoy pensando en qué vendrá después...**_

 _ **De momento, les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 34**_

—Bien —suspiró Edward sentándose en el sofá y ubicando a su mujer en su regazo —Explícame lo que sucedió hoy aquí —pidió acariciando el enorme vientre que albergaba a su hija.

—Sé que no debí dejarle entrar —reconoció Bella con voz queda recostándose en el pecho de su marido —Pero no sé… por un momento sentí que debíamos escucharla… no sé… supongo que por Ty. Y también porque no creo que sea bueno enemistarnos aún más con Victoria, eso solo haría la lucha por Ty más dura.

Edward bufó frustrado y molesto.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por ninguna lucha por Ty —gruñó entre dientes —De eso se ocupará Emmett que para algo es el abogado.

—No te enfades —suplicó con voz aniñada y un mohín infantil que lo obligó a sonreír.

—A veces me pones difícil no enfadarme —confesó.

Acurrucándose en su regazo, Bella le explicó al detalle toda su reunión con quien había sido su íntima amiga de adolescencia.

Edward la escuchó intentando mantenerse comprensivo y receptivo. Hizo un inmenso esfuerzo pero logró mantener su constante desagrado por su ex mujer, a raya, para intentar escuchar a su mujer con objetividad.

Finalmente, cuando por fin fue capaz de observar la situación fríamente, no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con Bella.

Por lo que Bella había logrado deducir de los comentarios balbuceantes de Victoria, James era un hombre violento y Victoria lo había vivido de primera mano, aunque hubiese intentado ocultarlo.

Él también lo había pensado al enfrentarlo unos días antes en el propio salón de su casa, pero nunca había querido considerar la posibilidad de que, ese hombre temperamental, violento y agresivo, que le había amenazado a él y a su familia, debía haber hecho lo mismo con quien fuera su esposa.

Y, aunque no lo quisiera y nunca podría haberlo imaginado, supo que no sería capaz de mantenerse al margen y dejar a Victoria enfrentarse a él, echada a su suerte.

—¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? —inquirió por fin.

—No lo sé —reconoció ella —, pero tengo claro que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Podría ser peligroso. James podría regresar a Forks y cometer alguna locura. No podemos permitirlo. —aseguró Bella con vehemencia.

Edward la observó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, mientras sopesaba todas las explicaciones de Bella, y, sobre todo, todas las consecuencias que podría traer para su familia implicarse en los líos de pareja de Victtoria Shuterland y James Whiterdale.

No tenía ganas de involucrarse ni enredarse con Victoria ni, mucho menos con James.

Hacía años se había visto enredado en medio de ellos y su enfermiza relación y le había costado muy caro.

Había perdido años de su vida en una relación, no solo sin futuro, sino también completamente insatisfactoria.

Se había visto obligado a dejar a un lado todos sus sueños de juventud, solo por haberse cruzado en el camino de Victoria y, aunque gracias a ello se había convertido en el padre de Tyler, no olvidaba lo mucho que había sufrido y se había lamentado sintiéndose frustrado durante años.

Todo había cambiado cuando se había reencontrado con Bella, pero aún en ese momento, su pasado con Victoria lo había llevado a herirla, humillarla y lastimarla de formas que esa chica nunca se había merecido.

Bella lo había perdonado y todo aquel destrato había sido olvidado, pero, aun así, no había día que no se arrepintiera de su vil accionar y se sintiera infinitamente agradecido por la magnánima y reconciliable personalidad de su mujer, que la había llevado a perdonarle sin nunca hacerle el menor reclamo.

Ahora ella le pedía que volviera a plantarse en medio de la escabrosa relación que su ex mujer mantenía con el hombre con el que lo había engañado aún antes de conocerle.

Y no había nada que le apeteciese más que negarse a ello.

Pero conocía a Bella. La conocía demasiado y sabía que no había ni un gramo de maldad o rencor en su carácter.

Y por esa razón, sabía que nada haría a Bella olvidarse del tema y dejar a Victoria librada a su suerte, la que, por otra parte, se había buscado con creces.

Ello lo llevaba a reconocer que, si no era él quién se ocupaba de esa situación, sería Bella quien lo haría y él no podía permitirlo.

Podría llegar a ser realmente peligroso para Bella o su hija, enfrentarse a un desquiciado como James Whiterdale. Pero también, debía reconocerlo, él no confiaba en Victoria en absoluto y nada de lo que ella dijera le haría cambiar de opinión.

Lo reconociese o no, Bella no estaba segura con su antigua amiga.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque se resistiese siquiera a pensarlo.

Sintiéndose derrotado suspiró cansino.

—De acuerdo —aceptó por fin —Pero, si quieres que me ocupe de la seguridad de Victoria, vamos a tener que llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿A un acuerdo? ¿Tú y yo?

—Sí. A un acuerdo. Tú y yo. —repitió con solemnidad —Yo me interesaré por su seguridad en la medida que me sea posible, pero tú, señorita —apretando la nariz de la chica con el dedo índice —, vas a prometerme que dejarás todo en mis manos y no vas a involucrarte en absoluto.

Bella le observó reflexiva.

—Yo voy a ayudarte…

—No —le cortó rotundo —Tú no vas a hacer nada en absoluto —aseguró —Porque si veo la menor participación de tu parte, os subiré a ti y a Tyler en el coche y nos largaremos de Forks tan lejos como sea posible, para esperar que entre ellos se maten o se reconcilien y no nos salpique en absoluto su porquería.

—Edward, sé razonable…

—No —gruñó iracundo —Tú sé razonable. Eres mi mujer y llevas a mi hija en tu vientre. No permitiré que te acerques a menos de doscientos metros de cualquiera de esos dos dementes. Tú, repentinamente, has decidido, y aún no sé por qué, que Victoria es súbitamente confiable, pero yo no confío en ella en absoluto, por lo que no voy a permitir que te le acerques. Ni tú ni Tyler. Y eso, Bella, no es negociable.

Los hombros de Bella descendieron vencidos.

—No la ayudarás si no estoy contigo.

—No voy a preocuparme por ella en lo absoluto si tú estás cerca. Tú eres ahora mi única prioridad y preocupación. Tú y Tyler. Nada más me importa, así que, si tú y Victoria estáis en la misma habitación, puedes estar segura de que ni siquiera miraré a su costado.

Aceptó. No tenía otra opción, así que aceptó.

Después de conseguir de su esposa la promesa de no moverse de la casa, Edward salió para dirigirse al hotel donde estaba alojada su ex mujer.

La Victoria que le abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar a su habitación, era una mujer completamente diferente a la que él había conocido durante años.

Su rostro había perdido ese gesto altanero y esa actitud prepotente que la había caracterizado, y su actitud era sumisa y casi temerosa.

—Hola, Edward —saludó con la voz convertida en un débil gemido.

Edward odiaba a esa mujer y su sola visión le enardecía, pero bastaba con pensar en Bella y en la preocupación que había visto en el rostro de su esposa, para que decidiera mantenerse receptivo.

Entró a la habitación y se sentó en la butaca que había frente a la pequeña cama sin alejar su mirada dura del rostro de la mujer.

Sintiéndose débil y amedrentada, Victoria se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a él.

—Imagino que has venido a repetirme una vez más que me mantenga alejada de Tyler y de Bella —dijo con voz queda.

La observó en silencio asustándola aún más.

—¿Tendría sentido que lo hiciera? —preguntó con rudeza —¿Harías, por una vez en tu vida, algo de lo que yo te pida, te diga o te exija?

Le observó pensativa antes de contestar.

—Creo que lo haría esta vez —reconoció por fin.

—¿Y qué tiene esta vez de diferente a las otras?

—Lo creas o no, no le deseo ningún mal a Tyler. Puede que le dejara contigo y que actuara de una forma que te diera a pensar que él no me importa en absoluto, pero no es así. Me importa Tyler. Me importa su seguridad y no quisiera que le pudiera suceder nada.

—¿Qué podría pasarle? —indagó Edward sin suavizar su tono ni una pizca.

—Creo que James podría resultar peligroso para él si pensara que yo estoy interesada en verle o recuperarle.

—¿Por qué querrías, después de seis años, recuperar a un niño que nunca ha sido para ti más que una molestia?

—Es mi hijo, Edward.

—Buen momento has elegido para recordarlo.

—Es mi hijo y me preocupa su bienestar —dijo la chica ganándose una mirada cargada de desdén y desprecio de parte del padre del niño —¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor para él si yo hubiese luchado contigo por su custodia?

—Nunca la habrías obtenido —rugió el hombre furioso.

—Oh, por favor, Edward. ¿No sabes acaso que las madres tienen siempre las de ganar? ¿Por qué me habrían negado la custodia de Tyler si yo la hubiera exigido? Solo porque tú y no funcionáramos como pareja no habría sido suficiente para que un juez me retirara la custodia, al menos compartida, y tú lo sabes bien.

—Le vendiste.

—Solo estuve dispuesta a hacerlo cuando decidí que tú podrías darle una vida mucho mejor que lo que yo podría. Yo quería ser actriz, y no solo Tyler hubiera interferido en mis planes, sino que, en mi intento por lograrlo, yo no habría podido darle a él, la estabilidad que todo niño necesita. Yo tenía una nueva pareja, James no quería a Tyler. Si le hubiese obligado a pasar la mitad de su vida conmigo, seguramente James hubiera acabado siendo dañino para él. Tú eres un buen hombre y amabas a ese niño más que nada en el mundo. Yo sabía que harías todo por hacerle feliz y darle una buena vida. Y ya ves que no me equivoqué. —sentenció Victoria con los ojos húmedos —No pretendas saber con certeza lo fácil o difícil que pudo haber sido para mí dejarle, porque no eres capaz de imaginarlo siquiera.

—¿Realmente te dolió dejarle? —preguntó con escepticismo —¿Alguna vez has pensado en él? ¿En cómo sería su vida? ¿En si sería o no feliz?

—Lo he pensado cada día. Pero no voy a dejar de reconocer que soy una mujer egoísta, Edward. No sirvo para ser madre. No soy una buena madre y no pretendo serlo tampoco. Pero no haré nada que pudiese dañar a mi hijo y eso significa que no quiero que James pueda acercarse a él y hacerle mal.

Edward sopesó sus palabras y sus confesiones y, por un momento quiso creerle, aunque le resultaba muy difícil confiar en esa mujer.

—¿Crees que James podría ser peligroso? —preguntó por fin.

—No lo sé, pero no quisiera arriesgarme.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Me iré de Forks. Pero no puedo volver a Los Angeles.

—¿Dónde irás?

—No lo sé, pero de alguna forma temo que James regresará a Forks. Alguien le dirá que me ha visto y por muy lejos que marche, pensará que tú sabes dónde he ido.

Edward se mesó los cabellos comprendiendo por fin lo que Victoria temía.

Mientras ella le explicaba con detalle todas las situaciones en las que se había visto envuelta con su pareja y que le obligaban a pensar que el hombre podía resultar sumamente peligroso, Edward se debatía intentando encontrar una solución que mantuviera e James alejado de su familia.

Bella, mientras tanto, caminaba como león enjaulado en el salón de su casa esperando el regreso de Edward.

Tyler, al que su padre había dejado con Carlisle, permanecía en casa de su abuelo.

Intranquila y preocupada por la ausencia de Edward que llevaba varias horas fue que se decidió a ir en su busca.

Pero nada más abrir la puerta de su casa, quedó congelada por el pánico.

Con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el marco de la puerta, James Whiterdale la observó con la mirada vidriosa y su ya conocida pistola asomando por el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

* * *

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Preparadas para el final?**_

 _ **Les espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 35**_

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Bella temerosa y no pudo ocultar su tremolar.

—¿Dónde está Cullen? —dijo James y sin darle tiempo a discutir se coló en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Edward no está aquí, pero le diré que has venido —le respondió Bella intentando mostrarse serena y resuelta, mientras el hombre se dejaba caer despreocupado en el sofá.

La carcajada despótica que James soltó la intranquilizó un poco más si era posible.

—Le dirás que he venido —rió burlón —Claro que se lo dirás. Le llamarás ahora mismo si no quieres que me quede aquí a esperarlo mientras tú te retuerces intentando salvar al hijo de ese malnacido —dijo el hombre apuntándola con la pistola que había sacado de su chaqueta.

Bella tembló mientras llevaba ambas manos a su vientre de forma protectora.

—No sé dónde está Edward —dijo preocupada —Y no creo que pueda atenderme ahora mismo. Ha vuelto a la Universidad y a mí están esperándome en otro sitio. Si no llego pronto se preocuparán y vendrán a buscarme.

—Sí, claro. Seguro que sí —respondió sarcástico —Tal vez alguien le avise a tu marido y éste deje de revolcarse con mi mujer para venir a verte. Siempre fue muy paternal, no creo que vaya a perderse lo que pueda pasarle a su hijo.

Bella dio un respingo y su respiración se aceleró. Intentando mostrarse calmada su mente viajó en instantes por cientos de escenarios intentando saber qué decir o qué hacer para conseguir que James se fuera de su casa sin dar problemas y no insistiera en esperar a Edward.

—¿Tu mujer? ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió con una falsa irritación.

Colérico, James se levantó de su asiento y se lanzó sobre ella para apuntarla con su arma mientras la cogía por el cuello.

—No intentes burlarte de mí, Bella —rugió entre dientes —Llama ahora mismo a tu marido y dile que traiga su culo hasta aquí ahora mismo si quiere tener descendencia. Y ya que viene, dile que traiga a la zorra de mi mujer con él.

—Edward no está con Victoria —murmuró temerosa con la voz saliendo de su boca en resoplidos.

—Hazlo, Bella, o voy a dispararle al niño que tienes ahí dentro y te ahorrarás el dinero del aborto —repitió alejándose un par de pasos de ella para coger el teléfono y pasárselo a la chica.

Bella tomó el teléfono de manos de James y, temblando, marcó el número de su marido.

—Bella —le llamó Edward cuando contestó.

—Edward… —la voz de Bella sonó como un sollozo y al instante Edward se envaró preocupado.

—¿Bella, cariño? ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—Edward, James... —dijo, pero el hombre le arrancó el teléfono de las manos.

—Cullen —rugió James —, ya puedes ir volviendo a tu casa y trae contigo a la zorra de Victoria si quieres llegar a presenciar el nacimiento de tu mocoso.

—¿Whiterdale? —gruñó Edward y Victoria dio un salto sin alejar la mirada de su ex marido —¿Qué mierda haces tú en mi casa?

—Ya ha pasado el momento de las preguntas, Cullen. Trae tu maldito culo a tu casa y más vale que Victoria te acompañe o tu mujercita sabrá lo que significa morir desangrada.

Edward se levantó de su lugar como un fleje y se dirigió raudo a la puerta de la habitación de Victoria.

—Más te vale no tocar a mi mujer, Whiterdale, o te arrancaré la piel a tiras antes de dársela a los perros —amenazó y se enfureció aún más al escuchar la risa desdeñosa y divertida del otro hombre.

Victoria le detuvo en cuanto cortó la comunicación.

—¿Edward? —llamó su atención.

Él se volteó a verle sopesando sus opciones.

James buscaba a Victoria y quería verle a ella. Posiblemente se cebaría con Bella si veía a Edward llegar solo a su casa, pero también estaba claro que les mataría a los tres en cuanto él y Victoria se presentaran allí.

—¿Edward, qué sucede? ¿Dónde está James?

—James está en mi casa. Tiene a Bella y amenaza con hacerle daño si tú y yo no nos presentamos allí ahora mismo.

Por un momento temió que Victoria les dejara a él y a Bella librados a su suerte y saliera huyendo para el lado contrario, pero, increíblemente, y, por primera vez en más de una década, Victoria le sorprendió gratamente.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó la mujer enredando sus manos en sus largos cabellos rojos como el fuego. —Tenemos que ir allí —dijo dando vueltas sin sentido por la habitación.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —reconoció Edward —Pero necesitaremos ayuda o nos matará a todos en cuanto nos tenga a tiro.

—¿Cómo lo haremos?

Edward pensó cientos de posibilidades en solo unos instantes, pero las opciones eran pocas.

No obstante, se puso en contacto con la policía y les puso al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Aunque la policía le aconsejara no presentarse en su casa, él ya estaba tras el volante de su coche en cuanto escuchó la sugerencia y, como era de esperar, hizo caso omiso de la misma.

Victoria iba junto a él, y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro cuando escuchó a Edward hablando con su padre.

Tyler estaba con su abuelo, y lo único que Edward tuvo seguro en ese momento fue la certeza de que debía mantenerle tan alejado como fuera posible del peligro que se vivía en la casa de al lado.

Nervioso y preocupado, Carlisle accedió y, sin pasar por delante de las ventanas de la casa donde vivía su familia, se llevó a su nieto tan lejos como pudo, hasta refugiarse ambos en la casa de su amigo Eleazar Camargo.

Saber que su hijo mayor estaba fuera de peligro, no hacía que le preocupara menos la seguridad de su hija menor o la madre de ésta, pero al menos le permitía enfocarse en rescatar a Bella sin tener que preocuparse también por la posibilidad de que Tyler corriera hasta su casa, poniéndose en peligro.

En cuanto Edward detuvo el coche frente a su casa, saltó de él con prisa, pero un guardia de policía le detuvo antes de que corriera hacia su casa.

—Edward —le detuvo el capitán Call.

—¿Qué coño hacéis aquí afuera? —rugió viendo los policías escondidos tras los setos que cercaban el camino de entrada —Allí dentro está mi mujer con un hombre armado y desquiciado.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos —le replicó Embry Call, el nuevo jefe de policía desde que Charlie Swan había dejado su cargo —Pero vosotros debéis quedaros aquí.

—Estás loco si piensas que voy a quedarme aquí. Ese hombre va a matar a Bella y a mi hija si no me ve llegar en un par de minutos más. Sabe dónde estaba y sabe perfectamente cuánto debería tardar en llegar a casa.

—No podemos poner en peligro dos personas más —le explicó el capitán con lo que para Edward era un más que estúpido razonamiento.

—No voy a dejar a mi mujer a merced de ese lunático. —discutió molesto y rabioso.

—Y nosotros no vamos a dejaros a vosotros a merced suya. Rescatar un rehén no es tarea sencilla, pero rescatar a tres puede ser aún más complicado.

—Sé que para vosotros perder a un ciudadano puede ser un daño colateral, pero esa mujer es mi vida, es la madre de mis hijos y no estoy dispuesto a perderla —gruñó dándose la vuelta para dirigirse la casa.

Cuando Call se lanzó sobre él para detenerle, con un manotazo arriesgado pero certero, le arrebató la pistola que llevaba en su cartuchera.

—No vais a detenerme —dijo apuntándole al hombre.

A sus espaldas la puerta de la casa se abrió y James se asomó por ella llevando a Bella como escudo a la vez que apuntaba su arma contra el enorme vientre femenino.

—Te estás tardando, Cullen —gritó sarcástico y todos centraron su atención en el hombre que había hecho su aparición.

Edward se volteó a verle y se desesperó al ver a su esposa, con el rostro acongojado y el cuerpo arqueado a causa de los dedos de James enredados firmemente en sus cabellos.

—Suéltala —gritó Edward dirigiendo su arma hacia el hombre —¡Suéltala o te mataré!

—¿Cuánto confías en tu puntería, Cullen? —se burló el otro —Ni los agentes pondrían en juego la seguridad de la hija de Charlie Swan, así que dudo que tú lo hagas.

Edward levantó sus manos derrotado, dejando caer el arma a sus pies.

Caminó por el jardín delantero de su casa para acercarse a la pareja e intentar, de alguna forma, rescatar a su mujer de las manos salvajes de ese hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Whiterdale? —inquirió vencido —Aquí me tienes. Déjala a ella. Bella nunca ha tenido nada que ver en este enfermo y maldito triángulo que formamos alguna vez Victoria, tú y yo. Déjala a ella y dispárame a mí.

—Lo haré —aseguró —Pero primero quiero que traigas aquí a mi mujer —exigió.

Edward se volteó a ver a Victoria escondida tras los oficiales, sabiendo que no sería gratuito para la mujer acercarse a su demente pareja.

Pero, tras unos momentos de vacilación, Victoria salió de su escondite y, antes de que pudieran detenerla, caminó hasta Edward.

—Es a mí a quien quieres, James —dijo la mujer —Déjales a ellos en paz.

James sonrió sin alejar su mirada de la mujer que caminaba lentamente hacia él.

—Ven aquí, preciosa —le dijo intentando mantener a raya su tono iracundo.

Cuando Victoria llegó hasta ellos le observó con un sentimiento derrotado.

—Aquí estoy —murmuró y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Estúpida zorra —rugió el hombre. —No debiste intentar huir de mí. Y mucho menos robarme mi dinero.

—No quería huir de ti —sollozó la mujer —Sabes que yo te he amado toda mi vida. Pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

—¿Qué coño tenías que pensar? —rugió iracundo estrechando a Bella contra sí —Teníamos una gran vida, Victoria. Éramos una gran pareja y tú querías arruinarlo solamente por no haberte tomado lo putos anticonceptivos.

—No lo hice a propósito —gimoteó abatida.

—Te perdoné por ello, y por eso te di el dinero para que lo solucionaras —gritó indignado —Lo único que tú tenías que hacer era ir a la maldita clínica. Pero no. Tú preferiste desaparecer con mi dinero. Y no has tenido mejor idea que huir con el imbécil de Cullen.

—Edward ni siquiera sabía que yo vendría a buscarle —reconoció —Él está con Bella y son felices juntos. Él nunca volvería conmigo. Déjales marchar, James —pidió la mujer.

James la miró pensativo durante unos instantes.

—Ven aquí —ordenó y Victoria obedeció acercándose a él.

En un rápido giro, James soltó a Bella empujándole hacia adelante mientras asía a Victoria y la estrechaba contra su pecho.

Bella trastabilló cayendo de rodillas.

Todo sucedió en unos segundos, Edward se lanzó hacia Bella mientras James le apuntaba con su pistola.

—Me robaste a mi mujer, yo te robaré a la tuya —gritó James y apuntó a Bella con su arma dispuesto a disparar.

En un rápido forcejeo Victoria logró zafarse de él y se interpuso entre ellos, pero el arma fue disparada.

El disparo alcanzó a Victoria por la espalda y con una fuerte sacudida cayó sobre el césped junto a Bella.

James fue acribillado por la policía en el momento que dejó escapar su escudo humano.

Edward alcanzó a Bella y verificó que estuviera bien antes de que ambos se giraran rápidamente hacia Victoria quien yacía inconsciente sangrando profusamente.

Las ambulancias llegaron antes de que lo esperaran. Mientras una se llevó a Victoria directo al hospital, los médicos de la segunda ambulancia atendían a Bella verificando que no había sufrido daño alguno, después de haber certificado la muerte de James Whiterdale.

Con su nerviosa mujer, casi al punto de la histeria, Edward condujo hasta el hospital de Forks.

En cuanto llegaron les comunicaron que Victoria estaba siendo intervenida.

Las horas que pasaron en la sala de espera resultaron agónicas. Pero ambos las pasaron en silencio con sus manos entrelazadas y la extraña paz que les daba saber que ellos estaban sanos y salvos, así como sus pequeños hijos.

Pero que dentro de aquel quirófano, Victoria se debatiese entre la vida y la muerte, no les permitía sentirse satisfechos.

Ambos habían pasado gran parte de su vida odiando a aquella mujer, pero todo había estado más que olvidado, sino antes, al menos cuando Victoria se interpuso entre Bella y la bala que podía haberle quitado la vida a ella o a su pequeña hija.

Cuando por fin los médicos salieron, las noticias no eran en absoluto alentadoras.

Victoria había sobrevivido, más no así el pequeño feto, de apenas ocho semanas que llevaba en su vientre.

Debían aún esperar que despertase, pero debido a la herida en su columna los médicos temían que no pudiese volver a caminar.

Los médicos le mantuvieron sedada, pero dos días después, en cuanto sus padres llegaron a Forks, provenientes de Australia, la medicación que le administraban, de la cual poco a poco habían estado disminuyendo sus dosis, le permitió despertar.

No fue agradable. Fue duro y triste.

Edward, después de todo lo que había vivido con esa mujer y después de haberla odiado durante años, se sentía consternado.

Esa mujer, que durante una década había visto como la causante de la ruina en su vida, había mantenido ilesas a las dos personas que, junto con su hijo Tyler, eran todo lo que le importaba en la vida.

Cuando dos días después de despertar, Victoria aceptó verle, él se sentía nervioso, agradecido y algo culpable por el dolor de la joven.

—Buenos días, Victoria —saludó, pero solo se ganó una mirada triste de la mujer —¿Cómo estás?

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar, supongo —gruñó.

—¿Tienes dolores o malestar?

—Ahora mismo quisiera sentir dolor. Quisiera al menos sentir algo, pero parece que de la cintura para abajo mi cuerpo hubiese desaparecido.

—Lo siento.

—Imagino que piensas que me lo merezco. —espetó con tristeza e indignación.

—Lo creas o no, no lo pienso en absoluto. Tengo demasiado que agradecerte. Has salvado mi vida entera, al interponerte entre James y Bella. Solo puedo agradecerte.

—Bella no se merecía recibir ese disparo. Ella nunca se ha merecido nada de lo que le ha tocado vivir y gran parte de eso ha sido por mi causa —reconoció Victoria —, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no he pensado que de no haberme lanzado sobre ella, mi bebé seguiría vivo y yo no tendría que pasar mi vida postrada en una silla de ruedas.

Edward la observó comprensivo, reconociendo la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. —dijo compasivo —¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro?

—En cuanto los médicos me autoricen a viajar, volaré con mis padres a Australia.

—¿Te mudarás allí?

—Sí. Ya no volveré a molestarte. —aseguró.

Edward sopesó sus palabras y tomó la que fuera quizás, la decisión más importante de su vida.

—He pensado…

—¿Qué?

—He pensado que tal vez, antes de irte, te gustaría conocer a Tyler —ofreció y los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿De verdad? —gimió —¿Harías eso por mí?

—Tyler sabe que tú eres su madre biológica. La que le llevó en la panza, según él —sonrió —He pensado que podríais conoceros. Podrías mantener algún tipo de relación con él. No sé cuál, pero podríamos arreglarlo.

—¿De verdad, Edward? —sollozó.

—Sí. Si de verdad estás interesada.

—Claro que lo estoy —lloró Victoria y el acuerdo quedó sellado.

Victoria dejó el país dos meses después. Su maleta iba repleta de dibujos que Tyler había hecho para ella y decenas de fotos que se habían tomado juntos, con la promesa de volver para el próximo cumpleaños del niño.

Y Edward por fin la perdonó.

* * *

 _ **Y así llegamos al final.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Y gracias a todos por acompañarme una vez más.**_

 _ **De cualquier modo, les**_ _ **espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo en algún que otro proyecto!**_

 _ **Ah, y el miércoles un pequeño epílogo.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA.**_

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

En el preciso instante en el que Edward lanzó su birrete al aire, entre los asientos del auditorio de la universidad, Bella rompía aguas.

La pequeña Esme Cullen, nació cuatro horas después en el hospital Providence de Portland.

Su padre la recibió más nervioso de lo que esperaba siendo ya un padre experimentado.

Su madre y su hermano, se reían divertidos ante la inquietud de Edward mientras conducía desesperado por las calles de Portland.

Con rapidez Esme Cullen se convirtió en la nueva princesa de la casa y su madre, a partir de entonces, recibió el trato de una reina.

Acabada la universidad, Edward volvió a casa para quedarse y los cuatro comenzaron una nueva vida.

Tyler era el perfecto hermano mayor, siempre pendiente de Esme y sus necesidades.

Carlisle encontraba hasta las más ridículas excusas para visitar la casa de su hijo y pasarse horas junto a sus nietos.

Cuando Esme cumplió su primer mes de vida ya había envuelto a su padre alrededor de su meñique y le tenía a sus pies con solo moverse.

Gracias a una recomendación de su amigo Emmett, Edward fue contratado por una empresa maderera de la cual el bufete de Emmett era asesor legal.

Aunque no tenía un puesto de grandes responsabilidades, tenía mucha fe en el futuro y su trabajo en el departamento financiero, poco a poco iba siendo reconocido.

De alguna forma encontró el tiempo suficiente para pasarse un par de horas a la semana por Cullen's Cars and Trucks, aunque Garrett se había convertido en el encargado y responsable del taller y Edward confiaba en que tarde o temprano, acabarían vendiéndole el taller.

Esme acababa de cumplir cuatro años cuando los gemelos Colin y Brady llegaron a sus vidas.

Bella, madre de cuatro niños se vio obligada a dejar el colegio y dedicarse a su familia.

En ese tiempo, y no sin esfuerzo, Edward había hecho reformas en la casa agregando dos habitaciones para albergar a su ya numerosa familia.

En esos cuatro años, había ido poco a poco ganándose más responsabilidades en la empresa en la que trabajaba y para cuando llegó su cumpleaños número cuarenta, fue nombrado responsable financiero, teniendo que rendir cuentas solamente ante el director financiero que trabajaba en las oficinas principales en Portland.

Cada día, cuando Edward entraba a la casa, sus tres hijos menores se lanzaban sobre él.

Fingiendo que le derribaban, Edward se dejaba caer sobre la alfombra y los pequeños luchaban sobre él para llenarle de besos y arrumacos, mientras él simulaba querer quitárselos de encima.

Tyler, a sus catorce años, mostraba indiferencia, sin alejar la vista de sus libros, siempre repantigado sobre el sofá.

Cuando Edward se ponía en pie, aún con sus pequeños atacándolo, Tyler no podía evitar sonreír, cuando su padre le levantaba y lo ponía como escudo entre él y sus hermanos al grito de _¡Ayúdame, Ty!_

Esa pequeña batalla se había convertido en un ritual diario, hasta que Bella, recostada en el marco de la puerta que comunicaba el salón con la cocina, acudía en su rescate.

—La cena está lista —decía con voz firme —Todos a lavarse las manos —ordenaba y todos corrían al baño.

Risueño y feliz, Edward se acercaba a su mujer y la rodeaba con sus brazos, para estrecharla contra él con una mirada depredadora que excitaba a su mujer como la más caliente de sus caricias.

—¿Cómo ha ido el día? —indagaba sonriendo seductor.

—Largo —reconocía ella —Con tres niños dando guerra…

—Todavía queda una batalla más antes de dormir —aseguraba él restregándola contra su cuerpo.

—¿Ah, sí? —ronroneaba ella respondiendo a su vaivén —¿Y cuándo tendrá lugar?

Edward bajaba sus labios sobre su cuello para mordisquearlo ante de susurrar en su oído.

—Cuando todos duerman, te meteré en nuestra cama y voy a chupar y lamer cada uno de tus enormes pechos, antes de mordisquear tu sexo y follarte hasta que debas morder tus labios para evitar gritar —prometía haciéndola carcajear.

—Eso si no te follo yo a ti antes, mientras colocas los platos en el lavaplatos —aseguraba ella dándole un mordisco para volver a la cocina y servir la cena para su familia.

Tyler acababa de cumplir dieciocho, cuando su abuelo materno murió en la muy lejana Australia.

Aunque Tyler apenas le había conocido, su madre abrió para él una cuenta con el dinero que aquel le había dejado en herencia, dispuesto para la universidad.

Y fue el día que Tyler se graduó del instituto que conmocionó a sus padres con una noticia que les impactó.

Sentados en el sofá del salón, Bella y Edward observaban a su hijo mayor que escondía su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

—Me estás comenzando a preocupar, Ty. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, hijo?

Tyler inspiró profundamente antes de levantar la vista y clavarla en su padre.

Las palabras que tenía que decir sabía que harían temblar a su padre, hasta decepcionarle.

Pero él ya no podía retrasarlas más.

—No voy a ir a la universidad —dijo por fin y el grito de su padre le sobresaltó.

—¿¡Que tú qué!? —gritó Edward poniéndose en pie.

Bella tiró de él para obligarlo a volver a sentarse.

—Calma, Edward. Siéntate —pidió y su marido la observó dubitativo debatiéndose entre sentarse o volver a atemorizar a su hijo.

Cuando Edward ocupó nuevamente su lugar, Bella entrelazó su brazo con el de él antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

—Veamos, Tyler, explícanos por qué no vas a ir a la universidad. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, cariño? Hace tres días estabas encantado con la idea…

Tyler miró a su madre sabiendo que tenía en ella una apoyo incondicional.

—Lamento decepcionaros, pero no podré ir a la universidad —explicó.

—¿Por qué no, cariño?

—Gianna tiene un retraso —explicó y Edward dio un respingo conmocionado.

—¿Qué coño estás diciendo, Tyler? —gruñó su padre iracundo.

—Lo que has oído. Gianna tiene un retraso. Ayer se ha hecho la prueba y está embarazada, así que vamos a casarnos —aseguró el joven y Edward sintió como su mundo caía nuevamente sobre él.

—Tú no vas a hacer nada de eso —rugió Edward —Primero vas a asegurarte de que sea tuyo… —intentó argumentar, pero su esposa le cortó al ver el rostro demudado de su hijo observando a su padre.

—¡Edward! —exclamó Bella sorprendida.

—¿Qué coño estás sugiriendo de mi novia? —bramó Tyler poniéndose en pie.

—He visto otras zorras hacerlo antes —dijo despectivo.

—Es de mi novia de quien estás hablando. Que a ti te engañaran cuando eras un jovencito no significa que conmigo vayan a hacerlo. No voy a ir a la universidad y es mi última palabra. Usaré el dinero que me dejó el abuelo para formar mi familia y no hay nada más que decir —gruñó el joven antes de dirigirse a la puerta de calle y abandonar la casa con un portazo.

—Tú no harás nada de eso —gritó su padre a la puerta cerrada —No lo permitiré.

Edward se dejó caer agotado contra el sofá. Bella sentía la furia de su marido emanando de su cuerpo, por lo que, prudentemente, decidió esperar que se calmara antes de hablar.

Edward escondió su rostro entre las manos apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Cómo puede estar haciéndome esto? —gimió —¿Es que no ha aprendido nada de mí? ¿No ha visto lo infeliz que he sido por dejarme engañar?

—Tal vez solo recuerde lo felices que hemos sido estos últimos catorce años…

—¡Por Dios, Bella! Pasé una década siendo un amargado furioso e iracundo, por culpa de su propia madre que me engañó como a un idiota.

—Gianna no es Victoria, Edward —explicó Bella —Gianna es su novia, no solo un ligue de una noche.

—Es una chiquilla. ¿Cómo puede pretender dedicarse a ser padre a los diecinueve? ¿No se da cuenta que se arruinará la vida?

—Ser padre es algo maravilloso, Edward. Tú lo sabes.

—No a los veinte y no cuando te impide cumplir todos tus sueños.

—Eso nunca podrás saberlo porque aquel pequeño nunca llegó a nacer. De haberlo hecho tú le hubieras amado tanto como amas a todos tus hijos y no te habrías sentido traicionado y amargado.

—No lo entiendes… ¡Es la universidad! No puede abandonar su sueño de ir a la universidad…

—¿Es ése su sueño, Edward, o es el tuyo?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quizás deberíamos asegurarnos primero que es el deseo de Tyler ir a la universidad y no lo hace solo porque tú lo deseas para él.

—He trabajado toda mi vida para que mis hijos tuvieran las oportunidades que yo no pude tener —gimoteó.

—Y eso está bien, pero creo que primero deberíamos asegurarnos de qué es lo que él quiere y después ofrecerle nuestra ayuda y apoyo incondicionales.

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Si Tyler desea ir a la universidad, podremos ayudarle financiera y logísticamente para que no tenga que trabajar y pueda dedicarse a los estudios. Será duro y sacrificado, pero es parte de la vida adulta y ellos deberán comprenderlo. Si en realidad prefiere no ir a la universidad, le ayudaremos a buscar un buen trabajo que le permita mantener a su familia y criar a su hijo.

—No puedo hacer eso, Bella. No puedo consentir que deje todos sus planes abandonados…

—¿Podrías consentirle que dejase abandonado a su hijo y a la chica con la que ha hecho el amor y a la que, en un descuido, ha dejado embarazada?

Edward miró a su mujer pensativo y se levantó de su asiento, frustrado.

—Odio que siempre seas tan razonable.

—No, no lo haces. Amas que siempre te ayude a razonar —retrucó Bella y se dejó arrastrar por su marido hasta la habitación.

El pequeño Kevin Cullen nació nueve meses después para regocijo y adoración de su abuelo.

Su padre, Tyler, estudiaba publicidad en la universidad de Portland cuatro días a la semana y volvía a casa para pasar los otros tres.

Sus abuelos, Edward y Carlisle, habían reformado la casa de Carlisle convirtiéndola en dos pequeños apartamentos, donde Tyler y Gianna habían instalado su familia.

Gianna trabajaba por las mañanas en la tienda de deportes de los Newton, mientras estudiaba filología en la universidad a distancia.

Bella cuidaba de su nieto y sus hijos pequeños durante el día y por las noches, se sumergía con su marido en encuentros cargados de erotismo y placer.

Y era en esos momentos, cuando su mujer dormía desnuda y exhausta entre sus brazos que Edward hacía un alto en sus pensamientos y miraba hacia atrás, a todo lo que su vida había sido.

Y siempre le gustaba lo que veía.

* * *

 _ **Y ahora sí, el final.**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **por los reviews, por los alertas y favoritos, y siempre por leer.**_

 _ **Y gracias a todos por acompañarme una vez más.**_

 _ **Les**_ _ **espero en el grupo de Facebook,** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 _ **Y en mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que** Maia Alcyone **ha hecho para este fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo en algún que otro proyecto!**_

 _ **Tengo nuevos proyectos que espero ir subiendo en un par de semanas, aunque aún no tengo fecha exacta pero si tienen ganas de seguir leyendo mis devaneos, no me pierdan la pista aquí en FF o en FB.**_

 _ **Gracias y hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
